


Take a bite

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Injury, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Slow Burn, lil jron sub-plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Dongho is lucky to find another Korean speaking person to share a house with in Hong Kong. Even though the all the windows have been boarded up and the place is lit mostly by the light of candles, at least it’s cheap.But what he doesn’t know, is the fact that his new roommate Minhyun is a vampire. And he just can’t take his eyes off from the neck of his new roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for those only reading for research purposes, the chapters containing smut portions are:  
> baekmin, ch.7,9.  
> minbaek, ch. 12,14,16.  
> jron, ch. 11,13.  
>  
> 
> \- vampire au appropriate descriptions of biting and injury caused by it, strong focus on blood.  
> \- jron sub-plot bc in this house we love and support crackships.  
> \- pls dont bring up any paralels to twilight in the comments or i will cry.  
> \- my writing is bad boy, very naughty bad, bad. ive only watched latin american soap operas my whole life.  
> \- flop=delete

 

 

***

 

“This is it.” Dongho made the mental announcement arriving to the designated address for his first house viewing. “Or atleast, I think its the correct one.” He spoke to himself.

The anxious male checked his phone again, the picture on his screen matched exactly what he saw before him. A big scary house with no windows. This place absolutely made his bottom lip quiver in fear, yet unfortunately this was probably his best choice for now.

The scenery around the property seemed like straight out of an opening for a horror movie, when even the wind was howling in the background, dry tree leaves fleeing to his boots.

Despite the early warnings, he made himself brave, because he could either take his best bet with this house, or just get used to sleeping on park benches.

Dongho pulled his warm scarf tighter around the neck, taking clumsy steps towards the entrance.

It was a small two story Victorian style house, a rare sight considering it sat right in the middle of a busy downtown district, literally surrounded from all sides by bigger concreate commercial buildings. Thus, making some of the windows face directly into the brick walls only few metres away. He figured, maybe, that was the reason why all of the windows had been hammered shut in the first place.

Even up close, the place was totally eerie, wooden walls old and perhaps worn away. Judging by this, the inside was probably a complete dump as well. Dongho did read that the place had running water, but he didn’t expect much heating or an abundance of spare electricity sockets as a bonus.

Dongho tried to shake off the sudden urge to soil himself just by knocking on the door alone. Convincing himself to stay only because this place was literally all he could afford.

He took a deep breath and began actually knocking on the door, hoping not to be met with a creepy old person and their twenty cats. Screw that, not even cats would like being around here. Who would even willingly live in a place like this, he asked himself twice.

When second the door knob clicked open every and each atom in his body began to scream for him to run, but even if he really wanted to, his muscles had already frozen solid from anxiety.

“Come in.”

A voice of a young male came from inside, the man behind the door spoke Korean and Dongho was absolutely delighted to hear another person speak in his native tongue for the first time after such a long time. Dongho quickly stomped his way in, almost as if he had forgotten all of his worries and fears just by hearing the stranger speak.

Once inside, the house was so dark he could barely see the exact depth of the room he was standing in. His new landlord stood before him, a young male around the same age as Dongho, with broad shoulders, but of a taller build.

Dongho was surprized by how good looking his landlord was, for some reason he had imagined some man with a stray pigeon on his shoulder and a beard drooping down to his waist.

“Can you close the door please?” The male winced at the light coming in from outside.

“Oh!” Dongho was quick to shut the door, trapping himself alone in a dark room with the stranger. Again, the eerie feeling had returned.

Now that Donghos eyes had finally gotten used to the dim light of the room, he could finally get another proper good look at his landlord. The guy was awfully pale, he looked as if he were a ghost.

Dongho pointed behind him at the shut door in confusion, “Why do you need the light to be gone?” He could only hope he had not been rude for asking.

The tall man laughed; it was so obvious, plain as day, yet humans were always too dense to figure it out themselves. He was a vampire. Not as old and powerful as the ones from the European tales, but still – an immortal deviant lusting for the blood of living people.

For many reasons, Dongho wasn’t on his cookbook this time. Absolutely not. If the guy woke up with bites all over his body, he’d be sure to find out something about the property was a bit off. Thus, the tall vampire made sure that drinking from the neck of his roommate was strictly forbidden.

He only needed the man for his payment, and also a bit of favours, for as he – a natural born vampire – could not so easily acquire things from the human world without the fear of fainting from the contact with the sunlight.

The tall male crossed his arms, “Guess this is the best time as ever.” He began to speak, “My eyes are sensitive to light, it literally burns to go outside.”

He explained by giving Dongho a slightly annoyed look, he hated having to keep explaining his situation to everyone for the next hundred time.

“Ah.” Dongho scratched the scarf tickling behind his ear feeling guilty for asking such a thing.

“My name is Hwang Minhyun, nice to meet you!” The landlord rushed to properly introduce himself.

“D-Dongho Kang.”

It appeared that besides the initial meeting awkwardness, Minhyuns new roommate could be one of those awfully chatty types, so perhaps he would turn out to be horribly annoying latee. In the end, this could be a little bothersome, since Hwang knew his own temper wasn’t any better. The two might get on each others nerves. But for now, Minhyuns main goal just was not to scare this one off too.

 

The pale male quietly followed Kang as he made his way in to review the house from the inside. To Dongho, the other man seemed so static and still, like a living picture, and surely it was a little creepy. But he guessed that, the guy would probably get more lively once the two would learn to know each other a little better. The shorter male didn’t really think much of it for now, since he knew how awkward and shy the first meetings can be.

Dongho winced hearing the floorboards squeak beneath his feet with even the lightest of steps. A bunch of grey aged carpets had been thrown in messy angles all over the floor, perhaps to muffle the annoying sounds of the floor.

If this place got fixed up it could actually be someone’s actual dream house, but in its current state, it was only worthy to double as a Halloween attraction.

The two came upon the main living room. It was huge; high ceiling, a fireplace with its very own chimney and most notably the grand spiral wooden stairs leading upstairs.

However the bad features couldn’t be ignored; the bulbs of the chandelier had gone out years ago and it was too high up to be reached. A tiny night lamp, with a laughable amount of brightness, lit up the main attraction of the living room, a single green armchair. There was nothing else besides that, just a giant empty space.

“You don’t have a lot of furniture here.” Dongho documented.

“It’s just me living here.” Minhyun gave his guest a small smile.

Dongho creeped behind said small lamp, curious to find where its power cord would lead, “Did you inherit the place?” He began the small talk.

“You could say that.” Minhyun was hesitant to speak more than necessary no matter how much Dongho tried to shake up the conversation.

Minhyun peeked over the shoulder of the shorter boy who had been blindly following the wall, looking for a place to charge his phone.

“There should be one in every room.” He noted to the other.

Dongho shot his nose up, “Can I bring an extension cord? Or do you have that thing when you can’t run a washing machine and a microwave at the same time?” The boy tried to figure out how he be able to cope living in this old crumbling house. Minhyun blinked, he had no idea either.

The short boy had hopped to his feet, accepting the situation as is. This wasn’t all that bad, he could get by with living here just fine, as long as the wifi signals from the nearby businesses stay unprotected.

Minhyun walked him through the rooms upstairs, they were just as dark, with unpleasant grey wallpapers, steel frame beds, not a single chair or a table.

The walls around the window in Donghos room were built at a leaning angle, a slanted roof right above his head. But the window in his room was surely huge, it was so luxurious that it was almost a shame that its shutters were presently tightly sealed.

Minhyun stepped aside as Donghos sneaky fingers had twirled past the shutter cracks, reaching to the sunlight. A ray of sun appearing on the floor like a hot laser where Minhyun had just stood.

Dongho cheered; “Can I take these off?”

“There is nothing to see outside, its facing a wall.” Minhyun scoffed still standing in the shade with arms crossed.

“Ah, I see” The curious visitor took a note.

To be quite frank, Dongho would not require to stay inside the house that much anyways. He’d be spending most of the time at his university or working part time. If he wished to, he could only come home just to sleep and bathe.

That’s right, Its not like he was always going to be locked in this creepy house. He could just go outside and explore the city instead at any given time. He figured that despite all the horrible first impressions, this place was still a total steal.

Dongho cleared his throat, “Is it okay if I move in tomorrow?” He held out his hand to give his new landlord a handshake. Turns out, the guy had the coldest hands ever.

 

In a dark small space, Minhyun slept completely still with his eyes glued shut. He laid down as if his body was lifeless, not a single eyelash fluttering in his sleep, not even a breath that would pour over his lips.

There was a sudden noise coming from outside the house, the vampire could hear it in his deep sleeping state, someone had come knocking on his door. Minhyun shot his yellow beast-like eyes wide open, in few seconds they turned their color to normal, appropriate to greet his guest.

It appeared that Dongho was here sooner than expected. In hurry, Minhyun came bursting out of his wooden coffin and quickly shoved it heavy under his king sized bed where it could not be seen. He clapped his hands, wiping the non existent sweat.

Dongho welcomed his landlord with the biggest smile. Of course he was happy to see him, probably after being kicked straight out from whatever place he had just come from.

The young man wasn’t wearing a scarf today, a wind current pulling into the house had made Minhyun take a whiff of Donghos human smell.

“Ah, that scent.” Minhyun hissed and grimaced. It was quite strong, his favourite blood type too.

Dongho quickly stomped inside, confused and embarrassed. Could Minhyun really so easily tell that he had not had a shower for the few days?

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” He mentioned in a nervous voice.

Minhyun needed a quick fix of blood, for some reason the scent of Dongho had really made him heated, and he didn’t want to lose his composure and eat his new roommate on their first meeting. The boy only guided Dongho into the living room, and then soon ran upstairs hiding his covered nose.

The heavy travel bags dropped with a thud. Dongho stretched his hips back into their proper gears after all that heavy lifting.

Before he could even unpack, he definitely needed something to snack on as a reward, and now Minhyun was not looking. Don’t get this wrong, Dongho wasn’t the type to steal, he only merely borrowed.

Luckily, the house did have some kind of a fridge, plus a stove, although nothing much else, mainly just cupboards holding aged porcelain and no snacks. Naturally, Dongho did not have time to appreciate any of the antique plates, his roaring tummy was calling out to him begging to be refilled.

Just then Minhyun had come back to witness Dongho about to reach for the fridge door. He made a mental pause, trying to remember if he had removed the blood bags from the fridge earlier. If Dongho would find that there, it would be a big bloody mess.

Minhyun grew tense; watching Donghos short thumbs warp around the handle of the fridge door, moving slowly as if his digits were stuck in slow motion, stroking the knob of the door with his fingertips so gently while gradually applying more and more pressure, a loving tug of the fingers and a little more rough pull of the hand, until the gap in the fridge door had been opened, growing bigger in size with each passing millisecond.

This was it, the moment of truth.

The fridge stood empty, a buzzing white bulb screaming at Dongho in agony until the door drew shut.

“Do this guy not have any food at home?” Dongho spoke to himself, feeling like he was on another planet.

Minhyun had blanked out, “I usually eat out.” He spoke.

Dongho jumped a little not noticing his landlord had somehow sneaked up behind him and was now speaking from over his shoulder.

The vampire already had a lie papered for this exact situation. Of course he wasn’t going to tell his new roommate that he feeds off blood.

There were other ways of acquiring blood of course; the good old way of paying off an anonymous dealer at the hospital, or the more traditional way drinking straight from the neck of someone tasty. Yet the latter was more hands on and often the more challenging one.

The best way not to get in trouble was to make sure the bite would just look like an ordinary hickey. This meant Minhyun had to go very far lengths just to get his fix, often he even had to seduce his victims first.

Dongho sulked, he could not afford to venture out to seek food at a restaurant every day. The young man had the word – poverty, written all over his face. Originally he had hoped the two living together would share bowls, but turns out Dongho might just have to make his own investment.

He thought about the type of a meal that would suit his budget, perhaps some pasta. No, he could hardly make anything edible. Then maybe just some fruits, a fruit is both food and juice, Dongho wanted to cry already.

 

Although, Minhyuns new roommate didn’t even have much to unpack, he still somehow did not even have enough furniture in his room to hold his belongings. His important stuff sitting stacked on a lone chair, but his clothes lining the walls of the room.

At this point Dongho just hoped that this place did not have rats that would eat holes in his socks. But just as he had that thought, he heard the roof above him squeak.

Dongho was just imagining this, this was purely just a fruit of his vivid imagination, he convinced himself. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it, had a fear of mice – if he saw one eye to eye, he would die.

In terror, the male skipped from his room running over to his landlord to beg for mousetraps, only to run straight into his neighbour already standing outside his door.

The man was still, just emptily staring at him, as if he had already been waiting for Dongho to come out at that exact second. Honestly, this dude was even creepier than the mice.

“Were you just coming to my room?” Minhyun showed him a flustered smile, pretending that this was just a mere coincidence.

“How did you know?” Dongho became more reserved. The creepiness, it was almost paranormal.

“If I don’t show you now, you will probably be curious to sneak in later when I am not at home.” Minhyun suggested, “It’s not like I have something to hide!” He panicked to clarify.

Of course he did, he had hid an entire coffin underneath his bed. And Dongho definitely looked the type to peek underneath the legs of furniture, in search for buried treasure.

Dongho was suspicious to be lead into Minhyuns chambers, but he sure as hell wanted to see his room now, the way Minhyun presented it to him. He imagined that a guy like him couldn’t possibly be all this quiet and reserved. He definitely had some kind of secret up his sleeve that he was trying to conceal.

But what could it be, he tried to guess. Was the guy into some weird stuff, did he turn his bedroom into a kinky dungeon? What if he had an actual dungeon, a torture one?

Gosh, Dongho was foaming at the mouth just by thinking about the ways his boring roommate could turn out to be someone at least a bit more interesting than this.

Yet to his disappointment, the masters bedroom was just as bland as any other room in the house. The only difference being the giant wooden mahogany bed, with carved wood pillars that reached to the ceiling, and the draping dark velvet curtains flooding to the ground. The bed was heavy with more matching velvet fabrics and blankets, and the drawers by the bed were made huge to fit all of those heavy sheets.

Minhyun also had a closet and a nightstand, Dongho was envious of such luxury.

“Oh hey! You have a mini fridge!” Dongho jumped in joy finding the neon lit cooler, so refreshingly out of place being within this ancient room.

Minhyun totally would not let Dongho near it, slapping the boys reaching hand away in an almost forceful manner. The moron would definitely not find any cooled beer in there.

“This is off limits. Sorry!” Minhyun apologized for his outburst, but Dongho felt like he should’ve been the one apologizing.

Dongho scratched the back of his neck, shy about his bad misbehaving. The sudden move made Minhyuns pupils shoot to dots. The idiot was scratching his delicious skin, tenderizing it.

The scent of his blood was so disgustingly loud, Minhyun felt like he could smell the guy from just miles away. Therefore, perhaps this was going to be tricky, Minhyun had not expected for his new roommate to be this tasty.

 

Later in the day, Dongho had plopped down a heavy grocery bag on the counter, now determined to learn to make his own food at home. He thought that him trying shouldn’t be a problem, since its not like Minhyun ever used the kitchen anyway.

The knobs on the stove were hard to turn, as if they had been glued in place for decades, snapping with a loud pop when the layer of dust had been almost solidified over the gears inside.

But for Minhyun, the downside of his kitchen being utilized, was that the young chef was probably going to enforce his cooking on him too. Which was uneventful, taking into the fact that Minhyun was a vampire and human food did nothing to fill his stomach, especially when he would much rather just eat the chef instead.

Minhyuns watched his roommate, eyes peeled to the back of his bare neck, the spine deliciously popping out of the skin whenever he stared back down into a pot.

If he keeps acting like this, its only going to get harder for Minhyun to resist.

Dongho had just noticed Minhyun creep up behind him once again already used to it, “You want to help me cook?” He giggled nervously, implying the lack of skill.

Minhyun shrugged, the last time he had made a dish himself was probably decades ago.

Suddenly, an unexpected sharp smell had hit Hwangs nostrils, it burned him. He sneezed from the unpleasant sensation to his nose, immidiately revognizing that scent.

But of course, it was freaking garlic.

“Why did you use this?” Minhyun scolded the shy male. “It was in the cooking book!”

Dongho panicked to apologize, “How could you be allergic to a garlic?”

Minhyun winced in pain just being near it, throwing a towel over it in effort to cover the stench. He nodded to confirm.

Dongho was devastated, the poor boy just wanted to make dinner for his new landlord to impress him, but instead he almost poisoned him.

Even though he was angry now, Minhyun still decided not to back off away from the kitchen yet, in order to have the chance to watch the delicious male some more. Eating him with just his eyes and imagination instead.

The short male unpacked the groceries in silence, before finally changing to a new topic, “Hey Minhyun, do you ever go outside?” Such question sounded so odd coming from him.

Oh no, Minhyun feared, Dongho was probably already connecting the dots in his head already;

Considering the known facts, Minhyun hated being in the sun and had garlic allergy. It was blatantly obvious by now. Dongho had definitely figured it all out or was just in middle of figuring it out.

However, if that was the case, Dongho would probably soon end up fleeing from the house, and it would be a waste for Minhyun not to taste his blood before he does so.

“Why do you ask?” Minhyuns fangs itched behind his lips. He was ready to do it right here, rip the collar of the mans shirt just to get to his prize.

“It’s just sad that you can’t go out at all, doesn’t it get lonely?” Dongho pitied, an awkward smile still lingering on his face from before.

What the hell, Minhyuns grimace went cold, was this guy really that much of a moron he did not even suspect a thing.

Minhyun wiped his nose in disappointment, trying to calm down his sharp smelling senses to properly answer without being awkward.

“I can still go out at night. Don’t worry, my night life is probably way wilder than anything that can be done during the day." Minhyun smirked proud, ending his sentence with a wink.

Dongho lit up, “Woah! We should totally go out and have fun together sometime!” He had already painted the mental picture of Minhyun being a wild party animal at the clubs.

Minhyun cringed, wasn’t the wink already a clear enough implication of the ways he spends his nights out. Seducing his victims into a state where they would become willing to give blood.

Knowing that, why did this jerk even say that he wants to have fun together? The vampire wanted to smack him for it.

“Right.” Minhyun cleared his throat, “I won’t be eating dinner with you tonight, I’m heading out at sunset.” Minhyun watched Donghos eyes go big and sad.

Dongho was to eat by himself that night, alone and grumpy, eating from his inedible bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, yet the city was alive and bright, clubs and bars of the downtown buzzing with people. The familiar stench of spilled drinks, the uncontrollable laughter and music loud enough to create cracks in the walls, Jonghyun hated it all.

He wouldn’t have come out to a club in the first place, if it wasn’t for his friend Aaron dragging him into this. Jonghyun hared parties, he hated being surrounded by pounding loud noise in general.

Aaron, that punk, was taking his darn time in the bathroom, most likely hooking up with Hong Kong girls he couldn’t even communicate with due to the language barrier. But of course, it’s not like that wouldn’t stop him, not here in Hong Kong, not back in Korea or even the States.

The boy sat hunched over at the bar table, clutching onto the glasses of cocktail for him and his still missing friend, trying to drown out the sound with his own thoughts by staring emptily into his drink.

The chair beside him squeaked, Jonghyun shot his face to his side realizing the man sitting beside him wasn’t his friend. Yet the stranger was looking right at him, smiling. The handsome stranger looked like he wanted to start conversation with Jonghyun. But the poor boy didn’t know what to say and how to react to the bizarre approach.

The skin of the stranger was pale, so unnaturally white it seemed unreal. Jonghyun felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped, as soon as the tall man had joined him.

“You don’t look like you belong in here?” The pale man teased. “Mind if I make you comfortable?” His laugh was charming, Jonghyun was absolutely flabbergasted by it.

“Ah, no I am not. I honestly I hate it here.”

Jonghyun usually didn’t open himself up to strangers like this, but the kind guest seemed so easily approachable. There was something that just made Jonghyun unwind from his stress at once.

“Guessing since you speak Korean you aren’t really from anywhere near here either?” The stranger poked him with a question. Slightly turning in his chair to close the distance.

Jonghyun kept avoiding the other mans gaze, “No, I’m here for only a few weeks.” He spoke shy.

The tallest straightened his back extending his hand for a handshake, “I am Minhyun, nice to meet you.” 

The shorter boy could pick up the flirtatious tone in Minhyuns voice, he didn’t know what to think of it, but it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable in the slightest. “I am Jonghyun.” He took the hand, cold as snow to his palm.

There was a brief pause without any words exchanged between them for long seconds, instead Minhyun just eyed Jonghyun with eyes dripping with hearts. He tilted his head closer to the other man, who couldn’t help but to shrink before the pretty guy staring at him so close.

“Any plans for tonight.. Jonghyun?” 

The man giggled, crawling his feline like fingers across the bar table towards him. A gulp flushed down the throat of the nervous male.

Just then, Minhyun had noticed the two glasses in Jonghyuns hold, obviously the boy could not drink from two straws at the same time.

“Are you here with someone?” He stopped his advances.

“Yeah a friend bought me here.” Jonghyun shrugged, “No, not that kinda friend!” he freaked trying to clarify.

Minhyuns looks turned sour. He couldn’t help, but to give his new friend a sad pout. “That’s a shame, I don’t want to drag you away from your friend.”

Jonghyun was clueless, “Why? You can just sit with us. All three of us?”

Minhyun paused, he almost wanted to giggle at the mans innocence, it was remarkable to him. “Jonghyun, I want only just you alone for tonight, but it wouldn’t be fair for your friend. So you two, have a good time by yourselves, alright?”

Jonghyun was desperate seeing the handsome stranger raise from his seat, “Maybe another time?”

“If you are lucky.” Minhyun looked back to wink, before walking off into the sea of people.

Jonghyun watched the crowd hopelessly longing for the man already. While distracted, someone had crash landed into his side, it was Aaron.

“Did you miss me that much? Hehe.” The drunk sneered at him, by now aware of the sad puppy look stuck to his friends face.

“No. But I met someone interesting.” Jonghyun sunk back into his seat, giving up on seeing the beautiful man ever again.

Aarons pupils dilated realizing his friend had been busy. “Who was it?” He waved his head around the empty seat on the other side of Jonghyun, obviously the fact that it was empty, meant that it had not gone too well for his friend.

“I don’t know. He was so breathtakingly beautiful, yet I don’t think I’ll ever see him again.” The man had lost his chance.

Aaron paused to make a mental note, “He?” The shorter male shot a look full of cheer to his lonely friend, “There are a lot of fish out in the sea, bro!” Aaron giggled, raising the glass to his lips.

Sadly, that wasn’t his first nor the last drink that night. If Jonghyun had known Aaron would be managing himself so poorly, he would’ve never come. But since he had already made that mistake, he now had to take full responsibility for the drunken male.

Jonghyun struggled to walk the boy outside, as his legs would fold and sink against the floor every two steps. It was quite literally like trying to teach a dog how to walk on its two feet, absolutely impossible.

The road outside the club was too busy with people for him to try and walk this drunk punk back home in such a state. Jonghyun turned into a small alleyway to rest upon a wall for a bit.

“Fucckk.. Jonghyun I am gonna throw up.” 

Aaron gripped around the dirtied walls covered in half peeled decade old ads, it made Jonghyun cringe watching his friend struggle. The shortest male was to stumble and fall any second, but Jonghyun feared even touching him scared his friend would decorate him in his own throw-up.

Just as predicted, the man began to gag loud, it left Jonghyun no choice, but to lead the man into a squatting position to help him clean his system.

He raised his eyes hearing a staff entry door at the deep end of the alleyway open, but he believed it would be possible for them to stay undercover, as long as the drunken jerk doesn’t slobber too loud.

Two nicely dressed men walk out into the alley exiting the door, and they did not seem to notice the Jonghyun at all. The male was hiding in a squat behind bags of garbage lining the walls of the same building.

Jonghyuns eyes immediately sparked recognizing the same beautiful male from earlier, yet this time in arms of another man.

The two lovers pulled on each others sleeves, exchanging mean glances. Till Minhyun harshly pressed the other up against the wall, immediately throwing himself at the mans neck like he was hungry.

Jonghyun looked away in fear of being noticed. He never mean to eavesdrop, but the conversation just happened to reach his ears.

“Ah! Don’t bite so hard!” The unknown male hissed. “Relax, its only a hickey.” Minhyun calmed him.

Jonghyun looked up for just a tiny glance, yet it was a huge mistake, because he could not turn away. He watched eagerly just as Minhyun had pulled away from a kiss on the mans neck. Jonghyun jolted seeing two dots bleed with red down the strangers neck.

This situation had suddenly gotten weird, Jonghyun felt a cold chill run down his spine witnessing the boy go for another kiss, licking the bloodied skin clear. Perhaps, Jonghyun was just seeing things?

No, something was definitely wrong. For a second Minhyuns eyes had turned into yellow orbs, fading back to normal right after he was done licking his lips.

Jonghyun panicked, if him and Aaron stayed in the alleyway for any longer they would definitely be found out. Traumatized from what he had just witnessed, he dragged the still dazed Aaron out of the narrow street and stood him against the other corner of the same building, hoping Minhyun would not turn to walk this way.

Luckily, just moments later the two lovers would walk out going the opposite way instead, never noticing Jonghyun hunched upon the building corner fearing for his life. He was finally in the clear.

The man breathed in a sigh of relief before realizing moving his ill friend so harshly might of not had been the best idea. Aaron tug closely around Jonghyuns shoulders as he burped loud into his friends once precious hoodie.

 

Late back at the old house, Dongho seemed to be stuck in some kind of a bad dream. He kept hearing noises, cries and they wouldn’t stop at all. He shot his eyes open and pulled himself up from the bed, clutching his animal pillow over his lap for safety.

Another whimper could be heard, Dongho was definitely not dreaming or just imagining things. Something inside the house was crying, and it scared the shit out of him.

Somehow it didn’t surprise him that a place like this was haunted, and if it truly was Dongho had the right to demand a discount for his rent fee.

Just as Dongho was to put his toes to the ground, another howl shook the walls. His feet yanked right back under the sheets. Yet right now in him there was an irresistible urge for him to run straight into Minhyuns room and hide in the bed with his landlord for safety.

He knew he had to toughen up and approach it despite the dangers. He took steps towards the source, upon listening closer to the wall, they were clearly coming from Minhyuns room. 

It made Dongho majorly worried – What if his landlord was hurt!

He made sure to sneak to his landlords door unnoticed and as quiet as a mice, standing before the heavy dark door with his back hunched over. There was no way he could pull himself to ever open with scary sounds like those coming from the room – strong pants, whines and begs.

Dongho couldn’t help his curiosity, putting his eye to the keyhole of the door. It was dark he could not make out the figure, but he was sure it was another person!

With a quiet gasp, he shot away from the door cringing. What the fuck had he just seen. Minhyun was sleeping with someone – that’s where the noises had come from.

Dongho would angrily eye the door and scoff. After the revelation, he really wished that it had been a ghost instead. Now he definitely wont the find peace to sleep. 

The man headed to the bathroom to wash his face as a cleansing ritual to erase what he had seen. After letting the tap run for a long time, he noticed that the screaming had ceased. Peaceful, finally.

But only up until someone had tried to press down the doorknob of the locked bathroom door. The man inside felt like he was living in an actual horror movie at this point, rushing to the door in anger to scold who ever had tried to break in on him.

Nobody was at the door and the hallway before was dark, illumined by the bathroom bulb behind him. Dongho pulled down the light switch to see deeper in the hall.

Oh my gosh! There was a person, just standing there naked in the hallway. 

Cautiously Dongho approached it. It was a tall man, about the same height as Minhyun, with giant black bags under his eyes, almost as if he had fallen ill.

The guy was out of it, confused and unresponsive staring at nothing. Dongho opened his mouth to speak before noticing the splash of blood running down the strangers shoulder.

Dongho gasped, “Are you okay?” The man had only now noticed Donghos presence, “Huh..?” He was dazed.

The door of Minhyuns room blew open, like a dark claw a hand reached out to drag the stranger right back in, slamming the door shut before Dongho.

Inside the room itself, Minhyun could now only bite his nails in stress. He had only dozed off for just a second, but his midnight snack had already managed to run off.

The pale boy watched the disoriented guest pass out in his bed. The plan was to send his confused prey off in a cab the next morning, before he even realizes what has happened to him. However, with another human in the house, everything became at least ten times more difficult, he sighed.

This bastard had the same exact blood type as Dongho, but it still didn’t help Minhyuns thirst. It was like the blood of his new roommate was special, he wanted it so bad.

The morning came and the stranger was gone, but Dongho still had questions. Of course he had no business in what Minhyun does in his own home or who he brings home. However, he couldn’t eliminate the screams and the look on the bloodied mans face. Perhaps Minhyun was just into some messed up shit.

Seeing Minhyun face to face after last night turned out to be extremely awkward. Where would they even go from here. 

“Uhh.. you had a guest last night?” The short male broke the ice, approaching Minhyun who was quietly reading a book in his beloved green chair.

“Yeah you met him? He is a friend from the bar.” Minhyun acted cold, making the other male grow goosebumps.

“Was he hurt?” Dongho asked innocently. “I went a little bit too far last night, but he is fine.” Minhyun flipped a page.

Dongho couldn’t help, but to find it odd. Again scratching his neck in confusion. Walking back to his room. Him leaving immediately had probably just saved his life , because of him touching his neck again, Minhyun had almost snapped.

The vampire could barely hold himself in place, his angry pupils slowly switching from back from yellow to dark after he calmed. The edge of the paper where he had held the book was now crumpled, his fingers had twitched in response to Donghos scent.

After the night Minhyun had only become hungrier, he now had to watch himself carefully in front of Dongho, in fear he might actually attack him. 

But why? For years he has had the composure to hold himself from becoming turned on by blood. Only weak, new vampires have yet to train themselves to resist blood, in order to avoid going onto a massacre. Yet Donghos presence alone was making Minhyun turn all his gears backwards.

Next morning, the vampire had found himself standing over Donghos bed. So focused on the neck of the sleeping male, he had not noticed that the daytime had already came. Maybe he had just stood there the whole night.

A single ray of sunshine began to break through the gaps in the window shutters, and soon more sneaked in as well, five long lines of light drew across the floor. Minhyun avoided the lasers, returning to his coffin before Dongho could catch him staring.

The human male left early, came back late. Usually arriving home exhausted only making a quick meal before dozing off. He would be such an easy target, there was nothing stopping Minhyun from doing it except for his own morals. And even those were slowly fading from his mind whenever Dongho appeared.

“I am home!” 

Dongho cheered for himself, the school had been good for him today. Yet like any other day, he was met with the usual static face of Minhyun. Dongho was starting to believe that the guy hates him, ever since the garlic incident it had just not been the same.

Minhyun was being avoidant – quiet, but only around him. The guy always sounded so bubbly and chatty when on phone with his friends, he sounded like an entirely different person. It seemed like there really was no room in his heart for Dongho.

“Oh, you are home?” 

Minhyun released his lips from a straw in his mouth, but yet no glass or cup in sight, as if he had hid it in hurry. 

“Yeah! I was thinking since I have nothing to do for the rest of the day, we could-“ Dongho was cut off.

“Nah.” Minhyun interrupted, walking away from the conversation. 

What was that all about? He had no reason to be this rude. Thinking about it made Dongho fall suspicious of him. Suddenly, a scary thought had popped into Donghos mind. 

What if.. what if Minhyun likes him!

The male almost put his fist inside of his own mouth imagining it. Oh gosh, it would make total sense! 

The landlord might have become avoidant of Dongho to restrain himself for developing feelings for his new roommate. The boy snickered at the silly thought.

But really, what if? In actuality it would be highly worrisome, since Minhyun, being his landlord, was obviously in a higher position than him. What was Dongho to do in this type of situation; was he to turn Minhyun down straight away? But what if the man gets so heartbroken he asks Dongho to leave?

The more Dongho considered the possibilities of Minhyun liking him, the more he actually came to believe himself. But of course, it would be hard for anyone to resist him, he thought to himself.

In the meanwhile, the young vampire had already gone back to his room, sitting on the edge of his bed rocking back and forth in a useless effort to calm his thirst. 

The urge to rip into Donghos skin was far too great for him to handle, he was afraid that he might not hold back and accidentally kill the boy by drinking him dry.

The tall man arched his head back and rolled eyes back into his skull imagining the bitter sweet taste flooding into his mouth like a juicy fruit. 

Minhyun put the two of his fingers into his mouth to fill the void of his imagination, sucking on them as replacement for Donghos skin.

He really couldn’t do it. He could not hold himself at all, hanging on by just the last thread.

Already at Minhyuns bedroom door, shy Dongho was hesitating on whether if he should knock on the door and present his theory to Minhyun or not.

Just then he heard a sound something similar to a low moan coming from inside the locked room. Dongho became frozen like a statue hearing it. All of his muscles tensed up like a string of a bow waiting to be fired. 

Did Minhyun.. really like Dongho that much already? No way..

There was no way the strange sound was what Dongho had imagined himself hearing, but he was too dense to know any better for himself, mistaking the frustrated groan for something different. After all, he had been listening to those all night yesterday.

The short male grew red to his ears, backing off from the door to run back to his room flustered by the imagery appearing in his head. Dongho decided to call it quits for now, and to book it instead. 

The door of his room shut, just as Minhyuns door blew open, the crazed vampire had jumped out to attack the empty air.

Luckily, Dongho had left the place he stood only moments before Minhyun had the chance to take a bite of him. The eyes of the tall boy darted from place to place in horror, he realized that he had almost unconsciously killed the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyun arrived to the living room only to find Dongho occupying his favorite green armchair, not expecting to see him taking up his best hangout spot. 

Oh right, today was a weekend, how bothersome.

The house had gone colder overnight, looked like the weather outdoors was getting worse too. The vampire hoped that this wouldn’t influence the other male to spend more time at the house. But luckily for him, Dongho was now forced to wear a hoodie to bear the lack of heating and this was ideal for Minhyun, since he didn’t have to look at the boys exposed neck anymore.

He could swear that the moron was just tempting him on purpose at this point, it was like he always perfectly knew how to send Minhyun off the edge.

Dongho was desperately trying to do his notes under the petty shine of a dinky nightlight lamp producing almost as much light as a single candle. Making Minhyun wonder why was he even trying.

He looked up to the long abandoned chandelier that once lit of the living room many years ago, thinking whether he could actually finally make use of his errand boy, and make him replace those old dusty bulbs.

“Oh, Hi!” Dongho was surprised to see Minhyun already standing next to him, catching the man right as he stared at the dark ceiling. 

After the extended silence and no ‘Hello’, It appeared that Minhyun still had no words to say to him. No matter what, that dead stare would not go away.

“I have a job for you to do.” Minhyun changed his mind and finally spoke. “W-what kind?” Dongho gulped, his mind in the gutter.

There was an intermission, almost like an understood silence. Minhyun wanted to mock Dongho, but by the dumb look of realization on the mans face he had by far already understood his guilt. The short boy shot his face away pretending he had never said a thing.

Minhyun slowly shut his eyes to ride out the burn at the back of his throat, cursing Dongho in his mind for so mindlessly waving his neck in front of him like a piece of worm on a string.

“How about you help me fix that?” Minhyun point upwards at the ceiling where nothing else, but cobwebs only dangled down from the chandelier in question.

The shorter male raised a brow into an angry grimace. Was this why the rent had been so cheap – so Dongho could pose as the handyman of the house, going around fixing broken pipes and install new carpeting for his landlord? 

Under normal circumstances he would be quick to run his mouth against it, but considering his chances with Minhyun were always slim, Dongho had no choice, but to assume his new role.

Minhyun secretly smiled with joy watching his own little servant obediently following his orders. Rest assured, the boy had already hopped from his seat standing tall to come up with a way to reach up to that damn ceiling lamp.

However, after few minutes of trying to figure that out Dongho had already given up. He began to curse under his breath looking for a ladder to compensate for his stubby legs. What made him even more aggravated, was the fact that Minhyun was obviously taller than him, so why couldn’t the guy just do it himself? Maybe, he was just scared of spiders, yet so was Dongho, so all of this was just pointless.

While searching the male discovered more odd things about the old house he was currently in. Even though Dongho had keys to every room the house, there would still be some doors he could not unlock; cupboards, drawers, utility closets. The presence of these shut spaces gave him the same creepy vibe as when he first moved in. Knowing that there are hatches in the house, that could not be opened, was in all honesty a truly terrifying concept. Proving that this house was definitely bigger than what he had originally anticipated.

Dongho had discovered an entrance to the basement, an ominous wooden hatch on the floor with two round handles. There was no lock on the door yet a loose chain had been stuffed through the hoops to tighten it shut.

Although it was the creepiest thing ever, Dongho couldn’t help, but to be curious to see what is down below these creaking floorboards of the ancient building. And as he proceeded to untangle the chain, he hopefully wished that the pit down below would not be his future grave.

The flashlight of his phone was a worthless ray of light into the dark., not shining any further than the very first few wood steps leading downwards. The wood was old and eaten away by time blowing a hard layer of dust into the light of the flash once Dongho had neared it.

He looked and looked, but he could not see anything without actually going down there. He grit his teeth in frustration knowing he would definitely not find a portable ladder anywhere down there, but his dumb curiosity was making his toes curl in his shoes. 

That was it – he was going in.

Dongho took cautious steps down the creaky stairway, the room ahead was large but hollow, perhaps it was an unused wine cellar. He made his way down, skipping last few steps with a proud leap onto the hard stone brick floor, rising cobwebs and age old dust in a storm around his landing spot.

Judging by the state of this place, Minhyun had probably not ever been down here either. He assumed that perhaps the current landlord did not even know about this part of the house.

His tiny beam of light trailed the walls, high and built out of stone brick. A lot of bolts and nails in the walls, but strangely no shelves. Distracted by the architecture, Dongho was not paying much attention to what he was walking on, until he felt steel drag at his feet, it was another rusty metal chain.

That’s when he noticed, the chains on the floor, lots of them. Accompanied by strange hooks on the ceiling and the walls, to hold chains to locks. Dongho was confused, was this part of the house meant for the cattle? But it made no sense, because there wasn’t another entrance to the outside, plus the design was just wrong for it.

Crap! Just at that moment he could hear Minhyun the floor above dragging something heavy. The whole ceiling was just beams of wood so it creaked and stretched as the landlord made his way above. 

He was probably already looking for Dongho to bust him for causing trouble, the panicked man had to rush back up and shut the door perfectly as it was before he had entered.

The second he had walked out into the hall, Minhyun dropped a pair of sliding ladder right on top of Donghos noggin. Well at least that would explain the heavy dragging sound across the floor.

Minhyun figured he needed to help his worthless roommate so he doesn’t take up the whole evening just crawling into crawlspaces looking for a ladder. Naturally, the vampire didn’t want to stay near him for longer than needed, it made him scared that he might do a horrible thing. He wanted to leave.

“Hey, you said you inherited this house right?” Dongho stopped him.

Minhyun gave himself time to think before giving the roommate a clear answer, “Yeah, the person who raised me used to live here before.” 

Of course Minhyun wasn’t telling Dongho the full story, but even with this much, he was still over sharing. For decades, this house had been owned by his bloodline, like many other properties elsewhere. Vampires were often wealthy after living for hundreds of years, leaving a bit of fortune to their descendants.

However, for decades Minhyun had been traveling alone, and when he first moved out to live here, the house had already been empty for years.

Dongho was quick to notice Minhyuns eyes wander off finding it suspicious, “Do you know about the wine cellar?”

Minhyun paused thinning his lips, “It’s scary.” He shrugged. “Y-yeah?” Dongho was partially relieved to hear his landlord admit the fact.

The man knew exactly what the cellar was originally for, and he wanted nothing to do with it. Obviously, the ancient vampires who had nested the house long time ago had many ways of keeping their blood fresh, and not pleasant ones to say the least.

He hoped to never lift the doors of that wicked cellar again, yet judging by Donghos pale face he had probably already seen all it had to offer himself. “Don’t go down there, you don’t belong in such a place.” Minhyun cringed.

This was the first time a human had actually walked out of that dark space alive.

“Are there ghosts down there?” Dongho asked for confirmation needed.

Minhyuns emotionless façade broke on the spot, he couldn’t hold back his explosive laughter. The man had the loudest cackle, but to Dongho who was hearing it for the first time ever, it sounded somewhat weirdly charming.

Involuntary the cheeks of the shortest had bloomed with red and so had his earlobes, as he immediately reached to pinch them. Minhyun cut his laughter noticing the blood in Donghos body visibly rush to his face. 

He quickly averted his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand in a desperate attempt to stop himself from opening his fangs to his roommate. Without a word he stomped away to another room, leaving Dongho guilty and confused.

Again the short male felt he had done something wrong, but he did not know what. Was it just because he had blushed in front of Minhyun?

The tall male was a puzzle, and Dongho could not figure out if the man liked him or actually hated him, the way he acted around him was so unclear. But in a way, it began to feel demeaning to the short man. Minhyun was being cold and mean for no reason and it made the man sad. All he wished for was to be friends with the stranger, to earn his trust, but it seemed impossible.

 

The busy downtown district proved to be a maze, everything looked so different during the day, like it was a whole new city.

Despite it, Jonghyun was not about to give up on finding the same club him and Aaron had stumbled upon that fated night. Like on an expedition, he looked around comparing the view of the street to a map on his phone, waving his chin up in the air trying to decide was it left or right from here.

Aaron had finally caught up with him, bending down to support upper body by resting his hands to his knees. He was already out of breath trying to chase this brat all day.

“Can’t you wait up! You know my legs have been hurting from walking all day.” Aaron pulled a bread bun from his pocket and began to stuff his face.

His loud chews and whines gathered the attention of the more stern male, “You didn’t have to stay back there waiting in line just to buy this.” He pointed at the bun expanding the size of his friends cheeks.

Aron swallowed, but not fully. “I was hungry!” He stomped his allegedly hurting feet. 

While speaking to his friend, Jonghyun suddenly remembered the direction, or at least he thought he did. Left – it was definitely on the left and down the road. Jonghyun began to walk down his path again leaving Aaron behind again.

The short man quickened his tiny steps to walk along side his determined friend. Jonghyun was acting weird, he had been like this for some time, ever since that night at the club.

Aaron hid a scowl from his friend, “Hey, we can just find a new club, a better club! It doesn’t have to be the same one!” He proposed the idea.

It was weird however, before this Jonghyun had never been a club-goer. But yet he was so eager on finding this one specific place, like it would actually be the end of the world if he could not return to it before they return to Korea.

Of course Jonghyun had not told him about his true reason of looking for the place they had been to. The fact that he was not looking for the club, but actually for the person in that club – Minhyun.

He knew exactly what he had seen that day, and he knew he didn’t just imagine it. The stranger was dangerous, beast-like. And perhaps he wasn’t even human at all. Jonghyun didn’t doubt it, he had seen the man drink from the neck of another person with his very own two eyes.

But yet, Jonghyun was being lured to him. Minhyun didn’t make him scared, instead he was being charmed, he wanted to know him, be close to him.

Aaron realized that Jonghyun was again ignoring him, being too absorbed in his search, there was no point of initiating communication with him at this point. 

Just as Aaron was done with his snack, he reached into the pocket of his friends jacket looking for a tissue to wipe his mouth. However as he felt around the pocket he had touched something weird in there, a bulbous round object that shed its skin upon touch.

“Eeh!” 

Aaron whipped his hand away realizing the weirdo had an entire onion in his pocket. “What the hell? Why do you have this you weirdo!” He shrieked so loud that even the people down the street turned around to look at his way.

The boy hid his little pet vegetable back into his pocket, “I am superstitious!” He was embarrassed of the stares. “Superstitious of what?” Aaron gave him a chance to say something smart and redeem himself, otherwise he would really knock his two-year younger friend on the head this time.

Jonghyun pulled up screenshots on his phone, pictures of people with bruised necks. This jerk couldn’t be serious.

“There have been reports of two men finding themselves passed out with bite marks on their neck from this area.” He pointed to his pointed at the evidence.

The short male looked into it, but immediately shot down the possibility, “You are ridiculous! They probably got messed up after a bad hook-up, maybe they were even into that.” Aaron shook his finger at the imagery, to him it didn’t seem all that out of the ordinary.

Jonghyun sulked at his phone, “All the comments said the same, but-“ He was cut off when his shorter friend had smacked the back of his neck with his arm while throwing it around his shoulders to drag him away.

“Let’s just go home for today alright, enough of this!” Aaron started to pull the poor boy back the way they had came from.

He made sure to seal the mans pocket shut, so he doesn’t have to smell the onion in Jonghyuns possession on his way back home. 

“This is not even the first time Jonghyun, I swear to god.“ Aaron quietly scolded him for bringing yet another kitchen ingredient to places not suitable for cooking.

 

Dongho had just finished installing the final bulb, smiling in relief as he had just finished fixing up the chandelier of the living without any major casualties. And Minhyun had appeared below him just in time to be the one to give it a test run.

“Hey, Minhyun press the switch!” 

Dongho cheered high up on the stairs. The vampire wanted to applaud his new servant and perhaps even give him a high five, but he wouldn’t risk it. The dense fool might get the wrong idea and start seeing Minhyun as his friend if he received at least one compliment.

The switch clicked and the chandelier turned on with a blindingly bright shine, Dongho had to recover from the sudden flashbang before he could fully admire his own work.

The bulbs weren’t exactly clear, projecting huge circle patterns across the ceiling, like a flashlight being shined through a bottom of an empty glass jar. But it was still pretty, as long as it produced plenty of light. The living room had become like a small ball room for the two men, if only Dongho could ask his handsome landlord for a dance.

Dongho slid his arms down the side of the ladder, not expecting to get stung with a splinter on his way down. He hissed in pain, not stopping himself from trying to pull the wooden prick out of his skin, before Minhyun could educate him about first aid and safety.

Only a tiny drop of blood was all collected at the very tip of Donghos index finger, yet his hand trembled feeling his injury throb and burn. 

In the meanwhile, Minhyun had already bit his own lip to the point he could bleed too, eyes focused on the bubble of blood oozing out of the poor boys finger.

Dongho noticed Minhyuns apparent worried look, “Oh, don’t worry its just a tiny cut.” He tried to calm his roommate, who only came close to observe the injury. His dark pupils flooding far and wide upon the sight of blood.

The vampire was only this close from finally being able to capture the taste of Donghos precious blood. He knew if he held himself back now, he would just barge into Donghos bedroom at night and murder him at this point.

He wanted it. He needed the blood.

The shorter man gasped as Minhyun quietly bought the cut to his face. Pressing his lips against the finger for a quick kiss. Dongho could not say a word, stuck just helplessly watching Minhyun calmly holding it in place to his lips.

“Uhh..” Dongho felt ten times colder feeling himself touch Minhyuns icy skin. In that moment the vampire seemed to realize what he was doing and came back to his senses.

He had to quickly create an excuse for his suspicious behavior, “It’s for good luck in recovery!” Tall boy forced out a fake giggle.

“Oh.” Dongho shyly took back the possession of his hand, wiping it to his sleeve. To him, Minhyun was indeed a pretty weird guy.

Minhyun pretended to look taken aback, “Has your mom never done this?” Dongho was slow to shake his head, “But you are not my..”

The tall male chuckled, “I was just messing with you.” The human male clearly seemed to fall for it, slowly becoming less dumbfounded and more accepting of the strange gesture.

Gradually Minhyun could feel the his blood lust return to him, the single drop of blood from Donghos finger was not enough. 

Only when the short male shot his head back up to laugh along with his landlord, he realized that the stranger had already gone, he had somehow disappeared out of thin air just like a bat.

 

Later that day and again the day after, Dongho had caught his silently landlord staring at him way too many times. Whether if they had randomly passed each other in the hallway, or if Dongho was out on his way to school, Minhyun would always sneakily glance back at him, hoping the other man would not notice.

However, the shorter male could always sense it, Minhyuns stare had this weird chilling aura, whenever Dongho was being watched he felt a cold chill run down his spine. But aa morbit as it actually sounds like, he had learned to not mind it at all!

Minhyun didn’t just stare at him out of spite, because disliked him, the look on his face was anything but mean. Maybe Dongho was just imagining things but to him, it seemed like the look of admiration. Like the boy just liked looking at him from afar. The thought made him imagine the silly things again.

However unfortunately for him, each time Dongho actually met his eyes and turned to speak to him, Minhyun would always just click right back to his static expression, and find another excuse not to talk to Dongho. It made the short male reasonably grumpy.

Although tonight it seemed like all the stalking was starting to be the other way around. Dongho was crouched hiding himself behind railings of the staircase watching the other man.

This night like every other night Minhyun was heading outside. He would probably bring back someone home tonight again just like the other night, the thought made the look on short mans face go spoiled.

If only he was just a little closer to the tall boy, the two could be going out drinking together. Dongho was fun at parties too and he even had stories to back it up, but tonight he was forced to stay back at home.

The door of the mansion shut and locked, just like that, the house belonged purely to Dongho. Defeated he dropped his head and sighed, standing up as there wasn’t a reason for him to be hiding anymore.

A scary thought invaded his head, what if he was just jealous?

Its not like he needed validation from Minhyun, because Dongho had many other friends he cared more about. So the main question remained unsolved – since when did the emotional approval of this punk matter to him so much? He had made himself angry just thinking about it.

Dongho sat down on the steps trying to erase to possibility of it, but despite it the mere idea of Minhyun being nice to him and praising him, made him feel like love sick puppy.

What was wrong with him, he agonized. You simply don’t even feel these types of feelings someone who you want to be friends with! Or at least not to that extent. 

It was hard for him to figure out exactly what was he thinking right now, when all of those glares Minhyun had given him were all collecting in his brain at once. His absolute proof for mutual attraction.

He was defeated, he liked Minhyun. Or at least he was starting to like him, that was a definite fact.

Dongho got up from the steps to return to his bed, where he could just cuddle away his pent up frustration with his plushies. At least his stuffed animal friends would not run once they saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-D

For the past day or two, Minhyun had noticed a slight increase in his hunger cravings and it was all because of that jerk living with him. 

Unfortunately for him, Dongho was starting to act horrifically annoying and it seemed to become even more bothersome with each passing minute. Minhyun couldn’t stand when the guy would always try to cling to him and invade his personal space at literally every given moment. Almost like he wanted to lure the great vampire into eating him alive on purpose.

However, Minhyun did in fact realize that the dense human probably only wished to be his friend without any ill will attached to it. However, considering the circumstances, it was for the best for both of them to stand their distance. 

Besides, Minhyun did not wish to befriend such an odd fella even in the slightest, the two literally had nothing in common, well but he did seem friendly, but that was aside the point.

The boy in question had ended up falling asleep on the steps of the stairway still clutching to his toy animal, his mouth gaping wide open in his sleep. It was apparent that man had been spying on Minhyun, but his plan had failed once he had passed out on the stairs instead.

Minhyun scoffed at the sad sight, just trying to nudge his way around the larger man who was taking up the whole staircase. Minhyun rushed to get back to his coffin before the sun would return to the skies.

Dongho gasped awake hearing Minhyuns door slam shut. His brain had rewired itself overnight to make his ears sensitive purely to the probable noises made by his pale roommate.

Luckily, his roommate had come home empty handed tonight bringing no strangers home. It actually pleased Dongho. Maybe Minhyun had finally stopped his lustful ways realizing the feelings he felt for the charming and irresistible Dongho, the short man smiled to himself.

 

A ray of bright light flashed over the rooftops of the city, soon to be followed by crashing thunder almost loud enough to shatter glass. For the few next days, the weather forecast warned of nothing, but storms and rain.

Dongho wiped big droplets of rain from the screen of his phone, looking up at the hooded bus station roof above him. There must be a leak up there somewhere, he concluded.

Dongho was miserable and damp in the rain, hood of his coat dangling heavy and soaked up glued to his ears. It made him look silly as he tried to erratically yank his head around looking for the bus.

Sadly, It seemed like all of the public transportation had been either heavily delayed or altogether cancelled. Turns out Dongho had been sitting here, waiting for nothing apart from the bottom of his soles to fill with water like a tub.

If this situation did not seem grim enough, he was just on his way home after a failed part time job interview. 

He definitely was having troubles with his job search being a foreigner. Gradually, there appeared to be even less and less job listings suited for him. And the list shrunk even more each time he had cross one down after a failed interview.

He needed a job horribly bad, all of his finances had been going towards an expensive school programme which had left him practically penniless. It meant that in just a few months he might actually run out of cash to even be able to pay off his rent. 

But as his pocket change grew even less and less, at this point, it only seemed like a matter of days before his handsome landlord would kick him out for good.

Dongho could always just ask for money to his family, its not like they didn’t have any, but he didn’t wish to bother them, let alone let his mom find out that he has been living off canned soup and beans for the past month, sitting somewhere at a cold bus stop rain pouring on top of his head.

Angered by the situation, the man swung his hand in preparation to throw his whole phone away into the river stream flushing down the empty district street. Today was just not his lucky day.

He looked at the skies, grey and almost as dark as the night. It reminded him of Minhyun, perhaps the man who was sensitive to the light could finally step outside.

He frowned, remembering that nobody in their right mind would actually stroll outside during a weather like this. The sulking man stood up waiting out the rain to being his walk home instead, but it never seemed to stop.

 

An opening in the many locked window shutters of the mansion creaked open, from inside Donghos bedroom. Minhyun could safely stare outside without getting hit with the direct sun light while it rained. He watched the thick downpour, it rained so heavy that he could not see anything, but fog.

Usually, Minhyun loved both rain and thunder, it felt very atmospheric, calming even. However not under the conditions that he was currently in.

The storms over the city meant the closure of bars and clubs – his main hotspots for picking living prey. Normally he always kept rations of blood spare for situations like these, but for the past days he has been chugging down blood bags twice the speed. It was all because of that moron! And to make matters worse, he was now most likely going to be stuck here with him twenty four seven too.

Minhyun turned his sights away from the window noticing how messy Donghos bed had been. It smelled like him, his own very unique smell, it was all over the pillow, the sheets.

A flash of lightning immediately followed by the thunder had for a brief second made Minhyuns grim shadow cast over the other mans bed.

His pupils turned yellow, picturing Dongho laying in there, legs tightly hooked around a balled up blanket, completely defenceless. His tan exposed neck was just out of reach for Minhyun to hold, to bite into. He wanted to chew, gnaw on his skin like a vicious animal.

Just then, Minhyun heard the door downstairs unlock, his pupils switching back to normal, throwing himself out of the strange trance. 

Dongho was back and it was not good. Minhyun had just gotten excited about sucking his blood, and his presence right now wasn’t going to exactly help.

The vampire could not tell whether the water soaking Donghos skin was making the smell of his blood more or less obvious. He quickly left the guest room to flee, only to be immediately noticed by his dreaded roommate, as if the first thing the moron had planned to do after coming home was to look for Minhyun.

The short male stood in middle of the living room, still wet and dripping from his nose, not even in the slightest of a rush to remove his coat and shoes. He greeted the landlord with a loud; “Achoo!”

Minhyun could only grimace, coming down to spare his roommate a clean towel. He didn’t want to worsen the upsetting situation even more by having to care for an ill Dongho.

“Why are just standing there, take off your clothes.” Minhyun made a disgusted face trying to turn his head away from Donghos tasty glimmering wet neck.

It took the shorter male a while to properly process what exactly Minhyun had just requested of him, digesting each and every word, one by one.

Dongho realized, “Ah!” With a stomp he jumped to one foot holding the other up to better remove his other wet shoe. All while still smiling at the grumpy man still trying to hand him the towel.

Tired of waiting for Dongho to accept it, Minhyun draped it over the boys shoulder instead, leaving to go upstairs to binge on the packets of blood in his mini fridge.

The thirsty vampire felt his pupils switch to a vampire shade of gold, just as he had turned himself away from Dongho. Like this he really could hardly control himself anymore, it was like a useless game of a cat and mouse. His fangs and trimmed claws were both itching at once, telling him to sweep all his morals right under the carpet and just go for it.

Minhyun would not last one day longer, he had to lock himself in his room, starve himself if needed. He had never felt such a strong sense of thirst towards one human, and it made him feel awful, powerless.

The lone man peeled each and every wet piece of clothing off from him, every article of clothing falling to the floor like a wet rag. Until another loud Achoo shook the house. Dongho had not even noticed how sick he was getting, only worrying about Minhyun being mad at him and running off for who knows what again.

Maybe it was because Dongho had made the floor wet by barging in like this with his shoes on. But perhaps, because he was angry at Dongho for making his laundry work more difficult. The short male had no idea, but he felt ashamed.

His landlord had gone into his room again like he always was. How was Dongho even to figure out if he liked Minhyun, if he couldn’t even chase him down for a single minute to properly look him straight in the eyes.

The theory that Minhyun liked him often resurfaced in his mind as the only explanation for his weird behaviour, or at least, the explanation Dongho wished for at this point. 

He was picturing Minhyun running off to his bedroom giggling and kicking his feet in his bed. It made Dongho feel all warm and squishy, and slightly less miserable. 

Scratch that, Dongho himself totally had a thing for him already. And that was pretty horrific realizing how truly very little he even knew about the other man. However, it wasn’t like his attraction was just purely emotional – definitely not.

Minhyun without a doubt was attractive, maybe the prettiest guy he had seen even. And he certainly wasn’t alone to think that, no wonder Minhyun had such a good luck with bringing guests home.

Just before Dongho could get grumpy thinking about it too much, another blow of thunder broke out right above the house. It made him jump in place. The storm sounded ten times scarier from inside of the house, where the walls shook and echoed from floor to floor. He felt like with every strike of lightning it could at any time, make the whole place cave in or set ablaze.

And not even an hour later from that moment, the power finally went out. Dongho rushed downstairs phone light in hand to check on the fuse box, only to run straight into Minhyun, who had already disarmed the electricity himself.

“Leave it off until the next morning. The whole house is old flammable wood.” Minhyun passed by Dongho almost if he was talking to just himself.

“But! What am I supposed to do in the dark!” Dongho shined the flashlight directly into Minhyuns eyes.

The man winced, “We have candles inside of the drawers, use them.” Dongho must of imagined it, but the way his eyes reacted to light made them look a different color. 

As the other man began to disappear into the dark, with tiny scared stomps he followed close to the back of Minhyun, following him from behind as closely as possible for safety, however the vampire immediately noticed and stopped his stroll.

“What now?” He grunt. Just then, another shockwave of thunder made the house shake and in terror Dongho instinctively hopped forward pushing himself face first into the back of Minhyuns shoulder. “Ow!”

The vampire arched his back in shock feeling Dongho touch him. It was a scary unexpected jump of course, but what truly mattered, was his neck right below Minhyuns sensitive nose. He could literally just turn around and – bite.

Minhyun ended up hissing out loud, the noise was not human at all and it definitely had scared the human to the bone. “Wah!” He jumped back. “I am sorry!” Dongho pleaded.

Not being able to bite the man had actually become painful to the vampire, too painful to bare. With the back of his throat burning dry and sore from lack of contact with the liquid from the mans neck, Minhyun knew his last bit of patience had just faded and even he himself was scared for what he could do to the boy from this point on.

Whether if Dongho had noticed the hiss or not, it did not matter right now. Like fleeing from a possible future murder crime scene, Minhyun had ran, leaving his roommate behind only for him to wonder how good Minhyuns eyes must be to blindly run off into a lightless room.

 

Dongho couldn’t do a thing while the storm was raging on. He had already switched off all of his electronics in fear of attracting a ball of lightning crashing through the window to explode into his face. He knew something like that would be less likely since they lived in a busy city with buildings more taller and attractive to the lightning, but turning everything off still made him feel a bit safer. 

The howling wind banged on the boarded up windows like a monster begging to be let in. Something loud scraped on top of the roof, making it impossible for Dongho to sleep due to how horrifically loud the sounds of the storm were.

Armed with but just a candle holder and three dim lit candles, he wandered into the living room, the lowest point of the house, seeking the furthest distance of the attic noise. He used the flames of his candles to slowly survey the room, however Minhyun was absolutely nowhere to be seen, just the old wood creaking, and bits of saw dust falling from the ceiling was what kept Dongho company.

The male looked up at the ceiling way too high up for his faint candle holder to reach. Of course its not like Minhyun was going to hang from ceiling like some bat, what was he even thinking. 

Yet Dongho worried about him greatly, his sudden disappearance had been so abrupt, he wished the man had not actually ran out into the storm.

The next moment, another strike of lightning hit so close to the house, it made Dongho jump, his fingernails digging into the armrest of the living room lounge chair as he accidentally tumbled backwards sitting down. He flinched once more realizing that the thunder had bought the appearance of his landlord, standing before him almost as if that very same lightning strike had sent him there.

His face was pale, eyes eerie and empty, but Dongho failed to notice the details being too infatuated with the tall handsome boy, who had this time for once, willingly come to be in his presence.

It appeared that the tall male had finally given up his practice of purposely avoiding Dongho. It came to the short boy that there would be no reason for Minhyun to stare him down with such lustful eyes for any other reason other than for him to make a confession. He gulped.

Dongho could tell that Minhyun was only holding himself back from making a move, and that their attraction was clearly mutual. 

Considering the strange air in the room, it appeared to be something greater than just a little attraction or a simple crush. Minhyun had resisted the other man for so long – he wanted him. And Dongho too longed to feel this exact closeness. Of course he was hesitant and not ready, but he was willing to try.

“Minhyun.” 

The short male called out to him, but the pale man did not respond, not even twitch, as if he wasn’t even listening. He just kept staring straight down at his roommate – right at his neck. Dongho noticed it, becoming flustered quickly. 

He shot his eyes to the floor unable to look Minhyun straight into the eye anymore for the confession he was about to make. 

From the corner of his eye he saw the other man slowly approach him, leaning over the edge of the armchair to be closer to Dongho. Silently and without a word, just like that, he kept staring at the boys neck. There was some kind of lust in his eyes, he wasn’t trying to hide it.

The short man began to tremble as he spoke after a long time of silence, “I know what you’ve been feeling. I’ve seen your glances.” He took a breath, “And your avoidant and so suddenly cold attitude to me. I know what it all meant, right from the start.”

He gulped before continuing, yet so far Minhyun had not said a word, in fact, he clearly had not been even listening.

“--And, honestly I am feeling the same way, so I want to give it a try.” Dongho admitted.

As soon as he turned his head back to read Minhyuns expression, he jolted finding him already an inch away from his face. Dongho wanted to gasp, he felt as if a kiss of approval was eminent. 

In preparation he shut his eyes, a quick breath of his had managed to shoot over his lips as he felt Minhyuns body heat close in, or more precisely, lack of body heat.

Dongho had to be brave, he had to relax and just let it happen, because he really liked Minhyun. 

The tall man parted his lips over Donghos smooth skin, widening his jaw and taking his skin in-between his teeth. It hurt! – It hurt!

Dongho screamed out in shock, not yet realizing what was happening. The only thing he was aware of was the horrific pain felt in his neck. 

He wanted to push away from it, but he could not, Minhyuns fangs were deep like hooks, tearing at his skin each time he tried to pull. Minhyun had a hold on his arms, holding him down in place with supernatural strength – Dongho had no escape from this.

The young man tried to keep himself awake for as long as he could, unable to scream from the shock. All he could do was to only try to kick his legs, helplessly twitching and gasping until the very last moment. His eyes teared up the more it stung, as streams of warmth were leaving his body. He soon felt cold and then suddenly, he felt nothing at all.

 

It had been a while, long silence and darkness was all he felt for a while. Nothing, but a void of nothing. 

Slowly the boy came back to his senses, his body weak and unresponsive, eyesight so blurry, he could barely see shapes and colours. 

It looked like he was looking at a ceiling above him, he used the fact to come to the conclusion that he was probably in a position of laying down. 

The weak man did not know for how long he had been laying here, the mattress below him long warmed from his own heat lead him to believe that it must of been the whole night then.

It took few more minutes until he could finally arch his head, but the stinging pain caused by this movement was immediate. 

He raised his numb, trembling hand to his neck feeling the source of the unknown pain, there a thick bandage covered his neck, secured by a cloth it had been placed there and under his armpit reaching around to his shoulder. It was tight around his throat like a scarf and when he tried to move, it would painfully tug the bandage over his injury – he had no idea what it was though.

Another object came into focus, to the left of his bed stood a long pole pointing high at the celling. He tried to focus, it became apparent that it must of been something like an IV stand, the bag of liquid still attached. Dongho realized it was an emptied bag of actual blood, he began to panic.

As soon as his bedroom finally materialized around him, he had finally pieced together what had happened – Minhyun had bit into his neck, chewed on his skin like an animal. 

Despite the hurting scar, Dongho shot up in bed with one thought in mind – to run.

His survival instinct kicked in before all else, he put his naked feet to the ground to stand, but his body only fell limp to the floor. He was too weak to walk now and his head spun like crazy, like he had been hit on the head with a rock.

Byt Dongho still had to get out of here somehow, and even if he tried to get up and still tumbled back down, he would crawl instead, just to escape.

To his horror he heard a sound of metal dragging behind him, a chain. The sick boy looked behind himself to find his leg trapped in a shackle, long heavy chain leading all the way to the bars of his steel bed frame.

“No..” He uttered, realizing he had been made a prisoner. He pulled on the chain, tugged and yanked but it would not let go, until his fingers hurt stained with rusty metal. “This can’t be happening.”

He tried to stay calm, his heart beating out of his chest only made him only closer to passing out again. Dongho looked to the nightstand beside his bed, it was new, he did not have one in his room before, so maybe it held a key.

He found a glass of water next to a half emptied packet of painkiller pills on the table, and more importantly a note. He began to read;

“Dongho, I’ve chained you up so you don’t run out head first and forgetting to take all of your possessions along with you. The key is in the top drawer. Leave as soon as possible.”

Dongho dropped the letter immediately, yanking open the hinge less drawer just as instructed, luckily the key was right there. He sighed in relief, sitting back down in bed to unlock the shackles and they soon fell loud to the floor.

What the hell was this? Why did Minhyun even have actual chains and cuffs in his home?

Whatever. It didn’t matter anymore, as he was on a rush to get the hell out of here. He gathered his bags, already neatly packed for him. And made sure to gather his wallet. However strangely enough, it was filled with money – money he did not have before this. Puzzled, he just threw it into the one of his bags and ran outside without staying here any longer.

The living room was still empty and dark like always, the light shining inside from the open front door, it was like an instruction for him to get out at once. Dongho didn’t plan on taking his chances and sprinted right outside into the streets, even though he had nowhere to go from there.

But he ran and ran into a direction unknown, just to disappear from the hellish house. The wind raged into his face from every direction, and it felt like it was only a matter of time until the rain would be here to further difficult his escape plan too.

Dongho wished he had taken those painkillers before he left, the huge purple bruise on his neck spreading way past the threshold of the binding bandages. But for some reason, whenever he thought about going to the hospital or even police, his feet just would just not move.

“Don’t go to hospital. Don’t report this to the police.” Minhyuns voice echoed everywhere around him, those words had been deeply embedded into his mind from sometime the night before.

It was like the stranger had cursed him, because Dongho really could not step one foot into the direction of a police station, his body became stiff against his will. Minhyun had clearly rewired his brain, hypnotized him to avoid getting caught for his crime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another mistake has been posted

After escaping the horrid mansion, the only place Dongho really wished to go was the airport. And so he spent his last spare coin, aside from his given money, to find transport over there out in the pouring rain.

At this point, he was totally down with being dropped from his school program, as long as he could just fly back home away from this nightmare and see his mom again. The horrible things that had collectively happened to him here abroad were just not worth the investment anymore. He wanted to go home.

Yet even that idea seemed to have become impossible. He was sitting down at the airport waiting hall, watching the broadcaster on the TV monitor talk about some kind of typhoon that was currently in midst of sweeping the city. 

The broadcast predicted flooding and outages all over the city for the next few days or even weeks if it gets really bad. And of course, that meant that all the flights back home were being canceled, forcing him to stay stranded out here.

He itched the foreign bandage on his neck, luckily it had not gotten wet from the rain, so he didn’t have to fear catching an infection or worse. So far the pain had numbed a little, since he had bought some medicine on his way here. He decided to let the wound rest before applying new round of clean cloth to it himself.

He was definitely curious to know what was below all of those layers of fabric, praying that whatever it was, it did not require any stitches, or else he was fucked. But when poking through it, luckily it did not feel as if it was an open wound. That was a relief.

However one thing was for sure, Minhyun had done it with just his teeth and for him to have such a supernatural strength to bite through a persons skin, without a doubt the man wasn’t human.

Dongho stared at nothing trying to come up with something that made sense, piece together what little clues he had to explain the unexplainable.

The way Minhyun had the biggest, most sharpest fangs, and the way he sucked blood out of the veins like a straw – like a vampire. Dongho had finally figured it out, but he did not know whiter to believe it.

It seemed unreal, but yet there was no other realistic explanation for this. Even physically a human can’t be this strong. 

When Dongho was little, his parents had told him stories of pale cold blooded monsters with eyes glowing like charcoals. Minhyuns description lined up perfectly with those silly nightmarish bed time stories. And now that he thought about it more, he realized how blind he had been from the very start, Minhyun was barely even hiding the fact.

Yet as messed up as it sounded, Dongho still felt a thing for him. As much as he was afraid of Minhyun, something in him was drawing him back to the handsome stranger. And it was terrifying.

He considered his chances, after all Minhyun had not killed him, but out of the kindness of his heart he had not only freed him, but also given him money to seek shelter elsewhere.

Dongho felt miserable, because he knew he obviously wanted to go back and see Minhyun again. He stood up from his seat in preparation to turn back, only to sink back down again. 

He was stupid, about to make such a ridiculous mistake, and for what – Just because he had a little crush on a vampire?

 

The droplets of the rain tapped loud on the window of Jonghyuns dorm room, he was spacing out again, deep in his own thoughts. Something was bothering the boy, Aaron who sat across the tiny room on his laptop had been watching the face of his roommate not change for a long minute.

Suddenly Jonghyun launched himself up to stand tall, he had remembered the name of the club him and Minhyun had met, or at least, he thought he had remembered.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Aaron whined, annoyed by Jonghyun and his uncontrollable antics. “Its raining outside!” He scolded the slightly taller male. He knew that his best friend was going to run off somewhere again without notice.

Jonghyun sulked realizing Aaron was right as always, getting back into his bunk bed away from the loud rain. Aaron certainly was worried for him no doubt, but the thing was, Jonghyun was not telling him what was troubling him.

The timid man had always secretive, he never had much words to say and it was just what he was like. But this time something seriously wrong had antagonizing him for days, and this silent personality of his, was what was causing him to slowly eat himself away, as he didn’t dare to bring it up to his best friend.

Aaron shut the lid of his laptop bouncing himself down next to Jonghyun on his bottom bunk bed. “Hey.. What is it?” Aaron finally asked.

Jonghyun hated making his friend worry, he rarely had the chance to see Aaron ever get this serious. “Its nothing.” Jonghyun shrugged, trying to shake the sitting man off the corner of his blanket.

“There is something bothering you, stop lying to me.” The tone in his voice scared Jonghyun a little, like Aaron was making a threat.

But how could Jonghyun just tell his friend that he was chasing after someone, someone who he believed to be a vampire. Aaron would just laugh at him.

“Where do you always keep running off to, these days?” The short male finally softened up, “Do you owe money to someone or something?”

“No.” Jonghyun shook his head. “Then what is it?” The eyebrows on Aarons forehead arched into an angry thick line.

“I think I am in love with someone.” Jonghyun said.

Aaron tried to hold his laugh so hard he almost spit mist from his nostrils, leaning his body away from Jonghyun as a natural reflex to not accidentally spit in his face. The tall male expected nothing more and nothing less than that very same mocking look on his roommates face, and there it was.

“Is that it?” Aaron smiled from cheek to cheek, bouncing in bed like a child. “Aww, Jonghyun you are so cute!” He reached to pull his angry friend by the cheeks.

Jonghyun dodged, grimacing at his friend for finding this dire situation even remotely funny. Aaron reached to poke him again and this time Jonghyun slapped his arm hard. However, his friends angry pouty face was just too funny for Aaron to handle.

The two stopped bickering, sitting awkward and quiet down next to one another. “If you need any skillfull relationship advice, you know who to call!” Aaron bragged, only for Jonghyun to start hitting him again.

The living room of the mansion was dark, there was no point for the lights to be switched on again as the human was gone for good.

Minhyun stood in the middle like a large scary shadow, watching the same armchair where Dongho had been sitting the other day. His dried blood stains will be forever embedded into the fabric. 

The young vampire had never been this messy when biting someone, he hated needlessly spilling blood like a rabid animal. But this time something in him had snapped, causing him to unleash like this.

He slowly raised his fingertips to his lips, beginning to tremble, as if he could still sense the bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He could not erase it from his mind at all, the heavenly iron like taste flooding over his fangs. Yet it was mixed with feelings of regret and the memories of the helpless and horrifying screams of agony from the boy he had bitten.

He had bit him too hard, enough to perhaps crush his skin, not once or twice, but many-many times. If he did not force himself to stop, Dongho would of died of blood loss. After that, Dongho had not slept just until the next morning, he had been unconscious for a full day after the ordeal.

Minhyun had essentially saved the mans life by nursing him through the night. Washing his neck with a warm wet cloth, applying bandages around his bitten body like a surgeon and praying to himself not to lose it while rinsing the blood off the towels, to bite the man again.

Dongho would occasionally whimper and cry in his sleep, it made the vampire distraught with what he had done.

Yet something within Minhyun had changed that day after tasting his roommate, he thought that after once drinking the rare blood, his thirst would finally end. But instead it had only made it worse.

He found himself taking a step towards the exit door without realizing. No – he was not just about to run out in the daylight searching for him. But he took another step and almost stumbled trying to stop himself.

This was ridiculous, but he needed him. Just knowing that there is someone out there who tastes like that, no other packet of blood or human vein would ever satisfy him.

As he still grieved in agony, unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door, then a harder knock and then a kick. 

Minhyun could smell the person from afar, the same sweet taste he had been thinking of for days. This couldn’t be real, his own blood began to boil from anger finally realizing who it was.

“Dongho?!” 

Minhyuns eyes widened in shock. The same man had actually returned to the house, like he had almost overheard the vampire think, secretly wishing for Dongho to return.

The vampire stood quiet waiting for the human to change his mind and leave, yet the banging on the door did not stop, now at much rapid rate. Dongho knew Minhyun was in there, as he could not leave during the day.

To Minhyuns nostrils, the smell of blood was becoming fresh, Dongho was bleeding again, perhaps his efforts to break the door down had caused his bandages to scratch up his healing scars.

Minhyun opened the door out of anger, to scold Dongho telling him to just stop and to go back home, but as soon as he opened the door, the boy fell powerless into his hands pushing him back indoors, despite Minhyun forcing him to stand. 

It was an act, the vampire could tell right away that the fool was using this as a trick to sneak his way back into the house.

He grunt in disapproval not understanding why the fool had willingly thrown himself right into the arms of a blood thirsty monster, “Do you have a death wish, you punk?!” Minhyun pushed the man away from him. “I know you aren’t ill, so stop pretending.”

Dongho stumbled trying to collect his footing, he felt so ashamed to be under Minhyuns wrath, the nagging reminded him of his own mother scolding him.

As for Minhyun, had never seen such foolery, his own victim crawling back into the vampire nest on his own accord without any fear. Did Dongho actually seek the vampire to finish the job?

“Why did you come back?!” Dongho hated when his landlord sounded angry, it made him feel guilty for something out of his control. “I don’t want to leave.” His voice was weak and shy, missing a few syllables.

“Huh?” Minhyun exclaimed, his yellow eyes peeled wide. “I don’t have a another place to stay and-“ He paused, “I don’t really have a problem with you being a.. v-vampire.“ 

Minhyun stopped him right there. “Are you out of your mind? I almost killed you once, and the next time I might do exactly just that!” He jumped to his toes.

It was hard for the man to lift his head out of shame, slowly he raised his chin to look at the young vampire with the biggest begging eyes, “I like you, Minhyun.”

Minghyun crossed his arms looking at the man in pity, he had nothing to say to him. “That is your problem.”

“But I thought-“ Dongho choked up on his words, realizing Minhyuns affection to him had been just an illusion and that he had only seen what he wanted to see.

“Leave!” Minhyun shout as he slammed to door in the face of the dumbfounded man now locked outside.

What was he supposed to do – he had nowhere to go, no wish to go elsewhere. Plus, he wasn’t the type to give up so soon either.

Dongho knocked again, “Hey, let me get in!” No response. “I won’t leave until you open the door!”

He even yelled through the keyhole of the tightly shut door, hoping that this way his voice could be heard all throughout the house. But it all seemed in vain. The boy squat down on the small porch, drawing his finger in circles on the ground.

The human was so stingy, he would just sit out there for full minutes firmly believing that Minhyun would actually eventually let him back in. 

The vampire couldn’t walk far from the door knowing that fact. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself to just ignore the human male, he feared that Dongho would actually end up sleeping outside his door the whole night if necessary.

“I really have nowhere to go Minhyun, the hotels are full and I cant board a plane back home. For some reason I can’t even walk myself to the hospital either.” Dongho turned his head back towards the door to complain as loud as he could.

It only took a few moments for the door to reopen.

“Right.” Minhyun remembered how he had hypnotized the human during his sleep, to not seek any medical attention, in effort to preserve his own cover. It was a little cruel, Minhyun had realized that only now.

“You can stay, but no longer than you need to.” Minhyun had talked himself into it, despite still feeling an uncontrollable urge to taste the man again. “Up until you can board your plane back home, or whatever.”

“No, I am staying. I’m serious.” 

The male insisted on not leaving Minhyuns side, he was already too infatuated with him even if the vampire didn’t really like him back. Dongho was too blind to see any wrongdoing on Minhyuns part, apart from being a vampire. He promptly erased the memory of Minhyuns attack on the spot, as if what had happened did not matter to him in the slightest.

“You like blood right?” Dongho had imagined a new plan. “If you are ever hungry you can just ask me for some of mine!”

“That is-“ Minhyun wanted to smack him on the head, but the idea was truly tempting – morally wrong – but tempting. “It’s not right.”

“Why?” Dongho begged, feeling so desperate he could tear open his own shirt. Minhyun couldn’t bear to look at that disgustingly sad expression for much too long.

The vampire sure as hell wanted to drink from Dongho again, and a chance like this couldn’t possibly come twice. 

Although, even If he did agree to the mans ridiculous terms, he could not actually eat him right now, right on the spot. Which was annoying to say the least. It was because Dongho had yet to fully recover from the first bite, meaning that Minhyun had to specifically wait out until he was ripe for another harvest.

Minhyun hated himself for actually considering agreeing, but his mouth even began to speak words against his will; “I will think about it. But if are actually willing you keep your promise, you can stay. No other reason.” 

With much doubt, the tall man had finally given in, but he didn’t know why he had agreed to this at all. Minhyun could already feel the regret kicking knowing he had ultimately made the wrong choice. For the hundredth time in his life, Minhyun cursed his damned vampire thirst.

Dongho sighed in relief, smiling like a complete fool at his own little victory, “Do I still have to pay rent?”

“Do you want to sleep in the cellar?” Minhyun shot back at him. “Ah, guess not.” The short male chuckled, rushing indoors to unpack his bags before Minhyun could change his mind.

 

It started to rain again late that night. A muffled voice of the announcer buzzed from a TV inside of the now abandoned club bar; talking about the flooding and many of the shut down city roads.

Jonghyun stepped into the club soaked wet in rainwater, there was nobody out here, yet the doors had been left unlocked and the lights were still on. He could recognize the place, for sure this had been the same exact club where the had met the charming vampire. He walked up to the same bar seats they had sat in, not noticing a lone bartender still doing maintenance behind the counter.

Surprised, the bartender asked Jonghyun how he had found his way in, but the boy could not understand to speak the foreign language. He pulled up a cheat-sheet on his phone to explain his situation.

“I am looking for a person.” Jonghyun voiced, “A tall and very pale Korean man, his skin almost as white as snow.”

The bartender gave him a strange look, the description was obviously too vague for him to remember, he simply shrugged.

“Minhyun!” Jonghyun called out in desperation, the man stopped to think, and suddenly he remembered.

That guy was a frequent around many bars and clubs within the area, a lot of people knew him around here, although nobody really knew too much about him. The man at the bar couldn’t provide much help.

It was so exhausting looking for this one guy, but Jonghyun physically could not give up – he needed to see Minhyun again. 

The sad boy sulked realizing that his search had him going nowhere and ordered a drink. The bartender was quick to explain that he was not serving today.

 

Minhyun appeared into the doorway of the kitchen arms folded, carefully watching as his roommate unpacked the now melted fridge.

Dongho was horrified to discover a half sucked up bag of blood just mindlessly laying right next to the veggies he had previously bought. Since Minhyun was a vampire Dongho figured he had no choice, but to start getting used to this sort of stuff.

Witnessing how Dongho would move the bag of blood to another shelf of the fridge, instead of squealing and throwing it away, Minhyun came to the conclusion that the love-struck idiot really meant it when he said he would be here to stay.

Dongho had already felt Minhyuns eyes on his back for a while, just observing him from afar. “You haven’t left yet?” Dongho pointed out.

“What about it?” Minhyun raised his eyebrows. “You usually leave the room whenever I am nearby?” Dongho laughed nervously, becoming visibly flustered.

“That was just because I was trying my best not to reveal myself as a vampire in front of you. But now there isn’t much point in hiding it.” Minhyun brushed it off.

“Ah, that explains it.” Dongho sulked again, he had previously come up with his own explanation too hasty. 

“As long as you keep your neck covered up you should be fine being near me.” Minhyun looked to the floor, remembering himself lose control once before. 

“It’s fine! Don’t feel bad about it!” Dongho shot his spine up straight. “You couldn’t help it since you are a vampire!” He happily cheered.

Minhyun wanted to snort at the other boys bravery. He really wanted to have a sip of him again soon.

“How do you get the bags of blood anyways?” Dongho raised suspicion. “People working at hospitals are willing to do everything for a good sum of money.” Minhyun smirked.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

The tall vampire stopped leaning against the doorframe and cleared his throat, “Well..” 

Dongho figured, that this might be the main reason why Minhyun couldn’t go fully vegetarian, “What even happens when you don’t drink blood for a very long time?”

“I starve and die you moron.” Minhyun pounced onto his toes pretending to jump at Dongho for such a foolish question. 

“I have to get something to eat soon, if the storm doesn’t stop I might have to actually eat you.” Minhyun reopened the door of the fridge and snatched the same blood bag to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.1k words of tears!

The sun rode low across the crimson sky one by one revealing the stars and the moon that guided the night for the undead rising from their slumber to feed on unsuspecting mortals.

And Kang Dongho was sharing a roof with one.

Like feathers the bandages tied tight around Donghos neck fell to the grown, crowding the bathroom door. He angled the scissors under the straps to snip all of it at once, after finding out about Minhyuns upsetting situation, Dongho was too afraid to ask his roommate for help.

A deep breath echoed in the small bathroom space, before the man would dare to peel away remaining cloth to unravel the scary scar underneath. As the fabrics pulled apart, it revealed a nasty purple bruise. Bite-marks across the boys skin were overlapping one another, some crowding in the same exact spot, and some stray bites were visible, but faint back to his shoulder.

Dongho gently slid his fingers over his glistening sore skin. Minhyun had gone even his far, all the way to the back of his shoulders, down to his arms in search for more places to leave his devious marks.

The man stood to the mirror with an unsure face, strangely his body didn’t feel quite like his own anymore, being marked with strangers teeth so many times. 

His hand hesitated to touch the rare bites on his chest, he could make out where each teeth and fang had been looking at his mirror reflection. Dongho hissed upon touching his injury – if only it wasn’t painful, he thought.

The tap of water ran through the pipes, Dongho washed away his somber mood with a splash of water to his face. 

Dongho could definitely not attend school with dubious scars like these, let alone pass a job interview. And if he had actually managed to fly out back home to his family, they would probably kick him right back out for wearing such nasty hickeys.

Nothing would help him conceal the scars without standing out too much, the discoloration of his skin was something he couldn’t hide no matter how many packs of animal textured packs of band aids he peeled open. His efforts were useless.

“Hey, Minhyun!” 

Dongho had barged into the mans bedroom uninvited, “Do you have any turtlenecks–“ He froze becoming a witness to something strange.

“Wah!” The short male shrieked at Minhyun about to crawl into his coffin. “What?” The vampire became freaked out by the unnecessary yelling.

“Do you actually sleep in that..?” 

The male stuttered, weirded out by a presence of an actual coffin in the house – An old wooden casket, with deep red velvet cushioning sewn around its walls. If not for the fact that it was an actual coffin with a lid and everything, it looked sorta cozy.

Dongho had heard tales of vampires sleeping in coffins during the day to avoid the sunlight, but it was still absolutely horrifying seeing one in real life.

Minhyun nodded proud to show off his sweet coffin. The fabrics had all been custom made, and the wooden boards of the outside surface were of high quality wood. Literally what more could you wish for, Minhyun thought, so naturally Donghos mean frown actually made him insulted.

The shortest cringed, “Why don’t you just use the bed?”

He shot his eyes to the more comfortable looking king sized bed. This was unfair, Minhyun had a huge bed all for himself that he didn’t even use, while Dongho slept on a petty steel frame!

“Out of a habit I guess. It helps me calm down.”

Minhyun climbed out of his coffin to quickly give the human what he had asked for. The sooner the human would leave him alone the better, that way the vampire could avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed.

Dongho stepped out of the way as Minhyun walked over to the closet. Even though he had agreed to return to his house on his own terms, he was still very much intimidated by his scary landlord.

Minhyun outright hissed catching a whiff of Donghos bruised shoulder while walking past him. The mans shoulder glimmered all blue and purple in such tasty food colors. 

“Why haven’t you covered that up yet?” He voiced his growing concern, realizing he was starting to get dreamy eyed around Donghos neck again, and those pretty fang marks exposed to the air did not make it any easier.

Dongho covered his neck with the palm of his hand, “I am sorry, I know you hate it.”

“I don’t hate it. I like it.” Minhyun shrugged acting like he didn’t care. 

Dongho felt his pulse go weak hearing the man say that, it sounded somewhat like a compliment.

Minhyun had held the door of his closet open for a long moment waiting for his errand boy to get whatever he had come here for, while Dongho was standing still, looking at his own toes wiggle. He was obviously stuck in his own little dreamland, evident by the shy discoloration in his cheeks. 

Only after rolling his eyes, the vampire pulled the dumbfounded male to stand directly in front of a mirror hanged on the inside of the closet door.

Dongho saw himself pale and bitten, standing right in front of the vampire looming over his shoulder. Minhyun was dangerously close and he was smirking like the devil himself, it had set off all alarms in Donghos body off.

While they stood like that, It went quiet for a while – the type of quiet that comes right before something unfortunate was about to happen. 

No movement, no words were exchanged by the two men staring at their own reflections. In fear of seeing Minhyuns fangs reflect in the mirror while he is off guard, Dongho refused to break the eye contact with the reflection.

Perhaps the vampire had already let himself loose; the cold heat of his face, like a chilling gush of wind, was hovering just above Donghos neck, as Minhyun spent time taking in his scent.

Dongho caught a quick glimpse of a shine appearing in the mirror, he jolted noticing Minhyuns eyes were now shining pure gold and it was only a matter of time before another vicious vampire attack.

“Grey or muddy green?” 

Minhyun shot a turtle neck to Donghos neck, seeing which color suits him better, although personally he did not fancy either of those colors. Minhyun grimaced, maybe the man needed something more beige.

The short male was so shocked, he could not move a muscle in his body, pupils grown to tiny shaky dots. Traumatized, Dongho snatched the sweater out of Minhyuns hands, to flee and perhaps even hide under his bed.

The vampire blinked his eyes in confusion as the clumsy large man turned around to return to Minhyun instead. Bending his arm around and past him to rummage through the closet, grabbing two more coat hangers and draping them over his forearm for a third, before zooming away once satisfied with the steal.

 

Donghos neck itched all day as the fabric of the turtleneck annoyingly rubbed against his neck, but he avoided touching it to avoid only making it worse. He arrived home after a school day tired and exhausted, planning to collapse into the cushions of the living room chair as soon as he got home, if only not for Minhyun already occupying it.

Lounging with a book in one hand and cup of blood in the other. Minhyun raised his eyes to the bothersome human that had come to steal his spot.

The presence of human blood still terrified Dongho, especially since in his house it was used for consumption. It probably tasted horrible too, but the vampire seemed to love it, licking his stained lips clean before waving his book at his human servant.

“That color doesn’t suit you.” Minhyun commented, on the color of the turtle neck Dongho had picked.

It was a fluffy pastel baby blue sweater and Dongho did not quite understand what was wrong with it. “Actually,” Minhyun tilted his head as he considered it more, suddenly changing his mind.

“Bright colors suit you more than the grey ones. Keep wearing it.” Minhyun returned his eyes to the book, sipping from his cup.

Dongho felt weirdly flattered. Funnily enough, he realized he was probably the most colorful thing in this house at the moment, maybe the vampire liked the change. “Minhyun, do you like grey?” He suddenly opened his mouth.

The pale boy looked him in the eye before responding, “Are you trying to figure out my favorite color or something?” He sounded stern.

Dongho panicked, “No! It’s because the house is in such dark and dull colors, I was just curious.”

Minhyun drew his attention away from the stressed out male and back to his book, urging him to move along instead. Just as Dongho had turned to obediently leave, he could hear the jerk secretly snicker behind his own very back.

 

The storm had calmed that night, yet the streets were flooded with rain water. The soaked city rooftops dripped, drops of rain coming splashing down onto the hoods of people walking below.

The cold bitter wind blowing was knocking on the old window shutters of Minhyuns house. Old wood in the attic stretching and creaking from the changes of humidity in the air.

Minhyun decided, that this was a good chance to stock up on warm blood, his rations were running pretty low.

“Are you going outside tonight – to hunt?” 

Dongho hesitated to finish his thought, watching Minhyun already put on his shoes with longing eyes. “Yeah, why?” the tall male threw an outdoor jacket over his shoulders.

“Let me come with you. I’ll help you seek prey!” Dongho prompted.

Although Minhyun initially cheered and laughed along with Donghos silly plan, this type of clinginess only made things ten times harder for him.

Minhyun liked to do things alone, and no matter how much his roommate would offer to help, he would only get in the way of his feet.

“Are you trying to arrange a date with me or something?” Minhyun began to see holes in Donghos brilliant idea.

The guilty male immediately turned defensive, “No! I can even be your wingman!” Minhyun doubted that, Dongho was way more likely to cockblock him instead.

“Really?” He pretended to act interested, although he still did not see a single good reason to bring his little pocket snack along with him.

“Let me go change and lets go!” Dongho used the pause to sprint back to his room to change his clothes. 

Minhyun leaned his elbow against the door frame trying to decide if he should actually bring the human with him. He hated to admit it, but although him being very annoying, Donghos company was fairly nice.

There was just something oddly goofy about the guy, trying to accompany decades old and experienced vampire on his hunt. Minhyun began to see him as a little mascot of good fortune.

Dongho shuttered walking the whole way on foot, the wind biting his cheeks was so cold he could almost feel the liquid surrounding his eyeballs freeze over. However, Minhyun did not seemed bothered by it, he was cold blooded after all.

“We are gonna take a cab home right?” 

A cloud of vapor mist poured out of Donghos mouth whenever he spoke. Minhyun just grinned, shaming his worthless side kick for choosing to tagging along with mocking laughs.

“Relax Dongho,” The taller man noticed how his roommate did not at all find this to be a funny situation. 

“We will take a cab home if I catch some prey.” He explained to the other man, who had long grown grumpy in the face from being exposed to these chilling temperature.

The two arrived to a street narrow with pubs and bars, there were less people around today, but still a fair amount. Unsurprisingly, people were really desperate to get drunk on the gloomy and rainy days like these.

Minhyun pondered where to go from here, trying to figure out which club would have the biggest variety of blood types to choose from. He smiled to his friend for help.

Dongho was ecstatic to be actually included in the hunt, choosing the first club he saw in panic. It was the big neon sign spelling out “Open” that had attracted his attention. What a coincidence, that exact place was the one Minhyun had been stalking for the past few weeks.

The vampire was known as a some what of a semi-celebrity around these streets, naturally how could anyone possibly perhaps forget a face like his. He shot the hood of his jacket over his head to stay undercover before he would enter a club, standing in line just behind Dongho.

The line was short, barely three people in front of them, so it moved quickly. As soon as Donghos ID had been checked he was temporarily separated from the vampire, going into the club by himself first.

As soon as he stepped in a guy hiding under a cap and a hoodie had bumped straight into him on his way out. “Ah! Excuse me!” Jonghyun made a slight bow, eager to flee from the loud club without needless confrontation.

“It’s fine!” Dongho did not even realize that the stranger had apologized in Korean before he was already out the door, he had entirely missed it. Only one thing was on his mind – his vampire friend taking way too long to get in.

After a good minute, Minhyun finally appeared into the club, making his grand entrance by curiously peeling away his hood, revealing his still perfectly styled hair and that trademark smile. Dongho saw this as it was played to him in slow motion. The vampire was dazzling before the entire club.

It was only a matter of time before Minhyun had already attracted some stares, it made Donghos stomach churn, he was regrettably jealous.

Minhyun found his beloved bar table sitting down to scope out anyone in the club who might have their guard down. Like a puppy, Dongho followed, trying his best not to be a hinderence.

“Oh! Minhyun!” The bartender had recognized him. Dongho could only wish his foreign language skills were good enough to understand what the two were discussing.

“Someone was looking for you just now. They actually came here for the second day in a row.” The bartender snickered, already predicting it was probably one of many Minhyuns suitors chasing after him. “They just left, you didn’t see them?” 

Minhyun tried to remember, but couldn’t. “He probably had a forgettable face then.” The pale man chuckled.

Dongho fidgeted in his seat desperate to have Minhyuns attention to him again, yet the vampire simply shot him a mocking glance and turned away. The short male felt truly at his lowest point right now. 

“Can I have a one alcohol please.” 

He uttered the only words he had memorized by far. But the bartender seemed to get the message regardless, turning around to prepare a clean mug for Minhyuns friend.

“Don’t serve him. He had a blood test taken from him recently.” Minhyun spoke quieter in front of his roommate. “Ah.” To Donghos horror, the bartender put the mug back in its place.

The shorter male turned to Minhyun to gasp, but he was too angered by such an ill move by vampire to even do that, holding his jaw wide open in an attack stance. The other male thought it was cute.

Minhyun withdrew his sights from the nuisance roommate of his, instead scanning the room for possible tasty flesh, yet all he could inhale was Donghos strong scent sitting next to him. Despite being inside of a populated club, he only wanted him and it drove Minhyun mad.

He clicked his tongue turning his sights back to the boy. How long was he supposed to wait till Dongho would be ready to donate his blood again. He was again followed by the same unpleasant dry and burning sensation at the back of his throat, warning him to drink something soon.

“Hey, Minhyun.” Dongho spoke. “Hm?”

“If vampires live forever, do you live until you get to see the end of the world?” He twiddled his thumbs. What a morbid question.

Minhyun was entertained, “It is true that vampires don’t age, but we are definitely not immortal.” He chuckled. “If you pushed me into a river, I’d definitely drown.”

That seemed a bit anti climactic for Dongho. For a vampire that has walked the earth for hundreds of years, it seemed so ungraceful to just await their eventual doom that could only come in a form of a clumsy accident of tumbling into some canal.

Plus, vampires could still starve, or die by a sunstroke. It didn’t seem as impressive as he had originally imagined. “Can you at least turn into a cool bat?”

Minhyun was just about to burst into a fit of laughter, interrupted by suddenly scoping out a familiar face. The boy immediately leaped from his chair to greet another stranger. Leaving Dongho abandoned like an old boot. He followed his crush chasing some other fling, although he really hated it.

The sulking male sat on cushioned club seats next to Minhyun who was already talking to his friend. Dongho recognized the male after a minute of glaring at him in hatered. It was the same bleeding naked guy who had ended up in Minhyuns bedroom many nights ago, looks like his bite had healed up quick – not a scar in place.

Yet the man did not remember Dongho, perhaps for the best. The shortest was too deep in his own thoughts to even notice that the stranger was a native Korean speaker as well at first, he had heard Korean being spoken one too many times today already, and it was making him dizzy.

“Aw! Don’t you remember our night?” 

Minhyun sulked and pouted in front of his victim, it seemed like the vampire was going for the same guy twice in a row – maybe he was just really tasty. As if! Dongho tried to conceal his jealous outburst at the table.

“I don’t remember a darn thing, other than your house being creepy as hell.” The stranger argued with Minhyun. “Oh c’mon! It has a historic value, it was built in 1884–” 

The loud voice of the tall make was slowly drawn out as Dongho set his jealousy filled eyes directly on the male sitting across from his crush.

He was just as tall as the vampire, fair skin, perfectly chiseled square jaw, the male was an absolute statue and Dongho felt like he stood no chance.

The short male, long excluded from the conversation had suddenly attracted Minhyuns eyes, as he had only just now remembered he had a side-kick. Minhyuns face suddenly lit up, meaning that the little bloodsucker probably had a devilish idea involving his human servant, Dongho was not ready for it.

“This is my friend, Dongho! He is new in town, a total trouble maker.” Minhyun cheered, “Maybe all three of us could have some fun together, what do you say?” Minhyun put his elbows back on the table leaning closer to his prey.

Dongho wanted to object, no way in her was he about to be involved in Minhyuns indecent affairs, his rental agreement did not come with this type of benefit.

But to his relief he realized, this was just all a part of Minhyuns plan and that he just had to go along with it for now.

The stranger began to eye Dongho like a hot piece of candy, running his eyes from bottom to the top, and then back down to the bottom, keeping his sights set low for an awkwardly low time. Meanwhile the shorter make felt a chill run down his spine, he was clueless about what was about to unfold.

“You are lucky Minhyun.” 

The stranger shot a flirtatious glare at the cunning vampire. “Right?” Minhyun snickered, giving Dongho a mocking wink.

 

The three squeezed together inside of the back of a cab, with the victim sitting in the middle between Dongho and Minhyun trying to catch a sip from his bottled beer.

So far their plan had been a success, Minhyun threw the still unsure Dongho a secret smirk praising him for his hard work. It was really admirable of the human to be willing to help him, any normal person would rather run for the hills, rather to assist a blood thirsty vampire in his hunt.

By receiving such a thankful look from Minhyun the short boy became flustered, turning his red cheek away from Minhyun almost instantly.

The tall boy wanted to reach around and pluck him by the ears for his odd response, in no way was Minhyun even trying to hit on him. However Donghos occasional outbursts of shyness were kind of getting to Minhyun now, he found them interesting. 

Dongho wasn’t able to resist Minhyun no matter how hard he tried. The vampire chuckled at the thought, looking away out through the window.

The trio arrived to the mansion, helping their guest to stand as he had gotten tipsy from drinking. For Minhyun men in clubs were always the easiest target, they always easily let their guard down. 

Both Minhyun and Dongho had a silent whisper argument behind the back of the drunken male. Dongho did not want to be part of this any further, however Minhyun still needed him as a distraction until he can time the bite.

With a thud the two dropped the jolly man arms spread eagle into Minhyuns giant bed. The poor guy was probably in middle of thinking that he was about to have the best night of his life, being double teamed by two handsome hunks.

Minhyun pointed his chin to the drunk mans wrists, instructing Dongho to hold him down in place, so he would not squirm as Minhyun removes his shirt to get to his neck. Yet no matter how drunk, the guy was still wide awake, it worried the short man, because if he wasn’t asleep, he would probably end up remembering all of this the next morning.

The man made it blatantly obvious that he was nowhere near falling asleep yet, “You. I want you to take off your shirt first.” He ordered Dongho, making the poor unprepared male twitch in horror.

“I- I – I” He stuttered. “Do as he says.” Minhyun definitely found this entertaining – that little sharp-toothed prick.

This wasn’t really necessary, he winced and grunt, but the drunk man would not remove his own clothes before Dongho. He cried out a whine in distress, hoping to at least have the decency to still have his pants on by the end of this.

Finally they had gotten somewhere, only after Dongho had taken of his own top, the drunk man was finally shirtless too, his neck fully exposed for Minhyun to make a chomp. Luckily for the two criminals, their guest had already gotten significantly more drowsy from the sight of Dongho shirtless on his knees sitting near him in bed.

He was amazed by the handsome man, those broad shoulders shaped like mountains, tan and glowing smooth skin.

He extended his arm, squeezing his eyes to keep the short male in his vision despite it quickly becoming a total blur, he was curious to touch the strange marks on Donghos neck.

Just before he could realize what those even were, he had passed out, hand falling limp with a slap to Donghos folded knee.

Not even a second after had passed since the stranger fell into a drunken coma, Minhyun suddenly hissed out loud like an animal, so loud it could burst Donghos eardrums, leaping straight into the unprotected neck of his victim.

The wood of the bed creaked as Dongho had leaped back to the other far side of the bed horrified to witness the scene. Minhyun was holding down the man with all his might. The arms and legs of the victim violently seizing and shaking like a rat in a mousetrap, before finally succumbing.

Dongho was traumatized, so scared he could actually piss himself on the spot. But something about the view of Minhyuns mouth pressed into the neck of the other man had made Donghos brain malfunction, and had him mildly aroused by the terrifying scene.

That is when he suddenly felt his nose drip – it was not a runny nose, but an actual nose bleed, like he was in some kind of a cheap comedy flick. And above all circumstances, literally right now of all times, this literally could not get even worse for him.

He flailed around looking for something to stop his bleeding, thick lines of red gushing out both of his nostrils at once. If he reached to grab one of Minhyuns velvet sheets, the vampire would really hate him.

Smelling the strong scent of blood, Minhyun shot his head up like an animal. The human stood frozen still looking at the blood crazed vampire in fear for his life, blood down to his chin.

However, surprisingly Minhyun did not attack him, he approached him slowly like much like a curious fox, his mind completely focused on one thing – Donghos precious blood.

Dongho squeaked loud and shut his eyes realizing the man was going straight from his face to bite his entire nose off, but luckily he was way more gentle than that.

He opened his eyes, wincing at the sight of Minhyun leaning his neck to lick the blood off from the humans face with his tongue. 

Dongho sealed his lips like and air tight duct to avoid accidentally kissing Minhyun while he was stuck in such a brainwashed state, the choice proved fatal, he could feel the unpleasant iron taste in his own mouth. And Minhyun was to chase after every last drop.

The vampire reached his hand into the back of the Donghos hair tangling his fingers in the mans deep dark locks. Swiftly, he yanked the hair forcing Dongho to tilt his head back, thus open his closed lips for Minhyun.

“Mhm!-” The human cried as Minhyun slicked his tongue over Donghos parted lips, sliding in to twirl against the roof of his mouth.

Donghos eyes melted feeling Minhyun kiss him even if it wasn’t a full kiss it still felt intense. He shamelessly moaned, “Minh- mngg-“ The male wanted to hold him, wrap his arms around the vampire and make him kiss him deeper, or even bite him. It didn’t matter to him anymore, all he wanted was to feel more of the vampires touch even it hurt.

Before he even got the chance to be held. Like a switch, Minhyun had woken from his crazed state to snap back into reality. Pushing himself away from his roommate. And now he was faced with a very desperate looking Dongho with a pink stain over his dumb mug.

Minhyun was surprised that the guy was still alive by now, usually his vampire outbursts were uncontrollable, violent and destructive. Dongho should have at least fought back, pushed him away to save his life, what on earth was that guy thinking?

This was annoying and ruining Minhyuns plans. The whole operation of hunting for prey had been a total waste of time, as even when drinking from the neck of another person, he still only craved for Dongho. His body was now turning primal at the mere sight of the color red on the man. Now Minhyun could not even go back to his original snack after having a lick of Dongho, there was no point. He was utterly disgusted in himself for letting himself fall so low.

“Minhyun, just bite me.” 

Dongho begged his voice soft like a feather in flight. He only wanted to please the man he had already developed deep enough feelings for. 

“Don’t say that or I really will.” Minhyun threatened, feeling nothing, but hunger for the boy in exchange.

The human figured, maybe Minhyun would like him eventually, maybe he would even kiss him again if Dongho fed him. Yet he was heartbroken by the mean and awful stare Minhyun was giving him.

“Bite me!” Dongho suddenly changed his tone, using such a demanding voice that even Minhyun shuddered from it.

Minhyun wanted to yell at him to shut up and get out of his sight already. But his own emotions had become troubled, he felt a slight throb in his lips not just from drinking his blood a second ago, but kissing him – he liked kissing him.

Donghos lips felt so soft and plump to his own, like they had never been kissed. If the brief embrace could be described into a single word, it would be – gentle. Minhyuns encounters with his other human lovers were everything, but that, They were rough and passionate. All other of his one night stands were always focused on purely power and strength, in order to leave an impression.

However, the way he had touched Dongho, the way he felt when touching him, was the exact opposite of that. He hadn’t felt like this in decades. And his body was screaming in agony for more of this unexplored comfort.

The vampire made an angry glare blaming no one else other than Dongho for making the tall male confused. Minhyun figured that he wanted Dongho, and he could actually have him at any given moment, as his roommate had already previously opened up to him about having feelings for him, nor he was good with hiding them.

Yet Minhyun remained unmoved, Dongho wanted him emotionally, but the tall man only saw him physically. The vampire had not dated anyone, he never wished to date as he never felt much love for other humans nor vampires alike.

Plus, just using Dongho would do him no good and make their already strained relationship even more difficult.

“Minhyun!” Dongho called out in desperation after the pale man had not said a thing for a good minute.

“Leave. Go back to your room.” Minhyun shrugged, retreating back to the sleeping body of his other victim.

“I am not going anywhere!” The shorter male whined, resorting to his third and final option, crying in distress.

“I’ll do it when I am hungry again, you brat.” Minhyun hissed. “Really?” The other boys voice peaked in excitement. Something was seriously wrong with that guy – why on earth was he so happy about this?

Dongho slid out of the bed running away with heavy stomps just to follow his masters order, before he could change his mind.

Minhyuns top lip twitched as the air whooshed past his cheeks as the door of his room slammed shut. The vampire was in a difficult situation and he did not know how to proceed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag moving so fast nobody will see this but,

Minhyun gasped from his deep sleep so abruptly he ended up hitting his forehead on the roof of his coffin, hissing in small pain.

The reason for waking up from his precious slumber was because of nobody else, but Dongho.

A shrill squeal come from all the way downstairs, immediately followed by ominous silence. Minhyun was so fed up with living with a human he could only sigh in annoyance. What ever kind of trouble his human servant had gotten himself into was probably nothing of importance anyway. Unbothered the vampire shut his eyes again.

The old roman numbered clock on the wall of his bedroom ticked a dozen of times, yet he could still not sleep. No matter how he winced and squeezed his eyes shut, it was impossible for him to return to his rest. The coffin creaked open and the tall man popped his head outside along with a deep sigh.

The more he blamed his roommate for ruining his beauty sleep, the more he felt like he was starting to develop a headache thinking about that man.

Why did he feel so tired all of a sudden even though he had just ate, why could he not fall asleep even though he was tired. Additionally, he noticed he had become even more moodier than usual. Because of that damn guy who was messing with his brain, he was starting to act like a gross teenager.

 

Dongho was still not used to finding empty bags of blood in his fridge, since he was extremely squeamish to the sight of blood. This was the second time already he had scared himself to death by coming to contact with it.

However this time it was actually fairly reasonable, considering it had been placed right next to his very own box of juice, like the two had been sorted within the same category according to the vampire. This was bad, because if Dongho had not been careful enough, he could’ve possibly even grabbed the wrong one!

The disgusted man calmed himself after the initial shout of terror, staring at the traces of blood in the fridge with much curiosity. 

Since this is the stuff that Minhyun lives off from, then maybe it doesn’t really taste all that bad after all?

His eyes trembled in his sockets and fingers itched to find out. It was frozen, so perhaps it tasted just like a flavored icicle, he considered.

Not being able to live in the dark much longer, he decided to have a taste test and swiftly grabbed the cold drink out of the fridge, slamming the door, only to reveal the face of Minhyun right behind it.

“What do you think you are doing?” 

Minhyun towered over the short Dongho, leaning towards the bag of blood pressed to the humans chest. “Uhh…” He hesitated to unveil his stupid plan.

“You weren’t going to try it did you?” The tall boy spoke. 

“Oh, no! Me? Heavens, no!” Dongho laughed and handed the squishy package to the very unimpressed Minhyun.

Each pack of the red liquid had been neatly labeled and organized by type as if they were flavors. Although the concept was pretty weird to Dongho, he did feel for Minhyuns daily struggle.

Something came to Dongho, he had rarely seen his own blood type amongst all others stuffed into the fridge. Perhaps it wasn’t a common one around here, he guessed.

“How come you don’t have any AB type?” He couldn’t hold his mouth. 

“Because it’s my favorite one, so it drains up quickly.” Minhyun replied not suspecting a thing.

“Wait a minute.” Dongho had now realized that his blood type was the one Minhyun fancied the most.

If the vampire could grow any paler he would, as he had just given away his top secret. If this human punk knew that Minhyun had been agonizing for days all because of him, the pale boy would just die of embarrassment.

“Because you couldn’t get your favorite one, you must have been really hungry,”

Dongho theorized remembering the night Minhyun had left him with a scar. Luckily the idiot hadn’t figured all of it out yet, making Minhyuns face glimmer with some hope.

The human raised his hand to feel his neck, the band aids had already been removed and bruise had faded enough. Minhyun gulped watching the boy caress his bright pink skin.

“Are you hungry?” Dongho jolted noticing the boys empty glare. “Kinda.” Minhyun admitted.

The boy cleared his throat pretending to be brave. “Then just bite me!” He was so scared, he hated the thought of pain, but still he’d do anything for Minhyun.

“Why do you seek to be bit like you’re into it?” Minhyun leaned back looking for any signs on Donghos face that could prove his statement. 

“What if I am, huh?” The man started to show a bit of attitude, but it only made the vampire laugh. Dongho was so small and tiny he could squish him.

“What’s the point, you’ve been holding back for so long already,” Dongho pout some more, “And besides, I don’t feel too good about us kidnapping random people off the street every other night, when I am right here.”

Dongho just hated the thought of Minhyun charming other men and luring them to his bedroom, even if it was all just an act to get their blood. It made his chest throb in blind jealousy.

“It’s because I hate causing you harm, you brat.” Minhyun never said out loud, clenching his fist just to not let those words slip.

The vampire counted the arguments against biting Dongho in his head, little by little they would all dissolve and become unimportant as his hunger took over. It wouldn’t hurt to bite Dongho again, he was confident he would not lose control and tear his roommate to shreds this time.

Without informing Dongho about his decision, he grabbed the boy by his wrist running upstairs with him. 

Dongho didn’t have a clue where the two of them were going, but his uneasiness was soon laid to rest as the tall male nudged him into his own bedroom, sitting him on the edge of the bed.

Donghos eyes peeled wide watching Minghyun kneel before him holding his wrist, “Are you gonna bite me here?”

“Its gonna hurt like hell, so I just want to make you more comfortable.” Minhyun pulled the corners of his mouth into a kind smile.

Dongho was scared, he hated blood and he hated pain, everything about those two things combined sounded like his worst nightmare. 

He did not recall how bad it had been last time, but it must have been horrid, considering he had fainted almost immediately. And remembering watching the strange guy from the night ago squirm for his dear life was pure horror.

Of course he didn’t want to admit his petty fear to Minhyun, the vampire would probably laugh at him for it.

The tall male traced Donghos pretty veins with his eyes, his wrist so spotless and clean right before the attack, it was certainly a pity to ruin something so smooth. Donghos fingers where chubby when folded, the tips of his fingers turning bright pink, like hands of a baby.

Minhyun hissed as his sharp fangs unleashed before the long awaited bite. “Why don’t you do the neck instead?” Dongho interrupted the meal.

“But that would hurt even more than this?” Minhyun spoke, his sharp and readied teeth peeking out of his mouth waiting for Dongho to finish his thought.

The shorter male briefly forced an awkward smile until his expression turned shy, he could not face Minhyun when the vampire stared at him like that with his big doe eyes. He wanted to feel Minhyun close to him, even if it was through a bite.

The vampire saw Donghos cheeks paint red, rather than focusing on the tasty color, he now only saw Dongho himself, a cute guy blushing and embarrassed. It made him smirk in joy.

This brat obviously wanted to trick Minhyun into kissing him, but it was not like the vampire had anything against it, he might as well do just that. Minhyun slicked tongue over his lips, raising from his knees to crawl over Donghos lap on route to the mans neck.

The human jolted not expecting such a direct approach, the male hovered over his thigh, his other knee right between the tight gap of Donghos legs.

Dongho traveled his sights from his lap upwards only to find Minhyuns face almost brushing against his chin. He made a tiny sound, a squeak. It made Minhyun put out a long chilling exhale in place for a laugh, that tickled Donghos scared neck.

Right then, he felt like he was pricked by hundreds of tiny needles all over his back and arms. Never had he expected such sudden closeness coming from his roommate, but at the same time, he had no intention of ever pushing Minhyun away.

The vampire was in awe at how adorable his little human servant had become, holding his breath and blushing red in the ears. Minhyun wanted to bite those too, nibble on his little cute pink earlobes.

“Hey, relax.” Minhyun reached to feel around Donghos shoulders, they were stiff as a rock. “Huh?” The man had not noticed.

“I can see you clenching the muscles in your neck, just calm down a bit.” 

The mans giggle was actually worked as a calming spell, Dongho took a deep breath trying to do as told and ease his tensed up body. Minhyun patiently sat waiting long enough until Dongho would unwind a bit more, before he could go ahead.

Dongho felt it, the fangs finally closing in on him, he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for his skin to be pierced. It actually hurt a bit more than he had originally anticipated, his eyes shot open wide.

At first, his body shook and trembled in protest, but Minhyun grabbed harder into his shoulder to hold him secured in place, it worked. In an instant Donghos build became numb, slowly tilting itself down into the bed.

His eyes became unfocused to light and shape, he gave up on his sight along with all other of his senses that had already became dull as well. Dongho felt his back press against the pillows and Minhyun crawling further on top. He wanted to hug him so much right now, but his arms would not lift.

Minhyun could finally taste this blood without going crazy, it tasted even more delicious this way. But of course he didn’t just blindly bite and chew like he didn’t know a limit, Dongho was scared and in pain, he had to work to keep him calm.

The tall male would occasionally break the bite to kiss and breathe on the sore bite spot until making more bites. Of course the kisses would not ease the agonizing pain, but at least they made Donghos muscles squeeze and pull less in protest.

“How do I taste, Minhyun?” Dongho made a weak chuckle.

“You taste good Dongho. So good.” Minhyun parted his lips to moan, dragging his lips against the boys skin as he spoke words.

Hearing such rare praise made Donghos eyes water, he wanted to hear more compliments, more praises from the handsome man sucking on the skin of his neck.

Minhyuns spine was curled, bent down in a slope like a cat leaning down ready to pounce. His hands would occasionally shift and move from Donghos forearms to his elbows, looking for a place to grip.

The vampire finally dragged his lips long across Donghos neck to mute any left over streaks of smeared blood, deciding he has had enough.

Dongho slowly came back to his senses, panting and whining from the numerous bites. He slowly realized the pleased face of Minhyun sitting on top of his hips. This dubious position that they were currently in made his stomach clench in a painful twist – he liked it.

“How was it?” Minhyun wiped his swollen red lips, smiling victoriously. “Eh, pretty good?” Dongho was confused.

After the deed, Minhyun experienced a strange occurrence, this was probably his first ever time someone had willingly let the vampire feed from them. It made Minhyun moved, not just a little bit, but a whole lot.

Perhaps the sincere gesture had made his heart soften up, he wanted to repay and give care to his victim, and he had never felt this way towards his prey before, so it was new to him.

Minhyuns extended closeness to him made Donghos body warm up, a flash of burning heat hit the pit of his stomach. Realizing he had maybe gotten himself a little bit too into it, the man pulled himself further up into a sitting position, to escape being sat on.

He quickly realized, just judging from the growing shape in his pants. He was hard from what they did. “Fuck,” He cursed out loud.

Minhyun could already tell what had happened just by looking at that dumbfounded face of his. The pale man wasn’t able to hold his laughter.

Dongho hesitated to say something, anything at all, but making eye contact with the vampire in that exact moment had made him derail from his defense entirely. The vampire was so damn attractive, standing pressed so close to him, Dongho could not even dare to move a muscle in fear he might just droll.

“Minhyun, I really like you.” It slipped out.

The other male was silent, his smile slowly faded as he began to ponder about something different on his own, never breaking eye contact with Dongho.

Minhyun finally spoke things Dongho had never even dreamt of hearing, “Can I get to know you more?” The vampire was absolutely serious.

Dongho hesitated, his lip quivering as he failed to form words and letters in his head. “What do you mean?”

The vampire chuckled, “You know..” His words left Dongho dizzy for breath, the implication was obvious, yet so sudden an unexpected.

Minhyun already knew the man would say yes, again crawling over his lap to lean right to his ear. He paused only an inch away from touch to purposely starve him for attention, waiting for Dongho to give him permission to touch him.

“R-right now?” Dongho nervously chuckled.

“What does it look like, you idiot?” Minhyun cut in, suddenly getting snappy.

Dongho mumbled curses under his breath, without even considering it he was already down to do whatever, as long as it was Minhyun, he would agree to it even if it happened down in his torture cellar.

In response, he eagerly nodded despite all the dangers of being involved with an actual vampire. Not like it ever mattered to Dongho anyways.

The bed springs creaked as Minhyuns silhouette gradually grew bigger over Dongho, finding his neck again, but this time not to bite, but to apply the most gentle kisses to the sore skin. His lips were numbing, cold like ice, the short male felt like he was being cured.

“Minhyun, you are so cold.” 

He breathed, pulling his arms up to touch the vampire. His hands were clumsy and hesitant, they tangled in Minhyuns shirt around his waist, tugging him into a closer hug.

Each touch was the perfect mix of fire and ice, heat and chilling cold. Neither of them could really complain, it all felt different and brand new.

Minhyun had never felt a heat so intense, as if Donghos blood was boiling inside of his veins. He carefully sucked on it through his skin, not daring to sink his sharp fangs into the boy again. Him not biting a human despite his unsolvable want, actually came as a surprise to himself too. Usually, he only had his fun like this with the victim before the bite, and not the other way around, maybe Dongho was different.

Minhyun laughed at the other male being useless in their embrace, he laying in bed dead as a plank just accepting Minhyun giving him free kisses, yet it was somewhat understandable, he was tense all over, shaking in his boots. The vampire knew he had to push him, otherwise they would not go anywhere.

Dongho gasped feeling Minhyuns hand sneak, his cold fingers pressed through the shirt stretching the fabric down and apart, as the mans hand reached below.

The shirt snapped in place once free of Minhyuns hold, his lone finger hooking behind Donghos belt like a pondering question mark at the end of a sentence.

In the heated moment, Minhyun took a handful of Donghos hair into his grip forcing him to look up into his scary glowing yellow eyes. His devilish smirk a breath away from Donghos already parted lips.

The shorter male begged, his fingers still twisted inside of Minhyuns shirt to the point where they could poke holes with just the fingernails. The boy prayed to his captor with the most desperate eyes.

Pleased by such a cute face Minhyun gripped his hand tight to the belt, successfully unfastening it with just one hand. The buckles clinked on their way down Donghos hips, but the man had only given himself just enough of space to slide his hand inside the pants. Dongho gasped at the cold shudder the male gave him, rummaging inside of his underwear with ease.

The boy made a sound, a yelp for help as his lover wouldn’t let go of his hair to let him see for himself how far down Minhyuns wrist had gone inside of his briefs.

He almost ripped out his own hair trying to throw his head out of Minhyuns hold feeling the boys fingers close in around him, cupping his tortured dick in his cold grip.

“Minhyun— but my pants?” 

He noted, seeing how the man had no intention of ever removing his clothes, as he was about to jerk him off inside of his own boxers.

Minhyun laughed in waves, “Why? Are you shy of asking me for more clothes?” He teased, “We are roommates after all.”

The layers of cloth moved and rubbed rough one against of the other. Minhyuns hand began to move, soon gaining speed, his knuckles finally let Donghos ripped locks loose, leaning down to kiss him.

The tall man hesitated feeling a sudden emotion that bought him worry, it was unexplainable for him, as he had never felt unsure about not kissing someone once they had gotten this far. 

He became embarrassed finally figuring out what he felt like, he was simply flustered by Dongho.

Dongho whined, pointing how Minhyuns hand had ceased to move. Little greedy brat, the male thought to himself, pressing his smirk to his lovers lips.

The shape of Minhyuns hand moved and rummaged underneath the layers of clothing, his knuckles ghosting through the fabric of the pants as he pressed more loving tugs and pulls into his lovers groin.

Dongho was thick and burning hot, and he could feel him happily twitch in his hand from pure joy. He wanted to peel his eyes and see it, see what he was doing to the poor boy with his own eyes. But his lips had found themselves busy and he could no longer stop. The feeling in his chest telling him kiss the human was stronger than his lust for blood had ever been.

Dongho was out of it, not feeling a darn thing anymore other than the dreamlike caress of the boy he liked. More than that, perhaps even loved. He wasn’t sure at this point. Minhyuns other hand was up his shirt seeking for balance, the print of his hand embedded into his chest. 

While his main hand was twisting and turning, swirling from the base of the mans dick to the very aching top, and right back down with a light slap.

Dongho fought for entry to Minhyuns mouth and the boy willingly gave it to him, tilting his chin for a good angle. The unpleasant aftertaste of copper was indeed still present on his tongue, Dongho didn’t mind it the slightest though, yet the sharp teeth were definitely something still to look out for.

A feeling of build up collected in Donghos stomach, he pulled his head back arching to look away into the sky. The loss of contact to his lips served no problem to the vampire, as he could instead just admire the boys stretched out neck. The adams apple pointing up from his neck popping out like a delicious candy, Minhyun immediately had to taste it, lightly chewing on the boys throat without putting any force in his teeth, using only his lips and tongue instead.

Donghos thighs began to twitch, quiver on their own until the mans face flashed colors from white to red. He fell calm, his breaths became slightly less frustrated and forced.

Pleased with his final work, Minhyun pulled back to sit up straight, his hand still extended into now wet briefs. Dongho prayed for his roommate not to laugh or smirk, but he did, pulling out his dirtied hand and wiping it across the front of Donghos shirt without a shame.

He leaned back down on all fours to whisper something to Dongho; “I told you that pastels suit you better.” He tried not to snicker.

Normally, Dongho would already have thrown his fists at the man for such blatant form of indecency, but since Minhyun had a cute face, he was allowed to get away with it just this once.

“Minhyun, I like you.” Dongho repeated himself.

“Oh.” Minhyun rolled off to his side crashing into the mans plushies and smothering all of them at once with his broad shoulders.

He too felt something, he wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe he was just like Dongho, but just in a different form or shape. However, he needed to study it further before he could conclude if he should panic or not.

A human and a vampire, the two simply could not work together. But maybe they could? There’s no rule against it that he doesn’t know of, so who cares.

Minhyun sat himself up straight ready to leave. For him it was way too awkward to stay in the same room as Dongho, before he had time to figure himself out. He didn’t want to lead the man on after all, by giving him a false hope in case his sudden fondness was just a fleeing heat of the moment type of feeling.

In the meanwhile, the shorter male had been waiting for an answer to his confession, even the tiniest, “Maybe, I like you too!” would have worked for him. But it wasn’t like he was too heartbroken over it, its not like it’s the first time Minhyun had given him cold hearted silence.

“You are so scary Minhyun.” He accidentally blurted out. “Scary? Me?” 

The tall male burst into laughter, yet it ceased as soon as he noticed that the other boy wasn’t laughing with him. The two exchanged angry pouts and soon Dongho became alone. 

Although you could call their parting abrupt, Dongho was still was the happiest that he had ever been in his life. Hiding under his blanket in the dark, to replay every single detail back to himself, embedding it into his brain so that he could never forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the late update lads i was contemplating my life decisions

It felt like that the air inside of Jonghyuns and Aarons shared dorm room had began to heat up, perhaps it was due to Aarons angry grunts and exhales he so occasionally would let out. Sitting arms folded on his friends bed waiting for him to come back home.

Aaron was mad, because Jonghyun had really done it this time, he had managed to get his friend into a whole new level of being stressed out. The impatient male huffed and puffed like an angry wombat just waiting to get his hands on that darn punk.

Finally after a long time of waiting, the door shyly peeked open and Aaron instantly hopped up in an attack stance to yell, however his face softened once seeing the guilty look on Jonghyuns face.

“What kinda mess have you gotten yourself into?” He sighed at the pitiful looking male.

“I am going to stay in Hong Kong for a bit longer,” Jonghyun proudly announced, however Aaron had already figured as much.

“Are you out of your mind? What’s gotten into you?” The slightly older male peeled his eyes wider to emphasize his anger.

Both of them were already late with their studies back at Korea as is, and their school would definitely not be too thrilled to fund their extended stay in Hong Kong.

“Aah!” Aaron whined in frustration, stomping in a circle. “This means I have to stay here too!” Naturally, the male would never leave his friend by himself.

Him saying that really had hit a nerve for Jonghyun. Why was Aaron getting so mad, literally nobody was forcing him to stay here.

He grunt, “I am not leaving until I can tell that person about how I feel.”

Aaron sighed again, wiping the anger off his face with his rough palms. Jonghyun was absolutely love-struck with this mysterious stranger, he had witnessed Jonghyun act obsessed for days on end already, and he knew there would not be a way to talk his friend out of it.

Just how special was that person to Jonghyun ,for him to postpone all his studies and stay in a foreign country, he questioned. Although, judging by the lengths the normally timid boy was willing to go, his heartthrob had most likely saved the nation in their past life, to deserve this much affection.

“Alright. Do what you feel is right.” Aaron gave up, to soon smile again, he could physically not stay mad at Jonghyun for too long when he was making such a somber face.

He reached to ruffle Jonghyuns hair into a messy nest, adoring his childlike trait of acting so madly in love, like it was his very first time. 

The short boy left Jonghyun standing dumbfounded in the middle of his room. Jonghyun had not expected for his friend to give in this easy, feeling guilty for causing him trouble. 

“Hey, you don’t have to stay,”

“No way! I am not letting my baby bro get in trouble while I’m not around.” He ignored his friends plea, lifting up the lid of his laptop placed flat over his chest in bed.

Jonghyun couldn’t hold his complaint, “Stop calling me your brother, people are going to think that we are actually related.” He cringed at the thought.

“You wish you were related to me,” Aron was suddenly being coy.

Jonghyun stood there for a while longer just appreciating the rare moment of relief. Aaron still being so accepting of him, despite of his erratic life choices, was like a heavy weight of concern right off his chest. At least now he had his best friend to back him up.

“No, but seriously. Thank you.” Jonghyun spoke so kindly that it was making Aaron feel gross, “Don’t make me change my mind you jerk.” 

The man jokingly barked back at his best friend, shooting his friend with his finger guns and giving him the lethal wink of an eye. Jonghyun snort.

 

Dongho sulked coming out the bathroom with another new band aid now decorating the other side of his neck. His pals at the school would definitely make fun of him for it the way it showed clear markings of human teeth, of course they would never understand.

On his way to his room, his eyes were drawn like magnets to peek inside of Minhyuns opened bedroom door, as he would usually leave it closed. But maybe now that the secret was out, he had simply ceased to care at all, his coffin unhidden and pulled from out under the bed, closed shut.

It was so ominous looking at it, knowing that the vampire was currently inside of that giant creepy thing. Dongho neared it with caution, checking for any signs of life inside. He flinched a step back, once something inside had just moved, scaring the shit out of him in the process.

Perhaps now was the best time to formally knock on the coffin door, now that Dongho probably had awoken him, Minhyun was a light sleeper after all.

The boy knocked twice and quickly pulled his hand back into a tiny fist to his chest.

He watched in curiosity as door slowly lifted, with Minhyun casually sitting up as if he had just woken from a mere nap inside of the small crawl space. “What?” He shot his pointy chin at Dongho, asking the man why was he summoned during daylight.

The short male did not have a real reason for actually making Minhyun get up from bed, aside from the fact that he just wanted to see him. He choose to grin like a fool instead of actually speaking.

The doors of the coffin yanked fully open, Minhyun sat resting his elbow to his knee trying to decide what to do with this foolish human now. Dongho jolted from the creak, his expression screaming fear reacting to the coffin lid flying open as if was a simple blanket covering the sleeping man.

Minhyun became offended, “Why? Are you that scared of a casket?” He scolded Dongho for throwing such mean looks at his precious bed.

“Usually they go into the ground, right?” Dongho did not even dare to poke it. To which Minhyun made a hard laugh at the humans face.

“It’s not that bad. Come join me, it’s comfy!” Minhyun still laughed. “No fucking way!” Dongho shrieked.

“I can populate it with stuffed toys to make it suitable for you!” 

Minhyun tilted his head back to show off his wide grin. Dongho honestly just wanted to kick the darn coffin down the set of stairs, purely to spite Minhyun. To prove that he wasn’t afraid, even though he was, he finally dared to near it, sitting inside on the other end. Minhyun watched the other man with joyous eyes, the poor guy looked like he was on a scary amusement park ride about to go off.

Dongho swung his pupils from right to left inside of the object. Honestly, It wasn’t that bad, it was simply a coffin with nothing more to it. Dongho considered that he had finally overcome his fear.

Minhyun laid his head down on a cushion jokingly nudging for his human servant to come lay down next to him. “Ah, I’ll pass.” Dongho admitted. 

Just as the scared male had decided to get his ass out of the coffin, Minhyun unexpectedly yanked him back in.

The two fell down on top of one another with a hurting whine, with Minhyun blaming Dongho for being so heavy. 

Meanwhile the shorter boy had almost bit his tongue from the sudden close eye to eye contact with the vampire.

After their previous affair, if you could call it that, Minhyun had certainly gotten a little bit more daring, taking Donghos comfort into little consideration, for when he went to tease and play with him.

They were so close Dongho could literally hear the other man breathe, low and raspy pants filled their space in-between. He panicked, trying to get his elbows onto a hard surface, so that he could lift himself out of this mess at once.

He could feel as Minhyun reached around his body, fingers dancing over his ribs on their way to his behind. Before Dongho could realize it happening, there was a loud shut and suddenly no light at all.

“M-minhyun!” He gasped in absolute darkness as the vampire began be laughing his heart out at his terror.

Dongho could hear himself swallow, “This isn’t funny. I hate small spaces!” He grunt.

“It is certainly a tight fit with you in here,” Minhyun gradually stopped his laugh. There was an interesting pause of silence for a while, it meant that the vampire was up to no good.

He was right about the theory, Dongho twitched feeling something moving and touching him, naughty hands pulling his clothes and grabbing into his sides.

“Wah!” Dongho tried to move, but couldn’t as his hands were practically hovering right above the man below him, there was no space for him to slide off to the side either.

If this couldn’t get possibly any more weird, Minhyun had to reach around to his hips, drawing circles on his back awkwardly low, he had pulled Dongho close so that the other trembling body would rest on top of his.

“You know, your blood smells awfully nice so close like this.” Minhyun chirped. “It’s heating up.”

The vampire could feel the boy above him shake to his voice. He could see in the dark well enough, to watch Donghos horror stricken expression intensify, he found it hilarious.

Minhyun found this situation alluring, not just because of his scent, but the mans touch in general. Perhaps, he was starting to enjoy this setting a little bit too much.

When it came to Dongho, it was like he both wanted to fondle him in his hands like an adorable animal, and rip apart his every article of clothing on the spot, at the same time. And plus, his cute moans would probably echo so nicely inside of the coffin, the same way they did when they broke out back in his bedroom.

Minhyuns hands felt lower, looking for entry inside of the boys shirt, his back was all heated, a large and smooth mass. His cold pale fingers crawled up Donghos back counting each bone ghosting out of the tanned skin.

No – not like this, the shorter male froze in horror.

Minhyuns touches were weirding him out, but at the same time his body had already began to melt to them within this small space that they were given. “I can’t breathe!” Dongho freaked out.

“Relax idiot, it’s not air sealed.” The voice from the inside of the box complained. Despite it, the coffin doors blew open the next second either way, setting the captive fleeing as far away from the scary casket as possible.

 

When Dongho would return from a day of school, he would always be permanently be weak and tired. Usually he had no problem with walking a great distance, however now such an exercise made him easily light headed and out of breath, despite his fit build. It was obviously all because of Minhyun drinking from his neck, but he refused to ever blame him.

He had finally found his way back home, but it was so late at night, that he had missed the chance of ever meeting the other handsome man before he left.

As the skies had dimmed, Minhyun was naturally gone. It wasn’t like Dongho didn’t expect Minhyun to stop his ways of hunting for blood, but this felt somewhat cruel to him. Right now the man was probably out on his way seducing someone else, right after him and Dongho had kissed, well, more than just kissed. Minhyun should’ve been at least a little bit more considerate.

Dongho could not sit still to study, cook dinner or do anything at all. He became easily aggravated and sad over the loss of the man who should’ve been here to take care of him after biting him. But instead of that, the brat had forgotten all about him, probably elsewhere hitting on someone much better looking.

But the truth was, Minhyun had not gone that far. Instead he sat lone at the same bar from every other night.

The bartenders switched shifts, but Minhyun still sat there without having ordered a single drink, refusing to interact with anyone on the dance floor. He had totally lost his appetite today, thinking about one person only.

The flashing neon lights were too bright, all of the smiles and laughter in the background were annoying to him now. Overriding the noise, the same partial memory kept replaying over and over in his brain, blurry and flickering like a broken tape. His mind had conjured the most beautiful smile he had ever seen – Donghos.

“Tch.” Minhyun clicked his tongue finally turning to face the familiar bartender who had kept him silent company thus far. “Why the pale face?” They met eyes.

Minhyun would usually spew non stop about his interests, even if there was nobody listening. However, it was obvious to both him and the man at the bar that there was a serious reason preventing him from being chatty tonight.

The vampire held it in for as long as he could, a record time of two full seconds; “I think I am seriously into someone, like super into someone.” He voiced his fear out loud.

The bartender would give him a semi interested stare, “Why is that a bad thing? You are into a different guy each time you come in.”

Minhyun hissed raising himself up from the table to throw punches, only to sit right back down and calm his violence. “No, it’s not as simple as that.” He sulked.

“Is it a woman this time?” The bartender theorized, yet the unamused Minhyun just rolled his eyes.

“I like him so much, that I might just keep him. I don’t want for him to leave, so I might just end up locking him up,”

Minhyun avoided fully admitting to another person out loud that he liked a mortal human, feeling regrettably sorry for himself. He thought he’d be able to resolve his thirst, by having a taste of Donghos rare blood once, but instead it had messed with Minhyun and now he wanted the owner itself. This was excruciating for him.

“Well I am gonna certainly miss you coming in here then.” The bartender implied that Minhyun was ready to finally settle down. But the tall man twitched at the thought, he had not been committed to anyone before.

He didn’t know if he could even be committed to Dongho. Never has he had one person to tie him down, the thought itself was pretty scary. Yet he wanted Dongho to be the first one. 

Would it even work out that way, he questioned the idea. Dongho wasn’t even a fellow vampire, but a simple mortal, it didn’t make sense for Minhyun to stay by his side, because obviously the guy would not be in his life forever.

He snapped from his horrific thoughts, almost slipping his elbow off the counter. The back of his neck itched all over imagining these kind of things.

“Ah.. Why did I have to jerk him off.” Minhyun cursed under his breath. “Wh-what?” The bartender must of misheard it.

The vampire bowed his head in a nod before clumsily getting up from his seat to flee into the night. “Ah, Minhyun!” The man stopped him, “The same guy looking for you came again,”

“I am not interested anymore. Tell him to get lost.” 

He shrugged, leaving in hurry. “But that’s what I had told him already?” He scratched behind his ear, watching the pale man out the door.

 

The vampire quickly made his way through the living room to return to his coffin without having to look the man who he lusts for in the eye. But he was out of luck, as he stopped before Donghos familiar figure standing in his path. 

Minhyun worried for the man, his limbs slightly paler and the skin around his eyes dull and dark, the thought of Dongho falling ill because of him truly made his stomach flip.

Dongho was visibly grumpy upon welcoming his house owner back home. Giving Minhyun a stare of a giant angry toddler, right now he hated Minhyun. His head was heavy with grief over ever letting the man who didn’t even love him hold him just to be abandoned the next minute, he had thought about this the whole night.

“You didn’t bring anyone home tonight?” He looked around for the tall mans new toy somehow nowhere to be seen.

“Why do you assume I would, are you upset?” Minhyun was taken aback. “Why should I be upset?” Dongho lied, his forehead drawing angry lines.

“Dongho, you obviously like me.”Minhyun wanted to quarrel and defend himself somehow, but the other male found it laughable. 

“Why? It’s not like it ever mattered to you. Why do you suddenly bring it up, only when its beneficial to your narrative?”

He continued, “Every time you secretly caught stares at me. Every time I’d wake up to my closed bedroom door open the next day, and not knowing why at the time,” Dongho complained, “Why did you do all that if you never cared for me?” He raised his voice, demanding an explanation for being lead on.

“Why on earth did you kiss me-“ Dongho cut himself off just before he was about to shout.

“Hey, lets not argue,” The vampire was found guilty, he definitely owed Dongho the full truth,

“The reason I did all of those things – is because your blood, It is rare. I can barely hold myself back smelling it from afar.”

Dongho nodded in understanding, “Oh, so it was all just because of.. blood?”

“Stupid. No of course it’s not, maybe that’s how it was before, but now..” Minhyun lowered his head to sigh. He wished he wasn’t such a coward.

Suddenly Donghos eyes lit up in hopes Minhyun would actually confess, he was almost ready to forgive him all of his wrongdoing, as long as he got to heard those fated words.

“I think, I like you too.” Minhyun said it. A pang stabbed straight into Donghos heart, it hurt just a little bit.

His angry expression instantly faded, yet some of that anger that was still there, now transformed into an intense laser stare. Neither of them dared to say at thing, not like they knew what to say to one another from here.

“What on earth did you do to me, you brat.” Minhyun hissed under his breath realizing how badly he wanted to kiss the idiot male right now.

Dongho could tell that was his want, jyst by following Minhyuns stare aimed at his own parted lips. The tall male began to smile, as he snuck closer to the human with the most innocent eyes. He bought his mouth close to his lovers neck parting his lips above the boys old scar. 

“Not my neck, you thirsty–” Dongho spat.

Minhyun chuckled in agreement, obediently brining his mouth to Donghos lips to press into an open mouthed kiss. Minhyun overpowered the shorter male in everyway, Dongho was pushed to take steps backwards until he hit the living room furniture. 

The legs of the armchair creaked as it had to support the weight of two people at once. Their clothes rustled and shifted as their arms had quickly lost the control.

Minhyun was all over him, his cold palms and fingers rubbing the mans wide chest through the clothing, blindly trying to get to a button or a zipper, anything that would get his shirt out of the way.

Dongho panted away from the kiss, his lips wet and red from the reckless pushes and pulls. His rough chin tickled Minhyun, the embrace although a bit clumsy and unsuccessful at the start, it was still enough. It was all Dongho had ever wanted.

Minhyun hinged his hips back, taking distance from Dongho, “Wanna go upstairs and continue?”

“You aren’t using me for services are you?” The blushing male chuckled. “You can still always move out.” Minhyun teased.

Dongho frowned, not a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a bonus lewd update. :eye emoji: :eye emoji:
> 
> anyways unrelated, but i've been thinking about not adding a publication date for the next chapter updates here on ao3, so that way this fic won't appear on the top of the tag each time i update it, meaning that readers would have to manually check for updates themselves, which does actually sound like a needless hastle so ill definitely reconsider it!!
> 
> the reason for this being that i don't feel like this story is the highest caliber of quality content, thus i don't want to be *that one guy* to clog up the tag with a below average grade fics considering i sometimes churn out updates way too often. (if u like the fic i guess thats a good thing!! but for other ppl that want to browse other stuff it gets a little annoying haha)
> 
> ok anyways sry for this weird intermission of fanfic politics!! lolol

Donghos eyelids squeezed together, as his face closed in with the pillow of Minhyuns bed landing the fall. Now finding himself in the bed of his crush had made his thoughts zoom all over the place one past another in a race, and everything around him seemed to happen so fast it was like the reality had spun out of his control.

He realized that Minhyun had never really used the bed in his bedroom too much, as it served just one single use, and tonight for that reason only, it was finally going to serve its purpose. Just imagining it had Donghos cheeks blow up with color 

The tall boy was certainly entertained by the look on Donghos face, it made it seem like the guy had never gotten this close to someone before. Would it be too rude to ask now, he pondered, although it wasn’t like Minhyun really cared too much. 

He tugged the other man by his forearms dragging him close, the mattress bounced in place as the two were now facing one another. The heart of the short male was beating so much, surely Dongho was really going to die any second.

“Minhyun,” Donghos voice went strangely high, “Are you sure you want to do this – with me?”

The taller boy wanted to grin, but his smile slowly began to fade as he realized Dongho was having second thoughts after they had gotten this far.

“Of course, who else did you have in mind?” He tilted the sad mans face back up from the ground by his chin, giggling at his void grimace.

Certainly, Minhyun wished he only knew why his heart was suddenly becoming warm before Dongho, why he suddenly cared so much for a mere mortal in his life. He felt this way just for him and nobody else.

“You are different, Dongho.” Minhyun suddenly spoke, “Being next to you makes me feel content, a feeling I’ve been numb to for decades.”

The short male scoffed, “You are so cheesy.”

The man temporarily spaced out to think all of this over, meanwhile giving Minhyun the time to throw curious glances at his body. His fingers had balled up into a fist as his sights lead below the boys neck, he began to see the texture of the mans delicious skin in tunnel vision.

Dongho jolted noticing how Minhyun was already beginning to crawl his fingers towards his thighs.

“Ah, hang on.” Dongho reached into his back pocket to confuse Minhyun by pulling out his wallet, only to clear it up once he pulled out thin plastic.

Minhyuns eyes lit up recognizing the familiar square shape, “Dongho,” He interrupted the boy from creating a tear in the plastic.

He began to nervously chuckle, “I am literally immune to everything.”

Dongho scoffed ignoring his remark, “Yeah-yeah, I’ve sure heard that one before.”

The tall man took strange joy in watching his roommate struggle with his stubby fingernails to open the package, Donghos nervous hands starting to tremble more and more over time.

Dongho was too focused to almost notice Minhyuns hand covering the operation, the man chuckled and did it for him. That same smirk had no intention of leaving Minhyuns face as he proceeded to be the first one to undress. 

The curious eyes of the non-vampire soon became locked on Minhyuns tiny fingers crawling in-between the buttons of his shirt, popping them free one by one.

His body was clear like stainless porcelain, it looked so fragile and pure. Yet it was so masculine and even a little intimidating, with wide flat surfaces and sharp edges, as if he had been sculpted from a rock. Dongho was taken aback by the smoothness of his skin, maybe a little too pale and cold for his liking, but regardless still very much mouth watering.

Dongho wanted to turn away not to stare, but doing so only earned him mocking laughter from his counterpart. As soon as Minhyun had gotten rid of most of his clothing, he could not hold from pulling the adorable human into an embrace for any longer.

The bedsprings shifted and snapped under Donghos widened knees, he began to lean on all fours to shield on top of Minhyuns body invited by the male, his hands hovering far above the beautiful pale man.

Minhyuns eyes became thin barely parted lines, along with his smile that reached almost to his own ears. Dongho gulped in hesitation, his pupils seemingly trembled to the sight of what was once Minhyuns button up now spread wide open like a curtain for him to gaze at. 

Drawing his scared eyes lower, he saw the mans knees positioned high and apart, with the underwear still tangled around Minhyuns thighs for Dongho to pull them away himself.

The vampire bought the the back of his hand to his mouth failing to hide his sultry smirk from the other man. However, Minhyun wasn’t shy or ashamed even slightly, he liked being admired, especially by Dongho, it meant the highest praise to him. Although, the look of awe on the face of his lover made him slip out lewd giggle. 

Dongho was baffled, nothing in his life could beat a picture like this, his eyes had been blessed this day.

“I’m all yours big boy.” Minhyun chuckled at his own words, his eyelids going droopy and tired from the sudden flash of heat coming over him.

Dongho didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to kiss Minhyun, but that evil face of his was throwing the human off course, it made him feel like he might end up jumping ahead and do something more graphic. 

He charged into Minhyun crashing his face deep into the mans neck for a violent kiss, as if some kind of an animal had woken inside of him.

Minhyun tilted his head back, opening his mouth to whine and whimper as his lover sucked hard on his neck, relentlessly grinding his teeth against his skin. Minhyun had never felt this hot before; his neck, chest and thighs were all on fire at once.

Donghos knuckles brushed against the rows of muscles budging out of Minhyuns stomach, they twitched to his unexpected hot touch. The mans hand continued to travel down to find the loose piece of fabric dangling around the tall mans thighs. Minhyun yelped feeling his friends hand reach to his crouch, only to slide directly past it without making contact.

“You tease.” Minhyun hissed through his smiling teeth.

Dongho clawed at the clothing blocking his path without remorse, the sound of cloth tearing below his hips definitely angered Minhyun, but instead of breaking the kiss to scold him, instead he only pulled the other male closer to himself.

He finally pulled the lust driven man off his neck to force a rough kiss upon him in place, his lips were in a battle for power, wetting the outside of the mans mouth.

Dongho avoided the fangs drawing dangerously thin lines across his mushy darkened lips. A bite any harder than this and the vampire would actually end up pricking him like a pincushion.

They angrily kissed for a long minute perhaps even longer, Minhyuns hands cupping around Donghos blushing ears. The man became distracted, lost in Minhyuns endless embrace.

“Dongho, please focus.” Minhyuns voice woke the man from his dream, he realized he had accidentally stopped kissing back.

The more he thought this over, the more shaken he became, clearly he wasn’t ready for this kind of a leap in relationship, he had never gone this fast with anyone, but Minhyun wanted him so much, and how could he ever let him down. Dongho paused before reaching to undo his jeans, the small movement of him popping his waistband free instantly made the smirk of his lover grow from desperate to pleased.

He leaned back to sit on his heels, carefully unwrapping his belt like a ribbon attached on a present for Minhyun. However, those pants did not slide all the way down past his knees, looking for confirmation in Minhyuns eyes before showing more than just his boxer briefs.

The vampire laughed at his silly expression, Dongho was blushing like a school boy confessing his first love. 

“You’ve gotten really big.” He bit his lip while glancing down at the tightness of Donghos briefs, it looked like a really firm fit.

Minhyun was so absolutely vile and dirty with his words Dongho did not know where to put himself.

“Do you always blush like this?” Minhyun sat in front of him to peek the mans shy dick out himself. “Am I blushing?” Dongho freaked out.

Minhyun snickered, perhaps this was his first time getting this flustered before someone, maybe this meant Dongho must really liked him a whole lot. The tall boy leaned in to lick his red cheeks and taste the red through his thin skin.

Dongho made a small sound, pupils shooting downwards in panic to follow Minhyuns hand appearing put of nowhere to pet his tummy, scary fingers creeping their way down into underwear.

He shut his eyes and felt the cold room sting his now exposed bottom half. When he opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was the not so subtle look of admiration on Minhyuns face. Him looking down at his groin that way only made Dongho feel even more flustered. Minhyuns thin fingers became wrapped tiny around his boyfriends thick size.

He held a gasp of surprise as the tallest would peel and slide the protective plastic on him. Dongho seriously felt like he could go crazy just from the shape of Minhyuns hand alone.

Almost like he had not been paying attention at all, too distracted by the fact such a handsome man was giving him the time of his day. The short boy only now suddenly realized his position. To be honest, he never even thought they’d ever get this far, so he had not even considered it other than in his dreams.

“Hang on, are you going to be the one—” Dongho swallowed the foam in his mouth, “Taking it?”

Minhyun awkwardly thinned his lips, “We can switch next time.”

“Next time—" Donghos eyes sparkled in anticipation.

After the short intermission, the both of them were starting to get impatient, with Minhyun laying down on his back almost fast enough to make the bed springs bounce him back up. Carefully and with much precision, he helped guide Donghos clumsy large hands to his hips. Despite the instructions, the man was still clueless, he didn’t know where to grab or how to hold, but his mind was going all crazy already.

The boy below him didn’t squirm or tremble, laying completely still to wait for Dongho to make the first move. The short male felt like he was holding the entire world in his hands when his grazed his fingers over the pretty frame of the vampire, soon for the back of his hand to gently paint brush its way down his soft inner thighs, the once ice cold skin had become warm under his touch.

Minhyun bravely claimed he didn’t need this next part, but Dongho insisted, wetting his fingers with rich amounts of lube.

He anxiously lead the wet finger in-between Minhyuns spread legs, leaving a misplaced cold streak along the way. Finally once his hand had found the right angle, he crooked his fingers up at the right spot to make his lover jolt. 

Minhyuns pale knees pressed to Donghos sides squeezing the man as he began to ease him up with his hand. Not being able to do much else in this position, he moaned out loud just from the first digit alone.

The short male gritted his teeth seeing as Minhyun would drink up his only digit, making many lewd and pained faces while asking Dongho for so much more.

Encouraged, he speed up his movements, not even being able to keep himself contained. His dick was already screaming to be touched, and Minhyuns body laying idle was making his vision flash with white.

Long breaths and whines began to flood the dim room, and just as Dongho had added another digit his lover swayed his hips away, but the pressure entering his body did not go away. Minhyun raised his neck to see something other than the ceiling of the room, but he got to see nothing more far below other than Donghos hand viciously rocking back and forth to find more space within him.

His neck fell backwards exhausted of muscle power and he moaned once more. By now Dongho perfectly knew where to fold his fingers, his thumb drawing harmless circles under Minhyuns groin.

An airless gasp came from Minhyun, he choked on air as to his demise, Dongho had removed his hand leaving Minhyun empty and sad, but only for just a brief moment before their hips were lined up.

Dongho pulled his lovers legs as high as he could hold without them going over his shoulders. He could see how painful it was for the other boy to wither in place as he was still hesitating to use his dick.

It ghosted just in the right spot, slowly driving in with as much force as he could stand, the entrance was smooth, but the noticeable size difference from Donghos fingers previously made the other man cry out loud in a weird state of bliss.

Dongho could not see the boys face anymore, his head was proudly bent all the way back into the pillow. At least Dongho could feast his eyes on the boys chin and neck instead.

His body was shaped like a perfect wave, all the way from his long slim neck, down to his flat chest and the firm stomach, however his hips bent back up high to meet with Dongho. The unnaturally pale skin of his would easily turn pink wherever his boyfriend had touched, Dongho could feel like he was tainting him with his hands, slowly molding him into something beautiful.

Right now Minhyun believed that he had become a way he would perhaps of never had, had he not met Dongho. The way his body reacted to his lover could not be explained, maybe the human was meant for him.

He sensed more and more warmth overtake him, as if Dongho was slowly poisoning his body, and he wanted to feel more of it.

The bed creaked as the larger boy slowly bent forwards to push his shape into Minhyun, the hot mixed with cold sensation was sending cold chills and flashes of heat down his neck one after another, at this point he didn’t know if he was freezing or sweating anymore.

Slowly Dongho started to lower himself more and more into his lover, the tortured skin stretched and squeezing around him when he tried to fight back the tightness, beginning to sway forwards and back.

Minhyun tried not to make his body clench up, but he couldn’t not with Dongho. The other mans face looked totally different while in the act, he looked so intimidating and strong. Minhyun wanted to giggle, but a moan came out instead, he moaned again and again, until he felt he could cry.

Dongho stood still for a few moments before gradually starting to shift outwards and back in full length. His hips rocked mildly slow, fearing to hurt Minhyun, yet the blushing male did not share the same fear, drawing his hips closer to Dongho to purposely crash into his thrusts.

The thumbs of the larger man sunk into the sides of Minhyuns hips, gripping his pale skin until it was the brightest of pink. The man bound to the bed wanted to arch and twist his stomach with each slap of skin, while his lover was pulling apart and then pulling back close. 

He grunt as Minhyuns body sucked up his every thrust, pulling him into the tightest embrace. The belt of Donghos pants shifted and clinked, as the speed of the thrusts had become supersonic.

Dongho absolutely melted seeing his lover bring his hand to touch himself, his shaky fingers curled around his own groin, failing to slide his hand in a set rhythm.

Dongho placed his own hand over Minhyuns hugging the boys dick tight to help him find proper strokes. Minhyun breathed and gasped feeling much closer to his limit, same for Dongho, who only thrust harder and rougher.

His cheeks were burning hot and it felt like the whole world was to collapse around him, in his final moments his vision was just a dark tunnel, with Minhyun being one waiting for him on the other end.

Minhyuns stomach jolted upwards even further from the mattress, as Dongho came into him with a yell. His lover gave him a quick nasty smirk, proud of his work.

Minhyun however, was still desperately moving his hand, while clenching on Donghos length still within him. Although, the man soon withdrew causing Minhyun to break into a long whine, his body failing to accept the loss of Dongho.

Panting and wheezed out of his breath, Dongho suddenly moved to crawl on all fours, reaching his boyfriend between his thighs. Minhyun looked down to see Donghos curly locks block his view, yelping when it was evident that the boy had replaced his hand with his mouth.

Minhyun called Dongho out by his name, moaning each syllable out almost loud one by one. His lips continued to sink low on the dick, sucking it off from different angles. Ignoring all Minhyuns pleas and cries, his head shift from left to right, lowering and raising until Minhyun began to throb. Dongho pulled away parting his mouth to breathe, his tongue still slicked to Minhyuns tip.

While making a lewd face like that, it had been clear that Dongho was perhaps secretly an expert on this. Watching the boy move his tight lips up and down again with precision, didn’t discredit Minhyun from assuming that.

A giant wave of fire raged through every single part of Minhyuns body, all collecting into the pit of his stomach at once. His eyes began glowing pure yellow, he shut them tight and soon he was finally free.

The boy sighed in both ecstasy and relief, letting himself go inside of Donghos mouth. The blushing red lips of his boyfriend wrapped thick around his dick.

Dongho let out an annoyed grunt, immediately collapsing right there on Minhyuns thigh, coughing on what had gone into his throat.

The two men stared stayed quiet for a while, both of them too tired to talk, especially Dongho. Minhyun began to sit himself on his elbows to gain the height, his boyfriend was sweating, neck exposed. Just looking already gave Minhyun an idea.

He sat up with his boyfriends head now in his lap, “Can I?” teasingly brushing his fingertips down Donghos neck.

Dongho nodded, accepting Minhyuns fangs to his neck. The upcoming bite was somehow more gentle, he didn’t feel too much of it, perhaps it was because his mind had been fried.

His eyes shut, and he pulled the vampire close to him into a hug. “Promise me that you won’t go out and hunt other people anymore.” He suddenly requested.

His plea seemed random and out of nowhere, it was odd hearing it now of all times, but perhaps Dongho felt like he wouldn’t have another chance of saying it later.

Minhyun let go of the bite to respond, “I can’t promise you that, but I will always ask for your permission.” The man was apologetic, he could not hold that promise, because he was a vampire after all.

“And I will always say no.” 

Dongho clenched his heavy arms around the vampire, refusing to let anyone else have him. From this point on, his feelings had only deepened for Minhyun. Maybe he was obsessed, but he just couldn’t stand the idea of ever being apart from the male.

Strangely to Minhyun, this feeling was mutual. Dongho always made him feel new things he wasn’t familiar with, and this was one of them, because right now, he actually shared the same want. The mortal had totally seduced him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for faking my death on ao3. i had no idea how to finish this off so i ended up retconning it, with the help of spare printer ink ive shot under my nose either once or thirty eight times for my writing inspiration
> 
> if the following isn't your cup of tea like the previous chapters, its cool! (its been months since ive last typed more than two lines of text on a keyboard) And i wanna thank you a lot for even reading this far!!

Minhyun had left his bed at night to disappear into the kitchen for another follow-up snack, drinking blood from a straw, illuminated by the dim light and the lone buzzing of the fridge bulb. He had forgotten to close the freezer, like he always did, staring right at it, too stuck in his own thoughts to notice. 

He was going over everything in his head, the way him and Dongho were from now on together, although perhaps not forever, but Minhyun was willing to stay by Donghos side for the rest of the other mans life. Minhyun grinned, thinking to himself, who could have thought, that he would ever begin to feel his heart warm for someone other than from his own kind.

In that moment Minhyun overheard a sound in the house, it wasn’t a human sound, or at least it didn’t sound like it. Terrified that there might be an intruder, Minhyun rushed back to Dongho. The sound definitely had come from the room where the pair slept, so he made his entry quick, but upon entering he paused at the scene of Dongho himself being the source of that sound. He had been sitting up in his bed eyes wide open, making a strange grunt while staring directly at the boarded up window, moonlight hitting his face through the cracks.

The tall boy heard the sound again, this time up close to be able to recognize it, the man growled, like he was imitating growls similar to Minhyuns. However once the land lord had gotten even more close, suddenly Dongho flinched awake.

“Woah! You woke me up!” Dongho whined like he had just been woken from the best sleep in the world. Minhyun blinked his eyes a hundred times, “Dongho, do you sleepwalk?”

The boy looked surprised Minhyun had somehow guessed it, “Yeah, sometimes. Why?”

“Sleep talking is a scary.” Minhyun chuckled, “People whose bodies are awake in their sleep are the most feared nemesis of vampires.” The tall male rushed to clarify, not wanting to embarrass Dongho by revealing he had been reenacting a wild boar in his sleep.

 

Beams of sun had sneaked through holes of the boarded up windows, letting the two sleeping bodies know that a new morning had come. The dust of the old house fluttered in the air visible only through the light shining down on the messy morning bed. 

Minhyun almost didn’t want to pull the window drapes down, watching as the lines of light tickled Donghos naked skin, circling his large exposed back and coloring the ends of his curled locks golden. The pale male watched as his house mate slept with much interest, curled up like a cat, his wide arms hugging a lump in the sheets. Dongho slept like a total baby and Minhyun couldn’t help, but to smile.

But as soon as Minhyun reached to caress the sleeping beauty, his eyes lit with a yellow glow and his fangs grew on their own. The vampire pulled back, nervously waiting to go back to normal. A scary feeling of dread washed over him. He felt a lot of things for Dongho, yet he was a human, meaning that his presence would always make Minhyun hungry. 

Right now, it wasn’t too much of a problem since Minhyun could obviously resist it, but in the future, he didn’t want to make Dongho freak out or even scare him away. The other man was fairly squeamish, and if his roommate was always like this around him, perhaps he would eventually grow afraid of Minhyun.

The vampire shook those dark thoughts out of his head. He needed to fix this, and drink blood again, a lot of it, so that it would make him last longer without getting him hungry for a long time. Just so he could avoid showing his signs to Dongho. The fridge had been refilled to the brim, he now had more rations than he did normally, just to keep himself in check around the delicious human in his house. It was useless to binge all of his stock in one day, he needed to save up by going hunting instead.

But he was stumped again realizing Dongho hated it, he hated how Minhyun went out and flirted with strangers in order to trick them into letting the vampire kiss their necks. And now that Minhyun thought about it, it did feel kinda gross to bite out of a neck of anyone else other than Dongho. This whole vampire thing was just not working out for him anymore.

Dongho walked downstairs wearing just and undershirt and underwear, rubbing eye crust out of his drooping eyes. He still looked horrible even today, his skin grayed from blood loss, Minhyun avoided looking at it near his sights, full of guilt.

“Did you sleep well?” Minhyun genuinely worried for the man, but Dongho just blinked in confusion, failing to see why would have not been sleeping well, considering he had just slept with the love of his freaking life.

“Hng!” Dongho nodded happy, “As long as it’s by your side!” He joked making Minhyun cringe, before eventually he joined Donghos smile regardless. “Don’t get corny, you punk.”

Minhyun turned around to gather a single serving of breakfast for his boyfriend, who had somehow already sneaked his way down at the breakfast table, anxiously gripping a spoon in his fist. The tall male couldn’t hide his little pout seeing Dongho pay more attention to the dish than him, yet it was somehow pleasing watching the man eat. 

Maybe Minhyun was rusty when it came to cooking, yet so far there were no signs of distaste on the face of the main taste tester. In relief, Minhyun grinned watching the other guy stuff his mouth, it was exciting. Dongho raised his face for a second to stretch the far corners into a sealed smile noticing Minhyun, and then immediately going back to digging in.

“Hey, Minhyun I’ve been thinking about skipping school this week. Like the whole week.” Dongho spoke with his mouth slightly full. “It’s not because you want to spend more time with me during the night right?” The tall male teased, making Dongho sweat in-between his brows, “Uhh, no.”

“Out of character, but I am not complaining.” Minhyun chuckled along with Dongho.

Sitting homely at a table with Dongho in such a seemingly domestic and happy scene somehow made the tall male feel more uneasy over time. Minhyun once again had realized how much he liked Dongho, how much he wanted to keep him – Forever.

Perhaps it was just intense infatuation, or maybe it was really once in a life time true love, but right now Minhyun had started to feel selfish. The fact that Dongho was a human had never bothered him until now, but imagining watching male slowly growing old and eventually passing away in front of him, scared the immortal vampire. He dreamed that everything would be so much easier if Dongho was just like him. He wouldn’t have to worry about the thirst, or hiding his scary vampire self anymore.

“Is there something on my face?” Dongho interrupted Minhyuns shrouded thoughts once he had noticed his strange stare.

“Huh? No, of course not.” Minhyun laughed it off, “But Dongho, I wanted to ask you something.”

Dongho stopped chewing, slowly raising his chin, “What is it then?” He stared long at the other male who obviously had something in his mouth he wasn’t willing to let out.

“Eh. Never mind, don’t worry about it.” Minhyun canceled his sentence making Dongho grunt in anger, as if the tall jerk had interrupted his meal for nothing.

Minhyun couldn’t bring himself to ask the question he had in mind, even just out of curiosity, it seemed too horrifying to even bring up. Of course Dongho would say no, he would hate being a vampire. Living in the dark for the rest of his life and feeding on the flesh of humans had probably never even crossed his mind once. Besides he would have to abandon all of his dreams and future plans, perhaps even his own friends and family, considering they would shun him for being a monster.

“Dude!” Dongho rushed a napkin to his mouth, “I totally got it all over my face. Why didn’t you tell me?” The male whined. “I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice it on your own.” Minhyun defended himself, trying his best to not chuckle at his offended boyfriend.

 

The next few days had passed quickly, but despite Aarons efforts to remain by his friends side, he was slowly beginning to doubt his decision to stay. More recently, Jonghyun had become a ticking time bomb, secretive and arrogant towards Aaron, who only did what he thought was the best for his friend.

The lump under the duvet twitched reacting to Jonghyun creaking open the room of their dorm room a little too loudly. Aaron peeked over the top floor of his bunk bed to face the person who had disturbed his nap eye to eye.

Jonghyun stood face guilty in the doorway, fully dressed to go outside, he knew what Aaron was about to say, his annoying friend would be scolding him for leaving early and coming back at late hours again like always. The thing was that this time Jonghyun had promised not to do it and not give his roommate needless stress, but now he had been caught sneaking out in secret and breaking that promise.

Aaron reacted just the way he had predicted, whining so loud his eardrums rang; “Not this again.” He quickly hopped down the bed to yell in his friends face.

The taller male was not being truthful to him, going around random clubs and pubs he naturally hated so much, doing who knows what. It pissed Aaron off, and besides, his roommate was starting to get low on cash doing this each night. As much as the shorter male encouraged for his friend go and have fun by himself, he had enough.

Maybe Jonghyun couldn’t see it himself, but his best friend who had known him for many years, could tell that the man was clearly unhappy, it was written all over Jonghyuns face. And who ever he was chasing after was just not worth all of this trouble.

“Don’t do this crap again, I’m sick of this.” Aaron barked at his best friend, however his aggressiveness wasn’t making the situation any more better.

“You can’t forbid me, I do what I want.” Jonghyuns face turned dark, and his words foul. Aaron didn’t even recognize him in this state. His bubbly and cheerful friend was turning into someone else right before Aarons very eyes, and he refused to let this happen to his dearest friend.

“Do you only think about yourself? Every day I have to worry about you coming back home late or not at all. You don’t even answer my texts!” Aaron growled, showing off his teeth as if he was to attack. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Nobody asked you to stay here with me. If you hate me so much why don’t you just leave?” He stared at Aaron looking for an answer, but nothing came of him.

Aaron was baffled by the fact Jonghyun would accuse him like this, after he had shown nothing, but only his love and support for him.

The taller man turned his shoulder ready to walk out, but Aaron painfully gripped his wrist dragging him back in. And when Jonghyun still tried to turn away, Aaron would hold his grip and just not let go.

“Let go, I am leaving!” He snapped. “You can’t go!” Aaron shout back. There was silence, the two sent silent threats to each other with their eyes, but Jonghyun won, once Aaron finally realized that his friend was a lost case.

“Fine! Then go.” He threw his arms up, “If you go missing I won’t report it! See if I care!” 

“I’m not coming back.” Jonghyun hissed. Aaron calmed himself down for a bit, the muscles in his face letting loose like knots. “Then, are you going to stay with that person?”

Jonghyun paused and decided to make a lie, “Yeah.” Aaron then watched as the boy shrugged his jacked back up and walked off, he could not say or do a thing to stop him, but at least now he felt at ease knowing his friend was in safe hands.

 

The skies clouded with dark clouds stretch enough to pull over the bright full moon, threatening to eventually bring back lightning and thunder. The city started to shine at night, neon signs lit the alleyways and the music from the clubs flooded out into the long streets.

Yet Minhyun couldn’t enjoy his usual atmosphere tonight, he felt like shit sitting at the bar and doing nothing of value. He no longer had the appetite to hunt as all he could think of was Donghos face dropping once he had told the boy he would go out to hunt that night.

The boy sat back hunched over, elbows on table trying to set his mind straight, considering that maybe it was best for him to head back with an empty stomach. Just then, the chair beside his squeaked as an uninvited guest had made his seat next to him. Minhyun noticed that the man was just as gloomy as him, perhaps he had not even noticed Minhyun sitting beside him at all.

His face seemed familiar, but the vampire couldn’t really recall. However, the boy in question almost jolted straight out of his seat noticing Minhyuns close stare.

“M-minhyun?” Jonghyun stuttered, eyes wider than the whole moon. 

The vampire was even more interested to remember who the guy was now, since the stranger apparently knew his name very well. “And you are-?” Minhyun waited for the stranger to finish his sentence for him.

“I’m Jonghyun! Don’t you remember me?” He voiced. “Sorry, I meet lot of people.” Minhyun apologized, turning to face away.

The timid boy did not know what to do, he had finally, at last, found Minhyun. But all this time he hadn’t even planned for any more than this, just seeing him again was enough. It must of shown on Jonghyuns face, as Minhyun had now became drawn to him, his eyes literally glowing to figure out the shorter boy.

Indeed, he looked like the perfect candidate for Minhyuns next meal, “Now I remember you!” The pale male was a good liar. His chair squeaked too, as he leaned back to look at Jonghyun like he was meeting an old friend.

“You do?” Jonghyuns voice cracked, making Minhyun giggle. This guy was totally into him, even his hands were trembling, meaning that this would be too easy.

“Yeah Jonghyun, I remember you very well. I missed seeing you.” Jonghyuns eyes melted seeing that wide beautiful smile, “I missed you too.”

“Hmm?” Minhyun thinned his lips, raising his eyebrow to the boy, “Does you boyfriend know you are here?”

Jonghyun jolted realizing Minhyun was probably talking about Aaron, who had bought him to the club that night. “He is not my boyfriend!” He clarified.

Unconvinced, Minhyun observed the boys outfit, “You must be wearing his unwashed clothes.” The vampire could smell another man on him, not that he even cared that Jonghyun might be cheating on someone by flirting with him, at this point, Minhyun only did this to undo his dying thirst.

“It’s my roommates. But, h-how did you know?” Jonghyun tried not to sound distressed, Minhyun was a vampire, so perhaps he could read peoples minds too, the boy assumed.

“Maybe I am just a good guesser?” The male smiled at him and Jonghyun became quiet. Although Minhyun didn’t mean it, he was being a little scary right now. The vampire occasionally scanned the boy well with his eyes, making the man blush even more, as the implication was quite strong. “So, any plans for tonight?”

“Uhh, no I-“ Jonghyun was panicking too much. “Relax,” Minhyun laughed, “I got a place nearby where we could crash, if you are up for it.” 

The tall man was so direct, Jonghyuns mind immediately raced places, normally he would never agree to one night stands. But Minhyun was special, he couldn’t turn him down even if he wanted to. He nodded.

The two boys stepped out of a cab before Minhyuns promised place of stay. Jonghyun expected the vampire to live in a chic high rise apartment, or even a cramped collage dorm room at the worst. Anything, but an abandoned old house squeezed in-between the concrete walls of the down town district. It was so menacing and unlike Minhyun, the cheerful boy did not suit the peeling wooden boards and creaky floors.

“It looks a bit old, but I’m planning to have it restored and renovated.” Minhyun clarified, letting Jonghyun step in through the door first. 

As he step his foot indoors, the entrance door slammed hard behind him, as if the wind had blown it shut. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie as they began to tremble, he didn’t want to let the vampire know his fear and suspicion.

“It’s a cool place, I guess.” Jonghyun pretended to be intrigued by the interior. It was dark, no light at all, yet strangely enough, burning candles were running stray across the house almost as if they had been lit just recently by someone else to welcome Minhyun back home.

“You live here alone?” Jonghyun jolted, his breath getting caught in his lungs every time he even tried to face the handsome vampire. Minhyun grinned, “Just me. It certainly gets lonely though.” His smile was dangerously cunning.

“Ah.” The boy nodded. “Lets go upstairs Jonghyun!” Minhyun suddenly rushed to cup his wrists in his hands, his touch was so gentle Jonghyun felt himself forgetting about being scared of this place.

Oblivious, he let the charming man lead him upstairs by the hand through the dark. Holding the hand of the stranger like this, he felt safe and sound, like Minhyun was not a threat at all. And maybe he wasn’t, the vampire was so far so kind to him, and meant him no harm. How could he ever hurt someone with eyes that kind, Jonghyun felt like a fool for ever accusing the beautiful male of such a thing.

Jonghyun didn’t even notice Minhyun push the door closed behind him leading him into the fated bedroom. While eying him up and down in an obvious rush. 

However, in the eyes of Minhyun, he thought that the quicker he does his deed, the better are his chances of getting rid of the guy before he actually starts putting hands on him. Knowing Dongho was hiding undercover in the room next doors, Minhyun could not even imagine how heart broken the guy would be if this sorry loser would lay a single finger on him. Yet Minhyun had to keep his act up for now, in order to keep tricking him.

The two sat on the edge of Minhyuns bed silently exchanging smiles, Jonghyun felt like the luckiest boy in the world right now, not suspecting a darn thing. “You are really pretty.” He felt dumb saying it out loud like that, he had expected for the tall male to definitely cringe, yet he did not.

Instead, he smirked, “Means a lot coming from you, Jonghyun,” Minhyun slowly began to lean towards the shorter male. “You don’t mind if I kiss you right now, right?” He whispered, the hesitation in his eyes matching with Jonghyuns.

Minhyun really hated doing this, he felt gross all over touching anyone else, but Dongho and he wanted for this to be over soon, do he could finish this up in an instant.

Jonghyun gave him a small nod, slowly tilting back down in bed as Minhyun began to climb on top of him, letting the stranger tower with his own arms. The shortest boy was in haven, he felt Minhyuns breath blow against his neck already. Finally after all this trouble, he had found the one and only man he wanted.

His eyes shut in preparation for the kiss, but instead of that, a horrific hiss escaped his lovers mouth. Jonghyun snapped wide awake from his lovely daydream realizing the terrifying reality.

“Aaah!” His reflexes were quick, and he had already predetermined that as a vampire Minhyun would go for his neck, he used his point elbow as a weapon to hold him off, until he could reach into his pocket.

Minhyun had not planned this, usually his prey didn’t have time to struggle back, he blamed himself for it, maybe he had rushed too much and made the attempt too early, so now he was in a big trouble. He broke away Jonghyuns arm to get to his neck, hissing again fangs wide. Jonghyun squirmed and squealed until he finally pulled out his weapon last second to save his own life.

He held garlic to Minhyuns face, effectively blinding him. The vampire leaped off the bed in agony trying to rub his eyes out, screaming and hissing like a horrific beast not a man. Seeing Minhyun in this state had killed off everything he had felt for the male till now. His infatuation was gone completely once he come to realize the murderous monster Minhyun truly was. This whole time Jonghyun had been fooled.

While Minhyun was trying to regain his sight, the human had the time to hop from bed and shout in defense, “Stay away!” 

Jonghyun helplessly waved the garlic in front of him, as Minhyun would be able to just glare at him from the very corer of his eye, fallen to him knees and unable to move, even trying to get up had only earned the whole garlic being launched straight into his face. The vampire hissed again barely dodging it, the stench was unbearable, his lungs burned inside out making him suffer as he fought to gasp.

While immobilized, Jonghyun had already grabbed his next weapon of self defense, a heavy steel candle stand which he waving it in front of him despite the weight. “Stay the hell away from me!” The boy shouted so loud his own voice would shatter.

Upon realizing Minhyun was totally unable to chase for him too busy whimpering in pain, the horrified boy took his chance and ran. However his escape wasn’t secured yet, as after fleeing from the bedroom, another figure of a person had blocked his way from getting away. Jonghyun now finally realized that his doubts about Minhyun living all by himself in this house were true.

“Woah! Calm down! I am not going to hurt you!” Dongho held up his hands, scared of the boy with a weapon. “Back off you vampire!” Jonghyun raged, raising the steel object in his hands high above for a swing.

“What?” Dongho spoke, shortly before being clubbed in the head with the heavy metal stand. 

He immediately lost his balance, his vision suddenly going nauseatingly blurry. His hands that grabbed whatever was the closest to him to break the fall ended up hugging the railing of the staircase. Donghos environment became distant and foreign to him, as if he was gradually sinking under water away from the light.

He didn’t even get to look straight ahead of him before another swing went straight to the side of his head, harder than the last. Dongho froze, the second hit seemed to fix the effects of the first one, making him partially regain his senses. His eardrums popped open, and behind Jonghyuns rabid breaths and wheezes, he heard a constant ringing noise in both of his ears that would not go away.

Dongho couldn’t process the amount of the pain he was in, instead he just felt numb, like he was sitting on a cold cloud. He fell to his knees before Jonghyun begging for no more hits, “I am not—a vampire.”

Jonghyun watched as the stranger succumbed to the floor, frozen in shock. The bloodied weapon fell to the floor, and hands began to shake in full fear, as soon as he realized his mistake, in heat of the moment he had attacked a person not a vampire, mistaking him for another vampire who was trying to kill him. Jonghyun never meant to hurt another person.

A horrifying howl came from still inside the bedroom as the Minhyun did his best to chase the other man. He struggled to even find the way out the door, as his eyesight had been previously ruined. The next thing, his giant bear like claws were breaking apart the doorframe, as he gripped around the corner trying to leave.

It took him a second to notice Donghos body laying motionless on the floor. But when it came into shape, Minhyun cried out in horror, pushing the traumatized Jonghyun out of the way to get to Dongho first.

No matter how much he would stroke his cheek or squeeze his hand, Dongho would just not wake back up. His eyes were wide open, flooding with red, and the side of his skull felt soft under his palm. Minhyun held his unresponsive lover in his hug for long enough for his vision to come back. So he faced the culprit, staring with nothing but a glare of death and despise in his eyes for the man who had injured his lover this badly.

Those scary yellow eyes – they made Jonghyuns survival instinct kick in once again, he began to flee. He could not see a darn thing in the pitch black darkness of the house. Despite it, he ran down what he believed to be the steps of the staircase, yet his foot must of missed his landing, he tumbled and fell straight over the railing. The fall was high – too high.

Minhyun heard the crash, but he did not care. The person he loved was almost near death and there was nothing he could do. This man was the only human who had ever made him feel a certain way, or feel anything at all. And now he was being taken away from him, just moments after meeting him. Minhyun knew would never be able to meet another person like him, not in a hundred years, not in a thousand years. He could not let him just die like this, in such a horrific and sad way right in front of his eyes.

The vampire stopped his hands from trembling realizing there still was a way, and it was to turn Dongho into a vampire like him. In desperation, he began to plan for it. Even though he knew, that Dongho would hate living the life of a vampire, and he would never agree to it. But Minhyun was selfish and could see his only friend bleed out, pained he proceeded to go ahead with the plan any way, even if the male would later hate him for it.

Minhyun had never turned anyone into a vampire before, he didn’t even know if it would work as planned, but he had to at least try. 

He acted quick, biting his fangs into his own tongue, to feed his vampire blood to the dying Dongho. Hwang held the boys jaw open, kissing life into him, so that only after death his body could reanimate as a new vampire. Then Minhyun mouthed half of dozen of apologies before bringing his fangs to Donghos neck. His bite was so vicious it sounded like a chew, Dongho twitched just few times before he would cease to breathe and soon enough his heart would no longer race. 

Minhyun hugged him and cried, cursing at anyone out there. Yet nobody, and just now he had finally realized the fact that he was alone and never in his life had he ever felt this alone.

He carried Dongho to his bedroom laying him down in his bed hands crossed over his stomach. Minhyun could only hope that once he woke Dongho would not hate him for turning him, but Minhyun was ready to face the consequences for his sin, as long as Dongho was still alive to make him not feel so alone, in one way or another.

After an hour of silence Minhyun finally stood from his lovers death bed, soon the body should wake again, and begin to change from the human form. The pale male was satisfied with this.

He only now had remembered about Jonghyun, not that he cared for the escapee at this point more than he did about the death of his boyfriend. He figured that Jonghyun should be imprisoned and locked away for his crime like any other criminal, but considering the circumstances, the bastard was probably going to get away with it. And it pissed Minhyun off.

Minhyun realized Jonghyuns scent was still fresh, meaning that he had never left the house. The vampire didn’t feel impressed by it, going out to search for him to get him simply removed. The scent was becoming stronger by the staircase, he looked over the railing and there he was – mangled and crashed down all the way to first the floor in puddle of his own blood.

Minhyun sighed in disappointment watching the pitiful twitching body, Jonghyun was fully aware of his surroundings, yet he was paralyzed, not even a scream could form in the pit of his throat. Jonghyun stared in horror from the corner of his eye as Minhyun neared him, his entire body twitching and seizing in odd ways. 

Minhyun observed him to see if there was a way he could help at all, but the boys neck had been snapped and twisted in an angle unlikely to humans. It would only be a matter of minutes until Jonghyun would die, luckily for him, he could feel no pain anymore. Surely Minhyun was wicked angry at Jonghyun, but It wasn’t Jonghyuns fault, if only Minhyun had been more careful, if only he knew not to bring the suspicious man to his home. Neither of the two males would have ever ended up this way.

Minhyun bit his lip, he was absolutely torn. One small portion of him wanted to make the stranger suffer for what he had done. But the biggest part of him wanted to help him, and save this man. And that was what he did, when he reached out to the body. Jonghyun was bleeding from inside out and there wasn’t really a way to stop it, before he would eventually succumb to his horrific injuries. The help would be fruitless.

Minhyun cursed to himself, even though he hated to think this way, he still couldn’t bring himself let this bastard die either. “Y-you want to live right?” Minhyun spoke to the body, unsure if what he would do was right. Of course Jonghyun wanted to live, his eyes trembled in his sockets begging for Minhyun to save him without knowing the true cost.

“Save me, please save me.” Minhyun could almost read the mans mind just by gazing into his shaken desperate stare.

 

After a storm that night, a whole day had passed and another night arrived. Tonight Dongho would wake up as a vampire. Minhyun sat by his bed watching over him with the saddest eyes, his lover had grown pale, and the blood in his body had long ceased to flow. Donghos limbs had been strapped to the frame of the bed with tight leather belts meant to hold him from trashing around, Minhyun had heard from others that this next part usually hurts.

The dark room became bright at night when Minhyun opened the shutters of Donghos wide bedroom window, the full moon filled the tiny room with light. Minhyun stared outside waiting for Dongho to come back alive, he wanted to be there for him when it happens. And after a long hour Donghos lifeless cold body suddenly twitched, the dead man gasped for air eyes wide. His lungs were empty and dried, so he wheezed and whimpered until he could breathe again.

He soon began to burn up breaking out into hot sweat, Minhyun rushed to press a cold towel to his forehead, but even the slightest touch to his dead skin only made the shorter male whine, like he was being burned, new blood flowing back into his dead veins.

 

Even though the ray of lightning had hit miles away, Aarons sleep was so light even a feather could wake him up at this point. Jonghyun had not returned home tonight, but Aaron still hoped that the boy would return to his senses. He had too much pride in him to try to reach out, and besides, its not like Jonghyun would start picking up his calls after always ignoring him anyways. All Aaron could do was to just wait.

He rolled over in bed thinking hard, that if only he had perhaps not yelled at Jonghyun, he would still be here. No, Aaron refused to let himself take the blame alone, he was in the right to finally tell his roommate off. However, he thought about all the bad things that could have happened to his friend once he let him go.

Maybe he was just over reacting, and Jonghyuns lover had finally accepted his confession, so now the two were happily sharing the same warm bed together. Aaron imagined that was the case and went back to bed.

 

It was dark everywhere around him, nothing but cold stuffy air around him. In a pitch black place Jonghyun slowly tried to pull himself up at least on his elbows. He had no idea where the fuck he was or how long he had been here, but every time he moved he heard chains rustle against the hard stone floor covered in with sheet of plastic. In conclusion, he was chained to something, but he could not turn around to see what, just that the chain ended right at his wrist.

It hurt all over, like he had been hit with a truck, but strangely enough the extreme pain in his neck had ceased. Jonghyun could have sworn he had heard it crack, this was no good, he figured that was probably badly injured.

He rolled on his back as the wave of pain came back, he couldn’t distract himself from it, it was so bad he felt as if something was ripping him open from inside. In the pitch black he screamed in pain. Although, those screams sounded silent and muffled outside of the cellar, they fell on deaf ears and could not be heard anywhere else in the house.

Minhyun carried a plate of medical supplies from the other room on the first floor, stopping to turn his head remembering about Jonghyun, he thought he had heard him scream, but right now Dongho needed the attention more. Minhyun rushed to his room quicker so that he could check up on the other male too as quick as possible.

The body of the boy upstairs was rejecting the changes, it seemed like he simply wasn’t meant for it and the vampire blood now flowing through his veins was destroying him. At times Dongho did not even recognize his own master, his brain going in and out of responsive states. Minhyun held a bowl of water to the boys lips to rinse out the blood from his throat, he was starting growing out fangs so huge and sharp, they were to cut his gums open on their way out, jamming his jaw in place.

Every word that came over Donghos lips sounded more like an angry grunt or a snort, he cried unable to beg for help with words. His eyes were not right they were blurry and useless and he could recognize the man in front of him, but he saw a shadow enter the room.

He tried to spell out the name of his lover the best he could, but all that came out was a groan. He whimpered like a hurt dog for attention until Minhyun sat down and finally pulled him into a hug, by the shape of his shoulders Dongho could tell him it was him.

He tried to ask what was wrong with him, but his jaw was still painfully stuck in place. Minhyun could guess what was happening in Donghos head by now, and the ways how he could possibly explain what was happening to Dongho right now, even though the male would not comprehend it.

Next thing, he grunt again demanding to be untied, yet Minhyun ignored his plea. Setting him free would be an unwise choice. He might freak out and flee, thus much cause trouble to humans. Young vampires were apprentices of their creators, they had to be properly trained to resist blood lust. And with Dongho like this he was going to have a hard time.

 

After more time had passed, Minhyun decided to face the other problem. The murderer in the cellar, he couldn’t avoid caring for that bastard too, otherwise he’d die under his own roof. 

The heavy wooden door lifted, and the outside light seemed so bright it almost blinded the boy curled up on the floor, he hissed as his eyes burned sensitive to light. Disgusted by his horrid state he avoided looking the boy in the eye guilty of what he had made of him, Minhyun carefully set down a lit candle stand in front of Jonghyun on the floor for light, it served as a mocking reminder for what Jonghyun had done, still stained with streaks of blood.

Upon observing him close, it appeared that Jonghyun was recovering at much better rate than Dongho, however that fact, made Minhyun jealous, in his mind the one suffering more should’ve been him and not innocent Dongho.

However, Jonghyun was much more animalistic, growling and hissing at Minhyun instead of trying to speak. His jaw was swollen the same way, fangs overgrown in his teeth to the point he could not properly close his mouth. Minhyun reached out to Jonghyun in pity to force him to eat, without it this guy would just die.

Jonghyuns eyes lit up pure yellow upon to the sight of human blood, he quickly turned to Minhyun and began to cry out in horror. Minhyun wanted to both laugh and cry in irony, Jonghyun had probably figured it out by now he was now a vampire, and he was obviously afraid of what he had become. Minhyun was filled with regret about this happening to the male. Again, if only he had held him down stronger, Jonghyun and Dongho both would still be alive.

“Please, if you won’t eat you will die.” Minhyun begged, watching Jonghyun purposely distance himself from the blood. He shook his head in denial, not wanting to accept it.

“You have to eat. You have to live.” Jonghyuns new master handed him the liquid, which in the eyes of Jonghyun was starting to look more like a delicacy being dangerously squished around like a bag of milk. 

The shorter boy shrunk his shoulders in, he indeed did not want to die in a dark pit like this, so far from his home. He wanted to see his parents again, his siblings and friends. The young vampire reached both of his hands out revealing his huge claws, fingers bloodied and swollen much like his own jaw.

Jonghyun sobbed still rejecting to drink from it, he was so thirsty yet he could not eat the one thing he craved. Minhyun felt pity for the man again, reaching out to touch his once shattered jaw, but was met with a despiteful hiss. 

Minhyun sat there with Jonghyun for a longer moment, yet he could not bring himself to apologize. “I will return to you soon, please wait for me.” He begged instead, remembering he should check up on Dongho. 

In realization that he would be left all alone in the dark by himself again, Jonghyun tried to crawl after him begging for mercy via impaired howls, until his chain yanked stretched its end with a clink. Minhyuns shadow sat in the doorway, looking back at the monster he had made of Jonghyun for another time before he no longer could bare it. Once the doors slammed shut Jonghyun realized he was not going to get out of this dark pit any time soon. But he sure as hell knew he wanted to leave this place alive he had to leave now.

As time passed he was exhausted of all options, the shackle around his wrist would not slide off even if he clawed at his skin. However these wounds healed quick, unnaturally quick. He had an idea, yet it wasn’t the best. The only thing stopping him from sliding the shackle off his wrists was his thumb. If he snapped his finger out of the way it would definitely fit through.

Jonghyun had no choice, but to do it. He was sure it would heal quickly just like anything else that has broken in his body over night. He shut his eyes and turned away, counting to five in his head before doing such a gruesome thing.

 

The doors of the cellar yanked open, Jonghyun whimpered and pant holding onto his injured hand pulled inside of his sleeve, no chain in sight. His eyes darted from one end of the unfamiliar room to the other looking for signs of his captor.

In a state like this he couldn’t even stand, holding to walls for balance, his very sights limited. He peeked around the corner growling as quietly as he could for air. Luckily, the house seemed empty, but the young vampire wasn’t about to take his chances.

The old house was full of creaks and noises that kept him on edge, he was too scared to press down handles of doors, fearing he would walk straight into Minhyun who would throw him back into that pit. Successful in avoiding trouble, he snuck his claws through the window shutters of what he believed to be the first floor, meaning that the fall wouldn’t be as hard. He tumbled on the hard ground, not even checking to see what would break fall beforehand.

A white flash of light blinded his vision to white, it was daytime. He couldn’t help but to hiss out in agony, as the sun burned his sensitive skin.

He ran out somewhere onto the street looking for help, anyone out there to save him, but there was no one nearby. Instead, he hid behind a shadow of a parked car wheezing for breath. As his eyes got used to the bright sun after days of captivity, he realized his state; clothes were stained in blood, ripped and dirty.

Desperate to run from here, he stumbled towards direction he believed to be near his home, grabbing onto just about every tree and pole in the way to find shade from the light. The sunlight did not prick his skin too much, but it made him gradually weak, soon he could barely stand.

“Please help me.” Jonghyun dragged his feet from one person to the next, all of them choosing to avoid him due to his beaten looks. Nobody could understand his cries for help what sounded more like snorts and growls.

A concerned local woman decided to approach him to offer him help, but as soon as she neared him, something in Jonghyun made him angry and vicious. He leaped towards his savior crouching to the ground like an animal and hissing like a wild cat. His face soon twisted in horror as he understood that he had almost attacked her.

A sound of a car horn went off as Jonghyun almost collided with it trying to flee from the scene. He was thirsty, so hungry. He needed to get away from people as soon as possible before he accidentally could hurt someone. And exhausted of options, he headed to the one person who would still be able to help him.

 

The door of Aarons dorm room fell victim to heavy punches from outside, someone banged and clawed on the door for their dear life. Aaron opened the door to stop the ruckus, yet the thought of him opening the door to Jonghyun had not even crossed his mind at this point.

As soon as the door opened Jonghyun reached out his claws to willingly fall into Aarons arms, “Help me-!” He was cut off by Aarons shriek caused by him being distraught by Jonghyuns ragged looks.

His help seemed to be right there, just and arm length away, but out of nowhere something in Jonghyun had snapped again, an appalling hiss flew out of his throat as he instead attacked his roommate, to solve his thirst for blood.

“Woah! Woah! Come down!” Aaron fought Jonghyuns strong arms, his pupils growing wide to the sight of his fingernails, long and gross like he had not cut them in decades.

He knew the two men were bound to fall eventually if Jonghyun kept pushing like that, so Aaron looked behind himself to find the bed, if they were to fall, that place would be the safest landing. The legs of both men left the floor as one after another they had landed down into the mattress, with Aaron on his back and Jonghyun directly on top of his chest.

“Jonghyun! What’s wrong with you!” He called out to his friend, who still didn’t act like his true self yet.

Aaron winced as his elbows could not hold the weight of another person for long, involuntarily giving the vampire had full access. Jonghyun stopped struggling as much, feeling the scent of his roommates blood close to his nostrils. He clawed at his shirt, the first place he could reach, to sink his teeth into him. Jonghyun dragged his teeth over Aarons skin in middle of his chest, licking it through his shirt. 

Aaron felt weird that his roommate was doing this to him, as this was probably the worst time, but his best friends tongue soaking him through his shirt was making him gasp in all the wrong ways. He threw his head back to breathe, Jonghyun still chewing his clothes and not getting off from him one bit for another minute 

“What happened to you? Jonghyun—” Aron made the attempt to pull the boy off from him again, this time it had worked.

Jonghyun ran head first underneath the legs of a table trying to escape the sunlight bumping his head on the bottom of the desk. Aaron blinked at the man, he was unrecognizable, animalistic like a hurt animal taking shelter under the furniture.

He reached out his hand to touch his friend, “Is that blood?” Aaron worried about the stains on Jonghyuns clothes, the dried streaks across his mouth and hands, “Did someone hurt you?”

“Please help— me.” Jonghyun sobbed, shaking his throbbing head in his hands to get the urge to drink blood out of his head. “I am! I am helping you, what can I do?” Aaron panicked, stepping around his room while disorientated trying to find his phone to call an ambulance.

Jonghyun knew nobody from the hospital could help him undo the thing he has become, he was horrified and as Aaron began to type the digits Jonghyun jumped to stop him.

“No! No!” He begged, his face flooding with desperate tears. “Calm down, okay? Calm down first!” His friend tried to stop his erratic behavior.

Jonghyun rocked back and forth trying to hold himself, yet the feeling of thirst was far too great and at any second he could just lose it.

“I am so sorry Aaron.” He apologized beforehand. “For what?” The short boy was puzzled, the way Jonghyun worded it made him feel uneasy, like he was about to do something bad.

Not even a second after, the vampire attacked his roommate, hooking his giant fangs into the mans neck. Aaron had yelled just as Jonghyun was in flight to his neck, but now he was in such a shock he could not even squeak. He tried to turn his head to see what was happening, but it hurt so much to even swallow. Jonghyuns teeth tearing at his muscles as he chewed and sucked.

Aaron realized he was being bit, it was impossible, Jonghyun has to be kidding right? The short male refused to move a muscle in his body as long as he could dodge the stinging stab into his skin.

Jonghyun was wasteful, letting the blood run from the open marks and smear under Aarons clothes, he didn’t feel satisfied with merely one spot of skin yet. The shorter boy heard a shirt rip, a tear appeared down from his collar to his shoulder as the vampire exposed more place to leave teeth marks.

Aaron whimpered feeling Jonghyuns ice cold tongue trace his skin, leaving wet streaks of droll from his shoulder to his neck. He shut his eyes again trying to wait out till Jonghyun at least finishes, his sharp teeth nibbling and marking Aarons stainless collarbones. This guy wouldn’t actually go for eating him whole, Aaron had asked himself. He began to feel much more light headed, soon he was about to faint.

Jonghyun finished his meal wiping his mouth realizing long minutes had passed, his best friend fallen over into his shoulder, knocked out. Jonghyun shrieked, grasping how far he had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you guys in 4 months.. :^) 
> 
> just kidding!!
> 
> uhh.. future chapters might be kinda long? and frequent? so for the sake of not turning the baekmin tag into a twilight ficfest, i should post only the final chapter at the top of the tag again in maybe under a week? i hope! anyways see you in 4 months


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly a jron chapter

“Jonghyun just tell me what’s wrong and come out of the closet I beg of you.” Aaron begged to his clothing cabinet, it growled in response. So now he had been sitting here for a good half an hour, trying to figure out how to get his friend to leave the darn closet.

That day Aaron had found himself waking up from a strange nap with an unexplainable headache. At first he thought everything that happened prior, with Jonghyun bursting in and taking a bite out of his neck was all a dream, but once he appeared to himself in his own bathroom mirror he squealed discovering the very factual teeth markings on his neck. Meaning everything that had happened was in fact real.

And that’s when he found a very scared Jonghyun, rolled up inside of the dark crawl space. So his next idea had been to try to convince his friend to come out and explain all of this.

“Don’t open it!” Jonghyun sensed Aaron near it behind the closed door, “Get away from me, I’ll hurt you.” The cabinet made Jonghyuns cries sound muffled and distant.

After Jonghyun had already injured one person back there, he didn’t want to hurt anyone else and could only hope that the guy he had hit over in the head back didn’t get hurt too badly. Aaron hesitated to respond to that, his neck still baring fresh teeth marks. Jonghyun was absolutely right about that, but even so, Aaron couldn’t just abandon his friend in need.

“It’s fine!” He called to the shut closet, reassuring that he held no grudge to his friend for the attack. “Are you sure?” The closet asked. “Yeah!” Aaron nodded with much bravery, despite the fact that he would probably piss himself in place if Jonghyun ever tried to eat him again.

Slowly the hinged the doors began to open, Jonghyun hiding his face behind the hanging clothes, he looked horribly ill and pale, his shirt was bloodied like after a fight, but luckily the boy did not have any cuts or bruises aside from his finger. 

“What is wrong with you?” Aarons voice had gone soft, eyes landing on Jonghyuns purple thumb trembling in place. Jonghyun emerged his face from the depths of the closet to sit on his knees, facing Aaron directly. “Please trust me when I say it Aaron.” He begged, eyes flooding with sorrow.

“I trust you!” His friends voice had jumped high. The taller boy kept shaking his head, Aaron would never believe him and his roommate could read it all over his face. The short male reached to hold the hand of his friend calming him, so he could finally speak. 

Jonghyun gulped, “Do you remember the-,” There was uncertainty in his voice, he believed when Aaron hears what he says next, he will probably be very unamused by it, “G-garlic in my pocket, right?” 

Aaron fiddled his eyebrows trying to make a connection in his head, “Are you talking about that vampire nonsense?” 

He stared at Jonghyun for a long second, suddenly wide eyed like a deer in the headlights once it all came together. He flinched realizing what the poor male meant, although it was impossible, Jonghyun himself had become a vampire. Jonghyun trembled as his friend yelled, gripping to the scar on his neck, “This can’t be fucking real!”

“I am sorry,” Jonghyun hanged his head down in shame, struggling not to cry in front of his best friend. “How the fuck? Why?” Aaron grit his teeth in anger, refusing to believe the story.

“The guy I was after turned out to be a vampire.” He gasped for breath, “And after he bit me, I turned out like this.”

Aaron had frozen rock solid, entering his next stage of grief, that being his poor attempt to negotiate with his friend. “What if I take you to a hospital?” He mumbled words trying to make sense of all of this.

Instead, Jonghyun raised his voice as if Aaron was stupid for merely suggesting such a thing, “Huh? Have you ever heard of vampires being cured at a hospital!”

“No, but I mean maybe they can diagnose you with something, perhaps give you shots for rabies? I don’t fucking know!” Aaron flipped out trying to find a plausible solution to the problem.

“I can’t leave this room Aaron, being near other people makes me thirsty and,” His eyes unknowingly traveled to Aarons bare neck, “I want to eat them.” Jonghyun quickly turned a shoulder to his roommate, hating to face his ruined skin.

Aaron stood there void of any more wise suggestions, yet Jonghyun could not stay still like this, not even for a second, “I don’t want to be a monster! I want to go back!” He begged to Aaron as if he knew the answer.

The shorter male was not about to let down his friend, “We will figure something out!” He promised, “I’ll search the internet. Maybe there’s a cure, some magic ritual, just something!”

 

Minhyun tried to prop Dongho up, sitting him on the edge of bed. He looked as if he had lost a lot of weight, his skin sunken and gray. The dark circles around his eyes almost as black as coals, making him look more like a graveyard ghoul than a vampire. He was unresponsive, staring directly in front of him with eyes dim of reflection.

Minhyun tried to speak to him, give him smiles, but Dongho was in an undead state, his transformation being this unbearably slow only prolonged his suffering. If Dongho didn’t eat soon on his own he’d die.

“Dongho, do you hear me?” No response, the man sat quiet as if his ears and eyes had been switched off. “Dongho.” Minhyun insisted, his fingers running from his forearm to his wrist.

The chain around the boys ankle was heavy, it dragged loud across the floor as Dongho began to move his muscles, trying to regain his dulled motor functions. The young vampire finally began to turn his head looking for Minhyuns presence in the room, he opened his mouth to let out a ghostly groan. And even if this was all that Minhyun got, he was still so happy he could squeal.

He hugged the boys head to his chest, Donghos eyes slowly scrolling around the room as if he had never seen one before, silent and delirious. Minhyun smiled a little, patting his lovers head, who responded with a blank stare. 

The injury on Donghos skull was healing, overnight his bone had fused back together at a supernatural rate. However, he wasn’t healing as fast as that other guy in the cellar though. Speaking of which, Jonghyun should’ve fully transformed into a vampire by now. 

Minhyun was in realization that he had obviously handled the situation too rushed, he had no intention of ever training him and now he had nowhere to put him. Minhyun had made a big mistake of creating not one but two vampires, they had to be trained before they could enter the human society again, and know how to suppress their urges to not massacre the entire human kind.

The clink of the dish on top of Minhyuns breakfast plate echoed loudly in the hollow basement room. The man had made it down the steps and to his horror find the place empty. The chain stretched from the wall empty, as if the vampire had disappeared out of thin air. There was no scent of him present anywhere in the house, he was untraceable. Minhyun began to look everywhere and even outside, only to realize late that the man had already made his escape.

 

The sunlight ceased to fill the dorm room of the two college friends living together, layers of duct tape held together black garbage bags over the windows an alternative to curtains, blocking the rays of sun from harming the vampire.

The youngest male now sulked on the floor now wearing a fresh pair of clothes and hidden under the blanket he used covered himself from light. Meanwhile Aaron was busy on his laptop trying to find any trick or spell online that would make his friend go back to normal. But so far nothing actually helpful came up.

“How is your thumb?” Aaron asked his friend, but his ears heard no reply from the other male. Something was up with him, in the past minute he had become completely distracted and detached from his surroundings, while mid-conversation.

His roommate shut his laptop when noticing his friend panting louder and louder with time, he sat down next to him to investigate, “Do you need to drink again?” Aaron was down to help his friend relieve his thirst, even though he didn’t like being sucked out of one bit.

“No, not that.” Jonghyun winced. “What is it?” Aaron was getting annoyed, by being forced to make guesses. Jonghyun didn’t know how to being this up now that his roommate looked so upset with him, he sat his hands into his lap, quietly rocking back and forth trying to make his problem go away, Aaron instantly spotted it out.

“Huh—” Aaron didn’t realize he was staring at the boys lap already visibly packing some heat, “Is that some type of a side effect?” How the fuck would Jonghyun be able to tell his best friend that he was horny enough to fuck absolutely anything in sight as if survival depended in it now. He felt disgusted with himself, as he was actually starting to consider using Aaron himself to fulfill his want.

“Do you want me to leave?” Aaron shot his thumb over his shoulder pointing to the door. He could not leave right now, Jonghyuns dick was literally pointing at the short boy as his only option. The second Aaron made the move to leave the room, Jonghyun without any realization had instinctively grabbed his hand to make his best friend stay.

The implication of the sudden wrist grab was quite strong. Aarons face had gone through all the shades of the color circle realizing that he was to play a heavy role in this directly. “You want me to help?” The shorter boy arched his eyebrows to form a question mark.

The two met a long silence, each of them trying to come up with something reasonable, before at the worst case scenario, Aaron starts petting him through his boxers.

“Let’s just do it then.” Aaron whined, figuring that they just might as well get straight to the root of the problem. “Do what?” Jonghyun froze already preparing for Aaron to say something incredibly stupid.

“What do you mean – what?” Aaron looked at his friend like the guy was a fool, “I’m presenting to you right now, you asswipe.”

Jonghyun stood there for a minute looking at the ground, the muscles in his face twitching were a sign that his brain had not fully crashed yet. He yanked his head up from the floor directly staring at Aaron. 

He began to fear that he would end up resorting to that suggestion and it horrified him. “I don’t want to do this to you.” He cried in front of the man, obviously he didn’t want to sleep with his dear friend since high school. He had never even seen Aaron as anything more than a friend, not once had he even considered it.

Aaron wasn’t quite sure for himself, he always found Jonghyun cute. Like a kid you want to take care of and protect. He surely was very fond of his younger counterpart, and besides it didn’t even seem that of a big deal to him.

“It’s fine, bro. You are my best friend so it’s okay.” The short male saw no harm in it, there was nothing wrong with just fucking around between friends, no strings attached.

“But wouldn’t it make things different between us?” Jonghyun hesitated, he didn’t want to shatter their friendship. Aaron quickly shot him down, “No of course not! You know I care about you. And I am only trying to help my friend, right?”

Jonghyun surely knew he would regret this, but his best friend seemed so reassuring and kind about it, he ultimately convinced himself to do it.

Aaron pressed his head into the pillows of the bottom bunk bed as Jonghyun crawled to kiss his neck straight away. He gasped, not expecting foreplay to be a part of this. Of course Jonghyun wanted to make sure it feels good for his friend too, to make himself feel maybe less guilty for using Aarons body for such a vile thing like this.

The short male was quick to moan, mewling at the way Jonghyun nibbled his neck and crossed the same spot with his lips in back and forth waves. Jonghyun never imagined that his roommate would be into this kinda stuff, in fact, before this he never wanted to imagine him like that.

Jonghyun raised his body a bit to be able to yank Aarons pants off his waist, the boy shuddered realizing his underwear was on its way down too, “Hang on, am I going to be the one on the bottom?” He stuttered.

“I am sorry, if you don’t want to I’ll just-“ Jonghyun apologized, about to take back his whole plan, but Aaron held him back. “No, its cool dude.” He flashed a quick smile at his friend as the man returned to slide off his pants fully. This was the first time Jonghyun had ever seen Aaron naked, not like they were secretive of each other, but it was just that he had originally planned to go his whole life not knowing how Aarons tanned dick looks like.

The short boy nervously chuckled to break the sudden silence, Jonghyun had been staring at his flaccid junk for way too long. “Hey, Uhh.”

Jonghyun flinched, forgetting what to even do next. His dick was twitching in his pants already just by seeing Aarons naked flesh on the market, and he didn’t know if he even had the time to prepare, before snapping and fucking the living shit out of his best friend.

“Uh-huh,” Jonghyun leaned over Aaron to fetch the right tools behind the headrest of the bed. Aaron held his breath as Jonghyun hovered over him with his clothed chest, he was getting all jiggery already.

“Bite into this,” Jonghyun tossed a package of a spare condom in between Aarons gritted teeth, wishing that chewing on the plastic would ease the mood for him.

“Bite?” Aaron trembled, doing as Jonghyun had told him. Turns out, that his once innocent and childish roommate wasn’t all that innocent at all.

Jonghyun slid a condom over his finger nearing his hand between Aarons legs, the boy instinctively tried to flee feeling of foreign fingers touch him. Although Jonghyun wasn’t even in contact with the naked body yet, the anxious guy was already clenching down on the plastic with all his might. 

“Mmgh!” He yelped, as Jonghyun spread his legs apart painfully wide, running a wet circle around his entrance, then another one until Aaron felt like he might beg for anything else, but that.

Jonghyun recognized the helpless whimper as a cry for attention, urging him to finally get to the point and stop pointlessly teasing his ass. Jonghyun applied pressure, watching his digit sink into Aaron, until his body began to loosen to suck up more and more of his hand.

But Jonghyuns best efforts, Aaron couldn’t hold back a hiss from the movements, squeezing painfully hard around the plastic wrapped around Jonghyuns fingers, and threatening to not let go of it.

Jonghyun shot his yellow eyes to Aaron reading his face, he feared that his friend was regretting this already. “It’s fine you brat.” The short boy smiled away the hot sting.

He was resting his head on the pillow, then sitting it back up, only to fall back into the pillow and trash, all according to the movements of Jonghyuns fingers dancing within him at a quick speed. The youngest had to hurry before he could change his mind and back out, when looking at Aarons face like that caused him to feel strange. Being like this with his best friend was so unusual to him, he felt guilty and bad, like he had gone too far.

The vampire ran the palm of his other hand in circles over the boys stomach in an effort to ease his tense muscles. It was fruitless, but Aaron almost purred from the unexpected gentle caress.

“Jonghy—Hhngg—!" The shorter boy whined more. With his hand pressed on Aarons stomach he began to scissor his fingers inside, making the liquid coating his two digits make muffled squelching sounds. The tightness pulled and stretched on the loose plastic until it was safe enough to fit inside more. However, Jonghyuns was already this close to busting a blood vessel just trying not to jump Aarons plump ass as is.

Jonghyuns fingers slid out of the other boy a little too harshly leaving half the plastic stuck inside, Aarons body trying to squeeze around anything at this point. Jonghyun was in a rush to just finally be able to fuck him, in one single pull he pulled the whole thing away from his friends body, causing him to whine and cry, Aarons ass twitching in protest as all contact was so suddenly lost.

Aaron caught a glimpse of Jonghyuns dick closing in between his thighs. Maybe he had slid in a little too quick, causing Aarons head to fly right into the headrest of the bed with a thud, in best effort to keep himself from moaning like a maimed animal.

“My god, you are fucking huge.” He scolded his friend who was gradually becoming overpowered by some weird primal feeling. Jonghyun went in little by little as slowly as he could, despite it being unbearable for pretty much both of them.

Aarons tightness was making him go crazy and the short man too was by then pretty much fully on board and ready to hear his leg bones dislocate from their sockets, judging by the grip the vampire had on his thighs, he wasn’t too far from it.

As soon as Jonghyun made a full thrust Aaron immediately regretted his decision, suddenly his pelvis bone became very dear to him. The movement was so strong and sudden Aaron couldn’t even open his mouth to groan, but again bite down on that tasteless piece of rubber in his mouth.

Jonghyun made another rough movement and hit close to the deep end as close as he could get, making Aaron jolt in both bliss and discomfort, he wanted to hang there longer, get this feeling embedded into his skin forever, but Jonghyun took it away from him by pulling out.

Aaron saw a flash of light, as with no remorse, Jonghyun just thrust his way back in viciously enough to make Aarons stomach almost pop. The mattress swayed back and forth as Jonghyun rocked himself in place, making a total mess of his friend, physically and mentally.

“Have you done this before?” Jonghyun was speaking so casually now, it actually shook up Aaron a little bit. Usually the timid tall guy was the shy one, but now their roles had totally reversed.

“You can’t always be first in every race, Jonghyun.” He wanted to jest even though he could barely speak, eyes almost leaping out of his skull. “You never mentioned it?” The other male commented.

“I thought I’d scar you for life, since you are so innocent—” Aaron cut himself off to get a giant moan out of his chest, caused by a particularly vicious thrust from Jonghyun, who was not too keen on hearing himself being called innocent right now, proving to his friend that he was literally everything, but that.

He resumed his normal rhythm, digging his fingers deep into Aarons thighs to create lasting red marks, but the feeling of Jonghyun ramming into his sweet spot almost every time muffled his aching back pain. The entire time Jonghyun had been carefully watching, the expressions on his friends face change from good to bad with every twist and creak.

Arons hands were weak, but desperate to touch himself right now, his fingers fought to pull his groin into a grip, moving in waves over his blushing skin. And the sight of Aaron playing with his dick in front of him only made Jonghyun thrust even harder.

“Ah! Jonghy—un!” The eldest cried out to the skies. The groans of both men had mixed into one, each of them going louder to see which one could out do the other. At that point Aaron was stretched so wide he could see imaginary stars on the roof of the bunk bed, his nerves shaking with electricity. There grew a feeling of fullness in the pit of Aarons tummy, he was filled to the brim and could no longer hold. His dick pulsating in his tiny hands, as he could not even focus to properly relieve himself, busy fingers squeezing and reaching to cup his twitching dick for some relief.

Jonghyuns palms began to leak water from Aaron sweating, his skin glowing with oil like a glazed treat. He was making Jonghyun hungry being like this. Just before Aaron could warn Jonghyun to hold back for him to finish up, the tall male leaned down for a bite. It wasn’t deep or hurtful, just enough to leave behind needle marks.

Aarons body stalled and then reset. The hurting, yet passionate bites had held off his release, and now thanks to Jonghyun almost every little bump that had stuck out from his chest was marked with tiny stinging teeth marks. Jonghyun sucked him in different places, trying to find the place where his roommate would taste the best. Aarons dick bounced back in position, even more ready to cum than before.

“Jonghyun-!” Aaron cried seconds away from his climax. “Fuck, Ah! Jonghyun!” He whined, as all of his muscles in his body throbbed and clenched in what seemed like ten different directions. He held back his last groan, swallowing on the painful moan forming in his throat. The male had soon shut his eyes and fell into a dreamlike state, the after shock made his once tense muscles go numb and limp. Somewhere in the background Jonghyun had reached the finish himself too, falling out of his rabid state to face the end result. 

Aaron was exhausted from it all, breathing his own lung out, his chest dirty and now the sheets of the bed were too. He realized that his now sore backside would probably be regretting this for days, but he himself seemed pretty content with whatever the hell they had just done.

“Fuck, fuck –” Aaron could not form a suitable compliment off the top of his head, “Jonghyun what the fuck.” 

He stretched and bend his spine to drive away the ache that he was so thankful for. The world seemed to go back to being slow and everything around Jonghyun settled. As the afterglow from the ordeal slowly wore off, Jonghyun began to acknowledge how far they had actually gone together. Jonghyun didn’t think he could ever see Aaron the same way ever again, although not particularly in a bad way. Their friendship had remained fully intact, but It was just a little weird – now being best friends who have fucked each other before.

Jonghyun gasped away from his train of thought realizing he was already hard again from just thinking about it, his instantly dick rising back to life even angrier than before.

“Woah!” Aaron exclaimed, “Nobody told me vampires get superpowers!” 

“Superpowers? This is a freaking curse.” Jonghyun became frustrated at his friend for insinuating that being a vampire was in an any way a good thing.

“Well sign me the fuck up, how do I become one!” The boy shot back up to scoot closer to Jonghyun, before receiving a flick of a thumb to his forehead from his angry roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i looked at the view counter wrong before, but it looks like since i updated for the first time after my hiatus, i got over a hundred hits overnight o_o
> 
> anyways yeah there will be a few jron focused chapters scattered in between i guess, ive no idea why jron i just spun a big prize wheel and thats what popped up. also maybe bc aron has so far always ended up being the designated third wheel in all of my other fics.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn

The sound of a match sliding off the side of a matchbox was the only surprizing sound that had broken the hours of void static, before a spark, and then a tiny flame had appeared in the dark room where Dongho slept. It leaned to hover above a long dried thread of a candle, and soon the whole room was birthed with light.

Minhyun saw a face hidden behind all the layered sheets, it was pale and ill, causing the person sleeping there to not look quite like himself anymore, Donghos once fluffy round cheeks had gone hallow, and limbs thin. Donghos eyes reacted to light, he had become slightly more aware of everything around him, but his body was not fit to rise from bed at this state.

His eyes flickered to the object the other male had in his hold – a mug Minhyun had prepared to bring to his lips slushed with liquid, Dongho winced at the taste of the now familiar vile drink given to him.

By this point Dongho had somewhat figured out what had happened to him, but not fully sure. He never wanted to be turned into some kind of a creature, and he would never had asked Minhyun to be turned into one, a fate like this seemed worse to him than dying. He hated blood, he hated the dark and the cold.

The cup failed to touch Donghos mouth as the man turned his head away forcing his lips shut. Minhyun insisted, if he did not drink he would parish, and after all the investment the master vampire would never get over such grief. He drank from the cup himself, bringing the blood stored in his mouth to Dongho, who’s lips parted open almost mechanically against his own will to meet the kiss.

The kiss was short, the shorter boy would cough on the horrid aftertaste, “What is wrong with me?” Dongho spoke, his voice raspy and ill, “How many nights have I been laying here like this?” Donghos forehead drew an angry line.

“You won’t be able leave, for a very long time, perhaps even months.” Minhyun apologized, but his words still upset Dongho, and it broke his heart to say it out loud, “You are a vampire now.”

Dongho cringed at the thought, even though he had already figured as much on his own before he even woke to speak, he still didn’t want to believe it one bit, hoping it was all just a stupid prank. “I hate it.” He shrugged, looking away from his new master, “I want to go back home.”

Minhyuns touch was cold as always, his hand rubbed Donghos forearm, but it didn’t feel soothing at all. The short male tried to shake away, although Minhyun wasn’t going to give up this easy – He was dying to see the man smile again. But honestly it was right to say that he did feel a little scared of Dongho going mad from being locked up like this, “You aren’t a human anymore, so if you leave, you might hurt people you care about.”

The boy gave up, he knew Minhyun was right and he despised the fact, “What should I do then?” He turned to his friend, “Isn’t this basically the end of me then?” Minhyun didn’t even have to answer, Dongho had to just accept it as is.

A random thought passed his mind, so he decided to voice it, “Minhyun, you are not from here either – Don’t you ever miss your home?” The man talked to distract himself, trying to cope with the fact he might never see his friends and family again as long as he was a monster like this.

Minhyun didn’t feel like hiding anything from Dongho, “I fled from Korea to here, because I was being hunted.” He shrugged, “Some people back home kind of hate me.”

“Fled? From whom?” Dongho changed his tone, “Other vampires, mostly.” Minhyun wiped his face, avoiding the subject to instead tuck Dongho under the blanket. 

He watched as his lover fell asleep, minutes had passed and he was once again left waiting for the next hour his friend would regain his consciousness. Then a sudden urge that had popped into his head out of nowhere, to go sleep by his side, was way to irresistible. Dongho moved awake realizing Minhyun was climbing into his small creaky bed with him, the tall useless man was hugging him. His eyelashes slowly falling low, ear pressed to Donghos chest.

“Let’s stay together like this, forever.” He said it in his sweet sugary voice that Dongho liked so much. “I am immortal now, so you might actually have a good point.” Dongho cracked a weak smile, enough for Minhyun to shoot up his head to stare.

The tired male gave him sleepy eyes, “Minhyun,” He made the other sharpen his ears once more, “I don’t want to sound rude, but you are probably as old as a bag, yet how come you don’t seem that way?”

Minhyun scoffed, “What is that supposed to mean?” Prompting the other male to speak quicker, “You are pretty well adjusted to the modern society, I thought vampires were – you know, more antique?”

The question intrigued Minhyun, “I get bored of things quickly, that usually helps.” He paused, opening his mouth to explain it more, but by then he had realized that this whole time he had been long talking to Donghos sleeping body. Offended by his first snore, the tall male laid his head back into the pillow of his roommates chest.

 

Minhyun usually didn’t see that many dreams anymore, he had grown a little immune to them. But sometimes they still came to him as visions of the past, however, never did he consider such sudden vibrant flashbacks as a good omen.

Minhyun was young, a child below age of six covered in a thick black cape and hood, sitting on top of a horseback right in front of his parent. Around ten other horsemen rode down a grass hill on a bright day full of sun, weather not suitable for the child vampire, it had made the young Minhyun ill, his lips pale and eyes bloodshot affected by the sun.

The horses stopped and yanked back before another group of horsemen in similar black capes, he could sense a bad presence like a dark cloud surrounding them. Minhyuns father held the boy still to prevent him from being scared, as if the strangers could somehow sense it. Their leader unveiled himself, a man with long hair of silver, eyes glowing in a color unlike the rest of his people, they were pure red. Minhyun squeezed himself closer to his parent, afraid of the scary stranger.

Suddenly the strangers pushed someone forward, a prisoner they had captured from the opposite clan, the tortured clan member yelped falling out of his loose robe and crashing into the ground, his pale, purple veiny skin sizzled under the sun quickly turning into blisters.

“My reward?” The leader of the evil clan spoke, his voice sounded like a cruel laughter. The opposition threw a pouch of gemstones and heavy gold to his feet as their end of the deal, but the stones only made the red eyed man laugh out loud.

“Don’t be so silly, you can’t bribe me with something so insignificant.” He hopped off to the horse and slowly walked to Minhyuns horse. His boots were heavy and made clinking-stomping noise as he came closer.

“Let me see the boy.” He smiled at Minhyuns parents and when they stared back in horror he laughed once more, “You think I would kill a child for fun? If I wished to murder the sole son of my rival, I would do it once he had stopped aging, to at least give this thing a fighting chance.” Minhyun trembled from the threat.

“Now hand it to me.” He asked so nicely that it would be almost rude to turn him down, in fact that would be a grave mistake to turn him down.

The stranger pulled the young boy off his horse holding him up in the air with a proud smile. Perhaps he was thinking the most wicked things right now – scheming to wait till the child is old enough, to one day be slain in front of the eyes of his family. His parents knew this, and at any point right now had readied to draw their swords to cut his ill plan short.

Minhyun looked over the mans shoulders and saw his many adult sons and daughters on their horses wearing shiny steel armor and ready for a fight. It was unusual for one to have this many decedents. Humans were superstitious, yet not fully aware that there were vampires living amongst them, such large number of non-humans living in their cities posed a threat of discovery, which would mean a witch hunt of their kind.

Suddenly, everyone present had clung to pull their swords, reacting to the stranger sitting the young boy over his arm to hold him close, he laughed finding their overreaction funny. The vampire pulled his hand to touch Minhyuns face, feeling fake pity for the boy who was sick from the sun.

His parents had instructed Minhyun not to move, under any conditions not to speak or do anything that might provoke the clan leader. But Minhyun was so scared and he couldn’t help it. The ancient vampire hissed feeling the toddler bite into his hand, he snarled at the boy for being so brave, promising to see him again one day. And right before Minhyuns legs began to wail his feet and eyes burst out in tears, the stranger sat him back on his horse. Then reaching onto his own saddle and without a word taking off. The pouch of gems spread across the grass under the hooves of the enemy horseback.

Minhyuns parents clutched him dear and took off as well without looking back once. Yet after a longer run the clan had to stop for another reason. A woman of their family gasped, falling off a horse with the captive who had just been freed, nobody knew what was wrong when she cried, until they had flipped the motionless body of the prisoner around. The man had been hit with an arrow, a silver point straight through the heart. Those people had betrayed their deal and shot their freed captive from a distance purely just to mock their enemy.

The grieving woman looked to young Minhyun and cursed at him to always remember the taste of the blood of that wicked man, and never forget it so that one day he could revenge.

 

An hour spent like this felt like a minute, not that time mattered anymore to Dongho ever since his new found immortality. He had to learned to enjoy counting the seconds when Minhyun laid with him. Even though Dongho was sad, he could still not make those butterflies in his stomach go away, or that stupid racing heart beat of his that always got in the way at the exact wrong moments to dissapear.

The longer he watched Minhyun doze off the more he began to go through a strange feeling, something ominous and void, grew like a tumor at the back of his mind, he could not tell what it was, until it had suddenly consumed him. Out of nowhere growled, it was a loud and unpleasant, animalistic snarl directed at Minhyun. Before the master vampire could wake up from his nap he was already thrown down under Dongho.

The short man had grown huge above him, eyes in full vampire form and filled with blood lust. “Dongho–” Minhyun voice melted, his smile so dreamlike it almost blinded the young vampire.

Dongho choked and barked, trying to shake it out of his head, and eventually his human side still won over, he looked down to Minhyun trapped in-between this two large hands embedded deep into the shape of the mattress. In an instant all the energy he had saved up overnight was spent, his body began to crumble. He began to pant, “Why- why do I feel so weird?”

“Are you hungry?” Minhyun snickered, pretending to be clueless and bringing his knee up against the body above. “No, not that.” He blushed, wincing and gritting his teeth to hold it off. 

He failed as Minhyun began to purposely rub his knee into Donghos lap causing him to realize what the problem was. He made a quiet whine and then gasped, as the next instant his throat had gone dry like sand. Suddenly he needed touches, he needed Minhyun to save him. He swayed his body forwards to purposely drive himself into Minhyuns knee till it hurt. He begged for more, dry humping the limb by holding it in place with his hand, “W-what’s wrong with me? Why can’t I stop?” He whined to Minhyun for help, but the devil just laughed.

“Maybe, it’s because your body is trying to get used to the changes?” Minhyun commented barely holding in his next laugh. “Then why am I this fucking horny, you bastard?” Dongho hissed at his new found enemy who he blamed for this.

“Woah,” Minhyun acted proud, “Are you implying that I should do something about it?” He giggled even though Dongho was just about to tackle and choke him for his sin. This guy had certainly gotten more feistier after getting bit, not that Minhyun disliked it too much.

The shorter man fought against the row of buttons on Minhyuns shirt to slide him out of his clothes as quickly as possible, yet the master vampire came in the lead, pulling out from under him to undress him first. Dongho did not know what the hell Minhyun was after, almost ripping and tearing at his clothes, at this point he seemed more desperate than Dongho.

Minhyuns wide parted lips brushed blind against his lovers neck looking for a place where he could kiss him, hands busy with removing the annoying sleepwear. The second their mouths met, Minhyun became slow and lost all his of his rush. The kiss was kind and patient, a cold breath of frost pooled over Donghos lips when they stopped to continue with the undressing.

The mans hungry sights lifted to meet with Donghos, however he wasn’t at all pleased with this predicament. The boy was weak and could barely sit, all of the strength in his body had exhausted by pouncing at Minhyun moments ago. Instead, he had figured out an alternative plan of action – in a state like this Dongho was so powerless and weak, it gave him loads of ideas. 

His hands slid up Donghos legs to his knees, folding them higher until he himself could sit in between the stretched thighs. His touches made the other man squirm, cool fingertips tickling against the sensitive of his, the front of Minhyuns legs pressing into the large mounds of bouncy baby smooth skin, to him it felt like being hugged by the clouds.

“Minhyun, please. Ah, please?” The male begged feeling his lover an inch away from him. He needed his touch, anything and anywhere as long as it took away the annoying void feeling.

However, the master vampire wanted to watch as Dongho squirms more, calling out to his master in small pain, as he is continuously rejected Minhyuns caress – but thinking about his poor blushing Dongho, who was unlike all of his previous boy toys, he realized that would be too cruel.

He leaned down to hover into Donghos ear, his arm stretched long to find space in between Donghos legs, “Here?” He smirked into the pink earlobe. “Y-yes!” Dongho begged, his dick leaning into Minhyuns palm like a kitten.

In return Dongho shot his hand down to return the favor, but to his confusion his boyfriends dick was nowhere in reach, the bastard was still dressed. Minhyun had pulled further apart to press the front of his boxers hard against Donghos ass. The friction of him rubbing through the fabric felt more like stinging pain to the bottoming male, right when he so desperately wanted to feel any sort of skin contact. He couldn’t do much about it apart from crying out in distress and letting weird unfinished moans flood from his parted lips, throwing his hips forward as much as he could to feel more of Minhyuns shape through his underwear.

“You are so demanding.” Minhyun mocked his lover with a smirk, “How much do you think you want it?”

Dongho growled in pain, giving Minhyun an order to please him. It only made his creator male laugh, by turning Dongho into his own kin he now ruled over him. Perhaps not so literally, but his current actions were clearly meant to send the point across to Dongho. 

The short boy would continue to whimper like a sad dog waiting for Minhyun to give in, as if this was a life or death situation. The loudest moan broke out from the his mouth, when he finally felt raw skin. Cold foreign fingers tracing his inner thighs, two thumbs dipping into the creases of his skin.

“Minhyun-,” Dongho became impatient. “You like me?” The tall man giggled, trying to finish his lovers sentence for him.

“That was not what I was about to say.” Dongho blushed angry. “Oh?” The other man became interested. “Jerk.” 

The short male had shot his chin to the side and his angry pout was so adorable, it made Minhyun want to pet him until he would purr. 

Wandering hands palmed over the boys round behind, creeping fingers hinged in-between Donghos tight legs and raised hips. The shortest male whined as he felt Minhyuns fingers, that nearly weren’t nearly enough right now.

No matter how reached to touch places himself, the heat burning in his body would not go anywhere, he needed his vampire master to make him feel good. The boys tummy arched up from the bed as Minhyuns wet fingers broke their entry, squirming to make space. He gasped and held his breath as the digits threatened to drive deeper, but only to pull away.

Minhyun wanted to compliment Dongho for how adorable he was, he wanted to tell him all sorts of cute things and make him blush more. “Hey punk, touch yourself for me.” 

Minhyun grinned watching his lovers face go from taken aback, to distraught. “You fu— pervert.” The shorter man whined many rude curses, yet did exactly as told. It was funny for Minhyun to hear himself be called a pervert, considering that both of them were in middle of an act considered the highest caliber of perverse.

Dongho stroked himself purely for Minhyuns viewing pleasure, beads of wet dripping over his trembling fingers getting lost down in-between his tights. His closed eyes reopened once he had been suddenly left cold and dry, void of contact, his legs spread their widest for nothing. Minhyun wasn’t too far off, silently watching his lover from afar trashing his fingers inside of the sheets in anger, as he needed Minhyun to come back to him.

Minhyun approached quickly, angling his hips to make space for himself within his boyfriend. His grip became so strong he was sure to break something in Donghos body. The said man barely howled, clawing into the mattress, looking for something to grab or throw. Minhyun was took a small second to take in the sight of his lover, stretched and glistening in bright pink, he felt hot inside out.

Minhyun tilted his head noticing how long the claws of his vampire boyfriend had grown, sharp enough to cut. The poor guy did not dare to touch his own dick with hands like these, so it was kinda funny for Minhyun watching Dongho trying to figure this out.

Dongho breathed louder, it was all he could hear. He had become so weak from trying to sway his hips forward and burry more of Minhyun inside of himself, only to clench and release his muscles to mimic movement, but once Minhyun began to move for real, he stalled. Angry veins appeared on his neck on his neck stuck out to the point Minhyun could start to count them. 

Minhyun drove in and away, discovering all of his lovers best spots and when Minhyun crashed against his hips ever harder, even the floorboard beneath their bed seemed to shift.

Soft grunts filled Donghos ear, half his own and half his boyfriend. His sight had become blurry, he could only see the shape of his boyfriend approach for a thrust, one that would shatter his vision even more, and before his vision could recover again another one came. Minhyuns thrusts were so full that he couldn’t figure out what kinda face to make, he bit into bottom lip and swung his head back to hold a moan, yet he couldn’t conceal the one right after.

His whimpers became quick, high pitched whines put Minhyun on alert that his lover was on the brink of exploding. The mans dick twitched and begged for Minhyuns hand to move faster, and of course the male could not deny him such joy.

Minhyun had timed it all perfectly in his head, syncing up the breaths of his lover with his own thrusts, the two ended up finishing almost seconds apart. Dongho still whined for almost a good minute, but gradually his broken voice became less and less loud until it was nothing more than a quiet cry. 

Minhyun lingered in the moment for a while, gazing in the face of the tired and sleepy male laying in front of him. He slipped out of his boyfriends resting body with a one long stretch, to hear his one last moan, the knees trembling out in the cold as he now no longer had anything to hold on to.

Minhyun leaded over Donghos chest to kiss him, his tongue gently soothing the boys swollen lips where he had previously bit his skin maybe a little too hard, placing one kiss after another on top of the bruise to seal the spell. And only fter the air in the room had settled, the heavy head of the tallest nested back down on Donghos chest where it had been before. 

This was perhaps a strange thing to realize now, but as Minhyun held onto Donghos sleeping arms, he noticed how the guys palms were so large and wide compared to his own. His pale fingers were quite tiny and small, so the other could cup his entire hand inside of his own, squeezing down tight.

Minhyun tried to sit up, but his hands were now trapped in a cage, Dongho did not want him to go anywhere. In retaliation he gently nibbled on Donghos knuckles, trying unhinge both of his hands trapped inside the mans grip with his mouth.

“Ah!” Dongho winced, “Don’t bite.” Minhyun cracked up at his grumpy face, “Sorry.”

Minhyun slicked his tongue over the accidentally torn skin to soothe it, collecting the taste of iron on his tongue and the other male calmly watched him go for it, acknowledging that Hwang was a pretty weird guy. Minhyun peeked the tip of his tongue out from in-between his pressed lips surprised, his friend still had that known sweetness in his blood, even though the two were now meant to share the same bloodline.

The pressed bedsprings found relief as Minhyun sat his feet outside of the bed, he didn’t really want to go right now, giving his friend an apologetic stare. “I have to leave for now, I will be back soon.” Minhyun brushed Donghos hair. 

“Why?” The young vampire became jealous of whatever it was, person or a thing. “I am looking for someone.” Minhyun began to sit up before his lover could convince him to stay to explain.

 

The curtains covering the window to Jonghyuns dorm room trembled fast to the breeze sneaking in from outside. The room had become weirdly hot, much like a greenhouse, filled with Aarons hot breaths and the heat of his skin.

He rested with his eyes closed, taking the time off to pleasure himself with well earned rest. The mans naked legs were sweating against Jonghyuns palms that he could have sworn weren’t there just a second ago, before realizing his friend had been impatiently poking him awake.

Aaron was weak, his body littered with tiny red needle marks. The bites dotted his chest, back and arms, or just about any place Jonghyun could reach. A wince came out of Aaron as he rolled over to his back, his hurting skin rubbing into the rough sheets. He came face to face with his best friend, the same jerk who had dared to bother his pretend sleep. 

However, instead of giving the guy a fist to the face treatment, the jerk had already totally won him over with those cursed big sparkling eyes of his eyes, begging for his attention. The male sat with his fingers and toes curled up, looking for kindness from his only friend.

It was hard for Aaron to turn him down when he was making that face, “Leave me alone, I am tired.” He just whined in protest. 

The oldest friend was so worn out he could barely get up from bed, and Jonghyun really saw no end, he was needy for Aarons services every living minute of the day. He had lost count of how many times he had dirtied the sheets with Jonghyun or let his friend borrow his neck.

“I’ll just wait until you aren’t tired anymore then?” The taller boy apologetically lowered his head, guilty with himself that he had made Aaron so worn out and ill, but he just couldn’t help it.

Aaron blew angry air through his nostrils, he couldn’t believe this loser was going to just sit and wait for his glistening sore ass to recover, like dog waiting for a bone, Jonghyun had lost his damn mind.

Just as Aaron was about to grab the guy by the ears, the hallway outside became loud with voices of fellow students. Aaron worried for his friend, as it had become clear that Jonghyun had a hard time staying here with so many people living next doors. Jonghyun could literally hear the blood of his neighbors cycle in their veins through the walls at night, and it drove him mad and hungry.

Jonghyun shot the back of his hand to his nose to cover his nostrils, “I need more– ” He hissed aloud, “Blood, please give me.”

Aaron was already fed up with this, he was afraid of fainting because of donating so much to feed Jonghyuns endessly hungry mouth, and no matter how much the guy needed it, he had to keep turning his roommate down for the sake his own health.

There really was no alternative, “Can you wait for a few days?” However as Jonghyuns first response, his face had twisted in a mean way, there was no way he could ever survive for that long, he’d just go crazy.

A sudden knock had interrupted their conversation and the scent of another person coming near made Jonghyun snap his head to the door and snarl. Like this he wasn’t quite himself anymore, growling and breathing hard, Jonghyun was only seconds away from eating the person at the door. In panic Aaron sat himself up to cup Jonghyuns face in his hands and yank the male to look back at him instead.

Jonghyun looked at Aaron in fear coming back to his senses once he recognized the sad eyes of his best friend, but his were fangs dripping with droll, even as normal, he could hardly resist the urge to attack.

“Hey, anyone in there?” The voice from outside called, it was probavly one of the fellow students from the same dorm floor. Jonghyun tried to beg Aaron to help hold him down, but all that came out was an angry gush of wind. “Its gonna be okay!” Aaron whispered to Jonghyun, but the man did not want to listen, shaking his head as fast as he could.

“Just hold yourself.” Aaron instructed him. “I can’t, I really can’t!” Jonghyuns voice squeaked, barely loud enough for the person behind the door to hear it.

“Hey, open up!” The doorknob trembled from the other side. Luckily, the next moment person had given up, leaving the door to rest. Aaron sighed in relief hugging Jonghyuns trembling shoulders until he stopped making odd hungry sounds.

At this point Jonghyun was becoming dangerous and a threat and Aaron no longer knew what to do or how to help his friend be normal again quicker. But before he could think of a cure right now, he needed to find other ways to keep his vampire roommate fed for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a time later in the day, when the skies were quickly becoming dark blue and less lit by the sun, and around this time people began to slowly retreat to their houses before nightfall. Aaron had figured that this as his perfect time frame suitable for vampire to hunt for live food.

With a finger to his chin he scoped around him, the local park still had quite a bit of people hanging around, like mothers with strollers and those watching over their kids on a far off playground, or people gathering around the park benches to meet after work hours.

This would be the perfect opportunity for Jonghyun to strike on someone distracted. Aaron sneaked up to the bushes where his vampire best friend was hiding. However, judging by the look on Jonghyuns face, their plan was already bound to fail as the vampire was horrified to actually bite a person.

“How about that guy over there?” Aaron pointed at a man smoking in far distance away from everyone else, hidden away in the shadow of the trees. Jonghyun sealed his lips shut nodding in agreement without trying to protest.

The shortest stood back and watched the vampire clumsily stumble towards his target, but suddenly he had stopped walking frozen clueless in place, the idiot just stood there and never approached his potential victim, until he had walked off due to being weirded out by him. Aaron grit his fist in failure, this was probably their tenth try by now, and he couldn’t forgive Jonghyun coming back to his friend empty handed, even if his stupid big eyes were pooling with sadness.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Aaron had lost his patience. “What if he screamed or something? I couldn’t do it!” 

Jonghyun squat down to the ground to hold his head in his hands in desperation. His hunger was unbearable, he hated how Aaron couldn’t understand his pain, constantly pressuring him to just go out and bite someone as if it was just that easy. 

Aaron shrugged, “Just go for a child, that should be easy.”

“No, that’s messed up!” Jonghyun complained, shaking his head to keep the hunger out of his mind for as long as possible. “Tthis is a life or death situation for you,” Aaron scolded him, “Why do you care who it is?”

“No! No! No!” The vampire got up and run off to avoid listening to Aaron. “Hey! Don’t run too far off, you punk!” The short male shouted after his friend, making his clumsy escape.

Aaron sighed in disappointment walking over to where Jonghyun had hid from him. He neared a lone public bathroom off to the side of the park, to his surprise the little bastard was nowhere to be found. He bent down looking under unused park chairs stacked by the building, checking the maintenance door to see if he could be inside, but it was locked.

Out of opinions he looked up to the thick crowd of leaves that dressed the tree above his head, no way Jonghyun could of climbed that, the guy can’t even hop on one foot without pulling a muscle. Just then he heard a hard exhale, loud battered breathing coming from right behind the corner of the small building.

“There you are, for fucks sake stop scaring me.” Aaron jumped around the corner to find Jonghyun pressed up to the wall, panting like he had just ran a marathon. 

His eyes shining alarmingly yellow and vampire fangs exposed. He absolutely couldn’t go out looking like this, Aaron grabbed the boy by his wrist to drag him back home to hide him from eyes of onlookers, “Come!” Jonghyuns arm was locked in place like steel, he was unmovable. Aaron turned back to scold him, but Jonghyun was the first to speak up in a form of a resentful growl.

“What is it now?” Aaron tapped his foot. “Let’s find a place quiet.” Jonghyun was being so straight forward by what he had implied by that, it made his friend stumble on words.

“Huh,” The shorter boy stood there for a second with his arms down, still processing that Jonghyun probably wasn’t talking about hiding somewhere secluded just to play checkers, “Lets do it when we get home.” Aaron gave in, although they had already laid down with one another plenty earlier the same day.

“No, now.” Jonghyuns voice became an order. “N-now? You mean right here?” Aarons eyes darted around him, they were in a children’s park, yet Jonghyun didn’t see that as an obstacle, his head was in a different place. 

The eldest hesitated, thinking that with those drool dripping fang-like teeth Jonghyun looked more like an animal rather than a human, and even though his bar was set pretty low already, Aaron had at least some standards. He bit back his lip before he making a small confirmative nod, which was sufficient enough for Jonghyun to immediately rush him into the public bathroom, finally stuffing himself and Aaron inside of a locked stall.

The shorter male was panicking, pushed up against the wall looking to open his wallet in hurry, while Jonghyun undid the fly on his pants, yanking them down to the floor of the filthy floor without giving him any time.

“I don’t have anything to help to ease it in on me so you have to go easy, okay?” His fingers were shaking too much to create a tear in the plastic, but then his face suddenly had frozen, when feeling a foreign touch dragging across his unsuspecting body already. Jonghyuns cold fingers sunk in-between his shut thighs, poking around his skin in search. The cold touch had eventually found it’s way inside of the boys body, digits growing apart in distance, trying to jam in dry back and forth.

“Ah, Jonghy–“ He yelped, unable to ignore the improper approach. He raised his head to look at his friend for comfort, and realized that had become so mean, so straight forward that he barely even recognize his once cutesy friend in him right now.

Jonghyun leaned into his neck taking in all of his scent and blocking out all else in the world while they stood still for a while. And the stall became cramped, automatically Aaron shot his one leg around Jonghyuns waist for the other man to hold it up high, the change made the boy breathe out a gasp that sounded somewhat like a moan, hissing at the ceiling above him as the weight of Jonghyuns fingers became so great he felt like he might explode.

Although he had realized that maybe this predicament was kind of messed up, his heart still raced for the way how absolutely raw and filthy this felt, the way Jonghyun held him pressed against the hard wall of the crowded stall and held his thigh almost painfully hard in the grip of his hand. He could definitely get into something like this.

The sudden squirming of the shortest male did not go at all unnoticed, Jonghyun paused forming an apologetic stare on his face, “Is it bad?”, he waited for his friend to answer him. “Not at all!” Aaron exaggerated.

However Jonghyun could instantly tell this guy wasn’t taking this seriously enough from the very first second he had opened his mouth to speak. He retaliated by folding his soft lips against the skin of Aarons neck, making the most gentle rounds of kisses all the way to his jaw while he steadily worked his hand for longer.

Aarons breaths became irregular and rabid after Jonghyun slicked his fingers out of his tormented body, and he began praying for something to replace the loose void left by Jonghyuns hand. But not for long, the taller male growled before lining his whole hard length with Aarons small body, breaking first attempted entry in almost one shove.

The shorter boy wanted to shout, but he held it back not wanting to attract any attention from the outside. He tried to breathe out his friends name, asking him to give him at least a minute, but the vampire could not give him more than even half of that, instead breathing apologetic grunts into his ear. Aaron arms found some comfort wrapping around the back of Jonghyuns neck, hugging him over his shoulder. Long hot breaths poured over Aarons lips as he slowly slid into a strange state of bliss, eyes becoming glassy and teary as Jonghyuns movements became hard and ruthless. “Jonghyuuun—” He purred.

But then out of nowhere it all came to a sudden halt. Jonghyuns animal like pupils amplified in size, and he stopped all movement. The other boy squirmed in protest, trying to sit himself more on Jonghyuns dick himself, wiggling his hips from side to side in a desperate attempt. Suddenly, the outside door of the public bathroom came open, someone had come inside.

Aaron cursed and whined in his brain, that right now of all times someone had to interrupt them. He held his breath in shame, trying to stay undercover. But Jonghyun after holding himself back for almost a brave minute, Jonghyun just could not stand still anymore, his dick crying in agony each time Aaron purposely sank himself deeper trying to earn friction.

To Aarons horror, he began to thrust again, driving his length outwards painfully slow, so that Aaron could feel every inch of texture of the other skin leaving him, until it was almost all the way out, and just like that it then drove back in, just as slowly to make Aarons stomach clench in the worst ways. He gulped, trying to swallow every one of his moans that started to come and pile up like hiccups.

As soon as the tap stopped running, Aaron felt relief, the intruder was leaving letting it be known by shutting the door loud. But his moment of peace was short, Jonghyun didn’t waste any time and the next second he was already thrusting his hips with a full swing again. “Gha!” Aaron choked unprocessed air out of his lungs.

Jonghyun pressed him into a wall with a grunt, the sudden shove made Aarons eyes pop with fireworks, and the burn felt so sweet. He bit his tongue not to whine, only now realizing his dick had been helplessly looking for touch this whole time. Jonghyun noticed, and abandoned holding the thigh to draw circles on Aaron with his thumb.

Aaron saw sparkling light in Jonghyuns eyes, although they were so damn scary with that bright yellow glow, he still found the eye contact comforting. The tallest jolted to the sound Aaron had just made, drips of wet pooling over his fingers. He started to move slowly, trying not to hiss feeling Aarons body change and melt in his hold. He made the most gentle thrusts into the tormented body of his friend. And at the high of it, shut his eyes and growled, pulling out of his friend to let the same wetness run down his round thighs.

Jonghyun finally fully came back to his senses, regretting how rough he had been, and even opened his mouth to say something apologetic. Aaron leaned his head back into the wall to give him a reassuring smirk, looking like he was just about to poke fun at Jonghyun for this instead, so the male shyly held his remark.

Once Jonghyun let go of his friends weight, he realized his friend could not stand, more like, he didn’t want to stand, still sitting on a cloud. The youngest rushed to dress the other male, so they could leave before anyone else could find them locked in stall. 

“Aaron?” Jonghyun worried, realizing his human friend had kept his eyes shut for far too long. “Huh?” The boy woke up. “Are you okay?” He pressed the palm of his hand to his friends forehead to feel for any abnormal amount heat or fever like symptoms and it made the shortest male crack up.

“Bro, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to ride a bike again.” Aaron cackled, the vision in his eyes still foggy and dim as he tried to look his friend in the face. “Hey, shut up.” Jonghyun scolded, cheeks turning red from embarrassment. He was just glad that Aaron wasn’t mad at him.

The two sneaked out of the bathroom after the stars settled in the dark sky, nobody else left in the park, but just the two of them.

 

Trying to stand up was almost like learning to walk all over again for Dongho when Minhyun wasn’t there to hold him from falling, he stumbled and often almost tripped, but somehow still managed to walk out of his room into the hallway. The house appeared to be less maintained than usual, a shiny layer of dried blood still coating the floorboards by the stairs. Dongho recognized it as his own and cringed.

He thought about his family back home, maybe they were looking for him, and he hoped that they did not worry. He considered calling them via the phone and tell them exactly what happened, but then again, would they even believe him, and if they did why would they accept him as a monster.

Minhyun arrived back home as early as he could to reunite with Dongho. His search for Jonghyun today had proved uneventful as well, the city was big and he could not trail his scent scattered in the air. But it was only a matter of time until he would catch him, vampires could feel the presence of one another from miles apart, and since the two shared the same hunting grounds, eventually he’d be able to recapture him, he was positive.

Nearig his own house, Minhyun soon noticed two strangers on his own doorstep, panicking once realizing the two men were police.

“Good evening, Is there anything I can help with?” Minhyun bravely approached them. The officers turned to greet him. “Do you live here, sir?”

Minhyun confirmed it, trying to read their faces for any indication of why they had come here, but his fear was confirmed for him. “

We are here due to a missing person report, Kang Dongho, does he live here?” The pale man tried to act not suspicious, his eyes darting from one police man to the other, “Yeah he does, but I haven’t seen him around either.”

He realized how suspicious that had sounded, and now because of that, it appeared as if the police officers began to eye Minhyun like a potential suspect, “Mind if we ask you a few questions sir?” 

The officers took out their file perhaps to take down Minhyuns answers, so now he was forced to make shit up on the spot just to get out of this. Minhyun hesitantly told them that he had not seen him since he had walked out one night and he has no idea where he went.

“If you two are roommates, how come you never reported the man missing?” Minhyuns eye twitched hearing the officers pen click, as he prepared to record every detail, every word the male says.

Minhyun had managed to stay away from law enforcement for years so this was especially nerve wrecking, considering that if he said anything even remotely suspicious right now, then all his years of hiding would come to a swift end, and soon enough someone would discover that his identity has been forged.

“We barely even spoke, he is usually in school all day and I often don’t even come home until the next morning, after he’s already left for school.” Minhyun faked his confidence, he was good at controlling his face when it came down to making up lies on the spot, well most of the time.

The doors lifted open heavy and the two police men quickly walked in ahead of Minhyun, he had no chance to quickly sneak upstairs and hide Dongho, and the second they find him seemingly alive and well, after Minhyun had just told them he has no idea where he had gone, this is going to turn out to be very awkward.

The police man walked over to the stairway, shining his flashlight to a wet spot on the floor next to a bucket and a mop. Minhyuns spine crawled remembering that this was the exact where Jonghyun had fallen to his doom. He was in luck that the evidence of blood was gone, and didn’t even question it.

“Did you spill something here sir?” The worker rubbed the sole of his shoe to the spotless recently cleaned floor.

“It’s an old house, I am trying to renovate the best I can.” Minhyun clarified, watching the police investigate the dark house further. He was scared to the bone not knowing where Dongho had gone, perhaps he was already hiding, he could only hope. The owner lead the guests upstairs where the whole floor had been recently mopped, this time they did not mention it.

As they neared Donghos bedroom, Minhyun was absolutely dead meat if Dongho was still in there, he opened the door and before he could see inside the police nudged in front of his shoulders entering the room first. To his relief it was void of the other man, Minhyun felt both relief and worry not knowing the whereabouts of Dongho.

After the investigation had concluded, Minhyun watched the strangers leave through the gap in the door, before he would call Donghos name throughout the house, yet he never heard a response. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in worry, he looked in every and each room in search for the other man. And later, had looked everywhere, each closet, every hatch door and even the cellar, but nothing came of it. But he was definitely here, he could feel him in the air.

He trusted his nose and it lead him to check his own bedroom one more time, gathering on the bed, yet it was all empty. The pillows were in place and there were no lumps in the duvet, there was no way he could’ve just hid here and then turned into a mist. A sudden realization popped into his head, he kneeled to the floor to look under the legs of the bed, finding his old coffin alone. It was the source of his scent, he could feel his lovers heart beat locked inside of the wooden box.

The heavy door of the coffin lifted and there he was, waking up from his sleep in fear that the police had found him, but once Dongho saw that it was just Minhyun alone he almost teared up from relief.

The tall man cried out the name of his boyfriend, so happy to have found him. The short man had been clutching to a big animal plush the whole time, he hated small and cramped places, and he hated coffins even more. Being locked inside of one for long minutes felt like death to him, he never wished to be locked in a coffin ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea what i am starting to assemble here

Jonghyun was getting uncontrollably hungry for blood, and it didn’t seem like he would start to get better any time soon, so while Aaron and him were both busy looking for a cure, Aaron also had to find alternate ways to keep the man fed, preventing Jonghyun from going amok. By now, Aaron could no longer provide his own, he was already at his limit, any more donations and he would go ill.

He scratched the back of his head as he fiddled before toughening up to dial his vampire friend via the phone, not wanting to be the one to break the bad news to him.

“Aaron!” The boy on the other end replied almost instantly, “Did you get it?” He winced, looking far into the distance at the blood donation bus parked near his school. “I tried asking if they’d sell some to me, but they just told me that if I don’t leave they are going to call the police,” He pant, “I am sorry.”

There was a break in the line, obviously Jonghyun was going to suffer over it and Aaron felt full at fault. “We will figure something out. Don’t worry!”

“Aaron,” The boy on the phone interrupted, “Are you okay?” Jonghyun had noticed his friends weak voice, Aaron was practically breathing into the mic.

“I’m fine!” Aaron rushed to do his best to calm the other. Soon after the line got awkward, and Jonghyun was first one to hang up.

Aaron kept the screen lit, sighing at the name of his friend shown on his phone. All he could do was sulk and wish to figure out how to undo his friends vampire curse soon, otherwise Jonghyun was to stay mean and grumpy like this at him forever.

Meanwhile, Jonghyun had been stuck locked up inside his small dorm room, his shadow stood in front of the window, the only opening to the world he had. He gripped his cellphone inside of his fist, strong enough to hear the plastic squeeze under the pressure of his fingers. Hunger now made him angry, livid with rage and violence he could barely hold back.

He had became nervous waiting for his best friend to return home, and now that his throat was beginning to dry he was starting to wish that Aaron would not show up at all.

He stared at the door in fear, imagining all the ways he could jump his friend once that door opens and drink the last of his blood. His ears detected sound, clumsy footsteps and the familiar rattle of keys approaching the door. Jonghyun hugged his arms around his waist trying to distract himself from fantasizing about devouring his freaking best friend.

“Hey!” Aaron cheered upon blasting the door open. It was so absolutely obvious that he was just trying to act positive in front of his friend, the other boy could absolutely see right through it.

“So I was thinking that maybe, I’ve found another way that might help your little drinking problem.” He bounced to sit next to his friend on the bed. This caused Jonghyuns eyes to flicker to yellow and back, he could almost sense every cell of blood in Aarons body travel to his limbs and back.

“I assume, you could always try like, animal blood. Dunno if I’d work, but it’s worth a try, right?” The short male was so ecstatic to have come up with such brilliant idea, “I’ll try looking for it in a meat market or find a butcher first thing tomorrow!”

Jonghyun obediently nodded, yet lacking full confidence in himself. Aarons idea did not even register in his mind too well, since drinking straight out of the mans neck sounded way too appealing. He didn’t wish to exchange many words with the other male, feeling himself too dissociated from him right now, perhaps for the best. His friend was already so weak and pale, he hated himself for making him be this way, Aaron was way too kind for his own good.

The vampire watched his roommate stretch his arms back for a big yawn, before he began to slowly collapse on the floor of his bunk bed, falling asleep without even finishing to remove his own clothes. Jonghyun pulled a blanket over the male and promised not to drink from him ever again. However it was a promise he could not keep, later in the night when the moon shined the brightest, something came over Jonghyun. His shadow stood over Aarons peacefully sleeping body, treating it as an easy prey.

Aaron woke to yelp feeling his neck rip, fangs stabbing deep like daggers under his skin. He had never felt so close to death, as he had felt right then, but he still held his scream of help to himself. After all, he didn’t want to trouble Jonghyun, until his very last moment of consciousness he still didn’t even fight back.

 

The old mansion looked all dormant and abandoned this night, Dongho was inside, quiet as a mouse, looking out to the street through the tiny gaps in the window shutters.

The light coming from outdoors wasn’t as bad on him as it was during the day, in boredom he would count each pigeon fly by the house. A morbid thought, but he suddenly saw these things delicious, finding himself lusting for the blood of a street bird, like a leg of a cooked turkey. 

After the long wait, the door of the house finally locked open, Dongho could hear his creators footsteps from all the way upstairs, he rushed to greet him. Minhyun had been leaving him frequently, but he always promised he had a very important reason for it, that being Jonghyun. However, another search of his had turned up inconclusive, as he could not venture too far off without worrying for Dongho back at home.

“You are a bit late.” Dongho snort, pretending not to care. “Did you miss me that much?” Minhyun chuckled. But his fun look was quickly replaced by anxiety when he began to dart his eyes around the room, trying to avoid bringing up Jonghyun, even though it was unavoidable and there wasn’t much point of hiding it from Dongho by now, “Hey, I’ve got a small problem.” He made an awkward pained smile.

“Is something wrong?” The youngest vampire noticed Minhyuns cheerful face soon turn into a somber look. The tall male raised his eyes from the floor to be honest, “I did something I shouldn’t and I need to take care of it, fast.”

“Can I help you?” Dongho jumped to assist his boyfriend before he could even explain what it was. “Huh, sure,” Minhyun nodded, agreeing with help, because he fucking needed it right about now.

“Sooo— you remember the person who knocked you out, right?” The odd question made Dongho scratch the back of his head and after two full seconds of battling an amnesia plot he figured it out, “Hey um, by any chance – you didn’t murder him, right?”

The look of worry accompanied with silence coming from Minhyun only made it more obvious, “Oh come on, dude!” Donghos eyebrows became thick and angry. 

“Let me explain!” Minhyun tried to clarify, “I did not ‘kill’ him,” He spoke, in fact, insisted, “I might of just – accidentally made him into a vampire?” The male tried to soften the significance of his words by adding a forced smile at the end of his sentence.

“How do you accidentally turn someone into a vampire?” Dongho almost barked. “He had slipped in the dark trying to run, so he begged me to save him. I wasn’t thinking straight,” Minhyun apologized.

“And then he somehow escaped, because I wasn’t paying enough attention. So now I have to find him, or get rid of him.” He sighed in his defense.

The mention of getting rid of the runaway echoed in Donghos head, especially the way Minhyun had said it so casually. “You find him, then what?” Dongho was intrigued.

Minhyun but his lip, he actually didn’t have a clue either, “We take him in?” The suggestion made Dongho scoff, Minhyun could open his very own glorified vampire daycare at this point. Tallest reacted to his boyfriends mean grimace, “I’ve got no clue. I can’t just turn him to ash like that.” He whined. “Woah!” Dongho jumped, “Why would you go that far?”

“To put him out of his misery, that’s what we did back in the day – well, not me personally, but you get the gist!” Minhyun bit his nails. The two stood there pondering on what to do next, but neither of them seemed to come to a conclusion. 

“I don’t think he really meant to knock me in the head that hard.” Dongho mumbled to himself, although Minhyun didn’t seem to agree that much, “Where do we start?” The short male was ready to put on his shoes, so the other had to calm his rush.

“You need to rest for a little bit more, then we will search for him together.” He watched the other man pout in distress, “Maybe your sense of smell is better than mine and you can finally prove yourself to be useful for once.” The man laughed to cheer him up.

Dongho exhaled in anger wanting to bite into Minhyuns neck out of anger, but his dumb smile always hypnotized had already the poor man into giving up instead. Watching his angry fists slowly unclench from attack position made Minhyun laugh at the now blushing male even more.

 

Aarons body felt all weird and wobbly, he could feel the warmth of the pillow hold up his head, but not much else, the room was too bright at first for him to realize where he was for another minute. He tilted his head to the right noticing he had been placed back in his room. The boy sat up trying not to move too drastically to avoid getting a pounding headache. He did not acknowledge how much time probably had passed in-between him passing out and being bought back home from the nurse office to be laid to rest.

He continue to sleep silently on his side, pulling the duvet pulled to his nose in defeat realizing that Jonghyun had not been along with the other students who had helped him back. It was so void and empty without him, and worst of all nobody had even seen him since.

Aaron opened his phone to dozens of missed calls from his family and friends, demanding for him to fly back home asap, yet no messages from Jonghyun. He seriously had no idea where to start looking for him, and he felt the worlds guilt on his shoulders knowing he was the only one who could ever help that guy.

Meanwhile, Jonghyun had not even gone too far from Aaron, aimlessly travelling through the sunlight proof underground subways and roofed street alleys looking for any food within the same area that he was familiar with. His search was getting desperate by the minute, and he started to consider more and more grim options over time. Soon enough there would be nothing holding him back from hurting someone defenseless, and it scared him to death.

His eyes darted from wall to wall in a less familiar crowded space, looking for someone he could eventually feast on. His fingers trembled and itched as his claws wished to grow large, in the sea of people he no longer saw the others as living beings, he only saw necks and veins budging out of peoples hands. The noise of the oncoming underground metro muffled his low growls, nobody around him seemed to notice the boys erratic behavior.

His eyes shot to the corner of his vision and nostrils twitched in place, noticing a person of interest. A middle aged man, a large build and an intimidating looking mug to go along with it. The man approached another smaller woman from behind, peeking around before sliding his hand into the opening of her shoulder purse.

He worked quick, in just a few moments he had already found the wallet inside, however the woman had noticed it last second and screamed.

The thief felt wrongfully accused, lashing out on the young woman who became scared to the verge of tears. The man stopped his voice once noticing Jonghyun, growling loud and showing his teeth like a mad dog. Seeing him suddenly the stranger lost his train of thought, from being freaked out by that beast-like appearance. The man quickly stumbled into the metro throwing curses, but Jonghyun choose to follow.

His mind became blank, his only purpose was to eerily stare at the assaulter and judge him from afar. Even more startled the man hopped off to leave through an empty subway tunnel, but once he looked back to make sure he wasn’t being followed, he jolted seeing Jonghyun dragging just meters behind him.

“Are you following me you bastard?” The man called out, his fists readied to fight. He did not fear Jonghyun, who was much smaller than him. In return, the boy did not say a word, but just growl like a dog on a chain. “Don’t make me ask you again. Do you want to get beat, you punk? The man stomped to push Jonghyun.

“And what’s wrong with your fucking eyes, you freak!” The thief jumped back witnessing Jonghyuns eyes change color, glimmering in the dark with a low yellow shine.

The tunnel filled with series of long shrill screams, they faded out into the busy city street above where nobody could hear them over the sounds of truck tires all simultaneously spinning at the switch of a green light.

 

For the first time, Minhyun and Dongho sat at the dinner table for a shared group meal, or at least in the sense that they were both eating the same thing. Strangely, Dongho had lost all of his table manners, not that he had a lot. He sat weird and spoke weird, sitting knees pulled up on a chair with feet far from touching the ground, as if this jerk had forgotten on how to act human at all.

Minhyun nagged to get his feet off the chair, “Just sit properly you punk.”

Dongho then sat like a human and stretched the far corners of his mouth into a teasing smile, it made Minhyun snarl. If not only for that cute face of his, Minhyun would have yelled at him already

The curious eyes of the boy had glued to the glasses of wine the other had prepared for them, “Alright, dig in.” Minhyun plunged a straw for Dongho and himself.

“Watch out stomach!” Dongho announced looking at his pitiful meal, sarcasm implied. Minhyun gestured a swing towards his friend who obediently lowered his eyes to suck from the straw. With interest, Minhyun sat closer chin in his palms watching Donghos puffy cheeks hallow, Dongho instantly noticed and ruined the show to switch his own glass with Minhyuns, to try out the other blood type instead.

“Hey now, are you getting picky already?” Minhyun laughed in disbelief trying to reach back for his stolen drink, but to no avail.

Minhyun realized that soon enough he’d have to bring his new apprentice outside and teach him how to hunt on his own, yet he was so clumsy and squeamish, Minhyun could not imagine the guy getting anywhere far by himself.

“Uhh, I just remembered something,” Dongho begged for Minhyuns attention, “I stopped having nightmares recently, or at least I don’t sleep walk anymore, I don’t think.” The other male became curious, “How often did you sleep walk, I never noticed it more than once?”

“Almost every other night, nothing drastic though. Sometimes I’d wake up, at the foot side of the bed, or with my pillow thrown across the room.” He excused himself. “Do you think my vampire powers healed my sleeping habit?” His lips thinned in anticipation, hoping Minhyun wouldn’t laugh this time, but he did anyways.

 

Dongho had now moved rooms to be with Minhyun, embedding the shape of his own head into the pillow beside Minhyuns. It was so strange for the Hwang to have Dongho sleeping all day and staying at home, Minhyun had been so used to seeing the man leave for school everyday the change seemed almost too drastic. He couldn’t complain too much about it, as now he had the boy all to him self.

Minhyun sat in his bed with book in his hands, legs hidden under the heavy sheet blankets. From the corner of his eye he watched as the other end of the blanket formed a big lump underneath, and this lump then proceeded to crawl directly towards him.

“Does this jerk seriously think that I cannot see him?” Minhyun thought to himself watching the shape of his boyfriends body bulge from under his cloak, stopping right at his own lap. Minhyun curiously peeled the blanket open to see what was under – Donghos only head a breath away from touching his underwear. His eyes were daring, curious as ones of a cat.

The tall man snuck a smirk, staring down in-between his legs to see what the guy was planning on doing next. The male below made a pained expression trying to imply his want with just his stare. It did not work, Minhyun was purposely silent to tease him. However, the devilish smirk on his face was taken as an approval anyways, the other male lowered his dark locks deeper into his boyfriends groin gently chewing through the fabric of the briefs, lips dragging and folding around the cloth wet with his saliva. The shortest was desperate to eat through the underwear in his way, sticking out his tongue to trace Minhyuns outline through the obstacle.

“Do you want it?” The tall vampire was smiling at such a pretty sight of Dongho obediently licking him with his wide red tongue like a treat. 

The boy grunt in place of him saying yes, and Minhyun took note of it, stretching the elastic of his briefs down his legs. The short male didn’t spend one second to spare, immediately raising his head to pop his lips around his boyfriend, gently rolling his mouth onto it, until it had gone far inside of his fluffy cheeks. He kissed and let go, and then took it into his mouth again in an angle, wetting it with his droll from all sides.

Minhyuns made a low moan feeling the pair of soft lips around him twitch and tighten, he had even bit his lip trying to hold out from taking Donghos whole head and ramming his dick all the way to the other end of that little throat. Instead, he took a slower approach, tangling his knuckles in the boys hair to slowly guide him low.

Donghos throat made weird sounds as he slipped from one side to another, squeezing his lips on his way down. Minhyun let his hand go, leaning back to gaze at his accomplishment, Donghos cheeks were so full, even the muscles in his neck appeared to pop with each pull. The boy drew his head back with a gasp, and then sunk it right back down repeating the same steps in gaining speeds.

His voice was like music to Minhyuns ears, wheezes and half finished breaths, even the wet slurps and sniffles were all pleasing to the tall boy. Minhyun had gotten too caught up with how handsome his boyfriend was right now, and decided it was so important that he had to interrupt him.

He pulled the chin of his lover up once he had swayed his head back, to stare into his pretty eyes. Dongho shook away from Minhyuns hand forcing their eyes to meet with a whine, needy to go back to sucking him off. But Minhyun wanted to see his face so much right now, it was above all else.

Minhyun abandoned the position to push himself over, leaping onto Dongho to kiss him instead. Not in his right state of mind Dongho mistook the embrace for an attack, welcoming Minhyun with his teeth to the shoulder. 

The tall male yelped not expecting that at all, even more so when the other vampire actually began to drink his blood. His bite was painful, but at the same time it felt so unholy good, almost too good. Minhyun shut his eyes and replaced his boyfriends mouth with his hand, stroking himself to the rare feeling of having his blood sucked by someone directly from his neck.

“You taste really good,” Dongho pulled away to mention, blood of another vampire wasn’t in his diet, but for some reason Minhyun tasted surprisingly well to him.

The tall man cracked a smile, “That is interesting,” He thought about it himself, knowing he wasn’t exactly nutritious in any way since he wasn’t a human. “Sorry.” Dongho apologized, wiping his stained lips in shame.

However, Minhyun didn’t take offense, patting his friends hair making sure every strand of hair stood perfectly in place and not near his eyes, just so he could view them all the time.

“You’re so good at this, its almost like you’ve done this before.” Minhyun poked at Donghos suspiciously skilled bite. “I just did what you did to me.” The other boy felt a little flustered by such a strange compliment.

He gasped not expecting to feel Minhyuns cold hand cup his own, pulling his finger by the joints and nudging his hand to return to the forgotten lap, making Dongho ghost his round fingers over the other mans junk, slicked in a layer of his own droll. His hand rode back and forth so easy now that the whole length of his dick was coated and sticky. The shortest wanted to lean low to return it to his mouth, but Minhyun forbid him, he wanted to look him directly in the face as the boy would bring him to his climax.

In return, Minhyun returned the same favor to him by sneaking his hand past the lining of his underwear, the other mans dick had been already teased hard from feeling himself up while sucking off his boyfriend. 

When they sat facing one another, their were noses bumping close together, and eyelashes almost intertwined with each other as they continuously pulled together and apart for tiny lip kisses. Dongho tried to hold down the twitch inside of his thrusting hand, making the tall man throw his head back for a moan.

The short male could swear he had seen Minhyuns eyes water as he bought the boy closer to his release. The hand controlling him suddenly stroked him more viciously, perhaps Minhyun wanted to time it, but he ended up being just a little late. Minhyun hunched over to moan, his forehead fell pressed against the other boys chest, and he began to pant hard after the intense release. 

They had ruined the perfect velvet sheets again, but luckily Minhyun did not have the power to whine anymore. It was beginning to look like every time Dongho touched him, the man took all of his energy along with him, not like Minhyun minded it too much though.

The two men counted the hours before sundown, eyes locked on the clock ticking away number by number. At one point they bought back up the third vampire, the fact that the Jonghyun was out there doing who knows what by now, kept Minhyun on edge. He could hope that at least Jonghyun was less active during the day, yet the guy was probably fully transformed now, thirsty for food and dangerous, it was not good. Dongho however, was doing weirdly well these days, he seemed nothing like Jonghyun had been, he was calmer, and less hungry.

The tallest decided to go out and find him, during the hours of the night. In boredom while waiting, Minhyun watched the dust settle in the old room, fallowing it sprinkle down from the ceiling to settle on the sheets. His eyes trailed down to the boy who had accidentally dozed off just now with arms locked around Minhyuns waist, like he had fallen asleep hugging a toy, twitching his eyelashes and eyebrows in violent angles in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am proof-reading allergy monkey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said id finish this like... weeks ago.. but to be clear with u my friends. i've lost interest in finishing this a long time ago and i feel like what i have here has gotten way too corny at this point. also stuff has been going on with me mentally for a while so ive dropped pretty much all the energy i had to spam out updates.
> 
> but! i still have a lot (too many) of chapters left in the drafts. so i will try to post all of them as frquently as i can to finish this off! even though this is actually going to be my longest wall of text ever. anyways thank u... muah

With no idea what to do Aaron was lost, aimlessly walking up and down his dorm, trying to think of reasons Jonghyun would return on his own. After all he had done it once before. There stood a parked blood-donation bus before the school gate, it was such a silly thought that Aarons vampire roommate would be there, however the boy still dragged himself to check it out just in case.

The sun burned low across the skies, leaves shaking in the bitter breeze. Aaron sighed in defeat finding the place populated with rare crowds of people, none resembling Jonghyun, passing by. He sat himself down on the curb of the side walk, body felt weak and exhausted so he had decided to let himself rest for just a minute. However, a minute quickly turned into an hour, the clouds pooled with deep purple. The weak man was woken from his petty nap as the wind had picked up speed, making the tree leaves clash loud around him, his protective scarf flapping into the wind, dangerously loose.

Aaron felt his warm palms around his win bitten shoulders, leaning forwards to swing himself out of his seat, before the storm would take on. He threw a quick glance around the place realizing not a soul was present down the long street at this hour, apart from just him and the seemingly abandoned bus. His eyes sparked as a devilish idea appeared to him. Aaron figured he could just break into the bus, and rob it. Of course, he was pretty sure he’d get caught, he was absolutely positive he would be caught or get spotted on at least one security camera somewhere. But he was willing to take the risk, as long as he got food for his friend.

His knees trembled as he stumbled himself forwards, suddenly feeling more light headed than ever before, and maybe his body was trying to hold him back from committing such a crime in a foreign country. But just then from the corner of his eye, he saw a glare that met his. He stopped in his tracks horrified before a witness who had seen him. Aaron was stuck in time trying to form a sentence in his head he could use as an excuse for his misdeed.

The stranger had the quickest walk, his feet stomped over to Aaron so quickly, that he could not even pull the steps of the stranger into focus. But never did Aaron expect for the stranger to straight up grab him by his collar and push him down to the ground without a word.

Aaron hissed landing on his sore back, shortly before the attacker had crouched down to the ground pulling the boys face close to his own. From short distance Aaron could make out the features of the person holding his shirt. It was a young male, not too tall, but definitely taller than him, eyes big as a cat and lips tiny and pouty.

Aaron flinched as his surroundings suddenly switched into vision and his situation had become fully aware to him - some random dude was holding him down by the throat. Instantly his first idea was to fight him off with his elbows, but he froze hearing the same weirdo inhale, outright sniffing him like a dog looking for a bone.

The stranger instantly released him, suddenly losing his interest, “Sorry my bad, I mistook you for someone else.” He spoke in a language Aaron did not understand, his voice was pitched and nasally.

Aaron kicked his feet to distance himself from his attacker, patting his clothes with dirt. “Uh, you don’t look so good?” The man took notice of his pale face.

He curiously scanned Aaron with his eyes, spotting out the lettering on his hoodie, that read out the name of his Korean university, his eyes widened. “You are from Korea right?” The stranger was more than excited.

Aaron suddenly let his guard down hearing another person other than Jonghyun speak to him in a language he is familiar with. “Yeah!”

“Sweet!” The boy wished to throw his new friend a high five, but the shorter man had missed the memo, “Oh, right. Is everything alright? You look pretty— unenergetic?” The stranger avoided being rude.

He rubbed his handsome face in fear from hearing such a comment. Of course Aaron wasn’t going to so easily admit that he had been sucked out of dry by his friendly vampire roommate. “I’m just pulling an all nighter.” 

The silly excuse did not convince the other man, “An all nighter, on the street?” The man suddenly blamed him, as if him still loitering around the place past bedtime was a sin. 

The man scoffed losing interest in the conversation, in fact the guy seemed really troubled, ruffling his own hair in demise, as he must of had been expecting to meet someone else here.

“Then why are you here?” Aaron pouted and shrugged his shoulders, “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” The stranger chuckled to himself. 

“Oh trust me, after the shit I’ve been through, I’ll believe anything.” Aaron brushed it off, switching to speak informally to the person out of a habit.

It seemed like the stranger felt oddly friendly towards the other, Aaron figured that perhaps this guy was just as desperate as him to talk to someone who speaks the same language as him.

“Hey listen, I am actually looking for someone dangerous, you shouldn’t hang around this place at night by yourself.” The man warned him, “You’d be an easy target.” He mumbled under his breath almost too quietly for Aaron to hear.

Aaron only raised a brow to such an odd warning, “What are you looking out for vampires or something?” He joked, not meaning to be serious about it. However, the look on the other mans face was of pure horror, he did not say a word for long seconds, “How did you-,” The stranger blinked to refresh his vision.

Startled, the person immediately jumped to uncover Aarons neck for evidence, but in an instant act of self defense the smaller man covered up his face with his elbows, unintentionally exposing his pale wrists full of bites. The stranger grimaced finding bite marks litter the boys skin, as if he had fallen on a cushion of needles.

“Ah shoot, I was too late.” The man knit his angry eyebrows together, “Where did you last see the thing?”

Aaron was at loss of thought realizing this guy could be after Jonghyun. “Are you a vampire hunter?” He said the first thing that came to his mind, surprised to see the male actually nod in confirmation.

“Seriously?” Aarons judgemental scoff made the other man become defensive about his trade, “What about it? When you got a rodent problem you call a rodent exterminator. Who you gonna call when you got a vampire invasion?” He angrily pouted his lips, totally offended.

“Fair point.” The short boy nicely agreed.

“Do you have any recollection on how you got these scratches?” The stranger leaned uncomfortably close to examine the fang pattern on the wrist like he was some kind of an expert. If Aaron wanted to keep his best friend safe, he was forced to make some shit up on the spot right about now. “I got drunk at a night club, and woke up like this.”

The hunter doubted his version, “Are you sure? The fang marks aren’t clear, they’ve by someone who had no idea what they were doing. This was definitely done by a rookie,” 

“Clubs or populated areas aren’t usually their first pick when dying of starvation.” He added, not noticing Aaron facing away like he had something he was trying to hide, “Anything else you might remember, or how he looked like?”

“Well,” Aaron tried his luck in hopes this guy had maybe at least seen Jonghyun, “He was about this tall, dark hair almost over his eyes, extraordinary handsome.” Aaron wailed, making the other raise a nod in suspicion.

He rephrased, “I was bitten near the downtown district for sure. Maybe not the club, definitely not anywhere too bright or crowded.” Aaron told, what seemed like the most plausible place Jonghyun would hide.

The other man stared him down, “Obviously, you moron. Do you think I am stupid?” The suggestion was too vague, Mingi needed for the details to be precise.

“Nononono, of course not!” The short boy waved his hands in front of him in defense falling silent while the other male was gathering his thoughts.

“Are you after the same vampire that bit me?” Aaron quickly changed the subject, to which the vampire hunter responded by exploding with all the complaints he had been bottling up till now.

“Actually, recently a strong pure blood vampire has been making new vampires, he has already turned two people within a very small time frame, and that is very worrying behavior. Jackass might actually be creating a new clan.”

“Aaand—I probably shouldn’t be telling you all of this.” He realized, biting into his thumb. However, Aaron was desperate for more intel, “It’s fine, I want to help you,” He announced.

“Help me? You?” The stranger found it funny enough to not get upset at such a ridiculous suggestion, “Well so be it then, I guess. I’m Ren.” He reached for a handshake.

“Is that like a dumb code name or something?” Aaron rode his brow even higher up on his forehead causing the other to roll his eyes and clarify, “Just call me Mingi then.”

“Well then, Mingi.” Aaron cleared his throat, “Maybe if we put our two great minds together, and you’d let me accompany you for a bit, I’d be able to point you in the right direction!”

Mingi sighed, “You don’t get it do you? When dealing with these things, danger is like - around every corner.” Aron jolted, “Avoid all corners, got it.”

The tall male sighed for the second time, now more annoyed than before, this time taking off the zipped up bag from his back to present proof to the short male in order to talk sense into him. Aarons pupils grew huge watching the male pull out half of his crossbow from the bag for presentation. A quick glance in the same bag revealed an entire arsenal of daggers and throwing blades, this guy was absolutely stacked.

“Yeah.” Mingi responded to the guys shocked expression, Aaron seemed to get it now. “A crossbow? Why not like a – uhh, a gun?” The short male sucked in air through his gritted teeth in doubt.

“Bullets don’t mean a thing. You can land a shot, but still miss a vital part, then they will just regenerate in a matter of days.” Mingi nodded, “Now this big thing is made of silver, its is what really makes them hiss, gotta be real careful I don’t prick myself in the ass for once though.”

Aaron looked to the ground trying to bite his lip to hold a very burning question, but the curiosity got the best of him, “But what about silver bullets?”

“Enough.” Mingi ordered his silence.

Aaron peeked inside the bag again, trying not to sound too concerned, although his nervousness showed clearly in his voice. “So you are really going to kill those vampires?” Honestly, Aaron would be happy to have all of the vampires killed and gone off the streets, but not Jonghyun – Jonghyun was not like those cruel creatures.

The crossbow clicked as Mingi loaded it up with a large silvery bolt, big enough to shatter bone as it travels through a limb. “Probably, your attacker got abandoned by its creator, and without knowing how to hunt on his own, it is helpless. These things are nasty when hungry, believe me.” He added. 

“Gonna be honest my dude, I didn’t understand half the shit you just said, but it sounds bad, so I’m just gonna have to trust you on this.” Aaron scratched his scarf.

The stranger then packed his crossbow back into his bag and threw it over his shoulder, starting to assume things on his own, “What kind of prick makes a vampire and then just releases it into the streets, am I right?” Mingi shook his head in offense.

Done with the showing off, the hunter had noticed Aaron curelessly itching his neck through his scarf, and Mingis nostrils immediately reacted, he could sense a fresh bite injury, one Aaron had failed to mention until now.

The boy slapped the scarf loose, revealing sore bruising across Aarons skin. Mingi yanked the man forwards, his body too weak to protest to the man pulling his shirt low to his chest. The brain of the vampire hunter worked like a slow clock, upon a more in depth inspection, he counted the amount of scars, one merely a day old, another two almost week old. The boys entire body was littered with bites, blue and red. Whatever Aaron had told Mingi, it had become apparent that he had been clearly bullshitting.

“Where are you hiding him?” The small boy suddenly grabbed Aaron by the neck of his shirt and began to stand, lifting the other male to his toes along with him. Mingi looked so dainty and weak, but somehow he had enough strength to lift an adult male into the air with ease. 

“I am not! I don’t know where he is!” Aaron swore, but Mingi was not buying it one bit. The taller boy became the angriest he had ever been, “Do you even realize how dangerous it is to house a vampire?” His eyebrow twitched inwards.

“I just want to help him, he is my friend!” Aaron cried, until Mingi had enough of holding him hostage. Aaron almost stumbled and tripped trying to regain his balance, “He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, please help me find him. I will find a way to cure him and we leave this city for good.”

“A cure?” The taller male held himself from laughing. It became very clear to Mingi that Aaron had been friends with the vampire before he had been turned, and now this case had gotten a way more intriguing. Mingi concluded that the male had been turned against his will, returning to his friend to seek for help.

The hunter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, “So you let him run away, after him leaving you with that gash?”

“I didn’t! He ran away on his own and I couldn’t stop him.” The boy begged, “Please, I just want to bring him home. I even promised his parents I’d take care of him.” Aaron now looked dangerously close to turning into a sobbing toddler.

Mingi looked at Aaron in such a petty state with disgust, “I didn’t ask for your life story,” He grimaced away from the man thinking this over real hard before making a stupid decision, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do about your little boyfriend, but my bribe money better be worth it.”

“Really?” Aarons eyes glimmered with happiness ignoring the fact that he legitimately had no coin to ever pay this guy back, “Oh, by the way he’s not-“ The other man cut him off before he could babble any more, “You shouldn’t really keep your hopes up though.”

“I probably could’ve sniffed your little buddy by now already if only it wasn’t for my messed up nose.” The hunter whined, rubbing the pointy tip of his nose in his palm. “Y-your nose?” Aaron had indeed recognized the mans brown nosing abilities, so it felt like it couldn’t hurt too much to ask, what the fuck was wrong with him.

“Yeah,” Mingi snort air into his nostrils, “Some jerk put garlic in my soup and now for the past few years I’ve had trouble smelling things properly.”

“Huh, garlic you say?” That ringed a bell. Mingi turned around to give Aaron a strange look, judging him for never noticing. Mingi was a vampire too, but he was hunting for other vampires. It seemed too complex for Aaron to figure out why, but he concluded that perhaps Mingi had his own personal agenda or maybe he just hated his own kind.

“How did that happen?” Aaron couldn’t hold his mouth and made Mingi pause to give him a trusting look, before changing his voice into menacingly deep tone, “The year was 2001, the cold autumn rain wouldn’t stop pouring above the leaning rooftops of the emptied city streets—"

“Nah, I’m good.” Aaron interrupted.

Mingi wiped his nose when it finally began to work on him, sensing a possible trail nearby. Without a word he turned away to walk ahead of Aaron with quick steps, “Where are we going?” The shortest boy tried to catch up, but his feet barely moved.

“You aren’t going anywhere with me,” Mingi stopped his walk, “But!” Aarons voice peaked. Mingi thinned his lips, perhaps he felt only a little guilty, “You should go rest. I already got another better lead on tracking the other two.” He admitted.

The shorter boy suddenly felt dizzy, how did Mingi know so well that Aaron was in dire need of taking a break. Perhaps the weird guy was able to see into the future as well as the past, or maybe his eye bags had just gotten that obvious.

Aaron looked back the way he came, not really feeling like taking a nap back at the dorm right now, he was restless and all he could think of was his bestie.

He woke from his thought, to face Mingi, yet the stranger was gone, like he had faded away into the wind. “Huh?” Aaron stretched his neck down the empty road.

 

The streets of Hong Kong were still bright and alive till later hours, even under the shine of the stars street vendors kept their shops open to sell to the flooding crowds passing through the maze of streets.

Obviously, this was no place to look for a missing vampire, but it was worth a try at least. Dongho chewed a bread snack off a stick, it did nothing to fill his stomach, but he just couldn’t resist.

“Dongho!” The boy eating at the stand was interrupted by another voice calling for him to hurry up from afar. He skipped over with a full mouth and his fingers crooked in angles while covered with food grease. Minhyun cringed at the smiling mess that was his boyfriends face, reaching a tissue to wipe his top lip.

“I see why you wanted to check this place out first.” Minhyun made a judgmental stare.

“Oh, come on dude! Why are you always in such a rush?” Dongho almost wanted to stomp his feet.

Minhyun shrugged a smile and began to walk down the road along side the other man. As they began to take distance away from the food stands, their bickering was soon swallowed by all other loud things on the street. The two had no idea they were being watched.

Mingi tried to keep his eyes on the two from afar, so that neither of them could pick up his looming presence. Judging them by just their looks it was hard to tell that the two were vampires, they did not stand out from the crowd even remotely.

But he could clearly pin point which one of the two was the pure blood, Mingi had studied this particular blood line for almost a decade, as Hwang had descended from an influential family. However, despite his background Minhyun had somehow managed to stay under the radar for years, as he hadn’t done anything noteworthy and dangerous up till now.

Instead of him, Mingi actually found himself more interested in the other male. He looked at the boys face full of giggles and laughter, strangely there were no obvious signs of him being a blood thirsty creature underneath it all. But it kind of made no sense to the hunter, he had studied vampires for years, but had never met someone who could adjust and blend back into human society in the matter of days. He decided that he definitely needed to observe the two closer, even if it was dangerous, he needed to know exactly how strong this thing was.

The two males trailed off from the popular path, going into a wooded area with less people around, it was going to be hard for the hunter to stalk the two now that he could not hide behind a mass of people. 

He cautiously followed them hands stuffed into his pockets, unsuccessfully trying to look as little obvious as possible. Suddenly the two stopped in middle of their sidewalk to break into an argument. This gave the chance for Mingi to move in closer, clumsily sneaking behind planted shrubs along the path.

Now that Mingi had neared him, he could finally examine Dongho a little better, staring directly at him crouched behind a small hedge. Even though the two vampires were of the same bloodline, Donghos blood still reeked of something else, it was mixed with something dirty.

The boy quietly gasped, not expecting for Donghos eyes to ever meet his, his eyes lit yellow in alert when he felt threatened.

Minhyun shot his sights over his own shoulder and saw him too, immediately pulling Dongho back away, yet the short boy broke out of that hold, going to the shrub to brush the leaves away and expose the creep hiding in them.

Mingi was fucked, he could not whip out his bow quick enough, it had been jammed inside his backpack, but then again he did let Aaron touch his guns, although it wasn’t like that guy would ever try to sabotage him or anything.

“Why are you in the bush?” Dongho tried not to sound mean.

Minhyun nagged his friend through gritted teeth, eyes peeled wide open in slight fear. Something told him that the guy wasn’t not just some ordinary pervert. He should have known he felt the presence of an enemy stalking nearby, but Donghos darn food discourse had distracted him.

Mingi dodged out of the bushes for safe distance, keeping his knees bent in for an hilariously unprepared battle stance. Minhyun wasn’t stupid, he could see the stranger reaching his arm behind him trying to yank out a weapon.

“Woah, woah! Let’s just talk first, okay?” Minhyun tried to calm the man. “Then talk, you have loads of explaining to do, Hwang.” Mingi replied in clear Korean already aware of Minhyuns past.

The revelation made him jolt, perhaps because he had not been fully honest with Dongho about how he winded up in this city up till now, so now he was scared that his boyfriend might lose his trust in him, all depending on what the stalker says next.

“I don’t see the problem,” Minhyun spoke casually, Mingi angrily pointed his pupils to the still oblivious Dongho.

“Oh, him.” Minhyun realized what this was all about, “What’s so wrong about turning my— Uhh,” Minhyun paused before speaking, “My boyfriend into a vampire?” He spoke with sudden rush of confidence.

“Huh?” Mingi took offense at how oblivious the guy was, “The last surviving member of one of the strongest vampire clans suddenly making more of his own? Dude, that totally ain’t not suspicious at all.” He mocked Minhyun, straightening his back to stand tall as he no longer felt intimidated.

Dongho thinned his lips trying to look in-between the two guys throwing lasers with their eyes at one another, he had concluded that these two were definitely not friends.

“Come on, you know I can’t make a family with this – dude. So this should get a hard pass, right?” The tall boy felt obligated to defend himself from such an accusation. “Besides, its just a single person I’ve turned. What is the harm in it?” Minhyun lied.

And that is where the tall vampire was wrong, he knew he had been discovered as soon as Mingi pulled his grimace into a teasing smirk.

“What about the other guy then, the one you turned against his will?” Minhyun gulped taking a step back, “I will,” He paused, “I will take care of him myself, Dongho has no part in this.”

Of course the hunter could not trust him, Minhyun had essentially created a threat to the humankind and then just lied about it. He could be just as reckless and repeat the same mistake again and again. There was no reason for Mingi to gift a killer vampire a second chance.

“Eh?” Mingi removed his eyes from Minhyun and instead stared at the other man in further distance, “Dongho?” He repeated the boys name in a threatening tone directed to scare Minhyun.

Dongho could see the terror on his boyfriends face, and he hated it. He suddenly wanted to prove the stranger that nobody can mess with Minhyun, and began to walk over to the stranger with brave steps. He did not intend to hurt the guy, but merely just bump chests or stand on his toes to tower over him.

Mingi didn’t even flinch, he knew that if the young vampire took one wrong step it would give him the right reason to stab through his gut. But just as the other male stood up to him, Mingi felt a weird feeling kick in, as if a vision had phased right through his body. 

The hunter hissed out loud, clumsily falling onto the ground and crawling backwards to grow distance.

“Look, he is scared of me.” Dongho exclaimed pointing at the guy. “Hwang, you crazy bastard.” Mingis words trembled in his throat. Minhyun stared in confusion as the other guy began to throw petty curses, “Why did you turn that thing, you sick bastard?” There was clearly something he was not telling the pair.

Mingi pulled himself up, stumbling backwards even more, he eyed the two with vicious eyes, “You couldn’t have possibly know, there is no way.” He spoke to himself.

“What is it you weirdo?” Minhyun didn’t have the patience for riddles, he came forwards only to scare Mingi off even further, “That thing – he,” The shorter boy started to stutter.

“Did he always look human to you before you bit him?” Mingi stepped closer to Minhyun, desperate for answers. “You ill bastard, are you making fun of him?” Minhyun argued, but the same terrified look in Mingis eyes would not go away, the mans fear was genuine. 

Mingi would not let the either of them near him for another and hissed in defense, and the next second he was already running off into the distance. Minhyun shrugged seeing the man run like he had been mad all along. 

“We should get home for tonight.” He suggested, fearing the stranger might return.

 

Minhyun was restless, walking from window to window of the house to spy if the stalker was outside. Whoever the guy was, if his intent was to scare Minhyun, then he had certainly done it. Perhaps he was trying to do some wicked trickery to make Minhyun turn on his own friend, as if that could ever work.

Minhyun slid the boards back over the window giving up on his role as a lookout, convincing himself that the weirdo wouldn’t have the guts to track Hwang down.

Out of nowhere, Dongho burst in the room surprising Minhyun with his alarming entrance, the boys eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying for a month straight, yet he had just randomly walked right in hoping Minhyun wouldn’t even notice it.

“Did you try to go outside during the day time?” Minhyun raised his finger at the accused. “N-no.”

The tall male glared at him harder, and only after three seconds of silent judgement Dongho had already cracked, “It was only because I forgot.” He scratched the back of his head, regretful about almost melting his retinas out in the sun.

Minhyun had already guessed that Dongho had most likely snuck out, to see if anyone who could have followed them had been hiding outside the house. And now Dongho could tell that the other was going to nag him for it with every cell of his skin in.

Minhyun bit his lip trying to hold himself from being angry at his clueless friend. But Dongho just couldn’t help it, Hwang didn’t let him do almost anything on his own, keeping him locked up and hidden, almost like his existence was a sin. Dongho just wished to be able to live a normal life.

The topic change was sudden, yet Dongho wanted to desperately drive away from the current one, “By the way, what was that thing that guy mentioned about some clan stuff?”

He didn’t mean to sound like he was preying into his business, although at this point, since he was practically bound to Minhyun like his actual family member too, he deserved to know.

“Clans are powerful families ruled by pure blooded vampires,” Minhyun began to speak as if he was reciting this from a book, Dongho had to cut him off only after a second of speaking, “A what now?”

The tall boy continued, “Vampires usually end up taking high positions in the society of humans, like government officials, Ceo’s or even celebrities. With that kind of power they get to influence a lot of things in the human world.” He found a room to make a pause, “Do you follow?”

Minhyun watched Dongho blank out, he had no idea such a mayor controversy was secretly happening, this was an absolute scoop. 

“Wait so,” Dongho ignored Minhyun, “That means some celebrities have been vampires this whole time? That explains it, I’ve seen so many idols with perfectly smooth skin.” 

He flickered his vision to a point on the floor, “As if they actually drink blood of virgins to stay young or something.” 

Dongho shot his eyes back up to his pale boyfriend, “Hey, is that thing about virgin blood true?” The tall man nodded with a proud smirk, “Yeah, why do you think my skin started getting worse right after we began dating?” Dongho cringed.

After an awkward silence and thumb twiddling, the shortest returned the conversation to the starting point. “Did you have a clan too?” Somehow it seemed almost rude to ask, since Minhyun lived all by himself in such a huge house.

“About that,” Minhyun figured he really could not escape this wicked subject, he sighed and continued. “My family was rising in power, so eventually they got wiped out by a rival bloodline.” Dongho accidentally interrupted his friend by gasping, “Huh!”

“Is that why you ended up in Hong Kong? You fled?” Dongho raised his voice, the other vampire sat still, before eventually nodding his head.

Minhyun paused, looking around the ground instead, “Didn’t want to spook you out too much.” He suddenly spoke quicker and with a lot more positivity in his voice, “Even though I’m pretty sure that clan has no surviving members left.”

“So you never went back home because you weren’t certain?” Dongho stared. “Why would I go back, when I can go anywhere in the world I please.” Minhyun snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall probably already saw a plot coming up lolol ..s...sorry


	16. Chapter 16

In the darkest part of the night, the door to Aarons room silently clicked open, Jonghyun had used his spare key to sneak in unnoticed.

The man never wished to return and bother Aaron ever again, fearing being a constant threat to him. But Jonghyun couldn’t help, but to be drawn back to this guy, he wanted to come back just once, to see that Aaron is alright for the one last time and then leave him alone forever.

The said male slept in Jonghyuns bed instead of his own, squeezing his arms around the blankets like he was hugging a human. The taller man neared him, adoring Aarons peaceful sleeping face from a small distance. The expression on his face was void of pain.

Jonghyun cupped Aarons head in his hands, caressing his face with gentle strokes of the palm, Jonghyun was relieved to see the man safe.

Although in just the next moment, he could feel his own brain switch and rewire into something mad, he could successfully suppress it, however his eyes still shot straight down to Aarons undressed legs, his naked knee bent and hooked around the blanket, like it was put out on display for the hungry vampire.

The confused vampire could not stop staring, he wanted to touch the boy. And without realizing he caught his own clawed hand reaching to feel the soft warm skin of his friends thigh. His fingers froze in air just a second away from contact. He could not wake Aaron if he wanted to remain unseen. He had to leave now, but just then the sleeping body had mumbled something in his sleep that made Jonghyun stay locked in his position.

“Jonghyun?” 

The words came weak from Aarons mouth. For a second the tall male had thought he had been found out, but he soon realized that Aaron was deep in a dream, calling out the name of his friend in his sleep.

Jonghyun couldn’t swallow why it suddenly feel so painful for him to leave now, not a muscle in his body was willing to move until Aaron had spoken again. 

He rolled over in bed to sleep on his face, “Jonghyun, stupid.” The guy mumbled into the pillow. Now Jonghyun found a reason to crack a smile and quickly sneaked back out the way he had came, locking the door shut.

Aaron snorted awake, gradually blinking his eyes awake in the dark. He swore he had heard the door open and close, but maybe was just imagining things. He thought to himself to ignore it, dropping his head back into the pillow and sleeping again.

 

The passing metro rang the walls of the underground metro tunnels. Neither Minhyun or Baekho walking side by side had caught a single clue or a trail of the missing vampire yet.

Dongho walked with a small carton of juice and a straw to his lips, however the contents of the box were definitely not just juice. The same male cringed at the bitter taste of blood, this totally sucked and it tasted gross, but it was the only thing that actually filled him.

Minhyun stopped to pat the other male on the back as he choked on the horrid liquid, threating to come back up from his stomach each time he came to realize what he was drinking. Blood was gross no matter how he could put it.

“I’m fine.” The male pouted, returning the straw to his lips trying to ignore the fact he was willingly swallowing something so disgusting. “You should be used to this by now.” Minhyun mocked him with a smirk.

Dongho angrily shot his sights away from the deviant make, only to join his laughter moments later. Minhyun stopped him again, noticing a stray trickle of blood hanging from Donghos lip, he looked around if anyone else had seen it, before wiping it away with his thumb, but the stain would remain.

The last person in the same tunnel had turned around the corner, but surely there would be more to come any second. Dongho froze in place as Minhyun leaned down to lick his bottom lip, tracing over the boys parted lips with his tongue.

Dongho almost attacked him, demanding for more kisses as soon as Minhyun started to pull away. But just then footsteps of more people started gathering from both ends of the long tunnel. Dongho was shit out of luck.

“Hey don’t spill that stuff on me.” The tall boy looked at his feet, small drops of blood from the straw staining the tip of his shoes.

“Sorry, I guess.” Dongho apologized, but only got scolding looks, before the smug bastard would crack a chuckle behind his back. The two headed deeper down into the next tunnel.

“Minhyun, how do we know if the guy is even alive?” Dongho spoke.

“I mean, he could’ve just starved by now. There aren’t any news reports of people getting bit, so where would he be getting food from?” The short male had a valid point.

“W can’t make that guess right now, so we have to keep looking.” Minhyun promised, flashing a smile to Dongho who would do anything to stop the search, just because he hated walking so much, his stubby legs weren’t exactly built for this. The pair headed to take the train to the next station to search further across other tunnels.

Dongho felt a running body bump his shoulder, without apologizing the same culprit ran past him up ahead. His eyes were curious to follow the suspicions person, moving out of breath and in a mad rush. He appeared to wear long pajama pants and had thrown on a mere jacket over his shoulders dressed the same way, as if he was terribly late for something.

“Excuse me have you seen-?” Aarons question got dodged no matter whom he interviewed, he stood alone in the sea of people clueless on what to do. The exhausted man sulked, still helplessly holding the picture of Jonghyun on his phone in the air. He turned the screen to himself and winced, his best friend smiling brightly on the display made him feel somber.

He felt the fatigue return faster each time he imagined Jonghyun never coming back, for him it was impossible that his best friend would ever just fade out of existence, but it was slowly becoming reality.

The weird guy from before wasn’t picking up his calls either, meaning he had either ditched the idea ever helping Aaron again or worse, he had found Jonghyun first and fought him on his own.

Aaron walked from one person to another, but everyone kept shaking their head. Nobody here knew of Jonghyun, even if they had seen him, he was just another face in the crowd that they would not remember the next minute. But not for Aaron, the guy was his only best friend.

Dongho noticed the same lone boy who had crashed into his shoulder earlier still loitering around helplessly showing everyone entering through the metro doors the screen of his phone. His eyes had been set to the strange male for an odd period of time and as he decided to walk over to him, Minhyun suddenly got his attention instead, dragging Dongho away as he claimed he had found possible tracks.

The two squat down to look at faint marks of blood on the floor of the tunnel, “You think he did this?” Dongho was skeptical of the random find, although Minhyun was certain.

“Then we would have to find that guy before he hurts more people.” Dongho watched as Minhyun lowered his head in guilt. “Hey, its not your fault.” Dongho barked at Minhyun, the tall man laughed at his poor attempt to cheer him, and the two left the underground passage the way they had come.

Walking in the same direction, Aaron accidentally stumbled upon the two from afar, almost laughing in relief to have found more people he hadn’t asked if they had seen a man by the name of Kim Jonghyun.

However, something right then had made him freeze his step before he even got to peel the heel off from the ground. As he cautiously watched the tall stranger laugh with his friend, it reminded Aaron of something, he recognized that back—that side profile.

His memory instantly bought him back to the night Jonghyun had to help him get home from a club. He had stumbled out of the bathroom his head pounding, so his memory from that night was no good. But that mans smile was one thing he certainly remembered from that night, a handsome stranger sat at the table with Jonghyun for just a brief moment, his face matching the one of the man before him in the present.

If Aaron had guessed this right, then that same man should be the one Jonghyun had been so hung up on, the very same man who had turned his sweet friend into a monster. Without acknowledging it himself, Aaron had already balled up his fists, but he knew fighting such a monster would not be wise, he instead had another idea. Perhaps the guy knew where Jonghyun was, Aaron figured that maybe he was the one that took him.

It was obviously a shot in the dark, but Aaron was out of other opinions, and decided to follow the pair. Although, It proved horrifically scary, knowing what they did to Jonghyun they could just as well do that to him too. But Aaron had the fighting spirit that would not die, he merged with the crowds, slipped through shortcuts just to stay unnoticed on his way to Minhyuns lair.

The trail lead him to an eerie house, out of place with the modern city, it was gray and all of its windows had been boarded up, like it had been abandoned. Ironically obvious spot for a vampire to nest.

Maybe sneaking in while the residents were in there at the same time wasn’t the wisest choice, yet Aaron wasn’t about to just sit here and wait while they were probably in there torturing poor Jonghyun. He thought about reporting it to police, but no, that would be a catastrophe, Jonghyun would devour any help he was given. 

“I’m gonna get you out of there myself buddy,” Aaron promised himself, sneaking around the back to find a loose board or a doggy door for himself to fit through, “Just you wait!”

 

The light rain rushed into the glass window of the bedroom with a silent pitter patter. Dongho blocked the light of the street from coming in through it with his large build, sitting lonely at the same window sill. He counted the headlights of each car passing by the house, his crawling fingers snuck through the shutters. 

The man dearly missed his home and his parents, but now that all of his plans had become all tangled up, Dongho was starting to believe that maybe there wasn’t even a point of him trying to return, and it was such a scary thought.

Dongho heard footsteps outside the room, and not wanting for Minhyun to see him like this – all sad and lonely, he boarded the window back up to pretend he wasn’t staring outside for the longest time.

Minhyun walked into a pitch black room looking for his friend, halting his step when witnessing two scary red orbs glare at him in the dark. With a gasp, his finger slipped across the light switch on the wall and the room became bright.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Minhyun sighed in relief to see his boyfriend, looking at him all confused. 

The tall male was just about to explain how he was only just imagining things a moment ago, before noticing and getting distracted by Donghos sad looks. The guy had been wistfully sitting in the pitch black room, doing nothing of value.

“Is something bothering you?” The taller male worried that he might be at fault. “It’s nothing.” Dongho was being too obvious, something was obviously plaguing him and it had been for days, Minhyun could tell.

Dongho made a deep sigh and only after a long inner cinflict with himself and building up courage, he finally decided to talk to tell his boyfriend his biggest sorrow, “Minhyun, can we adopt a dog as a pet?”

The tall boy winced out a weird smile, already sorry to break the guys big heart, “We can’t get a dog, animals hate the non-humans.”

Dongho breathed angry air through his nostrils, remembering how his mom never let him have one either, “Okay. What about a roomba?”

“Tempting, but that is not a pet.” Minhyun snickered by himself, causing the other male to cope with his rejection in silence. It wasn’t long before Dongho was suddenly dashing to speak up once more, “Hey, um. Can dogs become vampires?”

“Enough.” Minhyun ordered, “Tell me what is actually bothering you.” Dongho grinned at the floor for a bit before finally choosing to admit it all to Minhyun.

“I miss my home.” He admitted, “Yeah, I know it wouldn’t be wise to show up, if my friends and family found out that I had become a monster, they would be afraid of me, disgusted by me.”

“But I can’t help it, I feel so alone here.” He turned to Minhyun trying to force himself to smile.

“Don’t get me wrong, I owe you my life for saving me. And I really, really like you, but I am not used to living in the dark.” Dongho felt like he owed his boyfriend an apology, but Minhyun could simply not accept it.

“If not for me, you won’t be like this, its all my fault I ruined everything.” Minhyun raised his voice sharp.

That sudden changed look on Minhyuns face bothered Dongho, but weirdly enough, not in a bad way. The male looked so intimidating and serious, it kind of made Dongho suddenly lose his screws.

Minhyun softened his face, expecting the glaring Dongho to launch himself into a bear hug after staring at him for so long, yet instead the man grabbed his elbow and without a word dragged him down the hallway. Minhyun smirked realizing Donghos palms were sweating around his arm, he was definitely up to something mischievous right now, evident by the sudden turn he made while pushing Minhyun into their shared bedroom.

The culprit lead the taller male onto the bed, suddenly growing much more shy to join him when realizing that Minhyun had by now figured him out, the deviant was now smirking.

Minhyun pulled the other into his grasp and they wasted absolutely no time to stop themselves from drowning into a sudden wet kiss. A one that seemed too slow in the beginning, their chins in the way of one another, awful angles that seemed not to make much sense. Until it gradually became quicker, thus sloppier. Minhyuns hands went straight for Donghos chest next, almost interrupting the kiss by cupping muscles of his lover through the shirt.

The shorter boy whined at the strange sensation of the fabric scraping against his chest, he was so sensitive there that it almost felt like sand paper every time Minhyun grinded into him with force. He just really wanted to get naked sooner.

Minhyuns tongue danced and dodged around Donghos like he was playing some kind of cruel game of teasing. His sharp fingernail traced over the boys nipple through the fabric, finding it cute how it now stuck out so clearly of his shirt, all thanks to Minhyuns evil touches.

He wanted to giggle sensing that now he must of had gotten the other guy upset, in his retaliation Dongho took hold of Minhyuns hands away from his chest and bought it to his lap, with a clear implication to grip him in other places.

Minhyun just laughed, “Getting a little impatient are we?” His smirk was muffled by Donghos failed desperate attempt to push him down in bed to sit on top of him. “Yes.” He struggled.

The tall boy held balance, refusing to be overpowered by a lower ranking vampire. He had concluded on his own that this type of misbehavior deserved some form of punishment.

“Please, let me.” Dongho begged, squeezing his thighs together to drive away the swelling feeling of not being touched. Instead Minhyun was the one that laid Dongho down, the boys eyes were right then so helpless and big staring right at Minhyun, as if the other boy was about to do something bad to him now.

Minhyun chuckled, undoing the slow buttons down Donghos clothing, he made the boy wish he had worn zippers instead.

“Are you not going to undress too?” Dongho raised suspicion. “No, why would I when I can just feast my eyes on you?” The other boy nodded cute smiles at the needy man.

Dongho laid still realizing he had become a display for Minhyuns wicked eyes, the tall male eying every inch of his naked body, every bump and imperfection. Dongho twitched in place trying to turn away, but Minhyuns hands were on his hips pressing down hard so that his thumbs would leave red marks.

“Dongho,” Minhyuns focused gaze was making the other man blush from his cheeks to his ears, he raised his hands to cover up what he could on his face, so that Minhyun wouldn’t have to see it.

The other male smirked at his shy attempt, and pulled Donghos elbow out of the way of him being able to see his boyfriends pretty brown eyes in full color, glimmering with the softest golden glow.

“I don’t know why, but I am feeling like eating you up right now.” Minhyun smiled, his grip leaving Donghos hips to meet in the middle, fingers gathering together just below his bellybutton, slowly drawing an invisible line to that neglected lap of his.

The shorter boy almost jolted to the movement of Minhyuns hands touch him, he began to ache for touch like an animal needing water. Minhyun could watch him squirm all day, but he would much rather see Dongho melting away from his touches instead. So that’s what he did, finding his grip moving across the length of his lovers dick.

The room filled with broken breaths and the unsettling sound of slapping skin. Rows of light stretched from the window across Donghos stomach, which was now sinking and raising with every one of his hard breaths.

His pupils shrunk and the world around him seemed to go mute, he focused only on the strokes of the other boy, the tall male who he was ready to do everything in the world for. Minhyuns eyelashes blinked quick, shifted to look down on his hand chasing speeds.

Dongho shot the back of his palm to his lips trying to hold in a weird sound building up in his throat, causing Minhyun to hold his movement observing what he had heard.

“Are you trying to keep your voice down?” Minhyun teased, “You scared that someone that is going to hear you?” Another laugh of his made Donghos face deepen with red.

Dongho nodded again and again trying to halt Minhyun who was now purposely swinging his wrist the same way it felt the best, the way it would make Donghos loud and miserable voice come out pouring from his throat. Hwang was lining up his strokes at just perfect speeds, in the most delightful angles in spite.

“Let me hear it,” Minhyun chuckled despite Dongho biting down on his lips, “Please?”

The other male gave in letting of his gritted teeth, so the moan he had been trying so hard to burn away came flooding from his parted lips in a long beautiful melody, to be followed by tired ghostly breaths. The boys lips were shining with a coat of droll almost dripping over his reddened lips like dew, it was mesmerizing to Minhyun, he was absolutely obsessed with the literal art piece before him. 

Minhyun was moved by such a sight, he ended up rolling Dongho onto his side, just so he could lay down next to him. Their noses almost touching, moments apart, Dongho squeezed his eyes back shut, feeling Minhyun arrive to his face to again kiss him sore. The tall mans fingers were getting tangled amongst the sheets while steadily rocking his hand along side of his lovers dick.

Dongho shot his eyes open slurping at the end of the sideways kiss that had left his mouth all dirty, Minhyun smiled with his eyes, but Dongho was definitely flustered.

“I am a mess Minhyun.” He apologized to the other who agreed, “You are a pretty mess.”

The man before Minhyun seemed to make a pained face, pausing on the thought. Minhyun could feel that the boys bones were on fire and it was probably for the best to not stop his hand now.

Minhyun leaned his head back to Donghos face to leave kiss marks all over his rough jawline. Dongho grunt trying to stay quiet, his boyfriend had to scold him again for it with much meaner love bites. He loved hearing all of those noises, even if they were ugly and gross to Dongho, Minhyun wanted for the whole world to hear.

There was a piercing spark in Donghos stomach, it made his spine shrink, and he yelped two times before his loud gasping voice filled the rooms of the empty creaking mansion.

The bodies laid heavy in a timeless embrace, Minhyun combed the hair of the sleeping boy through his fingers, whispering the loveliest things to him in his sleep. Dongho would snort and sniffle in his sleep like adorable little pet piglet in Hwangs lap, cuddling himself on top of his lovers folded legs.

Suddenly Minhyun felt so sad for his friend, the guy was totally alone and abandoned by the world ever since he had become a vampire. And Minhyun was now literally the only person Dongho had left, unwillingly the tall male had become his whole world.

Soft palm strokes brushed any fluttering strands of the boys growing bangs over his closed eyes. Every caress made the sleeping male open his eyes a bit, and then shut them back closed.

Minhyun smiled wide looking at Donghos eyelids twitch open and closed as long as he pet him. Until the sleeping body had suddenly parted his eyes fully wide, horrifying the tallest, the eye color had somehow switched from yellow to deep red. The frightened man instantly pulled his hand back in shock and Donghos eyelids drew shut again.

He stalled, confused and not fully aware if his brain was playing a cruel trick on him or not. He had seen eyes of vampires flicker only in yellow, similar to a cat, but it was always the same shade and definitely not ever what he had seen a moment ago. 

Refusing to believe that what he had seen was merely his own paranoid imagination, he nudged Dongho awake for him to blink his tired eyes open again. The guy glared at him angry for being woken up, yet he looked normal again, and without explaining himself Minhyun laid the head of the boy back down in his lap.

 

Something about the rooms of the house seemed weirdly off the next day, eerie and maybe even a little scary. Minhyun suddenly stood guard as his nervous stomping around the living room had caused for his boyfriend to come out after sleeping in late, and Minhyun unfortunately had now realized that Dongho was the source of his fear.

Overtime he had grown some suspicion towards the male he had taken in, and how truly little he knew of him. Minhyun didn’t want to believe any nonsense his brain would just randomly up with, but it was getting blatantly obvious by now, that judging Dongho by his freakish glowing red eyes, he wasn’t normal. Not now and not even before Minhyun had reanimated him, that was for sure.

It was possible that perhaps Dongho had a vampire ancestor many generations back, so Minhyun turning him had made him into some kind of a hybrid. For that reason he needed to be elsewhere to double check, dig into some old archives and recover forgotten vampire family trees erased from the history by time, to figure out his heritage, otherwise this would literally eat him alive.

“Woah, are you going somewhere?” The sleepy male pointed at the suitcase the other was in middle of stuffing. Minhyuns pupils darted around the room trying to come up with an excuse.

“Looking for Jonghyun, going to be far from home for at two days at most.” He calmly explained, his eyelids flashing open and closed as he could not bear to lie directly to Donghos face.

“Why can’t you bring me with you?” The shorter male pouted, this was too sudden for him considering two days was a long while as well.

“You know all the creaky and scary sounds this place makes the whole day.” Dongho tried to find an excuse to make his boyfriend stay for longer, and of course Minhyun wanted to give in and stay with this fool, he would truly rather just be lazy and snuggle him for the rest of eternity instead. 

Minhyun extended the handle of suitcase and placed it to the ground ready to step out, “Listen, I know your fear of ghosts and all, but dude, two days.”

Dongho wanted to bite back, but couldn’t find any reason in him to, if Minhyun had already gotten this far in packing his bags. “Just, try not to get yourself killed this time.” The tall boy simply winked, rushing from the room to find an umbrella before it starts to pour.

 

The night before Aaron had carefully watched the strange mansion from outside, nose pressed against the dusty windows trying to see past the boards, in hopes to find Jonghyun. He had almost even gotten in at the time, if only it wasn’t for that so familiar, beautiful nasally voice, sneaking up right behind him and telling him to cut that shit out.

He propped up the collar of his jacket still unthankful to Mingi for allegedly saving his life, by dragging him away from the mansion. Although, he had at last partially admitted to himself how stupid of a plan it was to sneak into an old creaky house crawling with vampires, and perhaps even worse, spiders.

But as for Mingis help, the short male didn’t think it was a mere coincidence that the vampire hunter was just hanging around the same spot, so Aaron decided to question him about it.

“Why are you here, shouldn’t you be looking for Jonghyun?” Aaron couldn’t talk about anything else other than his dumb friend and it made Mingi so absolutely bored. “I was actually in middle of doing something real important, so I had to put it aside.”

“Like just sitting there and spying on those creeps?” Aaron arched his furry brows. “I told you it was important! Gosh, you are so annoying.” He sighed, “And now that you’ve like, totally blown my cover, so looks like I’m now being forced to tend to your little problem instead.”

“You mean – Jonghyun?” Aaron exclaimed recognizing that very same nickname was what he had previously given his best friend. Mingi nodded, his face now full of smug.

“Hey uhh,” The shortest stuttered, “You’re not gonna do anything too drastic with him when we find him, right? Right? There is a way to reverse him back into a human?” Aaron walked closer to the other male.

“Reverse? Heh, suuure there is.” Mingi mocked Aaron for being in such a cute state of denial. “Oh, come on dude!” Aaron stomped his feet, trying not to let himself believe everything Mingi says. 

“You should just suck it up and be happy I’m going against my orders to help you and your dumbass pet.” The two continued to walk under the lonely highway overpass near Aarons dorm building looking for the runaway.

“I saw another guy in there, meaning he also got lured in by that blood sucking weirdo just like Jonghyun, right?” A peculiar question bugged him as he began walking along side the calm vampire. Mingi hesitantly nodded in response, “It strongly appears that those two have been intimately acquainted with each others bullshit.” 

At this point Mingi sensed that he knew more than anyone else, even the two vampires themselves, but it won’t be long now until they start to figure it out themselves, and then it will become a bloody mess. And that’s exactly why he just wanted for this other unholy human and vampire love quarrel, involving Aaron and his freak, to be dealt and over with quicker, so he can get back to work.

It appeared Aaron had not even paid any attention to Mingis answer, he instead spoke to himself, “Everyone likes that guy – Minhyun, what’s so great about that dickhead?” Aaron snort angry air out of his nostrils remembering how Jonghyun was once head and heels over him too.

“What does a punk like that have so special about him? His head is too big and his eyebrows too small.” Mingi could not even hear Aarons last sentence, it sounded like an angry murmur spoken under his breath.

Just then the tallest got distracted by something else of interest, “Yo, check this one out. 

A hangar like spot existed under the high bridge, giant pillars towered above their heads high. Mingi became cautious of his step, sneaking up to a wall of concrete further off into a spot too dark for light to reach, leaves of paper and plastic rustling under his shoes, “Perhaps we just hit the jackpot.” The tallest cheered.

Someone had been staying here recently, possibly taking shelter from the storm weather or perhaps – the sunlight. Aaron stomped his feet in the cold not wanting to go further into the dark to risk stepping on a used needle or catching a bad whiff of the air.

“Has he been here?” Aarons cold breath pooled from his mouth like a cloud, this particular spot seemed much more cold than out in the street.

“Certainly looks like the spot.” Mingi was unsure, it could’ve been anyone, yet a small clue gave him the hint he needed, without a second thought he bought his hand to a red stain spattered across the rubble, immediately much to the disgust of his companion, putting it to his nose.

“Oh come on dude, I hate and don’t support any of that!” Aaron winced and cringed hearing Mingi click his tongue.

“Don’t worry, I can’t get sick anymore.” He happily waved his dirtied hand. “Yeah and I’m going to get sick just by looking.” Aaron pretended to gag, “Geez, can you at least tell if it’s his already?”

He hissed under his breath annoyed by all of this, “To run from me and hide down in this pit like some kind of an animal instead, Jonghyun really sucks. No pun intended.”

Mingi pulled himself up from the ground to swing his arms nodding to confirm to Aaron who’s eyebrows arched with worry, “Was he hurt?”

A pair of eyes unknowing to them watched the two males from afar, until ground beneath their feet had slid just loudly enough for Mingi to detect the small sound from dozens of meters away. The shadow of a man faded from the sight, rushing to flee elsewhere far. Aaron watched Mingi focus on something invisible before him, like a police dog, this guy had actually sniffed something out.

“Stay here, don’t move an inch.” He hissed. “Hey!” Aaron yelled out as without a warning Mingi began to sprint away, more like, after something. He realized that he had to follow the man to see his best friend again.

 

Jonghyun was out of breath from running, every room in the vacant building he had fled to had been locked, with no exit in sight he was forced to run straight down an endless hall, with the person chasing him right on his tail.

He took down a flight of stairs, breaking through construction tape in his way until the next section of stairs leading downwards had been entirely blocked off by construction debris. He now found himself trapped in a wide room with no place to seek exit, but the windows.

He growled in panic moving close to the possible exit route, but the fall still seemed deadly. He considered breaking the glass, but his body had suddenly frozen, as soon as he had heard the person chasing him leap down from the steps, it was too late.

Their next exchange was calm, Jonghyun knew if he tried to do anything he would be dead meat. The stranger carried a crossbow, it had not been fired yet, but he did not doubt that the crazy bastard was willing to use it. Jonghyun hissed at the other male in defeat. As the other man began to slowly approach him, emerging from the dark side of the room. Neither of them fearing one another.

The male before Mingi looked feral, like an animal that had lost everything that made him human Jonghyun had moons under his eyes, cheekbones sunken from malnutrition. Mingi couldn’t let him walk off in a state like this, he had no choice but to turn him to ash.

The other male raised his in position bow, but did not fire straight away, he was hesitating to shoot as planned, remembering he had promised Aaron not to murder this guy, it was such a pity.

Jonghyun suddenly twitched in place, but he did not attempt to flee or attack Mingi. Not at all using his chances to run, despite Mingi already aiming the bow, his finger on the trigger barely a split second from firing. It made no sense to Mingi, why the guy was so still, until he finally noticed that Aaron had been standing right behind him this whole time.

“Don’t you fucking dare to shoot him, you prick.” Aaron had sneaked up behind Mingi, holding one of his own silver blades to the back of his neck.

“Woah, y-you know I’ll get in trouble if I let him go right?” Mingi would definitely be annoyed at Aaron for doing this right now, if not for the fact that this kid wasn’t freaking joking around by holding up that sharp poker. 

Aaron grunt, “Yeah and I also know that you’ve been using me this whole time to lure him out like a fish from a pond.”

Mingi let out a frustrated chuckle, “I’m doing you a favor, you moron. I know you won’t listen, but this thing will claw you apart once you least expect it. Plus, I bet you don’t want him to become even more miserable than he already is right now, right?”

“Stop talking already.” Aaron broke into an angry whine. “There is no cure for him.” The other male revealed. “Shut up!” He was met with a yell, “Now drop the weapon.” 

Soon enough, the clunk of the bow dropping to the hard floor by his own feet could be heard echo far from the tall floors of the windowless building.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Yellowed book papers slid through Minhyuns fingers as he skimmed them thin, browsing cabinets of books stacked inside of a large hallow hall. For a long time he had been here desperately looking for some kind of a clue.

Behind him, leaning against an edge of a writing desk sat a joyous young woman wearing all black, her lips deep red in contrast to her pale skin similar to Minhyuns, cunning glowing yellow eyes following the frantic movements of the man from the back. She curled a finger through her long locks, reflecting ashen green under the flickering candle light set out to light the whole room.

The woman would always smile before speaking, “I had no idea you were alive, young Hwang.” Her voice sounded cruel, yet she had presented her question like just a silly jest directed to purposely induce anger in Minhyun.

She was all giggles seeing the fellow vampire turn around with nothing, but vile and disgust on his face for this type of arrogance. He was clearly pissed about something today, yet the woman in black could not at all guess the matter.

“You really think you are going to find anything in those rotten papers alone? Just tell me what you inquire and I shall assist you.” She was starting to sound too chirpy for Minhyun right now, the tall boy faced the woman named Minkyung, an old friend of his family.

“I am looking for the family tree of people who battled my ancestors, did they ever have any living decedents?” Minhyun spoke clear.

“Ah, about that.” Minkyung drew a surprised pout remembering something that had stood forgotten and uninteresting at the back of her mind for a long time, “As long as you keep playing dead, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

The book in Minhyuns hand clapped closed, “You don’t get my point.” He spoke in a threatening tone, but that did not scare the girl in the slightest, she was almost ten decades older than him.

“Why would you hide this from me?” Minhyun realized that she probably knew way more than him.

“Hey now, I had no idea up until just recently.” She clicked her tongue gesturing her hand for Minhyun to remove his brute self from standing so close to her. “Survivors of an old clan are reviving their dead bloodline by trying to find their own pure blooded heir, that is all I know. You happy now?” Minkyung tried to ignore being harassed like this by her long time friend just this once.

“I don’t care about any of that nonsense. I need to know if it’s him.” He demanded as if Minkyung had a clue herself.

“He? Do you think you have met them before?” She started to grow worried. “I am afraid I’ve done much more than that.” He made Minkyung tilt her lips into a suspicious frown.

“I’ve turned that guy into a vampire.” Hwang rest his arms on the desk. “Woah, I see you’ve kept yourself busy while you’ve been gone,” She pretended to act surprised by Minhyuns lack of competence, “Ya’ sure it’s the same guy?”

Mimhyun slowly walked around the desk to find a seat, “There is no way that is not him at this point, I looked into it and his parents aren’t even his real parents. His actual mother died in birth, and his father who has not been listed, could be a surviving descendent.” A troubled look spread all over his face.

The two sat and Minhyun retold her the symptoms he had noticed, subtle signs the guy had been showing all along from the very beginning. Only after mocking the man for his trouble, Minkyung agreed, there was no doubt about it that he was the half vampire, whose existence only now had come to light, becoming the new hot talk of the town. 

It suddenly dawned on Minhyun as to why the taste of Donghos blood was so alluring to Minhyun, he was attracted to the blood of his enemy. And now his supposed enemy lived in his very own house, lovingly cuddling him in his bed.

Minhyun tried to stay rational, but he couldn’t help feeling as if he had been betrayed and fooled. It could not be a coincidence that the two met their paths, but would that man had to have known this, Minhyun had doubts. 

Perhaps he had wanted become a vampire on purpose, maybe act out a revenge. Minhyun had no idea why would the man would have done this, if this was indeed true. But first he needed to ask the guy himself and to see if his suspicions were not just blind paranoia.

“Leaving so soon?” Minkyung raised her chin, “Hey, I thought we were gonna stack towers later?” She watched Minhyun storm off leaving her to sulk alone by the light of the wavering candle. 

 

Scattered sunlight could not break through the gloomy city skies, yet the air felt refreshingly nice after the rainfall, small drops still lighly bouncing off the window glass of Aarons dimmed dorm room.

Jonghyun sitting was on the floor up against the edge of his bed, shaking with his knees pulled up. Seeing him in such a bad shape made Aaron want to find a way calm him, but it pained him too much to even go near his friend after what he had become. His eyes sunken and circled with a purple rim, arms covered with his own bites, and his clothes stained in both dirt and blood, most of it likely not even his own. Jonghyun was absolutely miserable right now, causing Aaron to feel like he was being punched in the face seeing his own friend so helpless. He had to help him.

Aaron had softly called out the name of his best friend, yet the boy cried back, still upset that Aaron had bought him back instead of just leaving him. Jonghyun raised an elbow to hide his face scared to look Aaron in the eyes, “Don’t come near me, I’m freaking hideous.” His voice trembled and broke into a growl.

“Are you implying you weren’t already hideous before this?” Aaron began to act like he was annoyed, “Come on, get yourself together.” He dusted the mans shoulders from dirt.

“Aaron-“ Jonghyun suddenly changed his tone to burst into a gross sob, “I missed you so much.”

The boy rushed to bear hug his best friend much to his protests. Jonghyun probably had no idea how badly he smelled right now from days without a shower, and Aaron didn’t wish to be impolite by pointing it out so blatantly. Although it was that a little gross to admit, Aaron just really wanted to be close to Jonghyun right now, no matter how bad he smelled.

“Alright, don’t make this weird.” The shortest pushed him back, “Jonghyun, your vacation is over, we are absolutely going the home after this.”

Jonghyun watched his friend settle down on the floor next to him, exhausted of energy. “More importantly— nap.” He called it.

The silent male nodded, letting his friend close his eyes and smile in silence. It appeared that Aaron was so happy to finally see Jonghyun again, it was shown all over his face. The taller male adored him for it, he did all of this just for him, Aaron was so fearless and selfless. Jonghyun wished he could move his jaw and speak without sounding like a howling beast to his friend, he wished he could speak out loud how thankful he was for it all.

After a long pause of silence, Aaron yanked his head back straight in a sudden move, taking a long glance at his friend first before saying anything, “Jonghyun,” He spoke in a sudden rushed voice.

The other male formed an invisible question mark above his head, and Aaron had suddenly stopped smiling at him.

“Do you want to drink from me?” Aaron surprised his friend with an unexpected question. 

Obviously, Jonghyun was more than sure about it, without a doubt, he’d drink from the neck of his best friend if he let him, but then why was Aaron so willing to offer himself for Jonghyun. 

Tall male grunt out his question, Aaron couldn’t even answer it so easily. The guy was reasonably ashamed to admit that he had gotten addicted to the feeling of getting sucked out of. Instead he looked Jonghyun dead in the eyes and just awkwardly chuckled it away, unsuccessfully trying to conceal his disgusting guilt. 

Jonghyuns didn’t hesitate for long, his eyes had already cycled from ember to normal, and just a second later he was already at his best friends neck biting him for good.

Aaron saw stars on the ceiling, the entirety of the whole universe scattered across the roof of the room. Blood rushed through his body, and veins throbbed under his skin, Aaron did not hold a low moan. Hearing it made Jonghyun go even hungrier, not just to drink blood, but to touch.

Jonghyun was sucking loud and clear, so that the whole hallway outside their room could probably hear him slurp. His piercing cool tongue rolling all over Aarons heated neck, the continuous small bites left behind by vicious fangs burned good.

“Yo, dude. It must taste nice, right?” Aaron joked while speaking in a tortured voice. Jonghyun lightly chewed into the skin to show his admiration. His blood was indeed truly the best, it was healthy and not from a bag, and most importantly it was from Aaron.

The shorter male gasped awake from his zoned out state, once feeling Jonghyuns fingers hinge under the front side of his shirt. It was the first place on his body he had wished to touch, his hand moved even deeper inside in spite of the small whines and squirming of his best friend. Especially, as soon as he had arched his nails, dragging his hand all the way up to the boys chest.

Aaron called out the name of his best friend, unable to figure out what the boy wanted of him by doing this out of nowhere. It was strange for him to come onto him first, let alone this strongly, not that he was against it. But to make the matters even more confusing, Jonghyun had no clue himself either, the idea of touching his friend and making him feel good just randomly overtook him. And when the other man tried to return the favor, Jonghyun instead grabbed Aarons hand tight holding it away in his, distancing himself for a moment.

The shorter male felt dizzy now, like he had just fallen off from a cloud. A blurry figure stood in front of him inch away from his face. He began to open his lips to call out Jonghyun by his name once more. But then Jonghyun did a completely unpredictable thing, he kissed him. They had never kissed before. It seemed silly now, since they had already slept with each other so many times, yet there really was not ever a need for the two of them to actually kiss for real. Jonghyun wasn’t romantically attached to his friend, just sometimes physically, but that was about it.

However now he did not even know anymore, neither of them knew, but they were clearly doing it and liking it. When Jonghyun did pull away Aaron didn’t know what to do, he wanted more, but how could he say such a thing to his friend, it would probably come off weird.

“Why did you do that?” Aaron asked first, too shook to say much else. “Do you not want it?” Jonghyun asked with his voice full of deep grunt that wouldn’t go away.

There was a brief twitch in one of Aarons eyelids, Jonghyun just could not sound any more innocent saying such a thing out loud. Perhaps Aaron was to die of Jonhyuns cuteness, if not from his own burning cheeks first.

“No dude. Fuck, I didn’t mean that.” He kept cursing until Jonghyun started to look less of a blood thirsty vampire and more like a sad puppy, which was quite criminal considering the prick still had his hand innocently resting inside of Aarons shirt.

“I want to do it to you more.” Jonghyun wagged his imaginary dog tail. While Aaron was too dumbfounded to respond, the taller man had already collected himself in front of his friends lap, hand sliding back out of the shirt, right for the front zipper.

Aaron was given enough time to think to realize that if he didn’t do anything to stop Jonghyun, not that he really wanted to stop him, the guy could end up committing an act he might regret later.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to!” Aaron awkwardly chuckled, “But I want to.” Jonghyun looked at him with the most naïve eyes and the short boy just could not figure out why, it was clear as day Jonghyun never saw him anything more than a friend. Somehow thinking too much about it in his head hurt a bit, maybe it was just the aftershock from the bite, it definitely had to be.

Without saying anything much else, Jonghyun leaned forward to hug and grab Aaron, raising him off the ground. The man was confused, crashing on top of the bed, before the scene became clear to him.

“A-are we going to do it, right now? Right here?” The oldest male asked, eyes jumping from one place on Jonghyuns face to another, unable to view him directly in the eye anymore. At this point, Aaron considered himself seriously perverted for still agreeing to sleep with this guy, despite him never taking a shower.

His friend hovered him in bed, dangerously low from laying his body on top of his friend, “You want to wait?”

Aaron accidentally balled up his fist, this jerk always managed to tip toe his way around and convince him, but right now the shorter man couldn’t even nod, he felt he would look to desperate. “No, continue.” Aaron forced his voice.

Jonghyuns eyes beamed with the same yellow, in a rush he removed his clothes all the way, while Aaron was having trouble removing his own. Out of nowhere he had gotten embarrassed to show his naked self to his friend, this was unusual, he normally could give two shits less about who saw him naked, but right now something seemed different, he was shy.

The taller male helped him undress. Aaron did not dare to keep anything on, although he felt slightly uneasy and had lost all confidence. When they were finally bare and ready, the other prick had then decided it would be a good idea to yank both of Aarons legs up and spread them apart. In that moment, Aaron could’ve sworn he head the sockets of his bad joints creak like doors of an old barn.

Jonghyun had instantly noticed how tense his friend was, lips bitten in between his teeth turning almost white. The tallest halted everything to lean his head down and press gentle kisses on the inner sides of Aarons knees to encourage him, soothe him. The thighs quivered against his cold lips suddenly wishing for more, it had absolutely worked.

Jonghyun returned to being eager again, crawled over Aaron by sliding in-between his legs to reach his neck. The spine of his friend instantly bounced up from mattress as he pressed his lips to the boys throat, rough fingers tangling into Aarons hair.

Sharp fangs traced boys smooth skin dancing up and down his neck, they carefully dragged along the ticklish sensitive surface, like a sharp needle never piercing the skin. Aarons heart was shaking in his chest and he was afraid Jonghyun might feel it, he did not wish for his friend to know how much his heart had been pounding for him.

But Jonghyun noticed, it was way too obvious even him without using any of his supernatural senses, Aarons chest was rising in waves, his breath hot against Jonghyuns neck. He willingly stretched to kiss him again all over the previous spots to hear his friends heart freak out even more.

At this point, neither of them even remembered how they had gotten here. Everything was happening in frames for Aaron, it was like his mind could barely register anything else other than how good Jonghyuns lips felt on him.

The shape of Jonghyuns hips fit and belonged right in between Aarons raised legs, refusing to let him go Aarons had hooked one of his legs around his friend, keeping him locked in place forever, or at least he wished. The tall boy seemed to get the message, freezing in place to breathe before they would take it from here.

Aaron shut his eyes in anticipation, the brief moment while Jonghyun was away from brushing his skin felt painfully void. His shut eyelids twitched to the sound of his friend running through the pockets of his jeans until there was a plastic snap.

Soon enough Jonghyun returned to holding him, lifting up Aarons head by holding by the back of his scalp. Jonghyun reviewed the face of his childhood friend in his arms, his eyelashes so pretty and long fluttering to even the smallest movement, yet he wore the most conflicted and pained expression right now, Jonghyun desperately wanted to change it.

Aaron was telling himself that as long as he just focused on his friends gentle face, everything would eventually turn out to be fine and they could go home together like none of this had even happened.

The younger one sucked his fingers into his mouth running laps with his tongue to make them as wet as possible, before sliding one inside of his friend. It slid in almost too smooth. Jonghyun became a little sad wishing he had been there with Aaron when he did this to himself while he had been away.

Jonghyun pulled his hand back until just the tip of his finger, teasing him. Aarons tummy made a jolting twitch, he struggled to keep himself in place wanting to somehow speed it up.

The bastard had the coldest hands, it didn’t feel too bad, but it was tingly. Jonghyun slicked his hand out from under his friend, returning it once he had coated it with something other than just saliva. Aaron could feel himself stretch even more, he now count two fingers, sliding wet back inside and crooking against the tight heat which was crushing Jonghyuns fingers together.

Jonghyun had noticed that usually his friend was never ashamed of being loud even if the walls were thin, yet somehow now he was doing his best to resist, biting into his own lip at the cost. Jonghyun could tell Aaron could not wait any longer. He slowly stroked the boys thighs with his hands in preparation, pressing his groin up against his best friend, their bodies began to line up and when the angle was perfect, Jonghyun finally entered. Aaron let a gasp slip, a sharp deep inhale that made his own lungs burn.

Aarons fingers fidgeted into the sheets, flexing onto any soft surface he could grab. His friend pulled away and then thrust forwards even more, stopping to let Aarons body calm and settle around his size, before continuing. 

Jonghyun groaned and hissed, when Aarons body would squeeze down with each and every thrust. Following the example, Aaron gave in and let his voice flow too, filling the room with raspy breaths and low moans. The tallest could no longer keep his hands to himself just watching his friend make faces like those, each new expression felt like a reward to him. He leaned down to sink his teeth into Aarons skin, sucking kisses into the now reddened skin on his neck, while in this position his dick would press into Aaron with the weight of his whole body.

“Where did you learn this?” Aaron refused to believe his little baby best friend was secretly like this. “You never close the tabs on your laptop after you are done using it.” Jonghyun chuckled. “Bro, that’s fucked up.” The short male cursed at the joke.

Jonghyun grinned at his friend, straightening his back to snap his hips forward again with more increased speed, starting to slap into the boy below who would then melt into a mess of moans and gasping cries.

“Are you close?” The youngest took Aarons dick in his palm, rotating his hand around it in half slow strokes. 

But all Aaron could pay attention to was only the sound of the deep raspy grunt in his voice that made Aarons legs quiver around his friends sides. He nodded frantically, more like he rather begged for it to happen.

Jonghyun trashed his hips forward with unhuman strength, hitting the best angle each and every time, enough to make Aaron cry out loud. Such immense shockwaves all over his body, combined with Jonghyuns random calm touches, absolutely made Aarons brain flip.

Aaron grit his teeth trying to yank his head in an angle far away to muffle the scream building up in his throat, his eyes flashed to the back of his skull and he flooded all over Jonghyuns hand holding him down. Only seconds later his best friend did the same too, pulling himself out with almost a pop-like sound.

Jonghyun knew he could go again and again, but somehow just watching his friend rest was more pleasing than that. He took a mental note of Aaron twitching his nostrils in his sleep, and awkwardly sat at a further viewing distance.

“Hey Aaron,” He spoke with refreshingly human like intonation. “What is it now?” The other male wanted to bite at him right now.

“Stop getting yourself in trouble for me.” He smirked at his sleepy friend. “How about you – stop getting yourself in trouble yourself first, idiot.” Aaron snort back at him.

 

After the sundown the rain had returned, it poured heavily that night. A hooded group of vampire hunters traveled the empty streets in a hurry. Mingi was one of them walking among them on their search to find Hwangs hide out, and eliminate him for once and for all. 

But the truth was that Mingi already know where Hwang hid, for some reason holding it back. It would be humiliating, perhaps even deadly for him to reveal the truth at this point. 

Minhyuns hideous mansion looked so blatantly obvious as a place that would nest a bunch of vampires, that they had simply skipped over it. Mingi was different from the rest of the hunters, they used his powers as a vampire to track down others of his kind, and it randomly fell on his shoulders to be the one to double check that specific house.

Mingi could instantly sense Hwang, without a doubt it was where him and his rival lived together. Yet just as he was about to announce it to the other hunters, he had cut himself off in disbelief, witnessing Aaron sneaking around the back of the mansion.

Mingi panicked, not knowing what the situation was, and instead insisted that the house wasn’t suspicious, leading everyone away so he could interrupt Aaron and bring him to safety.

Plus, Mingi had already embarrassed enough letting another vampire flee, evident by the poorly healing bite on his neck. Jonghyun had made himself less hungry before him and his other chew toy ran off. 

So far, everyone already had their eyes on the back of his skull, blaming him for his incompetence, and it pissed the guy off. He was angry with himself for trying to play the good guy again, when it has never worked out for him.

Walking from the district after another failed search, Mingi tried his best not look suspicious after bringing hunters to another dead end. He figured that, if his peers found out he was actively lying to them, they would have a good excuse to trap him on a sunny rooftop without a drip of sunscreen.

Mingis eyes shot from the ground recognizing someone familiar, a lone man walking down the empty sidewalk, meeting his eyes for a second, before passing by the next. It was Hwang, returning to the mansion, yet Mingis presence did not bother the man, as the group had come from a different direction, meaning he probably didn’t suspect Mingi had visited his hideout yet.

“Hang on, that guy looked suspicious,” A man whispered to the others, “You pick up anything strange?”

Mingi darted his eyes in fear, “My sense of smell – It’s not good in the rain.” He shook his head, trying to lie. 

He had no idea why he kept lying, but right now he was scared shitless of being found out. Few of the hunters began to look around in suspicion, the rain had since calmed, only a few stray drops falling from the sky up.

“Give him a rest will ya’? You are going to tire him out.” The other hooded male complained noticing the short male acting not quite in his own spirit, dropping his arm heavy around Mingis tensed up shoulders and shrunken neck, bringing him back home.

 

After running in with the same strange stalker just now, Minhyun instantly rushed back to his house horrified that it might already been too late. 

He pant once reaching inside of his house, face dripping with rainwater like a waterfall, yet there was no warm welcome, no candles or bulbs that lit his way. In fact, his own loud breaths were the only thing that filled the empty dark room. Nothing inside looked like it had even been touched, all candles melted down to null a long while ago.

Quietly Minhyun walked to the upstairs room, the floorboards of the aging staircase creaking beneath his feet. He stomped to his bedroom, hoping to see Dongho alive and well, but nobody was in there either.

A sense of Dejavu hit him like lightning, his eyes were drawn to the coffin misplaced by the bed. Angry, he rushed to yank it open and found the body of Dongho sleeping inside totally unharmed.

He cursed to himself, blaming the man for giving his heart such a run. But realizing his own relief now made him feel unwell. He was supposed to be hateful and suspicious coming here, to demand Dongho If he had known about his origins all along, and then throw him out. But he could do none of those things to Dongho, seeing his face in person only made him realize that more. Even if Dongho truly was a scammer who had used him, Minhyun would still love him.

The pale face of Dongho started to wake, his eyes squint open forming the shape of Minhyun in front of him, he had sleep for so long just waiting for him in his very own coffin bed, that he could not count the time that had passed.

“Minhyun,” The man spoke in a sleepy raspy voice that made the eyes of his boyfriend eyes pop and heart jump, “I thought you seriously left me for good.”

The tall man couldn’t move an inch, if Dongho ever tried to stab him in the gut, right now it would probably be his best chance. But nothing of that sort happened, Dongho pulled him into a hug instead, a hug so tight he could almost feel the heart of his boyfriend beat next to his.

Minhyun quickly pushed the clueless male away, “You—get away from me.” His voice scared Dongho, he shook his head in confusion.

“Do you have any idea what you are?” Minhyun hissed, “Or, that you belong to an extinct clan?” Dongho could hardly process such nonsense, never had he heard of something so ridiculous in his life.

“Is that why you left so suddenly?” Donghos eyebrows rode low on his forehead in worry.

Minhyun laughed, this guy was seriously so slow, “Now that I mentioned it, you never told that the people raising you were your foster parents?” He began interrogating the poor man, who had no idea why Minhyun was angry right now.

“How did you – why are you bringing this up?” The shorter male had no understanding of what the other was speaking of. However one thing was for sure, while gone, instead of looking for Jonghyun, he had researched Dongho, to now accuse him like he was some kind of spy.

“They raised me since I was born, why would it matter at all?” Dongho defended his family, he hoped that Minhyun had not spied on them too.

“It does matter.” Minhyun insisted, “I had memorized the taste of the blood of the bloodline that had killed off my family, and it took me this long to remember it, but undoubtedly, It’s you.” Minhyun had silenced him to the point Donghos mouth would only form a thin straight line. 

“I’ve no idea how I managed to run into with their descendant like this, but I guess that’s just what happens when you’re – immortal.” Minhyun thought to himself out loud, not giving Dongho a chance to cut in once.

“Should we break up?” The tall male suggested the second best thing to strangling the man on the spot for appearing in his life. “Huh? Why would we-” The shortest spoke in a tiny sad voice, out yelled by Minhyuns next sentence.

“I met a friend in Korea who can take care of you. And I will move elsewhere too, the further you are from me the better.” Minhyun recited to himself out loud again.

“This isn’t fair!” Dongho swore, only for Minhyun to hiss back. “Yeah, none of this is fair.”

The short male spoke in defeat, “But I like you.” Minhyun quivered his top lip, pausing before a voice escaped his throat, “And I like you too, that is why this is so freaking hard.”

There was a long moment of silence that followed. Dongho was frozen, staring at Minhyun with his beautiful sad eyes beginning to flood. “Stop crying, idiot.” Minhyun yelled full of guilt, but it only made Dongho break into a more obvious cry.

Minhyun could not watch this, he could not bear Dongho being sad because of him.

The short boy almost gasped in shock as Minhyun had out of nowhere crashed his lips with Donghos, not the ideal way to shut someone up in a situation like this, but at least this worked. Minhyun had gotten so angry, so fed up he couldn’t hold himself back no more, getting more into the kiss that Dongho willingly embraced.

Minhyun quickly found a way to tangle his hands into Donghos shirt, forcing him to never let go, and his now ex-boyfriend did the same, losing his hand in Minhyuns hair. Each time the shortest would try to pull apart to breathe, Minhyun hungrily pulled him back into a rough bite. 

Both men eventually parted from their messy round of kisses realizing they only wanted more, it had been days since they last touched each other. Dongho had been patiently waiting in the darkness for what seemed like eternity, while Minhyun just wanted to fuck the shit out of him out of spite for turning him into a miserable fool.

Dongho gritted his teeth from getting pushed onto the bed under Minhyun, the bedsprings of the old mattress barely taking the weight of the both of them. Minhyun paused his rush to sit still and give Dongho room to think. The tall man was giving him a chance to run from this, right before he was to explode with anger and turn violent at best.

The short male saw the spark of evil in eyes of his ex, he had never seen such a fierce look on him, as if he was going to kill him. But even then, Dongho gave the other male a small, but confident nod.

It kind of just pissed Minhyun off, the fact that Dongho was so clueless, so kind and naïve for no reason at all, it made Minhyun feel like he was the damned one, the culprit was him.

Minhyun sunk his head to steal another kiss, invading Donghos motionless lips with his smooth cold tongue. The kiss distracted Dongho from realizing Minhyun was already quick at his pants, sliding his pale knuckles inside of the zipper to claw down everything in his way.

In a second, Dongho was naked above his knees. He gasped hard, his whole chest boosted from the mattress and he made himself sit, arms straightened behind his back like pillars. Minhyun stopped to give the same questioning eyes to Dongho again, and again he nodded in confirmation.

Minhyun swept his eyes to the side, recognizing a half emptied bottle of lube mindlessly misplaced by the pillows of the bed. If only the situation hadn’t been so grim, Minhyun would had asked him what was that all about. But the time was not right at the moment, he snatched it up without question.

Quickly while Dongho was still laid out like this, Minhyun took advantage of the position, jumping to grab a fist into Donghos hair and kiss his neck. His lips obtaining every inch of skin, circling the spots where his old scars had now healed back into skin silk smooth and soft. 

His teeth hissed against the cold surface of Donghos flesh, tongue running rough against boys neck to purposely leave red ugly marks – threats for Dongho, so that the man would maybe end up not loving him and leave him on his own, perhaps that would hurt less.

Then the man pulled away, to break out of his own shirt, tearing it off above his head, and within the same second he had already whipped his belt from his pants. Now his slander wide body was standing menacingly tall over Dongho.

The shortest had lost all of his thought, standing frozen still for long enough to somehow end up losing his shirt and pants too, soon to be manhandled onto Minhyuns lap. The intention was clear, Dongho was straddling above his thighs waiting for Minhyun to line himself up like this. 

In leisure the tallest would stroke his fingers over the feverish form of his counterpart. Dongho could not create heat with his body, as he no longer was human, but yet he was sweating, cold drops of sweat that stained his glorious back, and even more so his chest, that had been so tightly pressed to Minhyuns.

The tall male adored every bit of him with his wandering hands, squeezing the masculine stiff muscles, and each and every soft and bouncy bit of skin that he had always found so cute. All while Minhyuns sharp teeth nibbled at his neck, biting and kissing apple shaped hickeys onto him. Dongho could feel a pair of fingertips walking over his spine, counting each and every vertebrae on his way down.

Dongho jolted feeling the hand his ex pass his tailbone, accidentally bouncing Minhyun away from the neck kiss. The tall male made a just a small sad smile in place of his usual loud mocking laugh, that he always used to tease Donghos eardrums with.

Minhyun grabbed Donghos behind into a rude grip, squeezing his cheeks away from one another into a hard red blushing mess. Dongho leaned forwards to dodge his lovers sharp fingernails, falling right into a trap of another poisonous kiss, that only left his lips sore and stinging for more.

His thighs tensed up against Minhyuns grip, raised ass hanging dangerously low from the contact with the tip of the other mans wet lubed dick. Dongho held his breath after the other had made it clear he was going to gradually make his ex sink onto him.

Minhyun guided Donghos body down on him in one slow roll spearing him open. The man tried to relax, even though he felt full beyond his limit. His own hips threatening to slide down deeper on their own, as his knees had gone too weak to hold the weight.

Dongho hissed and whined into the ear of the other man desperately wanting to pull close and cling to him for dear life. But Minhyun rejected the hug, he feared if Dongho hugged him while his body was like this, he might end up falling for him even more. Minhyun straightened the mans back by yanking him up tall by his hair, not strong enough to ever hurt him, but enough to send him a message to stay back.

Tired of waiting while Minhyun was geving him enough time to adjust, Donghos hips began jerking up on their own trying to earn coarse friction. Minhyun met his want, rolling his hips up and into Dongho to match with his incoming cute yelps. The boys beautiful voice of a songbird whined into Minhyuns ears, enticing the other male to drive deeper into it, to hear his every note.

He slipped almost halfway out of the boys body, holding still for only a second more before thrusting back in, mercilessly enough to make the other man choke on his moans. Minhyun did it again fiercer, faster. Eyes shaped like hearts, he watched as the torso of the other male jolted up impaled with every thrust.

Minhyun would try to hate him instead, force himself to stay angry at Dongho, so that it would be easier to send him away and live a life without him. But Minhyuns mind kept stuttering watching those pretty and big eyes, pop and water whenever he drove in too fast.

Finally the tall male gave in, pulling the shorter male into a hug while still moving within him. The weakened man mechanically clung to the broad shoulders in front of him. Like this, Dongho was just trying his best squirm and rock his hips away from the unavoidable sinking position, his broken gasps and sharp breaths tickled Minhyuns earlobe in all the best ways.

However, Dongho didn’t want this to be over, he knew that once he had finished using up Minhyuns body the male would then leave him. Dongho didn’t even know what would he do without him, he didn’t have a clue on how to live his life from that point on.

Minhyun reached his hand in-between their chests, reaching to his pulsating dick, Dongho cried out feeling the man touch him there so late, desperately trying to swing into that touch. Minhyun stroked him too fast and too rough, but Dongho could still push through it. The boy had finally been bought him to the very edge, but right before he could release, his ex had suddenly held his hand in place tight.

For a second, Dongho thought that the man must really hate him, however his thought was quickly erased when Hwang had made a particularly fearsome thrust, toppling Dongho on his back, causing him to wince and squirm for seconds, until Minhyun came to press his wrists into the mattress.

“Sorry.” He apologized for the sudden move. Although, Dongho was too drunken to understand words being spoken to him, his sights fixated on only watching Minhyuns lips move.

“Are you really leaving me?” A tiny voice slipped from the dry throat of the short male, it made Minhyun sigh in distress, “I don’t want to, I would never, but –” The male freed the other from his grasp, distancing away.

Dongho yelped once Minhyuns hand had returned to his lap, speeding back on forth for what only seemed like merely seconds needed to bring the desperate man to his breaking point, and then something inside of him had popped. Suddenly his hips stuttered back and vision had flashed with fireworks under his shut eyelids. Both his brain and body were now totally rendered useless after the exhausting act.

Blinded, Dongho stared above at the blurry ceiling, not noticing Minhyun lean down to lay with him, the man gave him small kisses, all over his chin and up to the tip of his nose to soothe him to sleep against his own intent, it was working. Already Dongho had started to feel so very tired and powerless to fight back his drooping eyelids.

He vaguely felt the other man pull out, and before he could direct his eyes to look, against his own will his eyelids had sagged over his eyes. He wished to reach out to Minhyun for the one last time, if he was seriously leaving him, he wanted to hold him once more. Minhyun watched as the boy struggled to open his mouth, calling out only the first few letters of his name before his body went to rest.

After what seemed like only just a brief while, Dongho slowly fluttered his tired eyes back open, realizing he had been laying on his side in the same bed for who knows how long. His vision flickered focusing at what was in front of him, surprised to find Minhyun still there, laying right next to his face. He looked content in his sleep, maybe even smiling.

“Minhyun,” Dongho quietly spoke, “Hm?” The other male spoke half asleep. “Is this a dream?” Minhyun chuckled, “Nah.” 

In the end Minhyun could not leave, even if it took him all day trying, his feet were glued to the ground. And at the end he decided that it was not worth it, the man before him deserved so much more than this.

“I am a horrible and greedy person aren’t I?” The man tested himself and Dongho immediately jumped to deny it, “No, you are not.”

Minhyun felt foolish for being scared of Dongho, the man could never act against him. But somehow that dreadful feeling of Dongho eventually leaving him still lingered, but maybe he was just being insecure.

“Hey,” He spoke up before Dongho could find an excuse to take the blame for all of this, “Let’s leave this place behind.” Minhyun began to sound awfully chirpy for the occasion.

“What do you mean?” Dongho panicked, this was so sudden of Minhyun. The male just comfortably smiled back, “Just start off fresh elsewhere, just you and me.” He had decided to hide the fact that there were people after the both of them for today, as he had already caused this guy too much distress.

“Wait, are you – okay with that?” Dongho brightened up to Minhyuns expression. 

“Are you kidding? You can’t even imagine how much money I have spend just to keep this place up and running.” Minhyun muffled his laugh inside of a pillow, “You haven’t paid your rent.” He reminded the other male, pulling his face out from the pillow with a wide smirk.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello citizens, i've finally finished my inktober prompt from 2017

Aaron had been pretending to be asleep for a long while now just so he could stay closer to Jonghyuns comfy body to please his vile and selfish need for touch. He was convinced that hugging his friend like this wasn’t that weird, only as long Jonghyun was still asleep and had no idea.

After returning to the dorm room, Jonghyun had been so exhausted, he had only been seeing small glimpses of reality, they were all mixed in with horrid dreams of hunger he kept having. Even now, as he began to shift his eyes open in bed, over Aarons hair pressed to his chin, he could still not tell if he was even awake or not. Jonghyun figured that a whole day had already passed. 

His initial thoughts to run away and dissapear again had all faded, once he was welcomed back with a long bath, a warm bed, the smell of Aarons shampooed hair laying right next to his own. He felt like a human again.

Aaron reappeared into the hallway of the dorm building, and despite the frown of the public, he was proudly walking around wearing just his underwear.

“Woah, Aaron! I thought you died or somethin’.” A person living in the opposite dorm room of his pointed out, making the boy awkwardly chuckle.

“Any news from Jonghyun?” The dorm mate gave him a weird side glare, “Huh? No.” He lied.

“Did police come by to search for him yet?” Aaron immediately came to a conclusion, the other boy nodded avoiding facing him directly. The short boy tried not to panic just yet, as Jonghyuns condition right now was still the bigger problem ahead.

“Anyways, mind helping with the TV?” The same guy insisted, pointing to a big blocky display sitting in the hallway. 

Someone had thrown it away and one of the boys from the dorm had snatched it and tried to set it up in the hallway, so they could watch sports broadcasts together, yet none of them could figure out how to work the channels.

Aaron had no time for this, but he knew if he didn’t help they would just bug him again and again, making it harder for him to avoid hiding the fact that he was secretly keeping Jonghyun locked in his room. Only after an annoyed sigh, he started to fiddled with the remote to make the TV screen for local channels, one by one the channels flickered by as a group of males had all gathered in the hallway, waiting for the desired sports channel to finally pop up.

“I told you it’s freaking not working!” Another male angrily pointed at the screen only flashing grey colors back and forth. In anger he hit the roof of the TV, not expecting it to do a thing, but suddenly the previous image of the grainy black and white static was in an instant replaced by clear picture.

It was a news channel in middle of a report, Aarons face became illuminated by the blue light of the TV screen, he had suddenly glued to it hearing the news story. One of the guys held the remote to higher the volume.

A fuzzy CCTV footage of an underground subway ran on the screen, it was an apparent report about an attacker who had assaulted a few dozen people in different locations, who had still not gotten caught, and one that eerily matched Jonghyuns description.

Soon after, the name of Jonghyuns and Aarons university appeared on the screen briefly, but aside for that, the report stated that the police could not reveal the full identity of the possible culprit, before he is caught yet. Right after the news channel had switched to the next piece of news, Aaron could already feel the suspicious glares of others creeping from behind.

 

Mingi walked a tight hallway returning to his base of operation after yet another night of a failed search for the most dangerous vampires of Hong Kong. Although, the truth was that he already long knew where to look all along, however he was stuck in a lie that he could not escape from, and his only choice was to keep hiding the fact that he knew.

His cloud of guilty thoughts popped when another member of the hunt had bumped his shoulder going to opposite way of the hallway, for some reason it seemed purposeful. The glare of the person was anything except friendly and welcoming, leading Mingi to assume the worst, he was being suspected already.

Mingi didn’t want to be a coward for once in his life, and headed to face the problem head on. As soon as he walked into the next room, he had stumbled right into an argument already knowing it was about him. 

“The little prick lied to us.” One of the men shouted at the group of others, “Our target has been hiding in the same house that had been already crossed out by that idiot.”

“I knew not to trust that punk for some reason, so I double checked the location myself again,” He ranted.

Mingi stood in the doorway not knowing what to do, but his presence was then immediately noticed, a guard at the door pushed him forwards to the circle of his peers, sitting around a table of weapons in arms reach. Mingis mind froze realizing how unfortunate he had become.

“You there, is this true?” They turned to the shortest male in the room, giving him a chance to speak for himself. Mingi was hesitant to nod, he decided that lying from this point on would be useless.

“We trusted you, we saw you as one of our own.” The others cursed him and Mingi could not make a defense for himself, he had already been on thin ice for being a non human, do if this was his one chance to redeem himself for that sin, then now he had lost it.

The male sensed sudden movement from his left, an angry roar neared him, right as a guy had leaped at him armed with a dagger built of silver, which could poison Mingi with even the smallest cut. He feared the stab and reacted quick by jumping to the side, yet nobody in the room had rushed to his defense. He was all alone against everyone and even those he saw as his own best friends.

Mingi could not stand against the tall bodies surrounding him, his eyes widened realizing the full picture – he was done for.

That night the group of remaining vampire hunters planned out to rush Hwangs house, armed with enough weapons to take out an entire army. Their intent was to of course kill all the inhabitants, everyone connected to Hwang, who had been deemed too dangerous because of their conspiracy. 

They arrived to the location, it was a windless cold night, the cruel storm had finally calmed over the cities skies. However, to their unpleasant surprise, they came to find the old residence completely empty and void of any sign of life. Everyone had fled in a hurry leaving no trace of where they might have gone.

The intruders reached upstairs, hearing noises erupting from the main bedroom of the mansion, a sound of loud wood creaking behind the heavy closed door. In a rush the attackers yanked it open failing to notice the odd cloud of smoke starting to pool from underneath the door, and before anyone could realize it was a trap, flames came exploding from inside of the bedroom.

 

Dongho bowed his head before feet of an unknown figure of a woman, or at least was forced by Minhyun who was gripping him down the back of his neck. 

“What the hell is this Hwang?” The female, was as pale as snow with a wide feline grin, and had long blindingly bright platinum blonde hair.

“Yebin, hear me out. I just reeeally need your help.” Minhyun let Dongho slide off his shoulder.

The apartment they were staying was bright and luxuriously vintage. The hallways were built of high marble like walls, every piece of furniture had their own painted gold chair legs. The only thing ruining the rich atmosphere was the thumping music flooding from down below, the lower floors of the building doubles as a night club.

“So you just expect me to aid you, when you just barge in here like this, even though I thought you were dead this whole time, plus bring me more of your boy toys expecting a warm welcome?” She scolded him.

Her tone was met with an awkward smile, Hwang had become as tiny as a puppy realizing that his chances of getting kicked out were much larger than originally anticipated, “Yeah well, you know me. Hehe.”

“Hwang, why did you bring a man into my nice and clean home?” She asked to be reminded by Minhyun again, flinching her long sleeves before the boy in question and crossing her arms in distrust.

“Oh yeah, this guy,” Minhyun jolted, “Dongho, this is my furthest still living cousin Yebin.” She then cut him off just as he turned to introduce the other stranger, before Hwang could start boasting about his next fling, “Enough. Just tell me what this is about.”

“Can we talk in private, please?” He nudged his chin to the direction of another room. 

Dongho shot his scared eyes to the other man, understanding that Minhyun just didn’t want to worry him, yet all of this was just so new and scary to him, he feared being left out on even the smallest detail. But before an argument could break out, the female had already began an argument of her own.

“Don’t try to set ground rules in my house, just because you are supposed to play a higher authority, doesn’t mean that I won’t ignore the fact you are supposed to be dead.” She faked a sad pout, “Do you even realize – how worried I was about you?” Minhyun could only snort in response.

Dongho had been anxiously picking at his fingernails, hands crossed over his lap. He still had no idea what was going on. Or what even was this place. Yet Minhyuns calm smiles seemed to drive those worries away, every time he looked at his lover he felt at ease.

The two stood in the living room side by side, their eyes curiously following as the woman slowly walked from one side of the room to the other, nearing the window. Minhyun was hesitating to speak and be judged for his misdeeds in front of a crowd of all three, he was silent for just long enough for Yebin to grow uninterested in his story.

“Oh by the way, did you perhaps see that house burning downtown on your way here?” She pulled back the curtain to look for a plume of smoke in the distance, making Minhyun anxiously chuckle behind her back.

Her yellowed pupils flickered back hearing the guilty boy snicker, she had figured out exactly who had torched the house and a wicked smile drew from her lips. Feeling very enticed about Minhyun still committing petty arson crimes even in this day and age.

“Whatever your name is, go find yourself in the shower room. Me and your owner have lots of catching up to do.” She began to shoo the other male, who was at this point more than happy to get out from the awkwardly first meeting.

 

The wheels of the cars splashed by an idle bus station, two men sitting under its roof did not seem to mind the occasional spray of dirt water at their feet too much. At least it had stopped pouring, the storm was finally clearing up over the city at last.

After a long guilty silence, Jonghyun had finally built up his courage to speak, “Aaron, maybe you really should go back and not get yourself involved with me.”

“Oh, shut up already.” Aaron whined, this was maybe the fifth time he had heard this in the past hour already. 

“I even promised your parents I’d bring you back safely, and that’s what I’m gonna do.” He commanded.

“Okay, but like there is no place for us to go, and at this point we can’t even leave this city since everyone is investigating my disappearance,” Jonghyun spoke up, “I seriously don’t want you to render yourself homeless just because of me.”

“That is not gonna happen.” Aaron was so confident with himself that it almost made Jonghyun roll his eyes, “Then what is your idea, smart guy?”

“Let’s just find the person who did this to you and demand him to turn you back to normal.” Jonghyun grimaced at Aaron saying such a ridiculous idea like it was nothing. 

“Just.” He mocked Aarons voice and shrugged, but despite his own doubt, he had been still clinging to the hope that his friend was actually right.

“We have to at least try it, or die trying.” Aaron spoke proud, but after a while his eyes began to dart, realizing that the second option was actually more likely than the other one.

Jonghyun noticed his friends face and decided he perhaps had to say something to comfort him instead of arguing at a time like this, “That’s fine, I actually do want to see that guy again, I got a few words to say to him.”

The shorter boy enlarged his vision at the fist in Jonghyuns hand tightening, as if he was talking about going to battle.

“We are gonna get out of this, I promise.” Aaron told himself to calm his nerves. It became quiet in between them again after that.

The shortest shook his hands inside of his pockets to stay warm, if only Jonghyuns hand wasn’t so freezing cold, then he could be holding it for warmth instead.

 

The music at the club below Minhyuns and Donghos temporary hideout was pumping with the loudest music that night. Lousy people dancing and pushing one another around in a tight space, abundance of drinks being served at the bar, it had all made Dongho cringe as soon as he had walked in. This place was way too much for him.

The club was entirely owned by the same woman living upstairs, she had fitted the two friends with keycards that could unlock every door in the building. This was to help them better snatch one of the guests away unnoticed.

The bar certainly looked way flashier than any of the other places Minhyun frequented, there were too many people, too much noise to even try to make small talk with people, like the master vampire had been used to. Hwang considered flirting to be the most fun part.

Dongho rest his head on his elbow watching Minhyun from afar having the time of his life dancing amidst the crowd of people practically drawn to him. Somehow Dongho didn’t feel so jealous about it anymore, instead he just laughed at his boyfriends awful dance moves.

After a while, his eyes became fixated on the drink he was having instead, he had been getting thirsty and without realizing it, he had ordered a drink that wouldn’t make his dry throat go away. He needed something else.

Dongho downed the cup in pity, but at least the drink was something strong, something that could numb his brain instead. And he sank deeper in deeper in dark thought, thinking about everything that had lead him up to this point again.

It wasn’t like he was miserable right now, he had Minhyun, but then again Minhyun was all he had. Dongho wiped under his nose, realizing that there was no reason to sulk about his life being messed up. When it turned out that his whole childhood had been a lie.

Some of it made sense, some of it did not. Dongho had noticed he was somewhat different from his younger human brother as a child, and how his step parents were way more protective of him, excluding him from stuff his brother was allowed to do. Dongho also remembered often seeing those vision like nightmares of himself sneaking out at night and into the neighboring barn houses to prey on puny animals. He gulped down his last sip, scared in realization that perhaps those weren’t just dreams.

“Woah, look at you drinking by yourself at the bar.” Minhyun landed beside him, mocking him for the emptied glass pulled tight to his lips.

“I don’t know what else you want me to do.” The guy had become grumpy at Minhyun, who had been dancing away this whole time – without him, even though Dongho was the one who said he didn’t want to dance in the first place.

Minhyun laughed wildly at the cute outburst of the man and then grabbed him by the shoulders to rotate him all the way around in the bar chair.

“From all of these people here, you can have a drink from anyone you want. Go ahead, I won’t get jealous.” He whispered into the ear of Dongho in an awfully sensual tone of voice, like he was implying something else other than just drinking from a human alone.

“Bastard.” Dongho hissed only to make Minhyun laugh again, “I’ve decided to become a vegetarian.” He suddenly announced.

“Huh?” Minhyun tilted his head, “Like, I’d only drink blood from a mug and not from a neck.” Dongho scrambled his words trying his best not to sound like a total wuss to his at least a hundred years older counterpart.

“Oh my,” Minhyun gasped, “Never heard something so boring in my life.” He shrugged, looking at his phone and then getting up.

“Wait, don’t go.” Dongho panicked, but Minhyun calmed him by ruffling the hair over his big wide eyes, “Relax, I’ll be right back, kiddo.”

“I am not a kiddo to you.” Dongho whined even more desperately not wanting for Minhyun to look at him as a child.

“Fine,” Tallest laughed, “See you in a bit boyfriend.” He winked and swept away.

Dongho was left in a small state of shock, blinking and blushing in place. Minhyun had called him his boyfriend, and this meant that the two were still together. He didn’t know why he gad even assumed that they were still broken up after Minhyun had stayed with him, but being reassured was nice. 

Suddenly Dongho felt like he needed a bathroom break in between, to splash some water in his face or rinse out the red from his cheeks before Minhyun would come back. He stood up to leave.

 

Jonghyun and Aaron had to be either dumb enough or brave enough to come and knock on the door of Hwang Minhyun, a vampire. However, for better or for worse, their ridiculous plan was abruptly cut short, as soon they had neared Minhyuns house from afar, or at least what was left of it. 

A firetruck had sectioned off the road to the scene and men were stepping in and out of the smoking mansion that had now been rendered to just the stone brick pillars and few still standing walls covered in charcoal dust. The building had been burnt from inside out and collapsed on itself.

Jonghyun was caught up staring at the residue of house that once stood there in awe, before Aaron caught his head in a headlock and turned him around, dragging him back to walk from the scene. 

“Not good, not good my dude.” He hissed, realizing the place was full of cops.

“Jonghyun, are they fuckin’ dead?” Aaron whispered to him in horror, the other guy shrugged off his arm, “No, they left on foot. I can still track them from here.”

“T-track? What in Sam hell?” Aaron was heavily confused, this vampire nonsense was so creepy he just couldn’t wait to have it over.

“Its like, I am attracted to, you know – my creator or something. So I know where he went if only I follow the trail while its still fresh.” Jonghyun was looking down the street ahead of them past the blockade. 

“I don’t want to hear who you are attracted to, you bastard, just lead me there already!” The shortest jumped to his height, not understanding why Jonghyun was giving him that shitty grin.

The two began to walk into the distance, “Hey, do you think they burnt the house, because they know we are after Minhyun?” Aarons whimpering voice sounded faint from afar. “Perhaps.” The other replied.

 

Minhyun arrived back in the apartment of his cousin, her shadow figure ominously standing in front of the glass wall window holding a glass of something other than wine. The tall male approached quietly, but she had heard his footsteps from afar, holding up a sealed envelope in the air for Minhyun to grab.

“These are your new passports,” She dodged Minhyuns hand had just as he was about to grab the contents, “What about your other creation?”

Minhyun really didn’t have the time for this right now. “Not important, mine and Donghos life is currently on the line.” Minhyun tried to sound determined, but his lip was trembling with uncertainty, he realized that leaving Jonghyun to fend for himself was messed up, but still there was no better way.

Yebin was entertained by Minhyuns inner conflict, to her it was hilarious. “You get to keep your old name and birth month as always, but as for your little boy toy,“

Minhyun grabbed it from her and tossed the rest of the contents of the envelope away to take a look into the passport of his boyfriend, he shrugged at the new official first and last name of Dongho, that did not suit him at all.

“Keep calling him Dongho for all I care, but you can never be to cautious these days.” She pulled the corners of her eyes into a kind smile.

Minhyun folded the envelope back shut, “Whatever it takes, as long as I get him out of here first.” He spoke.

Yebin jumped, she loved the thought traveling, “Oh joy, where to then – England, France?”

“Korea.” Minhyun shrugged. 

“Well now you’ve absolutely gone full kablooey Hwang.” She dropped her jaw, looking for signs of injury somewhere on Minhyuns big head.

“A handful of people are already aware of Donghos existence and who he is, as well as the fact that I’m still alive. That is including people who want to drive a stake through our chest. So no point in hiding anymore, I’m coming back.” Minhyun winked. 

“What on earth do you intend to do Hwang?” She widened her smile, as this potentially opened up a chance for her to go back as well, if he now chooses to take back his alleged throne.

 

As soon as Minhyun came back to find Dongho, the guy was nowhere to be seen, he had disappeared from his seat. A locked staff door rushed open and Minhyun came through to look for his missing apprentice away from the crowd, trying to stalk the footsteps the timid male would had probably taken. Dongho was right there, he stood spread in middle of a tight hallway ahead, his back faced Minhyun.

Minhyun immediately held himself from making any remarks, as soon as he saw a body of a man drop limp from Donghos grasp. The young vampire slicked his tongue over his blood stained lips and turned to the other male with an angry expression stuck to his face.

Minhyun met him with a happy smirk, closing the door behind him shut. Watching his boyfriend in action was the biggest turn on ever. 

“You made a mess, the security will have to throw this guy back out on the street.” He chuckled at the scene, making the other male grow flustered once his senses came back to him.

Dongho would not have done this, but the scent of blood was too much. “I feel like I’m going burn up.” He turned to Minhyun with begging eyes full of implication.

The tall male grew evil towards him, “Why didn’t ask that guy then, he probably would’ve been willing, before you dragged him back here.” Minhyuns joke made Dongho panic, “I would never touch anyone else, but you.” He had just admitted his ultimate defeat.

The tall male felt the same way, he was not like before, switching beds every single night. Right now he could not imagine anyone else other than the perfect man in front of him.

“I’m down with anything as long as you share.” Minhyun innocently grinned, “Or as long as I get to share you.” He frightened his boyfriend by visualizing his weird fantasies out loud. 

“Eh?” Dongho shot up his nose confused and not quite following Minhyuns ideas, “What are you thinking about?”

Minhyun ignored him, pondering to himself very seriously, until the doorknob on the now shot door rattled from the other side, a voice on the other side cursed and went into a different direction. Dongho then gained the attention of the other man, his voice full of distress, “Hey, just help me hide this guy first!”

 

Jonghyun and his human companion had reached a dead end of their trail, although on the bright side, this certainly looked like a good spot to continue looking for their next clue. They had stumbled upon a nightclub ironically covered in neon signs and lights indicating the club had some kind of a vampire theme. The imagery was blatant, even the logo above the entrance included fangs of a vampire in it’s design.

Aaron elbowed his friend, “Hey, this stuff is right your alley.” Jonghyun wanted to hiss for this kind of mockery, if only not for the fact they were trying to remain undercover.

“So how do we get into the club?” Aaron looked around and wailed his empty pockets. “Don’t look at me, I left the wallet in my coffin.” Jonghyun chuckled to himself.

“Smartass.” Aaron clicked his tongue trying not to give in to laughing too, “Figure something out quick, we got three more hours before sunrise.”

Jonghyun backed himself away from the building to look up, it was a high building with penthouse apartment sets towering above the club itself, meaning that his maker was probably hiding from him somewhere in there. Looking down he noticed a small gate leading into the back, and Aaron was already on it, bouncing his tiny weak body over it as best as he could.

As soon as he heard Aarons signal, a long pained whine caused by him flattening his ass landing on the other side, Jonghyun then made a leap across the bars too. The two criminals exchanged a victorious smirk meeting on the same side, even though the less victorious man had to be helped up from the ground afterwards.

“Oh hey, a staff only door. Wonder where this leads?” The short boy innocently pointed out to his counter part, yet in that moment Jonghyuns eyes had gotten stuck elsewhere than the direction given by Aaron.

“Yo, what’s the hold up?” Aaron asked annoyed after receiving no call of action from his friend, who instead had became totally mesmerized by the smell of his friends blood, while bringing himself close to that neck helping him from the ground a second ago.

Aarons neck was so pretty and smooth, Jonghyun knew he was forbidden from biting it, but it was just too hard to resist it now. In his vision, all he saw was that beautiful and plump skin of his best friend. Forgetting where he was even at right now, he had figured that as long as he did not actually make the bite, and if he only just licked the neck through the skin for a little taste, it wouldn’t be as bad.

The shorter male yelped, not expecting his counterpart to push him against a wall so harshly, it didn’t take him a second to realize what this was about, as his best friend was already at his neck, licking and sucking on his skin like some chewy treat.

“Hey, not here you idiot! Someone is gonna see us!” Aaron half whispered, half shout. 

The shorter male kept desperately trying to warn the other, but attempting to bump him away only caused the obsessed Jonghyun to deepen his suck. With his spare hand he slid his fingers deep under Aarons shirt, dancing all the way up to his chest and pulling up his shirt along the way.

A passing pedestrian happened to glance their way, leaving only echo of hurried footsteps behind themselves after what they had either heard or seen just now. Aaron could’ve sworn he had even heard them gasp.

“Ah! Someone totally just saw us!” He whined and pushed, but his friend wouldn’t budge. “Ugh, seriously! Cut it out!” Aaron finally pushed Jonghyun back enough to make him stumble. 

The man stared back at Aarons pissed off expression and felt awful for not being able to control himself, “I’m sorry. I am slowly becoming a monster.”

Aaron grunt again, “Shut up about that already, we will fix you.” He slipped away to the previously mentioned staff door himself to get back on track quickly.

He pressed down the doorknob, yet it yanked back – locked. The short boy wanted to punch a wall, blaming himself for even getting his hopes up that this passage would somehow be open in the first place. Jonghyun just pushed him aside and with a simple grab, and in the next second he had made a dent in the lock big enough to shake the sealed door open in mere two more tries.

Aaron winced in both fear and amazement, Jonghyun had awesome fucking superpowers and he didn’t even seem a bit phased by it, it was literally the damn hottest thing he had ever seen.

“No security alarm?” Aaron wondered, carefully stepping indoors. “Plot hole, I guess.” His friend shrugged. The two faced a staircase and as quietly as possible, they started sneaking their way up.

 

Dongho had been washing his blood stained hands in the club wash room for a good while. But just then, out of nowhere his heart began beating in danger, so much it felt like it might burst. He held his hand over his chest realizing, and this time his heart wasn’t freaking out because of Minhyuns smiles. Something was wrong.

A stall behind him, he had previously ignored now became vacant. As an instant reflex, he knew to cover his eyes in the mirror not to let anyone see his eyes switch to yellow. And once there was nobody else in the bathroom with him, he lifted the hand away from his face, to yelp at his reflection, not expecting to see what he saw.

His eyes were red instead of yellow, and before he could near his reflection to look closer, his head had began to throb. He stumbled into a stall and locked it, hissing as his head began to pound harder and harder. 

He sensed a threat nearby, a vivid image of the guy who had smashed his head in appeared in his mind, along with another stranger, a face he had also already seen somewhere before. Dongho snapped his eyes back open from his brief nightmare, his eyes human and his headache suddenly entirely gone. But Dongho knew what he had just seen was true and he could feel presence of the strangers in the air lurking somewhere around here.

Minhyun sat at a table in the deep end of the club, socializing with people who had been trying to eagerly all trying to flirt with him. He would grin and laugh at their attempts, only thinking about which one of them would make for the best meal for two.

From the corner of his eye, through the crowd he saw a glimpse of Dongho, rabid and angry coming out of the washrooms to pass into a hidden away corridor and use his keycard again. Minhyuns eyes widened in realization he had seen his boyfriends eyes flicker to red, and that bastard was doing absolutely nothing to conceal them.

“Excuse me.” Minhyun got from the table despite the whines, to walk after the obnoxious male.

Meanwhile, the two intruders had already snuck up to at least the third floor already, that was when they heard a door on the floor below them lock open, horrified to get caught they started running up all the way.

Dongho appeared in the stairway his eyes shining full red, he looked up catching a glimpse of terrified Aaron looking right down at him. He grunt in anger, his mind was clouded by violent thoughts. Dongho stomped his way after the pair, figuring that Jonghyun had come for his revenge and hurt Minhyun.

Aaron gasped trying to skip as many steps as he could just to get to the very top quicker, “Keep running!” He cried to Jonghyun who was purposely slowing himself down just to not lose his best friend behind him.

Dongho was leaping over the steps so quickly, it was clear to Jonghyun that if he paused just for a second trying to explain, the guy wouldn’t stop to reason with him, he looked murderous.

Floor after floor each exit door was locked with no time to break through it, and as they started nearing closer to the top floor, at this point Jonghyun could only hope that there would be a door that was automatically already open that would save his life.

Jonghyun took the handle of that fated final door and it blew open, the two had reached the rooftop, a flat empty area with grass covering the rooftop, no other way to get down from here.

Jonghyun ran to the edge looking down at the tiny streetcars running past, perhaps he as a vampire could survive the fall, break a few bones and regenerate his wounds caused by the fall. But Aaron would definitely not make it. It was a dead end.

Dongho cornered them, taking a defensive stance and Jonghyun was forced to do the same, putting each other in a standoff with Aaron caught in the middle. The short male nudged in front of Jonghyun spreading out his arms and legs to become his meat shield.

“Quit it out you- you, just don’t hurt him!” The male begged, but Dongho wouldn’t budge. All of them stood there for a long while, until rain began to pour over their heads, just as they had thought that the storm was over.

“How the fuck did we get into this?” He hissed to Jonghyun standing behind him, but the man was too fixed on Dongho to even answer.

Jonghyun recognized that man from before, he had been once human, but now he stared back at him with long fangs and eyes freakish red. A sense of guilt suddenly struck Jonghyun. He remembered hurting the guy, and then he must of died in the arms of that other vampire.

“I did this to him.” He began to lose focus in front of the attacker. “What?” Aaron tried to back himself into Jonghyun even more, even though there was no spare footing left, his wet soles sliding in the muddy grass.

“Aaron there isn’t a way to turn me back.” Jonghyun began to shout over the downpour. “What are you saying?” The shorter male yelled back.

“That guy became a monster because of me, and if he hasn’t been turned back, that means there is no way to turn a person back into normal.” Jonghyun figured it out on his own, and of course Aaron wanted to disagree, say something to prove him wrong. But before he could Jonghyun had yelled again.

“There is no point,” He kept shouting as loud as he could to make his friend hear it over the rain, “Aaron, I am sorry—” The shortest widened his eyes predicting Jonghyun was about to do something very foolish. 

Before anything could be done, Aaron had crashed down into the mud, his best friend pushed him out of the way on route to jump right into Donghos claws to be out of his misery.

Jonghyun unleashed his sharp claws in a leap directed at the face of the stranger, and the next direct thing he saw was the color black. The sound of the rainfall now sounded like muffled static, and if he started to listen very carefully, he had heard a voice.

“What have you done?” The voice sounded angry in the far distance, yet Jonghyun had somehow recognized it, there was no way he could even ever forget – it was Minhyuns.

Jonghyun gasped for air pulling his head out of the mud, and both of his ears finally un-popped to the sound of a vicious rainfall. He had landed and slid on the ground not far from his victim. At the last second Minhyun had jumped to shield the other man from his attack, and now all of them suffered equal injuries.

Dongho stumbled back, pressing the ball of his palm to his forehead dripping with red, not fully understanding why he now wore a claw like scar over his eye or where it even came from. Minhyun clutched his wrist inside the sleeve of his shirt, trying to wipe away the blood that wouldn’t stop coming. The tallest hissed, looking back and forth between the attacker and Dongho.

“You okay?” He rushed to cup the cheeks of his injured boyfriend. 

“He—jumped at me first, I-“ The dizzy man was calmed by Minhyuns caress, but his thumb burned when touching the split on his face, “Ouch, hurts.”

Jonghyun groaned seeing the two figures soon walk towards him, and in the pain that he was in he could not run, but only helplessly slide his limp legs on the ground from the two.

“Jonghyun.” 

He heard his own name called out from behind him, the man trembled turning his head back to see his cruel creator standing over him with a menacing glare. Seeing the guy in person once more, Jonghyuns anger had started boiling in his veins. He wanted to curse the man who had made him, demand him why had he not finished him off back then or why was he not doing it now either.

Dongho blinked at the helpless vampire who had almost taken his life, he knew that Minhyun would hardly be willing to forgive the man such a sin. So he feared for him. The stranger wore the same exact expression on his face the day he attacked Dongho once before, with those helpless big eyes begging for help.

Minhyun looked down from the above in pity, not knowing what he should do next. There weren’t a lot of ways to help Jonghyun past this point.

“I asked you this once before, so I ask you now again – Jonghyun, you wish to live, right?” Minhyun spoke in a voice not even his boyfriend had heard before. Dongho shot his frightened sights to his boyfriend realizing that he wasn’t kidding in the slightest.

“No.” Jonghyun spoke to the man, Minhyuns face looked just as handsome as it did before, even now when Jonghyun was staring in the eyes of his own death, he was still mesmerized by the man.

Minhyun thinned his lips and nodded in understanding, he had never turned someone to ash before, but this one time it was in an act of mercy. He only hoped that this would be his last.

Dongho wanted to jump in and object, but it all happened too fast to control. Just as Minhyun grew his fangs preparing to attack him the time had become slow. 

Jonghyun could see every droplet of rain come towards him down from the sky, splash in motion up against his bloodied hands. But then, in the far distance of his eye Jonghyun saw a small lump stuck to the ground, and realized it Aaron, tiny and defenseless.

“Yes!” He yelled to unfreeze the time, changing his mind, “Save me, please.” 

He begged looking up at Minhyun, praying no longer for himself, but rather for his best friend, who had gone this far just to see his childhood friend butchered before him – It wasn’t fair to him.

All Aaron had heard right before crashing face first in the ground, was Jonghyuns last battle cry, silenced by the roar of the other vampire and then nothing. The short male pulled his face from the dirt, round drops of red trickling down the bridge of his nose into a puddle of mud where his face had been.

His head hurt too much to turn, not that he was any brave to look up and see what was left of his dear best friend. He tried to listen for sound instead, but all he heard was the shower of rain, the same rain that was sinking his heavy knees even further into the grass bed.

He made a sob, trying to gasp some air in his lungs, and then his eyes began to sting, bitter tears would not stop. In anger he hit his fist into the ground, slipping and falling cheek first into the watery soil. The water pooled around his motionless body, flooding even into his nostrils, he thought about dying here like this as well. Shutting his eyes to the rain pounding at his back.

 

Aaron blinked his eyes back open, not much time had passed, he assumed. His tired eyes traveled around the unknown room, he laid in a large palace like bed, with shiny golden and wood pillars and drapes handing loose from the top. The room was dark, and the curtains were all shut, by that he guessed it was probably almost daytime already.

At one point people would come into the room, but he didn’t open his eyes to see or focus enough to listen to their whispers. He felt something sharp poke him in his sleep, but even that could not force to wake him anymore.

He had stopped caring to try and figure out where ge had been taken and by who, deciding to let himself drift back into sleep. At this point he was tired of running, not bothered enough to even be scared anymore, and without Jonghyun he was ready to give up. So he let his eyelids sink down again. 

A heavy weight soon pressed down on the blanket laid over him, but he had only acknowledged it and rushed to sit up in bed when feeling someone brush against his hand. Someone he definitely knew.

Jonghyun sat silently at his bedside watching his friend sleep. Aaron widened his tormented red eyes before his friend whom he had assumed dead, yet he quickly knew something was not right, otherwise the man would have woken him sooner.

That man had been sitting there trying to gain the courage to tell his best friend that he was leaving him, forever.

“Jonghyun, you fucking piece of-” Aaron hissed interrupting his somber moment, “I literally thought you died!” The short boy crawled above his sheets, tired and pale, a sticker had been placed over his busted eyebrow and more over the veins on his arms.

The short boy noticed them too, pointing them out to Jonghyun in distress. “They—they stole my blood!” Aaron now recalled a woman come in his room with a machine. Jonghyun bit his lip feeling like a thief, that blood was meant for him.

“This place–“ Aaron nudged himself closer to his vampire friend to whisper carefully, “—We have to get out of here.” Aaron begged with his eyes fearing for the lives of both of them, and Jonghyun pretended to be clueless, “Yeah, let’s.”

Aaron quickly dressed himself for sneaking out, but as soon as he had fit his shoes, he realized that Jonghyun hadn’t gotten up from his seat yet, in fact he didn’t even look like he was planning on going anywhere. “What is the matter?” The shortest nagged.

Jonghyun sighed, there really was no better way to do this. “Minhyun told me he would bring me back home instead. And that means your job is done here, get dressed and go.” The tallest spoke in a static voice, trying to not make their final parting any harder than it needed to be.

“Jonghyun, you can’t be serious.” It took less than a second for Aaron to yell, “Even if that jerk helps you get out of the city, what about me? Police is probably onto me by now as well.” Aaron pleaded, but Jonghyun shot him down cruelly, “That is your problem, not mine.”

“But we are a team, dude!” Aaron chanted.

Jonghyun reinstated his stance, “I said, don’t need your help anymore. Leave.” 

Aarons stopped all motion in his body, but he was quickly realizing that ultimately Jonghyun was not playing around this time. He actually meant it. Jonghyun counted the angry lines on Aarons face multiply. It was obvious that the guy would be angry, who wouldn’t be.

“Is that so, huh?” The short male mocked him, suddenly acting pretentious and tough as a defense mechanism, “Can you at least answer my one last question, before you disappear from my life, like I never meant anything to you?”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and shook his head, annoyed by such a low attack. “Don’t waste my time and just say it then.”

“Jonghyun, I can’t stop thinking about that stupid kiss. Did it – ever mean something?” The shorter male thought about what they did back at the dorm before they had ventured out, suddenly it had just randomly popped into his mind.

“No, it did not. Don’t worry about it.” Jonghyun spoke so coldly that it made Aaron twitch.

Aaron tried to control his face and not give it away, but his bottom lip was trembling in place so desperately wanting to say something important. “I wish it did.” He said too quietly under his breath, turning away to leave as told.

Jonghyun snapped and grabbed Aaron back by his wrist the same way Aaron had done to him the night he had left to look for Minhyun, “Do you have a thing for me?”

“Nope.” Aaron looked to the door.

Jonghyun yanked him back, “Bullshit. Since when?” He had made the question sound more like a threat. “I don’t know, does it even matter to you now?” His friend spoke in self defense.

“You are right, it doesn’t.” Jonghyun bit back twisting the imaginary knife in Aarons gut even deeper. The short male wanted to yell, but in that instant his mind had gone too blank and his throat gone too dry. 

“Are you telling me you rather stay with these guys? They did this to you, why would you trust them more than me?” He still insisted, in denial that his own friend would throw him away like a used rag. However, all he got back in response was a disappointed hiss, “Worry about yourself.”

Aaron was absolutely fucked in the head hearing this, after everything he had done, after reaching out to him and helping him, even by risking his own life. Jonghyun didn’t see any of it of worth. 

But the truth was that Jonghyun indeed did. He knew that Aaron had done way too much for him already and for that reason he had to go. But the fact that the jerk was actually somehow falling for him made none of this easier. Jonghyun was baffled about what Aaron even saw in him at this point, other than a monster barely keeping himself in check from accidentally murdering his only closest friend.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Aaron held himself back from combusting into a crying mess, “But just know that after all of this shit, if you still want to come back I will be here to – fuck, what am I saying? – You don’t even deserve it.”

“You should have realized that a long time ago.” Jonghyun made his one final snarl at the short male, and it seemed to be his last straw.

Jonghyun watched in surprise as Aarons figure stood his tallest, going straight for the door. In moment of instant regret, Jonghyun reached forward to drag his best friend back into his hold again, however it was too late. The door slammed shut and that gullible and miserable jerk had actually left, believed everything that was said to him and walked right out the door without even questioning any of it.

 

The living room curtains had mechanically pulled themselves closed, the sun was just about to draw morning light to the sky, muffling the drops of rain rushing to tap on the glass from outside.

Dongho hissed to Minhyun dabbing a wet cloth up against his new scar, “This has been a mess.” He shrugged. “It certainly has.” The tallest was too distracted to meet his eyes busy cleaning his wound.

Dongho sat there, nervously picking his lip as things just kept getting more and more difficult for Minhyun in what seemed like matter of days. “Sorry.” It slipped out.

“Sorry for what?” Minhyun looked like he was going to bite him for the wrong answer, so Dongho choose not to say anything at all. 

“So what now?” The male asked his counter part.

Minhyun dropped his first aid tools and wiped his hands, turning away to fetch a handful of papers that Dongho took note of, “Korean passports?” He tilted his head, “I thought you didn’t intend to return?”

“I didn’t want to, fearing that my rival will be there waiting for me – but turns out, that dumbass was beside me all along.” He grinned. 

“Everyone back home is going to be so surprised.” He spoke his last sentence through a hiss, feeling his own injury burn underneath the bandage, but he was still smiling.

“What about—?” Dongho turned his head as if he could see through the walls, yet cut himself off before he could even say it. “Shh, don’t think too hard.” Minhyun suddenly slid his long arms around his waist in a hug.

Dongho reached behind him to unhinge his lovers fingers locked together, and Minhyun had heard a very evident gulp going down his throat while the tallest was pressed so close to him. Instantly, Minhyun pulled back realizing this hug had become something else to Dongho, he smirked proud with guilt.

“Dongho your eyes are really hideous.” Minhyun laughed at his dumb looking red vampire eyes, that in fact looked in no way even remotely scary when paired with that cute, clueless face of his. Never did Minhyun prefer this color over the glimmering brown orbs of light he had grown so infatuated with, although he guessed he could live with this too.

Dongho reached to rub them out, forgetting about his injury over his eyelid, “Sorry, I can’t make them go back.” Minhyun held the boys arm away from his own face, “We have a bit, maybe we could pair you with colored lenses – perks of living in 21st century, am I right?”

“Wow, you sound really old.” Dongho shrugged earning a pained laugh from the other. This whole time he had been trying his best not to sound so ancient compared to his at least a hundred years younger counterpart.

The short male sulked, “I was just thinking, maybe we had a bit of time – for something else?” He desperately watched the other male crawl from the couch and leave, “Get yourself together Dongho.” Instead, he had just received a formal restraining order.

 

By the time Aaron had walked home on foot while moping, it was already night time, and by then Jonghyun was probably gone by now. Aaron thought it was ironic how his friend had chased Minhyun for so long, and now he was finally with him – for the rest of eternity. However, the boy didn’t seem like it would fit to laugh right now.

He quietly snuck back into his dorm room unnoticed, perhaps tomorrow the someone would call him in and interrogate him about Jonghyun. He hadn’t even made up a story yet, as nobody would believe the truth about his friend becoming an actual vampire.

The sad male had been so caught up in his thoughts he did not at all notice a dark figure sitting on the floor of his room, back pressed against the closet cabinet. Aaron sunk to the floor in shock, not recognizing the person in the dark, but even if the light of the moon was any brighter, he doubts he’d be able to tell anyway.

“Mingi?” He panicked, recognizing him only by his clothing that was all torn, his face had been burnt by the sunlight, blisters all over his skin made him unrecognizable, and his arms had been smoked to black. 

“Funny we meet again like this isn’t it?” He twisted his face into what appeared to look like a pained grin.

The male received no reply from Aaron still frozen in shock, “Ah, I guess you’re still mad at me.” Mingi clicked his tongue, and looked around for signs of Jonghyun, but it looked like he wasn’t anywhere present. However, that dumb sad look all over Aarons face was telling enough, this guy had finally lost him for good this time.

“Listen, I am sorry about breaking in like this.” The injured male spoke, his voice exhausted and barely any louder than a whisper, “I’ve no place to go, nobody that would help me out, you know.”

Aaron watched the familiar calm voice come out of the unrecognizable face, “I knew I could hide here, the only human in this foreign city that I could ever try to beg for help, but– ” He stopped to cough, peeling his arm away from his chest covered in dried blood to show his fatal injury to the other male, “—Yeah.” 

Aaron widened his eyes realizing his clothes were cut apart by slash of a blade, and judging by his lack of vampires ability to fuse his wounds quickly, it was probably done with a tool of silver.

“What is wrong with you?” He worried about him, the last time he had seen him, he was nothing like this. “I am dying.” Mingi sighed in a happy defeat, “Soon enough I’ll turn to a handful of ash.”

“So, what’s up with you?” The male chuckled, trying his best to ignore the burning pain in his chest. “A-ash?” Aaron freaked out, “Hang on, my blood can still save you right?”

The stranger hardly laughed, “Don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, but you are already gravely ill from donating so often, you might suffer permanent damage.” He explained that he wouldn’t be willing to take the risk to kill another living being just to save himself, “Sorry.”

The two were stuck sitting in each others company as Mingi made his final breaths before the other, but even though he knew what was ahead of him, that sharp toothed prick would not stop trying to crack a friendly smile at the short man, who had at least done as much, as to allow him to have a peaceful place to rest before he passes.

“Do you think Jonghyun hates me?” Aaron spoke, asking his dying friend a strange question. Mingi shot up his nose, “Probably not, judging by everything you’ve done for him, whatever he told you was probably in effort to make you stay away for your own good.”

Aaron slowly nodded, and then smiled to himself in pity, “I knew he never meant it. He is not that type of person.” 

Mingi nervously chuckled sensing Aarons disgustingly loud heartbeat race up as he spoke of his counterpart.

Then Aaron became silent, waiting for a long time before speaking, “Let’s trade.” He made Mingi sharpen his ears in interest, “I will let you have my blood, in return for you turning me into one of your kind.”

Mingi twitched, “You crazy punk, why would you ever want this?” Yet it looked like Aaron did not at all care, and he only nudged himself closer to the idea, “So I can be with Jonghyun. I know he needs me as much as I need him.”

“Damn, you are infatuated as fuck.” Mingi laughed at him, to which Aaron responded by simply just nodding, biggest smug on his face, “Hell yeah man.” He admitted.

Mingi glared at him for long enough, realizing this was a now or never choice. He never wished to turn this bastard into a vampire and ruin his life, but on the other hand Mingi himself truly didn’t want to die like this either – he wanted to earn his revenge first.

He couldn’t stare at Aaron in pity and disgust for any longer and groaned at him, finally giving in. Mingi figured, hoped, that Jonghyun should better be eating Aarons ass till the sun goes out after this, for all the dumb shit this guy was pulling off for him.

“If you regret it, don’t blame me idiot.” He hissed at the other guy who immediately became ecstatic, “Holy shit, I didn’t think you’d agree to it, thank you!” Aaron bowed his head to the man.

“Alright then, what do I need to do in order to become a thing like you?” Aaron yanked his face back up from the floor, too excited to become one.

There was an odd pause, the room had become silent and nobody was answering his question, Aaron became tense and the big smile on his face quickly began to fade. “Is this going to hurt?” He innocently asked.

Mingi smirked with his devilish fangs towards the unsuspecting male, they glimmered and shined as his head came out of the dark slowly leaning towards Aaron, before leaping on top of him with a roar.

 

At night time the city seemed to shine ever brighter than the day when viewed from far above, the streets sparkled with light like a vibrant ocean. It was busy and colorful, even the saddest corners of Seoul covered in rust and wire could not escape the neon glow that seemed to stretch across each and every part of the skyline.

Dongho winced in anticipation watching Minkyung, a friend of his boyfriend, pierce a needle through the collar of his shirt dangerously close to his gulping throat.

“Do I really have to do all of this?” The man was displeased with his new outfit, an old fashioned 19th century frock coat and a cravat baring a luxury gemstone, “It’s dumb.”

Minkyung turned around to compare men’s gloves that would go the best with his look, “It’s just a tradition, try to bear with it for a few hours.” 

Dongho huffed angry air from his nostrils, “I can’t even breathe.” He scratched at the itchy fabrics, squeezing his waist. “I just want to see Minhyun.”

“Oh quit whining already and wear these.” Minkyung forced gloves into Donghos palm and rushed to the door. The man promptly stuffed them in his pocket and followed the other vampire.

Dongho walked out to a huge ball room, decorated with draping velvet curtains and flower bouquets in every corner almost taller than himself. He barely managed not to trip himself while taking ungraceful steps down the staircase, when realizing that so many other vampires were already stealing glances at him.

Flustered by the crowd he skipped over to hook his arm around the only guy in here who didn’t terrify him as much as the guests at the party, “Minhyun!” Dongho whispered for his attention.

Minhyun turned around to smile at him, the upper half of his face covered by a hand held mask, that he immediately pulled from his face to greet his partner. In fact, there were a lot of people in the ball room hidden behind these masks, it was apparently part of some kind of ball theme.

“How come I am the only guy without a mask?” Dongho was originally against wearing one, but now realizing he was the odd one out, he wished he at least had something to cover up his shame.

“Because it’s your first time here, everyone wants to see your handsome face.” Minhyun chuckled loud only to make Donghos cheeks even more red.

Minhyun seemed to enjoy watching his boyfriend in demise, but he was sure the idiot would do at the part just fine. After all he could not socialize in place of Dongho.

The shorter male watched in pain as Minhyun had again left him in the crowd to fend for himself, ignoring all of his begging stares. In panic he quickly ran to the food table trying to avoid conversation with any vampires and taking a full shot of vine to his lips to cool off, but of course that was no wine. As he was choking from the accidental sip of blood, a person had approached him to speak with him personally.

“Greetings Kang Dongho,” A much older man wearing at least ten golden rings on each hand spoke. “Yeah?” He made the attempt to converse.

“I’ve heard a lot of things about you. Your and Minhyuns diplomatic unity has ended a hundred year old war between rival clans.” The stranger spoke to him and all Dongho was supposted to do right now, was to just pretended to understand what the hell was the guy was talking about up until it was over.

“So since this marks a new flourishing age for us all, I wanted to ask of you,” The man gave himself a small pause, in worry Dongho quickly forced an unnatural awkward smile on his face that ended up looking like he was rather in pain.

“Have you thought about arranging any plans of marriage, continuing the family blood line would be the big next step to—”

“Uhh yeah, totally.” Dongho interrupted, “Excuse me, I really need some fresh air right now.” The other vampire watched as he smacked his glass back down on the table and rushed out to the balcony.

The night was surprisingly cool and the air was fresh, or at least fresher than it was inside, the man finally felt like he could breathe for once. But it turned out, he wasn’t the only one who had the same idea to sit alone underneath the stars.

“Mingi?” He noticed a familiar face. 

He never through that the once vampire hunter would ever come to such a place like this willingly, and truly he had only come for Minhyuns and Donghos engagement announcement, as they were somewhat his new acquaintances now.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Dongho pitied the male standing back pressed against the wall in the company of only the pigeons serenading to the moon.

His gaze fell to the boys rolled up sleeves, his arms covered in permanent burn marks from the sunlight left by the vampire hunters for his betrayal. Mingi was looked down upon by fellow vampires here, and yet the hunters would no longer ever take him back in. It was sad, considering the guy no longer had a place he could call home or people he could call friends.

“Why would I join them anyways, I don’t want to interact with all of those bloodsucking snobs.” Mingi laughed it off, although his voice showed he was bitter.

“Maybe, I won’t go in and murder all of them just this one time.” Mingi winked, nudging the other male with his chin to go back in and greet more of his boyfriends old friends. The shorter male agreed, however, on his way off the balcony Dongho stopped and turned back, “Oh, have you seen Jonghyun?” He had almost forgot to ask.

Mingi scratched his ear thinking about when would he had even last see that miserable jerk, “I think he might be too busy baby sitting today?”

“Baby sitting?” Dongho repeated to himself confused.

 

Aaron was awful at being a vampire, absolutely dreadful, perhaps he was even the worst vampire ever. The boy sat squatting down and growling at the man before him in fear, refusing to take one step forward.

“Come on out, it’s just moon light.” Jonghyun chuckled gesturing his Aaron to crawl towards him, but the boy outright protested, shaking his head like a scared puppy.

A long red cloth curtain did not fully draw shut over the giant glass window facing the bright full moon. A ray of light crossed the room in a wide line, scaring the short male.

“The moon is only reflecting the light of the sun, its still literally sunlight.” The male whined remembering how much the sun stings, and only making his boyfriend roll his eyes, “You are being ridiculous right now, don’t make me drag you upstairs.”

Jonghyun had never guessed raising a vampire Aaron would have been this hard, it had already been months since he had turned, and it was going to be a long way before the guy could learn how to act human again.

Jonghyun smiled wide anyways, ruffling his friends hair into messy curls over his cute yellow eyes. Yet Aaron didn’t seem to take the kind gesture so nicely, he hated being treated like a lapdog only just because he couldn’t help himself from kind of acting like one. Plus, the mocking collar Jonghyun had put around his neck for tonight didn’t help either. He was told that being held by a leash would be the best alterative to him sitting in a cage for the entirety of the engagement announcement, to prevent him from gnawing on ankles of guests. Or at least that was according to Jonghyun, Aaron knew the little trickster was always full of lies, so by now Aaron was gradually realizing that the prick had probably just been using this chance to fulfill some sick fetish of his.

“If you keep this up you are going to have way too many school absences.” Jonghyuns joke made Kwak Aaron growl, the guy still insisted on getting the diploma no matter what, yet the state he was in lead his friend to believe that won’t happen for a while.

“That’s messed up dude.” Aaron voiced his concern, his pronunciation was good, but there were still some missing syllables here and there with a little bit of growl in between his pauses, at least he did not just snarl and howl, which Jonghyun considered a huge step.

The two vampires slowly sat back up hearing the sound of hurried high heels rushing their way, Minkyung and another female alongside of her had ran down from the floor above in clear panic.

“Guys Minhyun and Dongho is missing.” The other blonde woman whispered trying to keep it low not to alarm the other guests of the ball, “Dongho was on the balcony just a second ago and now he is nowhere to be found!”

Aaron and Jonghyun both shrugged their shoulders, they haven’t seen neither all night. “Then help us find them you dummies!” Minkyung scolded them, “There are too many people here, I can’t track them down.”

It was surely a big loss if those two idiots had decided to go missing on the night of their engagement, but at the same time knowing them they had probably gone looking for some dark cupboard to consummate their new marriage at. Aaron ended up being the only one not caring too much.

“Let’s go look for them!” Jonghyun unexpectedly announced. Of course it was in this jerks spirit for everything to go according to the plan. The boy dragged his partner by the hand as if he knew where he was going.

Jonghyun felt the need to unload every cabinet and drawer in the empty halls looking for them, even the ones small, that could fit the long legged Minhyun only if had broken all of his bones.

“You don’t think one of them dipped right?” The dark haired boy worried to his friend. “My bets are on Minhyun, he seems like the type to leave first.” Aaron made a cruel laugh.

“Hey, that isn’t funny!” Jonghyuns voice sounded distant as Aaron had popped his head into a tiny utility closet to check inside for any surprise residents.

It smelled like gross sweat in there and all the mops had already been spilled on the floor, the bastards had probably already left by the time Jonghyun and Aaron even gotten here.

Meanwhile, he could already hear Jonghyun getting worried looking for Aaron from the other room calling him by his name. A wicked smirk grew large on the face of the shorter boy, and before Jonghyun could find him he hopped inside of the filthy closet shutting the door.

Jonghyun stood outside puzzled, the chain of Aarons collar trailing outside of the closet door like a tail of a hiding cat. The weak door creaked open with Jonghyun looking down into the dark space from above only to see two owl like orbs staring back at him.

The boy did not even have the time to blink before his best friend had pulled him in, the row of brooms fell over the door rendering them locked in. Aaron seemed not too frightened about it, as he was quickly in much more hurry to eat through the front of Jonghyuns tight pants.

The tall boy barked out the name of his best friend before biting his own mouth shut not to attract any attention to whatever sad soul might be passing by from the outside. “We can’t be doing this right now!” He cried.

“We ain’t gonna miss anything, bro.” The other boy hushed him from nagging, finding a part on Jonghyuns pants he could peel down. Jonghyun surely hated small spaces, small and public places, but he had convinced himself that, right now nobody was around yet, so as long as they did this quickly no one would find out.

The cold breath of Aaron poured over his parted lips in relief like steam, when he had finally gotten his friend out of the trap of his pants, all of these old timey frills and drooping fabrics sure did not make the task any easier.

The bottom of Aarons chin sparkled with cold sweat, he angled his jaw far up to suck up Jonghyun into his mouth, his tiny sharp fangs ghosting gentle pokes against the surface. This was making his friend hiss just by the view below itself.

The vision of the oldest clouded with pink mist, his eyes unfocused and became empty whenever he ended up meeting his gaze with Jonghyuns in-between the breaks. Jonghyun became mesmerized watching the boy hallow his cheeks to a null and release with this cute popping sound.

“You’ve gotten so nasty.” The youngest commented, and if Aarons mouth wasn’t so busy, he could’ve smiled back.

Jonghyun pressed his fingers deep into the back of his friends hair to guide him, “Here, like this.” He grunt as Aaron sucked more of him up trying to reach higher.

The boy obediently switched positions to please his friend better, thrusting his tight mouth onto his best friend to the deep end of his throat with every third push. His eyes now tearing up from the lack of air in the small broom closet that was slowly suffocating him, yet he was so into it he could not stop.

Suddenly Jonghyuns fingers had flexed into Aarons hair and he froze still as a stone hearing steps coming from outside, but no matter the threat, the other jerk wouldn’t slow himself down.

“Hey Yebin, did you ever check that cabinet?” A voice called from the outside soon followed by another familiar one, “Nope?”

The clicks of the heels became dangerously loud and Jonghyun became scared for his life. He looked down to find a way to hush Aaron somehow, but the guy was still panting almost louder than the voices outside, his red tongue rolled out in full length under Jonghyuns painfully hard dick.

“Yo— do you hear that sound?” 

Jonghyun cringed in horror realizing he had been spotted and there was no way out now. But then seemingly only just last second before the weak door pulled open, a deus ex machina happened in the form of cheers echoing from the floor directly above.

Minkyung and Yebin shot their eyes to the ceiling hearing people clapping above, this meant that Minhyun and Dongho had both gotten back to begin their speech. The revelation came just in time to make both of the women to jump away from the noisy closet.

Minkyung gasped, “Shoot! We missed it!”

“They are celebrating, this means those two made it back in time.” Minkyung concluded, ending the search, “Then, – who the hell is in that closet?” 

“Uhh, you know what,” Yebins mood had dropped, “Let’s just go back and congratulate them.” She threw her elbows into a bow to lift up her long dress, so that it would allow her the get the fuck out of here quicker. 

“Woah, yeah. Good call.” The other woman agreed, doubling the footsteps away from the scene.

 

An early morning had come by the time Dongho had finally managed to fall asleep, the window of Minhyuns new room was large and palatial, almost covering the entire wall and directly facing the sun rise. Rays of sun gradually pooled over the morning skyline.

Dongho slept by Minhyuns side, his naked body buried under heavy luxury sheets and cushions. Minhyun smiled at the adorable scene. There was nothing that could wake up Dongho from his slumber when he was laying like this, nothing, but Hwang.

“Isn’t it so nice to just sit here and be able to watch the sunrise again?” Minhyun asked to the sleeping body.

“Please, just for five minutes.” Dongho yelled into his pillow, a little less than a muffled shout came through. 

“Dongho,” Minhyun earned yet another angry grunt, “I actually really missed this city.” The tall male still ignored his friends plea to remain silent.

The short male rose from his ruined sleep and prepared a balled up fist, the same one he wore his thin golden engagement ring on, knowing it would act as a brass knuckle against Minhyuns filthy mug.

The tall male welcomed the hit with a pretty smile, he knew Dongho would never dare to punch something so beautiful, giggling in victory as his lover unclenched his tiny fist. Minhyun bounced himself up right to share more of his thoughts to his new fiancé, before he got back to sleep.

Dongho had totally zoned out while the other make was speaking, blinking his eyes open and closed while the world around him began to spin the more Hwang talked. Finally, Dongho cut in.

“If I had known how much paperwork this would take, I would had never agreed to any of this.” Dongho complained, much to Minhyuns amusement.

“You’d also be dead, or captured in some chamber as a servant for other vampires. I am your best choice.” The tall boy teased, but Dongho had nothing to say, other than a plain, “Whatever.” Minhyun was not going to get that sweet gratefulness from him in this morning.

Minhyun chuckled at his expression, and then caught himself still staring for a long moment. Just then something came over him again, to the distress of his lover, he had unexpectedly made a somewhat cute cat-like sound and crashed a duvet over Donghos head. It was a direct attack.

The shorter boy tried to muffle out a series of squeals, feeling his boyfriend sneak his hands under the layers of sheets to squeeze whatever was in reach. As a survival reflex Dongho kicked Minhyun around, both of them tumbled in the sheets until the tallest got on top holding the shortest male down by his wrists and laughing at his loss.

Minhyun sat on his waist, grinning at the pretty sight below him, the chest of his captive pushed out and angry. He let go of the wrists and slid his evil fingers down to feel the soft chest of the unwilling male trapped under his weight.

“Minhyun, what are you doing?” Dongho struggled, as his boyfriend had found new spots to pinch and pull. “Oh! Are you sensitive here?” The boy jolted in excitement for a new past time.

“No! I am not!” Dongho whined, trying to angle his elbows out from this awkward position, so he could sit up, to no success under the inhumane strength of Hwang.

“But your ears are all red!” The tallest grinned, at his boyfriend turning into a pink blushing mush under his spell. 

“It’s because you are – toying around with me.” The victim darted his pupils elsewhere away from the wicked man he now realized he had made the mistake of wedding.

Minhyun chuckled, dropping down by his side to hug him instead. For now cuddles were okay too. 

Dongho raised a suspicious eyebrow at Minhyun, this was so unlike him, when the guy would usually jump at him at any chance, actually giving Dongho a break was not in his spirit.

The shorter boy raised his head to look over at his fanged boyfriend, turns out the bastard had instantly passed out as soon as he had made the impact with the pillow from talking so much.

Dongho silently whined to himself. They had so much stuff to do this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who read this far, and sorry for taking such long breaks in between, but for better or for worse ive finally finished it instead of deleting it, so hurray!!
> 
> thank u for the comments, sorry for not replying i dont want to get mushy in the replies, so just picture me tearing up at my keyboard right now instead
> 
> also if u'd like to stay in contact i've now made a twitter page @fishdongho, idk if im gonna actually use it, but.. lets be friends plz
> 
> bye for now


End file.
